Demon High
by fanged moth
Summary: Kagome is forced to go to a new school full of, you guessed it, DEMONS! All the lovable characters from the series put in far from normal high school drama. InuKag forever!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the characters. I am completely poor so don't sue me or you'll only get lint.

I plan on using these people:

BOYS:

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

Miroku

Naraku

Koga

Souta

(maybe more, I'm not sure yet.)

GIRLS:

Kagome

Songo

Ayame

Kikyou (n e 1 ever notice her name looks like kick you?)

(again, maybe more, still not sure)

This is my second fan fic, but my first Inuyasha. I'm going to assume every one has seen at least one of the series or you wouldn't be reading their fanfic, so you all know sort of what they look like. So here goes!

CHAPTER 1: BREAKING THE NEWS

Kagome's grandfather has been asked to goin the Priest Commitee, for his knowledge, not ablities obviously. Kagome's family packs up and moves to the shrine where they will live. The odd thing about this commitee is the town for which is was originated, the Demon City. The Demon City has every deamon in the world living there, as well as deamon slayer, monks, priests and priestesses. It's almost as though that every remaining demon in the world fit into one city. The city is cut off from the rest of the world due to the resistance to demons. In other places they were fought, trapped, caged and treated like animals. In the Demon City, though, they were average citizens that go to school and work.

Kagome didn't know this place existed, obviously. It wasn't exactly covered in Geography. It's actually an international government secret. Imagine her surprise when she found out demons realy do exist.

Kagome's mother had known for a month. Her father had told her to tell her children, Kagome and her younger brother Souta. The day Kagome found out she would have to leave her childhood home to move to a city half way across the country filled with demons, she walked into her spotless home and knew somthing was up. You see, her mother cleans when she's nervous.

"Ah, Kagome! I want to talk to you before Souta gets home." Her mom walked into the living room and sat on an overstuffed cushion, motioning for her daughter to join her. "I'm afraid that because of a job your grandfather has taken in another town meaning we will all have to move." She stopped and waited for her daughter to say something. All Kagome could manage was a surprised sputter. realizing she wasn't going to get a responce, her mother added to the story. "It's called the Demon City. I've already checked out the scholls and they're excelent. Demon High has a much larger span of curiculum than your current school and the classes..." Kagome finally snapped out of it.

"Demon City? That sounds like a carnival! You've got to be kidding me, Mom!" she shouted and stood. "What kind of an idiot names a place Demon City? That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard of!We can't possibly live there!" She finished her rant and glared at her mother. her mother looked at Kagome with pleading eyes, begging her to understand. Kagome melted back to her seat.

"Honey, it's called Demon City because, well, the citizens are demons." She stared at ther daughter's face, which clearly said her mom had snapped. "It's true. I visited last week end. The people are very nice and you'll love the shrine where we're going to live. It has a very historical well and a spiritual tree, and easy walking distance from ou school. And you'll be able to finish the last month of the school year here."

Then it finally hit Kagome that she will have to leave her life long friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Her eyes filled with tears and when Souta shouted his pressance to the house she broke and ran to her room where she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up it was morning, and luckily a Saturday. She called her friends and planned a day at the mall to break the news to them. She did and they all caused a rather large scene at the coffee shop. They all swore that no matter what, they would be friends forever and nothing would stand in the way. It tore Kagome apart to think she would have to leave them when school ended.

The last of school flew by in a daze. Kagome gathered her records and said good bye to every one at least once. Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend, had been devastated, and had begged her repeatedly to write him as often as she physically could. They made arrangements to meet every now and then for a date.

It was finally the last day of her life as she knew it. She was standing beside the car that her family was going to cross the country in. Most everything was already at thier new home leaving only last minute things to throw into the trunk. She stood by the car and hugged her friends for the last time. Eri pulled out a beautiful locket and tied it around Kagome's neck. Kagome had promised that morning that she wouldn't cry anymore, but that was quickly forgotten. Sitting beside her brother in the back she turned and waved until she could no longer see her old home or her friends.

Her mother looked at her in the rear view mirror and saw the tears come once more that day. She felt guilty, but there realy was nothing she could do. Kogome would make new friends, and she was sure she would love their new home. She remembered moving when she was a child and thought how some things just don't change, like the hurt of losing a few good friends and a lifetime of memories.

Kagome had to admit, it was a nice house. Being a shrine it had about a thousand steps leading up to it in the front and was almost completely secluded with dense trees and bushes. It had a respectable drive way in the back though, since driving a car up all those steps was just stupid. She spent her summer doing her room and helping Gramps with the shrine. It had been severely neglected since the last shrine keeper. She didn't know if she was disapointed or releived that she had yet to see a demon. They had arrived in the night and all of their furniture had come before them so she didn't even get to see demon moving men. She was too sad and scared to leave the shrine to find some though. She knew she would have to start school soon and would see plenty of demons there. Her brother seemed to be taking all of this in stride though, just staring at in child like wonder. He left the house with their mother and would come back and try to tell Kagome what they looked like, but she wanted to hold on to her pre-demons life as long as she could.

It all ended too quick though. It was the night before her first day and she decided to lay out her clothes so she wouldn't forget anything in the morning. She started to lay out her old school uniform, but then realized she wasn't sure what she was supposed to wear. She ran down the stairs and informed her mother of this problem, but she just smiled and said she had already spoken to the principle about that.

"He told me that the monks wore robes, the priests and priestesses wore their traditional clothes, and the demon slayer children wore their ninja outfits with a robe or simple dress over it. Since you aren't any of those, you simply get to wear what ever you want to." Her mother returned to her former task and Kagome went to lay out other clothes for the next day. She chose a comfortable black skirt that reached just above her knees, a white tee with a black smiley face on it, black lowrise converse, and a black and white plaid belt. She thought her choice was perfect. But then she though, what do demons wear? Oh well, she'd find out tomorro. She slumped into her bed and had a very uneasy night.

She woke up feeling far from refreshed. She slapped at the stupid alarm clock beside her bed and drug herself to the bathroom for a shower. She once again questioned her choice of wordrobe but still thought it was her best bet and put it on. She ran out the door after saying good bye to her family and mentally slapping herself for being late her first day.

There were amazingly few people on the sidewalk that morning, and she made sure to cast her eyes down to avoide eye contact when she did see some one come torwards her. She could feel stares though, and she seemed to be getting a lot of them. She ran into the school yard just as the bell rang, signalling every one to be in class already. Because she was so late, there was no one in the halls. It seemed to be a rather large school because there was a sign hanging in the front hall with arrows pointing to various destinations. The ceilings and doors were about three times what they were at her old school, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know why. She found the principle's office and was relieved to see that the secretary was a human woman. Kagome cleared her throat to catch the woman's attention, and regretted it.

"Oh, you must be Kagome! My aren't you cute? It's been so long since we've had a new student around here. It must have been about twenty years ago. Every one here grew up with each other. It's not exactly a popular town, but it does have its perks. Oh! Your schedule!" She turned back to the computer and started flipping through files, shearching for Kagome's records and classes. Kagome would have run right out of there had it not been that her legs didn't seem to want to move. _They've known each other their whole lives! This is going to be horrible! Every one will already have friends and completely ignore me! I wish we had never moved._ "Ah, here it is. Your first class is right down there, sweetie," she said pointing a finger.

She was actually cringing as she made her way down the hall. She looked at her schedule, which at first looked normal, but then she noticed her classes. _Demon Control 101? Demon History? What on Earth? _Most of her classes looked normal, thank Kami. Geography, Algebra, things like that.

She slowed as she reached the apropriate door. She took in a deep breath and knocked before entering, and loosing her deep breath in a gasp.

Mwahahaha! I love cliffhangers. It ok for a first chapter? REVIEW OR I SHALL STOP THIS STORY IMEDIATELY! Well, maybe not, but don't take the chance. The rest of the characters will show up in the next chapter. Well, most of the characters. Find out then!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Not even 12 hours after I posted chapter one I got about 100 hits! Glad you guys like it so much. Here's chapter 2.

O.O.O.O.O

Kagome almost fainted when she saw her class mates. Some were very large, accounting for the doors and ceilings, some were very small and sitting on, not in a desk. Some looked almost normal, except for a tail here and pointed ears there. There were humans, thank goodness, but their dress almost made them look like they belonged in the fuedal era. Most of the demons were about her size, if not human like. But they all had one thing in common: Staring at the strange girl in the door way.

A hesitant man at the front of the room looked at her confused and asked, "Can I help you?"

She surprised herself by keeping a calm expression and walking to the front of the class to hand the man (human thankfully, even if he was in monk robes) her schedule.

"Class, believe it or not, we have a new student." Every one gaped at her. She thought it was fairly funny. She smiled and gave a small wave. She lost her smile when a boy her age with a pony tale and headband right over his pointed ears and a tail came right up to her to introduce himself.

"I'm Koga. You are the most atractive female I've ever seen." He grabbed her hands and got on one knee in front of her. "You will be my mate." All she could do was stare at him. (Well, what would you do? The first demon you ever talk to claims you. She wasn't about to do the hokey pokey.) She didn't have to do anything because as she was about to talk a girl looking alot like Koga only in white instead of tan walks torwards them shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Koga! How dare you! We're ENGAGED you moron! Let go of her!" The girl proceded to pound on him. Concluding from the few yelps of 'Ayame, stop' this girl must be Ayame. Kagome had completely forgot where she was. She was so intent on the fight she nearly jumped out of her skin when the teacher finaly decided he better do something.

"Koga! Ayame! If you don't stop this second you will both have detention for a week!" That got their atention. They stopped and stared at the teacher and realized they had been in front of the whole class. Blushing slightly both made their way back to their seats. "Okay, Kagome," he said her name and she flinched, "I guess you can take the only empty seat by Songo."

Kagome looked around and the only emty seat was by a friendly looking girl she assumed to be Songo. She sat and noticed no one had bothered to stop staring. She found that Songo was the most friendly looking person close enough for her to try this, so she did. "Hey, I'm Kagome." She said louder than necessary and held out her hand which Songo took. "I'm from Tokyo and before I moved here I didn't even know demons existed. Ever had one propose to you?" She didn't wait for an answer, which is good because Songo wasn't about to. "Ain't plesant." She made a face to go with her words and Songo automatically laughed, shortly followed by every one in the class, except for the wolf demons.

"I'm Songo." She didn't exactly give a short biography like Kagome, but it made her feel a little more welcome any way. Kagome threw her a smile and turned to the teacher who took the non-hostile moment to start class.

O.O.O.O.O

When the bell rang Kagome had launched from her seat, determined not to be late for her next class. While she looked at her schedule and the numbers on the doors Songo ran up to her.

"Hey, Kagome! Wait up. I'm sorry I was rude. It's just that we've never had a new student before." She didn't even wait for Kagome to forgive her. "What's next for you?"

Kagome looked at her schedual and told her "Demon Control 101. Where's that at?" She looked at Songo who was smiling.

"I have that too! I'll show you." Kagome follow Songo out of the building to what she assumed was an athletic field. There were scarecrow figures dotting the field and a man standing in front of a small set of bleachers at the closest end. "That's my dad. See the kid next to him? That's my brother, Kohoku (sp?). He's a grade below us but the only human in his grade so he gets this class with us so he has some one to train with." They sat on the bleachers and waited for the rest of the class to arive. Songo was explaining basically what this class was when a boy in monk robes popped up behind her.

"Ah, my lovely Songo." Kagome didn't see his hand but assumed what he had done when Songo muttered 'pervert' and slapped him. Despite the hand print on his face he looked odly pleased with himself. "Oh, who is this? I thought from far off it was Kikyou, but upon closer inspection I find myself pleasently surprised." Kagome blushed at his flattery.

"I'm Kagome." She stuck out her hand for him to shake which he kissed instead, deepening her blush. She cleared her throat and turned to Songo. "Who's Kikyou?"

"I am." Some priestess had joined them without any of them knowing. She was wearing a modest white shirt and red skirt, trational preistess clothing. She looked amazingly like Kagome, except no emotion showed on her face. "Who are you?" Short, sweet, to the point.

"Kagome, the new girl." Kikyou seemed to think about that for a moment before sitting on the bleachers ram-rod straight.

"Alright class!" the man in front of them said in a too-cheery voice. Songo and her brother began to take off their outer clothing to reveal similar ninja suits. "I know you all know this but regulations say I have to go through it any way. We no longer kill demons, even the demon slayers don't. We simply keep them from doing to much damage to the city or the citizens. This class is to teach you how to fight in a restrained fashon to keep you, the demon, and any bystanders from harm. Alright, go practice on the targets." He hadn't even noticed Kagome. He looked at his clip board and Kagome cleared her throat.

"Um, sir?" He turned to her, mildly surprised.

"Oh! Who are you?" It was rude, but he never had to deal with a new student before.

"I'm Kagome. I'm not a demon slayer or priestess and I'm not sure what I should be doing."

"Why are you in Demon City then?"

"My grandfather is care taker of the shrine down the road. I moved here with him."

He looked at her odly for a moment and said," Okay, come with me." He led her to a small shed she had seen Songo and her brother run to a moment ago. Inside were all kinds of weapons, most she didn't even know existed. "Close range or far?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She had no idea what this man was asking.

"Close range battle or far range battle?" He looked at her like it was the simplest question he could ask her.

"I...I don't know. I've never actually been in battle. I've never been in a fight. If I had to choose I'd say far range, though. I have week knees." He looked a little curious about this fact and her blush at it but let it slide.

"Ooooooookaaaayy, lets have a look at what we've got." He rummaged around in some stands and boxes before he pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I think this will do nicely. Ever shot an arrow before?" She shook her head no. "Well we'll have to fix that. Come on."

They walked out of the shed and Kagome completely forgot about the teacher. Songo was holding a large boomerang type thing above her head. She said something to her brother and threw it, slicing the head off of half of the dummies. Kohaku looked at his sister with such adoration Kagome sighed. Songo's father, however, wasn't impressed.

"Songo, control, not kill. Remember?" Songo had the decency to look down for a moment before weilding the weapon slightly different and letting it fly. It bounced off of the torsos of the closest ten or twenty dummies and came right back to her. "That's better. Kagome, are you coming?" She blushed and ran to catch up with the instructor. Kagome watched Kohaku as they walked away. He was holding what looked like a scyth head on a chain and knocking down dummies with out ripping off limbs, to the praise of his sister, of course.

They passed by Miroku who was holding out his staff with one hand and had the other to his mouth chanting something. A hazy blue orb surrounded him, Kagome guessed it was probably a barrier. Suddenly he stopped and threw a small peice of paper at one of the dummies which turned to smoke and disapeared.

The priestess was not far off, either. She was holding her hands in front of her concentrating when four or five snake-looking demons appeared and put a barrier around her as well.

They finally reached the far end of the field. He told her, "Aim for that one," indicating a certain target. He moved her feet and hands to the propper positions. "I know you said you weren't a priestess, but every one has some spiritual energy. You seem to have a lot more than normal people, more like Kikyou's. For now lets just work on aim. Pull the string to the farthest it will reach... Good. Now hold it to you mouth to anchor it. Excellent. Now let it fly." It completely missed, flying over the head of the dummy and into the arm of one two or three behind it. "Nice try. Your stance looked excellent. Try it again with better aim." She did and it barely missed the head this time. "Much better. But try to aim for the stomach. We're not here to kill, remember." She mumbled an 'I was' before reloading her bow and releasing. This time it actually managed to hit the target. She jumped when she realized she had actually done it. She looked at the teacher who was clapping. "That was amazing. I've never had any one pick up on their weapons so quickly. Tomarro we can work on spirtual arrows."

She was about to reload when some alarm went off. "Code 4 blue, room 19. Code 4 blue, room 19," said and emotionless voice over the speaker. "Students please remain in your classes until further notice." Kagome looked at the teacher. He nudged her in Miroku's direction and took off with his two kids.

"Um, Miroku? What's going on?" She didn't know if she should be scared or bored.

Miroku looked up, noticed he was in the presence of a teen age girl and smile brightly. "It's nothing to worry about, fair lady. It's just Inuyasha acting up again." (Inuyasha shows up, YAY!) He noticed her blank stare and remembered she knew nothing about demons and the code system. "Code blue is when a demon student has decided to get dangerous. The code goes from one to five, one being almost no threat and five being the most threat."

"Wait, if five is the most threat, and they just said four, how can you not be worried?" Kogome was still having trouble grasping any of this.

"It's simple. Inuyasha has practically owned code four since fifth grade, even if he is only a half demon. He's the worst person to get into a fight with here. The only demon stronger than him is his older brother Sesshomaru, who's a full demon, but he never does anything to cause the alarm to go off. If he did it would be a five for sure. If after about thirty minutes the demon slayers can't get Inuyasha under control, Sess normally steps in. Besides, he wouldn't hurt any one because Kikyou wouldn't let him. They're dating you know." He watched as Kagome took all this in with a stunned expression. He took the oportunity to rub her bottom.

"PERV!" The slap was heard reverbing off the school.

X.X.X.X.X

100 hits in a day! Woohoo! I know, I know, you still haven't met Inuyasha (or Naroku, but who cares about him?),but I swear to you he'll come out in the next chapter. This turned out longer than I thought it would. I don't want to put too much in a chapter.

I didn't want Kikyou and Kagome to both have arrows, so Kikyou has spiritual powers and Kagome has arrows, and spiritual arrows soon.

Kohaku is only a year and a half younger than Songo.

Did I do ok in keeping every one in character? REVIEW OR I SHALL STOP AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF INUYASHA IS HUMAN OR DEMON! (and don't think I won't do it!)

Just let me know what you think! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Of course he's a demon! (Well, half demon anyway) What kind of person do you think I am? And if you had bothered to read the chapter you would know that.

The chapter we've all been waiting for, Inuyasha meets Kagome! It's not exactly romantic... I mean, Miroke gropes her, Koga's there, and, well just read!

By the way, the reviews have been very helpful. Some of you have kindly informed me (and some of you were just rude) that I mispelled Sango. Oops! Oh well, I'll do it right from here on.

CHAPTER 3

Kagome and Miroku had compared their schedules durring Demon Control 101, and found they had the next two classes together, with the rest with Sango (Miroku had stolen and memorized her schedule). They were both curently sitting in English 3 in side by side desks because Kagome absolutely refused to sit in front of him.

Five minutes after the bell rang, in strode Inuyasha, in all of his red robe yawning glory. Kagome was bent over the side of her desk to retreive an evil pencil out of the bottom of her bag. Inuyasha went to the front of the class to put a paper on the teacher's desk and turned to the class to find a seat. He spotted Miroku and plopped down in the seat in front of him. "What's up?" Kagome popped her head up at the unfamiliar voice. Inuyasha was startled for a half a second. "Who are you?"

Miroku spoke for her. "Ah, Inuyasha, we have a new student this year. This is Kagome." He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the hand and gave Miroku a warning look before turning to give a friendly smile to Inuyasha.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." He didn't have time to answer because Miroku had let his hand wander a little too far. "LECHER!" She backhanded him. Hard. He slumped over in his seat and she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Nice one. Even Sango can't knock him out with one blow. I'm Inuyasha." He realy hadn't planned on speaking to her, but she had impressed him.

"Huh? Oh!" She had forgotten Inuyasha was there. She blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

"Don't be. He usually deserves it." He turned in his seat to see what the teacher was doing.

"Class, I can't seem to find my paper with the class plan on it. So just catch up with each other for fifteen minutes while I quickly make a new one." She turned back in her seat and scribled on something.

"That's odd. She had it when I went up there to tell her I was new." Kagome's brow furrowed as she thought that over. She saw Inuyasha's smirk. Out of one of his large sleeves he pulled out the paper, but only just enough for her to tell what it was. Her eyes widened and she raised her brow but stayed silent, giving him an 'aren't you gonna get in trouble?' look. He shrugged.

"Hey, Miroku, wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend. "You did a much better job than Sango, too." Kagome blushed again.

"Is he okay?"

"I know." He got an evil look on his face. "Miroku! Oh my God!" He thouroughly had the class' attention now. "Sango's in a bikini!" Miroku snapped out of it and jumped up.

"Huh? Where?" He looked around, then noticed the class laughing at him. "Not funny." He slunk back into his seat.

"No," Kagome said between laughs, "but it worked." It finally died enough and Kagome had a content smile on her face. Which she lost when she saw who was coming torwards her. "Oh no."

"What?" Inuyasha turned to her. Then he noticed Koga coming up behind her.

"Kagome! What a coincidence! We seem to have this class together as well." He sat on her desk cross legged facing her. She, of course, was sitting as far back as he chair would allow as not to touch him.

"It's good to see you again, too, Koga." She gave him a forced smile. She looked over at Inuyasha when he growled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Miroku assured her. "Those two have been fighting since kindergarden." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Be quiet mutt. I wanna talk to my woman." He smiled a greed smile at Kagome.

"No, Koga. I'm not." She gave him a level gaze.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you are! I claimed you today. Remember?" He looked smug. Inuyasha growled and was about to attack, but Kagome beat him to it.

She slapped him in the face and stood to make them eye level with each other. "I said, NO, Koga. I'm not property you can just claim, and I'm certainly not your woman. You got the crap kicked out of you for that today. Remember?" She gave him a deadly look, not noticing the entire class had turned to watch the interaction. "Now, get off of my desk."

"But, Kagome..." He trailed off, shocked to hear Kagome talk like that. She crossed her arms.

"NOW, Koga!" He slipped off her desk and held her elbows to get her attention.

"Now, Kagome just listen..." He was trying to keep up apearances in front of the class. She jerked out of his reach.

"Don't you know what 'No' means? I don't want to be branded your woman. Now leave me alone!" she shouted at him. His eyes fluttered red for a second. He raised a hand to hit her and she braced for the contact, which never came. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding the hand Koga was about to hit her with.

"She said no, idiot. Now back off," he said in a deathly quiet voice and shoved him back, placing himself between Koga and Kagome. The teacher stood.

"Now that will be enough of that. Return to your seats before I call the priciple!" Koga made no move to go back, meaning Inuyasha didn't give up his position either. "I said now, boys!" Koga retreated, his expression saying it wasn't over. Inuyasha took his seat as well, giving Kagome and 'Are you okay?' look. She nodded and sat as well.

"Now, class we'll begin with Chapter 1: Pronouns and..."

X.X.X.X.X

Kagome was standing in the hall, getting her books for her next class when Koga showed up beside her. She visually cringed.

"Kagome?" Wait, did he sound... Sorry? "Look, I'm really sorry about loosing my temper. I shouldn't have done that and I really shouldn't have tried to hit you. As much as I hate to say this, I'm glad mutt-face was there to stop me. Forgive me?" He put on a perfect puppy pout.

"Uh, okay. I guess I can forgive you for loosing your temper. Happens to the best of us." She gave him a reasuring grin.

"Great! Now, as my woman, you'll have to..."

"KOGA! I told you NO! Don't you get it? I don't want to be your woman. Besides, you have Ayame. She seemed like she really liked you. And she said you two were ENGAGED, Koga! Doesn't that mean anything to you? I will not help you cheat on a girl, even if I was interested in you like that. Now, I have to go. I don't want to be late." She slammed her locker and turned to go, finding Inuyasha leaning against the lockers smiling.

"Clear enough for you, stupid wolf?" He grabbed Kagome by the arm and shoved her ahead of him, trying to escape from the wolf demon and keep himself between the two. No such luck.

"Get back here you stupid mutt!" Koga had crouched in a fighting stance. "And let go of MY woman!" He growled at Inuyasha who looked like he was really trying to keep his temper under control with no sucess.

"I already got in trouble today, and I don't need some useless demon gettin me in it again. Now back off. I have a class to go to." He grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped around the halls for about three seconds and stopped in front of their next class. He set her down and held her arm till she got her balance back. She was a little pale and obviously shaken. "You okay, Kagome?" He cocked his head. Her fuzzy eyes shifted to him.

"What, the HELL was that?" She looked at him like he was nuts when he threw his head back and laughed.

"First time I ever got that responce. Oh, hey Miroku." The monk was right behind Kagome, about to do his trade mark move when she whirled around.

"Oh, hi Miroku. How long you been back there?" She was wondering if her new friend had heard her outburst.

"Long enough to hear some colorful language from such a ladylike person. But I do understand how disorienting those little trips of his can be." He smiled at Kagome who was blushing because she got caught. "Any way, lets get inside before we are counted tardy." He motioned for Kagome to go first, which she did but never took one eye off of him.

She took a seat torwards the middle of class with Miroku following behind, about to take a seat behind her. "I don't think so, Miroku. There is no way I'm sitting a whole hour with you behind me. Inuyasha, would you?" She pleaded with her eyes. He shrugged and sat behind her.

"Now Kagome, that is hardly fair. You barely know me! How can you judge a person after only knowing them for a couple hours?" He did however take his seat across the ilse from her.

"In those two hours you have groped about two hundred girls, me included, and proposed to half of those. I might trust you if I had seen you do something that didn't involve girls and/or their bodies." Inuyasha snorted.

"Aw, come on, it's the first day back and I have to make up for a whole summer." Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes and sighed.

"How long's he been like this?" Kagome turned around in her seat to ask Inuyasha. He thought about that for a while before answering.

"Well he did ask our first grade teacher to bear his children, so basically forever." Kagome laughed at this story and turned back around in her chair to pay attention to the teacher with the largest nose ever recorded.

X.X.X.X.X

Kagome caught up with Sango and Miroku at lunch. "This seat taken?" They smiled and shook their heads. Kagome sat down with her tray of food. "Hows it goin?"

Sango smiled warmly. "Pretty good actually. My other two classes..." She stopped midsentence for the anime eye twitch. She slapped Miroku and turned back to Kagome, her smile returning. "...didn't give any homework. You?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That Koga won't leave me alone! I turned him down three different times and he just can't take a hint! I hit him third period and was almost late for fourth because he just _had_ to stop me in the hall for loosing his temper." She sighed.

"Wait, _Koga _lost his temper?" Sango seemed genuinly suprised.

"Well, yeah. I told him off in front of the class so he'd get the idea and he almost hit me. If Inuyasha wasn't there, he would have." Sango seemed intriuged now.

"You mean, _the _Inuyasha? The half demon I had to beat up second hour?"

"Well, yeah. So?" Kagome didn't get it. Inuyasha seemed like a good guy.

"Inuyasha doesn't talk to any one other than Miroku and Kikyou (unless he's fighting with Koga, of course), much less take up for them in a fight." Miroku then cut in.

"Well, it wasn't realy a fight. Koga's a full demon and Kagome isn't even a demon slayer, much less a preistess. She only started learning archery today and she didn't even have those with her." Kagome huffed when he said she wouldn't be much of a challenge, but after hearing his reasoning she had to agree. Then she saw Inuyasha.

He was seated at a table by himself, leaning against a wall looking asleep. She stared for a few more seconds, which Sango caught.

"Hot, ain't he." Sango gave a knowing smile.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't..." Kagome blushed and stuttered.

"Of course you were," Sango cut off her excuse. "And he is. But he has one horrible temper. And he does have Kikyou. She'll be sitting next to him in a second with her 'posse'." Sango rolled her eyes.

And she was right. Just a couple seconds later Kikyou sat down next to Inuyasha with two demons sitting across from her. "Who're they?" Kagome didn't know why she was whispering, but it seemed needed just then. Sango replied just as quiet.

"That's Kagura and Naraku. She's a wind demon and he is much more powerful. No one is sure of his powers though, because he never uses them. Inuyasha is much stronger than him, though. You can tell when they talk. Inuyasha always seems more dominant. They're twins in our grade."

"Great, that means we might have a class with them?" Kagome looked at Sango hoping for a 'no'.

"Well, I don't know what their schedules are, but it is possible." Sango looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It doesn't matter though. Me and Inuyasha have the rest of our classes with you two. And Inuyasha said the only class he and Kikyou have together is first with me, but you two don't have that with me." Miroku really knew the schedules well. The two girls stared at him. Kagome spoke first.

"Do you hack into the school computers?" She was teasing him, but he seemed to take her seriously.

"Of course not. The secretary and I are good friends," he huffed. Sango rolled her eyes again.

"He flirts with her to find out what classes I'm in." He snapped back.

"How'd you know that? She promised she wouldn't tell!" 

"Oh, come on Miroku. She thinks it's a cute crush and she thought she should tell me. Honestly." The bell rang just then. The three friends dumped their trays and headed to their next class, Geography.

By the time the three stopped clowning around and got to class, there were only three seats empty. One in front of Inuyasha and behind Koga, the other two right beside the first, one in front of the other. Miroku raced to the very back seat beside Inuyasha and smiled triumphantly. That only leaved the first mentioned seat and now one directly in front of Miroku. Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "I'll paper rock scisors you for the one in front of Inuyasha." Sango nodded solemly.

The whole class was watching the new girl again. Honestly, don't these people have things to do? Kagome and Sango held out one hand in a fist and banged the air three times before opening their hands. Sango groaned when she saw Kagome use paper when Sango used rock. Kagome smiled sweetly and sat in her rightly won seat. "Better luck next time." Sango shot daggers out of her eyes and took her seat in front of the lecher.

"Ah, my lovely Sango. I am enchanted you could join me." He smiled at her for the entire time it took her to count to ten to control her anger.

"Try, just _try,_ to pull something funny and you won't wake up before next semester." She glared to get her point across. Miroku gulped and his smile faultered while Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at the two. Did they realy not see how great they were together? He didn't miss a beat before answering though.

"Ah, but you see dearest, there is nothing funny about the way I feel. And my cursed hand just won't obey me." He tried to smile innocently while not showing fear.

"Cursed hand?" Kagome looked at Sango.

"Oh yeah! We never told you did we? Well no one's sure how, but the men in his family all have wind tunnels in their right hands. It's realy sad actually. Eventually they get sucked into their own weapon." She actually looked at Miroku in pity for a second, before he ruined it and she punched him in the face. Inuyasha shook his head at his friends antics. The teacher stepped to the front of the class holding a globe.

"Today class, we'll be starting..."

The rest of the day went much like that. Kagome raced home. She couldn't wait to write her friends and email and tell them about it.

On the side walk, though, Kagome could feel some one following her. She turned around but didn't see any one. She quickened her pace. She almost ran into the person that stopped in front of her.

"We haven't had a new student for twenty years..." The voice wasn't familiar and it sounded dangerous. She looked at the face of the person talking to her. Naraku! "... and we don't need one now. Go back to your home or some, unfortunate, accidents just might befall you." He held an orange globe in his hand and set it on a nearby tree, drowning it in flames. She gasped as he took a step closer to her. Suddenly a familiar growl came from behind.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her and crossed his arms. "What are you doing Naraku?" Naraku didn't answer, just glared. "Don't threaten her again or you _will _have to answer to me." He drew himself up and bared his fangs and claws. Naraku completely ignored Inuyasha and dove for Kagome.

She didn't have much time to think. She dropped her books and held one hand out, palm facing Naraku. A pink light came from her hand and hit Naraku square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. From his position he just glared, his eyes slowly turning red.

"Shit!" Inuyasha grabbed her books off the ground and grabbed her before jumping off again. The next thing she new she was in front of the shrine, once again being held up by Inuyasha. "What the HELL was that! Not even Kikyou can concentrate her powers like that! I thought you weren't a preistess. How did you do that!" She looked at him in awe.

"I, I have no idea. I've never done that before. I don't know where that came from." She turned her big scared brown eyes on the hanyou, making him give in.

"Alright, go inside before you get attacked again." He turned to leave but Kagome stopped him.

"What are you talking about? The only time I get attacked is around you!" She glared and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me! You are the most accident prone person I've ever met! I saved your butt three times today! Don't I even get a thanks?"

"Why? I didn't ask you to save me. You did that on your own. I can handle myself just fine, thank you," she huffed. "Besides, you make me motion sick when you pick me up and jump around like that. You didn't even give me a warning!"

"I didn't exactly have time for a warning. Did you not see him! Red eyes, fangs longer than usual, and hair flying are obvious signs that a demon just got mad and doubled his demonic power. I don't care if this is the first day you've ever seen a demon, either learn a few things about them or you are in serious trouble. And I might not be there to help you out next time!" he threw over his shoulder as he ran down the million stairs.

She screamed "JERK" at his receding form. She didn't have a lot of time to come up with somthing brilliant, but she knew he'd be able to hear. She groaned knowing she'd have to see him tomorrow.

O.O.O.O.O

Well, hope yall like that. I took all day for me to get it right. Pretty long. Longer than I expected. I had to skip the last two hours though cuz I didn't want one day to last for four chapters.

Btw, KagiHime you are dead on!

I know that Koga would never hit Kagome, but I needed Inuyasha to step in, and if he still had Kikyou he would have just watched them argue if Koga hadn't gotten physical. Did that make sense?

Hey! I have a knew one coming out. It's going to be an action, but it will have Kagome and Inuyasha so keep and eye out! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

My life sucks. This story sucks. I am sadly going to try to finish the story, but only because I like it, not because of support because there is like four people.

O.O.O.O.O

Kagome jumped up the next morning running around like a chicken with its head cut off because her alarm clock didn't go off and she was running ten minutes behind schedule. She shoved on the clothes she had picked out the night before. She wore a denim skirt that fit very nicely and swirled gracefuly just below her knees, making her look very pretty and feminine and a red shirt that said 'If I throw a stick will you go away?', finished off with brown sandals, belt, watch, and bead necklace. She looked very atractive. She grabbed the toast her mother held out as she ran out the door, dreading those stupid steps.

Since she had weak knees, she tended to avoid steps and stairs. These millions of stairs were like murder. She had trouble keeping her self upright when her knees turned to jelly after two steps. She held onto the handrail so she wouldn't fall and get to school a bloody mess. She did stumble once, but managed to grab the handrail with both hands just before her left knee was about to make contact with the concrete, which would have given her a nasty scrape.

She made it to the bottom and had to sit on one of the lower steps for a few minutes to let the pain in her knees subside. She looked at her watch and mentally slapped herself before she took off at a dead run. Her knees did give out after a couple times but she never made contact with the ground. She was begining to curse her father for passing on the gene. She had one minute to get from her locker to first hour. She had her books clutched in her arms crossed over her chest, dodging people. However, fate was against her.

She ran head-on into some one who mumbled a 'Watch where you're goin', at the same time she bent to pick up her books. "Well exuse me," she told the rude student, "next time I'll ask your permission to drop my stuff all over the floor and be late for first class." She stood up with her books and was about to let the person have all her tardy frustration till she noticed who it was. "Oh! Inuyasha." He smirked at her.

"Normally I'd have to punish some one that spoke to me like that, but I'll make an exception because you're new." She rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic bow.

"Thank you so much your Hind-endness." She stood straight again and looked at her watch. "Shoot! I only have ten seconds!" She turned to go but he spoke.

"Is that a challenge?" He had a mischeivious gleam she didn't trust. She turned back to him.

"Inuyasha, no. Don't even think it. Inuyasha, no, I mean it..." He slowly advanced and started a countdown.

"Five," he picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests. "Four," he sped into the air. "Three," he turned a corner one hall over from her class. "Two," he turned down the right hall. "One." He shoved her into her class in a big rush of wind just as the bell started to ring. She put a hand to the wall to balance. She looked up and the class was, once again, staring at her. She rolled her eyes in a 'get a life' gesture and sat next to Sango.

"What was that?" Sango wispered to her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome put as much contempt as she could into it. Her bad luck just wouldn't leave! A certain demon was more than slightly upset.

"Kagome, what were you doing with him!" Koga walked determinedly torwards her. "That mutt doesn't even deserve to touch you!" His eyes were flashing red and white, his inner battle showing.

"Huh?" Kagome tried to play dumb. She gave her most innocent confused look she could muster.

"Mutt-face! What were you two doing together!" He made it to the front of her desk and crossed his arms. "Well!" She rolled her eyes.

"He was helping me get to class on time. Is that okay with you? Don't bother answering, I don't need your permission." She crossed her arms to mimick him and 'humph'ed.

"The hell you don't! You're my woman and I'll be damned before I let him do that again! That mutt is going to pay!"

"No, Koga, he's not. He was being nice, even if I did tell him not to. And, listen closely to this part, I AM NOT YOUR F'IN WOMAN! Did you hear me that time? Not, yours. Not now, not before, not in the future. Take rejection, Koga, it shows a strong man." He slammed his hands down on her desk, making her jump, and got right in her face. His eyes were completely red now.

"You are my woman, you have no say in the matter. I decide who my woman is, and I choose you." He whispered this to her in a deathly quiet tone. Too bad it only fueled her anger.

"The hell I'm yours!" she yelled and stood, going toe to toe with him. "You could be the last man on earth and I still wouldn't date you!" She was right in his face like he had gotten in hers. "And you can bet your ass I have a say in it! I'm not a bag of chips you inconsiderate idiot!" Her face was getting slightly flushed, but that's not what the others were looking at. Her entire body began to glow a faint pink color. "The day I'm yours is the day hell freezes over! And from talking to you I sure know what hell feels like and it sure ain't frozen!" Her hair was flying like a demon on a rampage.

She then slapped him, sending him to the other end of the room and making a rather large dent in the wall. He just jumped back up and flew at her. She held both hands in front of her, subcontiously knowing how to make a barrier. He hit it like a bug on a window. She let it down to send an energy blast at him which he dogded. By now the whole class was screaming and racing for the door. The same emotionless voice as before came over the intercom. "Code 4 red, room 32. Code 4 red, room 32. Students please remain in your classes untill further notice." Neither of the fighting teens heard this. Koga was kicking her leg, knocking her weak knees out from under her. She jumped back up, but he had already noticed her weakness and was aiming for her legs again. She slashed her hand through the air, sending a wave of energy at him. He was pushed back into several desks, ending in a confusing pile of metal and wood. She smirked and he ran back at her with renewed energy.

By now students in other classes were curious and poking their heads out of their classes, despite the earlier warning. Miroku caught Sango's arm as she went by and asked her what was going on. She looked back nervously. "Kagome and Koga are fighting, and it's getting pretty bad." Miroku looked taken back, but Inuyasha who was behind him leaped over their heads and ran for the class room, ignoring the teacher screaming behind him. He slammed open the door to the room and stopped still. His only thoughts had been for Kagome, but he could see there was no reason for them.

Kagome and Koga were going head on. Koga tried to kick her leg again but she jumped out of the way, a lot easier than a human should have. She actually looked better than Koga. He was covered in bruises and small cuts, but her only casualty had been a small bruise on her right knee. She gave better than she got. He would blindly charge, she would erect a barrier, he would bounce off and land in an opportune position for her to attack, but she didn't. She was glowing a brighter pink than when they started and her eyes had lost their pupils and turned a hot pink to match. Inuyasha noticed something.

Kagome wasn't trying to hurt Koga. She was defending and only using attacks that wouldn't hurt him too bad. She was trying to wear him down. And it was working. Koga was already starting to slow.

She gave him one good blast to the leg and he dropped to one knee to inspect quickly, then he was up again, but remarkably slower this time. Inuyasha decided to step in, though he wasn't completely sure who he was saving. Kagome saw him and was about to attack, but she then noticed who it was. "Inuyasha." She said it more like a greeting, but it wasn't her voice. Her voice was in there, but another one was mixed with it. She turned back to Koga who was barely getting up this time, though his eyes were still red. She had one hand lifted, ready to make another barrier. Inuyasha jumped behind him though and gave him a good jab to the neck. Koga's eyes flashed normal and he passed out. Inuyasha then turned his attention to Kagome.

She was hovering sligtly off the ground, keeping her face as emotionless as Sesshomaru's and staring at Koga's limp form on the ground. "Kagome?" She looked at him, and her glow started to disapear. It was fading, lowering her to the ground slowly. It was finally gone, and her eyes jumped back to normal. She seemed to take him in for the first time. Her eyes showed confusion and she lifted a hand to him just before she passed out. Inuyasha easily caught her as a handful of demon slayers, ninth grade and up, barged in the door. He rolled his eyes. Humans sure knew how to time it.

O.O.O.O.O

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and didn't recognise the room she was in. She jerked to a sitting position as a grotesque yet friendly looking demon woman wearing a nurse outfit walked into the room. "Oh my, you're awake. Do you feel alright? I didn't get to see the room, but they told me two walls were going to have to be replaced as well as all but four desks. We sure haven't had a Code red for a while." She turned to a medicine cabinet.

"What's Code red?" She looked at her like she might have hit her head in the fight, then realization dawned.

"Oh, that's right, you're the new girl. Well Code red is a demon fighting a human. Normaly, we do our best to get the human out before they're hurt too bad, but this time he seemed to take the worst for wear."

"Who?" Kagome was completely confused. Had she fought some one? _She _had fought someone? Impossible. Kagome never fought. But then why was she in the nurses office?

"That boy Koga. Did you hit your head in the fight?" She came over and looked at Kagome's skull.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I remember raising my hand to hit Koga, then it went black. I don't remember a thing. What period is it?" She hoped the day was almost over.

"It's almost the end of second. Do you think you could go back to class for third?" She was happy with the state she found her head.

"Yeah, I feel great. Like I was never in a fight to begin with." She sat on the edge of the cot. Then she remembered Koga. "Is Koga here? Can I see him?" She looked pleadingly at the demon who nodded.

"Yes, he's behind that curtain. He's already woken up." She left Kagome to her visit and disapeared behind some door. Kagome reached for the edge of the curtain.

"Koga?" She was afraid to look, but she realy shouldn't have been. Koga was on the edge of his bed. 

"Kagome! Oh I'm so glad you're okay, I never meant to attack you. I realy never lost it like that before." He looked like he had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was begging her for forgivness. She automatically wanted to make him feel better.

"It's okay, me neither." She laughed half heartedly at herself. She sat down next to him. "Besides, she said you got it worse, and I am , so sorry. You have no idea how sorry." She looked at the floor.

"It's alright," he told her throwing his arm around her shoulders. "How can I stay mad at my woman?" She was about to do something else she regretted when the bell rang, signalling the end of second hour.

_Saved by the bell_, she thought sarcastically. "I have to go, Koga. If I were you, I'd stay here and skip third. Too bad the nurse already released me. Later." She waved and smiled warmly before she ran out. She was about to open her locker when she realized she didn't have her bag. She groaned and walked quickly to her first hour class to find the room in ruins with a note on the door saying to go to another room for class. She dug where her seat used to be and found her bag, oddly unharmed. She ran back to her locker, then her third hour class just as the bell was ringing, making her enter just after. Again, everyone was staring at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't have a note." She slid easily into her seat in front of Inuyasha catching his glare (Inuyasha had taken the seat behind her to talk to her).

"I supose that's alright, I know what happened. Are you alright by the way?" He looked her over quickly. She gave a reasuring smile.

"Yes, sir. Never better." He turned back to the board to write something when Inuyasha whispered to her. He leaned in so close she could feel his breath an had to repress a shutter.

"What the hell was that?" She turned in her seat pretending to get a pencil out of her bag and mouthed the word 'lunch'. He leaned in again. "Alright, but it had better be damn good." She turned to converse with Miroku.

She wasn't sure what reaction he would have. Fear? Disgust? It was obvious he wasn't though. He looked rather like he would love to grope her more than anything. _Great,_ she thought. _He's turned on by abusive women._ She sweat dropped as the teacher turned around to speak to the class.

"I have a surprise. This year, we will be having lab partners. (I don't remember what class I said this was but I want it to be science now so it is. Nah nah :p) Don't get excited, I've already decided them for you so there will be no lost time in class. Alright..." He went down the list of pairs until only Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga didn't have partners. She could already see it. She would be stuck with Miroku grabbing her all year. She would have to learn how to do that blast thing on command. Then she returned her attention to the teacher. "Well, I originally had Kagome with Koga, but I supose that won't do now..." The class snickered and she glared at the few that dared to make eye contact. "So I supose we'll have to switch some around. Kagome, you'll now be with," here it come, the lecher, "Inuyasha. Miroku and Koga with work together." She stared at him. Inuyasha? INUYASHA? What had she done to get stuck with him? She turned to look at him, but he was still staring at the teacher with a dumb look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to get stuck with that wench?" Inuyasha apearently wasn't impressed when she lost her temper earlier, he wanted to see it happen again. And the teacher was thinking along those lines when he looked at Kagome some what scared. She had her fists straight at her sides and her eyes closed trying to calm down. She felt some one touch her hand and she looked up to see Miroku trying to calm her. He had a smile that she couldn't help but catch and feel slowly grow across her face. "Look at her! She's gotta be and idiot!" Since she had already calmed she just hurt instead of got mad. She pulled her hand from Miroku and lowered her head till her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. "Shit, now she's gonna cry." She turned slowly in her seat, her eyes a bright pink. Inuyasha was frozen. He realy didn't want to face what Koga had. She shook her head to clear it and her eyes returned to normal. He didn't say anything else and she raised her head to show she was not crying.

"Uh, alright." The teacher took the lul to spring some more class news on them. "You will be working with your partner all year. Each project will be done together. Starting with, this one." He pulled out a stack of papers and the class let out a collective groan. "Yes, yes, I know, you all can't wait. You will work on this in and out of class. At lunch, free period, or at your homes it makes no difference to me. You will be working on this all week, so pace yourself." He passed out one set of instructions to each pair and returned to the front of the class. "Alright. Get started. You can move your desks so that you can work." He then pulled out some papers and began grading.

Kagome was reading the instuctions while Inuyasha impatiantly(sp?) waited for her to turn her desk around. She appeared to not to want to do so, so he did it for her. He yanked her seat around, almost causing her to fall out of the desk while she gave a loud 'Eep' for the class to glance at her for. More staring. She crossed her arms and looked indignant. "Not funny. Ask next time." She pulled the instuctions out again and finished reading. "Okay, if we get this much done today we can divide the rest between the rest of the days and work in class so we don't have to bother each other out of class." He thought for a second. Made sense, okay. He nodded and she went to work.

She did all of the thinking and organizing, ocasionaly asking him to find something in the book or take notes. Not that he minded, it was better than doing nothing. He tried repeatedly to bring up first hour but she expertly manuvered the conversation else where while giving warning glances that he ignored. 'Lunch' she mouthed again and he nodded, finaly taking the hint. The rest of the class passed with out incident, but they hadn't finished what they needed to. "We're almost done, Inuyasha. If you can sit with me for the last ten minutes of lunch we can finish it and leave each other alone for the rest of the day." He thought again and nodded. It would give him an excuse to talk to Kagome with out getting Kikyou's interest up.

Inuyasha spent all of fourth hour whispering things in Kagome's ear. Details he wanted, threats if she didn't spill, among other things he wanted to know. Why she had snapped at him yesterday afternoon, why Koga kept going for her legs, just a long list of things. And, try as she might, Kagome just could not pay attention. His breath on her neck gave her the strangest feeling in her stomach. Not the butterflies every one always described, but a tightening and a shudder at the same time. Miroku kept throwing her glances and she tried to look annoyed when he did. Inuyasha found he liked to whisper in her ear and smell her reaction. She didn't show it but it totaly turned her on and he knew. He smirked and continued the torture. This was going to be one hell of a year.

X.X.X.X.X

First off, I wasn't planing on a fight scene, it just sort of rolled that way. I realy like the way that turned out. Any guesses what happened? hehehe

I know I'm confusing so I'm gonna put Kagome's classes on the next chapter. I kinda switched some of the classes to get what I want. Mwaha

If you haven't noticed I'm in a much better mood than when I started, although I did start yesterday at 4:30 in the morning and it is now 1:40 the next morning. I'm running off of donuts and soda. Love being a teenager.

The next chapter will have the cafeteria scene. Yes to some of the questions about Kikyou, I am going to make her some what better of a person than in the series. In the flashbacks she's always a nice person. I like that Kikyou. Though she still can't have Inuyasha. Ha ha! I might kill her. mulls that over that's a good idea! I just might do that! Any way, should Kagome join a club or sport or anything? I haven't decided.

Review or I shall turn Miroku and Koga gay! Mwahahahaha! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not making Miroku and Koga gay. At least not today. The threat still stands. Okay, no dead Kikyou. Not today, anyway. That might be a last resort. Okay, Kagome's classes! I don't know how they do it in Japan, so I modeled it off of my schedule. And I have who she has the classes with. Well, the main characters at least. I didn't put Kikyou cuz I don't think she's that important, and she doesn't have any with Kagome other than second. :p I just noticed she has all but one class with Miroku. Huh, strange. I didn't think bout that...

First : Free Period - Sango and Koga

Second : Demon slaying 101 - Sango and Miroku

Third : Science - Inuyasha and Miroku and Koga

Fourth: English 3- Inuyasha and Miroku and Koga

Lunch

Fifth: Geography -Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga

Sixth: Math- Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha

Seventh: Demon History - Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku

There you go to clear up anything I left fuzzy, which would be a lot. If any more questions just ask, I'll try to answer. By the way, no one answered about the Kagome club/sport thing. I'll take that as a no?

X.X.X.X.X

Kagome walked into the cafeteria, not sure if she was going to sit with Sango and Miroku again. Would they want to sit with her? She was extremely nervous till Sango saw her and smiled and waved big. Kagome smiled back and walked over. "You guys sure you don't mind sittin with the weird girl that just totaled a class room?" She had a strained smile.

"Of course not!" Sango started laughing. "We've never gotten to see a code red before! And at a level four too! That was awsome, even if I was scared a little."

"Ah, Sango, there was no need to be scared. I would have given my life to protect you." Miroku leaned in close with a smooth line thinking he wouldn't get smacked this time. He was wrong. He moved back to his seat with a new bruise. "You know, I still wish I'd gotten to see it." He almost grumbled like a spoiled little kid.

"Me too," Kagome said quietly. Her companions stared at her funny.

"Huh? What are you talking about Kagome? You did it!"

"I guess I must of, but I don't remember. I blacked out. I thought I had passed out till I saw Koga." She was looking at the table and twirling her hair without thinking.

"Is Koga hurt bad?" Sango wanted to know but wasn't sure if she should ask.

"Not really." Kagome smiled slightly out of relief. "He has some bruises and cuts, but nothing permanent. No broken bones either." She hadn't let go of her hair.

"Was he mad?" Sango was also unsure of this question. Kagome let go of her hair.

"No. He put his arm around me and asked how could he stay mad at his woman. That idiot doesn't have a clue." She was completely frustrated with the guy.

They spent most of luch discussing other classes. Kagome refused to talk more about what happened till Inuyasha could clue her in about what he had seen.

O.O.O.O.O

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "Um, Kikyou?" He hoped she'd buy the home work thing so he could talk to Kagome about what happened. She looked at him with those soul-less eyes. She didn't even seem to posses a soul. Sesshomaru had blank eyes, but you could tell he just refused to show them. Kikyou actually looked like she was nothing more than a body.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" He hated that cold voice.

"Uh, I have Kagome as a lab partner, and she, uh, wanted me to help her finish this one part today at lunch." He was totaly sweating over this. Even if he did like Kagome better, Kikyou was still his girl friend. Wow! Hold up... Who said he liked Kagome better? He liked Kikyou, that is why he's going out with her. Right?

"Alright, Inuyasha." She just casualy turned back to Naraku and Kagura. Inuyasha totaly didn't get it. They never spoke at lunch. They just stared at each other. What's the point in that? He had tried to talk once, but Kikyou glared at him and the other two looked at him like he was insane. He took a glance over at Kagome's table where the girls were giggling and Miroku was blushing. They deffinently looked like they were having much more fun. Wait, why would he care? He had his girlfriend! He just wanted to finish homework and know what happened to Kagome. That's it.

"See ya later," he threw back at her and walked to Kagome's table and sat down. He sat facing Kagome who was beside Sango on the other side with Miroku beside him. "What first? You gonna tell me what happened or what ever that snot monster assigned?"

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha." She reached over for her bag and pulled out the papers they had been working on earlier. "Both. I can tell you all while we work." She handed Inuyasha his part and a pencil to do it with. He rolled his eyes but he took it. "Okay, all I remember is Inuyasha taking me to first and Koga got mad about it. She started calling me his woman and went all mad demon on me. I kinda, lost my temper," she shyly admitted and looked at the table. " I remember raising my hand to hit him, and that's it. I don't have a clue what happened next, except for a blip in my memory of you," she said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Right, well, I saw what happened at the start." Sango was looking at the ceiling, probably imagining what she had seen. "You hit Koga, and he flew across the room. And he made a big dent in the wall." Kagome gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "You okay, Kagome?" Kagome signaled for her to go on, so she did. "Then Koga came running at her and she made a barrier, then shot him was some pink light out of her hand. Then we kinda left the classroom cause the fight almost got one of the other students hit. Good thing he has demon reflexes and ducked." Kagome looked petrified.

"Did I hit anyone other than Koga?" Sango wanted to give the right answer for Kagome, and was thankful she could.

"No, everybody's fine. You were pretty controlled. Mostly I was scared of Koga. He looked totaly murderous." Sango smiled at her friend. Kagome did look a little better knowing she hadn't hit an innocent bystander.

"You look completely surprised, Kagome." Miroku was speaking now. "Hasn't this ever happened before?" All heads turned to Kagome.

"No. Never. I think it has something to do with all the demons." She looked down thoughtful. "Anyway," Kagome hid her thoughts with a cheerful smile. Inuyasha could smell something was up with her but decided to let it slide. "Inuyasha, what'd you see?"

"Well, Sango ran by and told Miroku that you and Koga were fighting, and I went to see what was going on."

"Yeah, right." Miroku rolled his eyes. "You jumped over mine and Sango's head to see if Kagome was okay. You acted like you thought Koga was gonna mate her in class or something." By now he had a large lump on his head, curtosey of Inuyasha. Kagome put new reds on the spectrum and Inuyasha was blushing slightly, but you couldn't tell because he was moving too fast while hitting Miroku to tell.

"That doesn't matter," Kagome broke in. "Just tell me what happened after that."

"Okay," Inuyasha stopped his physical abuse of Miroku to continue his story. "I walked in, and you and Koga were duking it out. He was in mad demon mode and you were glowing pink, your eyes were totaly pink, too. No pupil or nothin. You got him in the leg good with that blast you used on Naraku and he was a lot slower..." Sango hadn't heard about Naraku.

"Wait, rewind. What does Naraku have to do with anything?" She looked between Inuyasha and Kagome who were sharing glances.

"Uh, well, Naraku followed me from school yesterday, threatening me to leave, Inuyasha jumped in, Naraku dodged him and I hit him with any energy blast of some kind and he went down. He turned mad demon then and Inuyasha picked me up and took me home."

"How sweat of you Inuyasha." Miroku batted his eyes like a girl and clasped his hands in front of him. A/N: No, Miroku is not gay here, just making fun of Inuyasha and Kagome. He should have known better from his earlier comment. His beating was much more severe this time.

"Oh, Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" Sango looked almost hurt. She grabbed her friends hand and looked her in the eye.

"I didn't have a chance. I couldn't call you last night because I don't have your phone number, I was late for school, as soon as I got in class, I got in a fight, and I didn't have any classes with you since then. I planned on telling you at the start of lunch, but I guess the fight made me forget." She looked at Sango appologetically(sp?) and hugged her. "Okay, Inuyasha. Stop beating Miroku and finish already!" This was taking a lot more time than she thought. Inuyasha looked up and blinked.

"Oh yeah! Well, you hit Koga, he went down. You saw me and almost attacked, but then you realized who I was and turned back to Koga. He started to get up but I hit him in the back of the neck and he passed out. You looked at me, your eyes went normal, then you passed out too. Then the demon slayers barged in." He glared at Sango like it was her fault for the entire race. 

"Don't look at me like that! I wasn't even there that time! We're not supposed to respond to a call if it came from our class, school rules!" Sango huffed indignantly.

Some random teacher walked right up to Kagome and handed her a note. "Princple wants to see you right after school." He turned and left with out a word. Kagome timidly looked at the paper she held. She read it and gasped.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku leaned across the table.

"The principle wants to talk to me about the damages done to the building from our fight. Says the school has never had such a disruptive preistess before... I'm not a preistess! How on earth could they make that mistake?" She looked to her friends.

"You totalled a room using them, Kagome. That is the strongest I've ever seen those powers used. Only the strongest of preistesses or priests can use them as blasts, usually just barriers." Inuyasha surprisingly knew a lot about this. 

"And where, pray tell, did you acquire this interesting knowledge?" Miroku leaned torwards Inuyasha. He used big words on the poor hanyou to intimidate him.

"You learn some things when you date a priestess, ya stupid monk. What did you think we did all the time?" Wronge question.

"Well, if I had a girlfriend, I know some interesting activities that I would like to participate in." He stopped and had a glazed over look in his eyes and drool at the corner of his mouth.

"You pervert! Don't think about my love-life like that!" Inuyasha was, once again, beating on Miroku. The only thing that saved the monk was the bell ringing. Before Inuyasha could leave Kagome shoved some paper in his hand and smiled.

"Here, Inuyasha. Finish this during your free period so we can start on the rest tomarrow." She bounded out of the cafeteria before he could protest. He growled at the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He caught up with Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, you like that girl more than me, don't you?" Kikyou was impossible to read. He hated having to try.

"No! Of course not, why do you say that, Kikyou?" He denied it, obviously. What did you expect him to do? Profess his undying love for Kagome to his girlfriend?

"I saw the way you spoke and acted around her. And you left class this morning when she was in that fight. Don't lie to me, Inuyasha." She gave him a level glance that he hated.

"She's... fun. She has a great sense of humor and I like to hang with her." Kikyou started to say something but he cut her off by grabbing her around her waist. "But, you're much more important to me. She's just a friend, Kikyou. I want to be with you." He left out the love word. He never used it in context with Kikyou. He implied it, but never said it. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Like something important was holding him back.

"Alright, Inuyasha." She wiggled out of his embrace and slipped into her class. He just poured his heart out and she says _alright _? You know, come to think of it, she never said all that endearment stuff couples were supposed to. He'd think about it later, right now he had to get to class. He walked in and took his seat behind Kagome. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were passing around cell phones giving cell numbers. Kagome saw him and smiled. He liked her smile a lot compared to Kikyou's emotionless face. Wow! Back up, don't compare friends and girlfriends. Big no-no! Alright, no more babytalk, but still taboo.

"Here, Inuyasha. Give me your number." She handed him her cell phone.

"Why would I want to do that?" He tried for grumpy, but she wasn't having none of it.

"Because if I don't know your number than I can't call you." She smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes and took the phone. He handed it back and she looked almost triumphant. Then he noticed Miroku and Sango. Sango was gladly taking five dollars (I don't know japanese money and I aint gonna try) from Miroku. "What's that for?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smirked.

"Well, you've only ever given your number to me and Kikyou, I bet Sango five dollars that you wouldn't give it to Kagome. Even if I did lose, it was rather an entertaining moment." Miroku ducked one punch but wasn't so lucky the second time.

"I told Kagome that you would. You've been very sweet to her, it's only natural." She batted her eyes like Miroku had earlier. Inuyasha turned his glare from Sango to Kagome. She raised her hands in a defensive position.

"I didn't have anything to do with it. I just wanted your number." She was about to turn around when Miroku had to open his big mouth.

"Hey, Kagome. I saw a Hojo in your phonebook. Who's that?" He looked to make sure Inuyasha was paying attention. Kagome's blush intrieged him. Koga took that moment to walk in and take his seat in front of Kagome. Before he could greet her Miroku spoke again. "Well? You didn't answer." Sango caught on.

"Oh, come on Kagome! Please tell us." She gave a sad face and Kagome crumbled.

"Okay, okay! He's, well, my boyfriend." She was blushing in new shades of red when Koga blew his top.

"What! Who is! It had better not be that dumb mutt! Who gave you permission to have a boyfriend anyway! You're still my woman, Kagome! Don't forget that!" Koga was mad, but his eyes were still normal.

"Cool it, Koga. I'm not talking about Inuyasha." She couldn't see Inuyasha who was making a smug face at Koga. "I was talking about Hojo. He's my boyfriend from Tokyo." Inuyasha's face dropped into a scowl. "And who said I needed permission? I already told you I'm not your woman, Koga. I beat the crap out of you today for that, so drop it." She turned back to Sango.

"Oh, Kagome! I had no idea! That's so sweet, what's he like?" Sango had a dreamy look in her eye.

"He's perfect! He's a complete gentleman, when ever we go any where he holds the door open for me and pulls out my chair. He has the hottest brown hair with blonde highlights, and his eyes are so soft and warm, like chocolate." She smiled at the memory of her boyfriend. "He even carried my books for me and walked me to all my classes." Sango sighed dreamily.

"Too bad there are no gentlemen here." She pointedly looked away from Miroku. He got a 'sorry' look on his face but soon lost it in hopes of grabbing her. "PERVERT!" She smacked him and he slumped in his seat. "Like I said..." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Kagome. "How's the whole relationship thing gonna work since you moved?"

"Well, actually, I have a date with his this week end." Inuyasha and Koga anime faint "I'm gonna fly back and stay for the week end. I can't wait to see him. And Eri, and Yuka, and Ayumi... They were my friends before I moved. They got me this beautiful locket..." She showed Sango the locket around her neck. She opened it so Sango could see the picture of her three friends in one half and the picture of her and Hojo in the other half.

"Is that Hojo?" Sango pointed to the boy.

"Yeah. The others are my old friends." Miroku had woken up by then. 

"Kagome, may I see?" he asked polietly. She handed the locket to him next. "Wow. You two sure look close here. How would you say he compares to the males here, Sango?" She thought for a second.

"In general or for Kagome?" Kagome gave her a look that said don't push it and Sango laughed.

"For Kagome," Miroku clearified. Kagome gave him the same look.

Sango's gaze darted from Koga and Inuyasha on either side of Kagome and sweat-dropped. "There's no comparing. Hojo wins by default." Inuyasha and Koga anime faint again She smiled at the group and took the locket from Miroku. "Here Inuyasha. Look for yourself." She tossed the locket at him which he easily caught. He looked startled for a second before looking in the locket.

"Are you kidding! This guy's all skin and bones! You can tell from his eyes he's a wimp!" Kagome snatched the locket back.

"Who asked you anyway?" She turned back in her seat and was once again facing Koga.

"Kagome, do you mind if I see?" He was in a rare polite mood, so Kagome let him. He looked at the picture for a few seconds.

"Well, I have to agree with the mutt. Total push-over. What do you see in him?" She took the locket and put it back around her neck.

"I don't need your aproval, either. You want to know what I see in him? The opposite of you! He cares, he asks my oppinion, he's NICE, Koga! Every male I've met is pushy and arrogent. Well, other than Miroku, but he's a pervert." Miroku anime faints I'm in the mood for anime faints if you haven't noticed "It's only my second day, but I can't wait to go this week end and get a break from all of you stupid males!" She made sure to put in the male thing to keep from offending Sango.

"Hey, Kagome, want to go to the mall today to get an outfit for your date?" Sango was smiling and looked absolutely giddy of the prospect of shopping. Kagome brightened.

"Sure! I'll have to stop by my house after school, though. Mind if I meet you there?" Kagome could use a girl friend here. Shopping was perfect.

"Okay. I'll see you there. By the way, the human entrance is on the left." She turned straight in the seat because the teacher had just walked in. The girls shared a smile before the lesson began.

X.X.X.X.X

Woohoo! I got some great reveiws for the last chapter. I got a lot of people saying more Sango and Miroku, so I'll work on that.

**animidiot**- No sadly, I don't. I'm a tomboy with an over active imagination. This is kind of my girly out let.

**iRiver-** of course they will! Did you not catch the InuKag at the first?

**inuyasha kagomeluvr96**- Thanx for the positive review. And you might want to cut down on the drugs and chocolate.

**inukaggurl- **is the only one who reviewed about the Kagome joining a sport thing, so thank you very much. Also is the only one that said killing Kikyou was a good idea, oddly

Now where do I send Kagome and Hojo on their date? Should Inuyasha follow? Give me ideas for her wardrobe.

BTW, threat of making Miroku and Koga gay still stands! To top that off, I will also threaten a Sesshomaru and Kikyou make out session! Mwahahahahaha! Just review so I don't have to do either! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

I have loyal followers! I've had like 1500 views total. This totaly rocks my world. I know, corny, but I haven't eaten today so I'm not thinking straight. :p This should make for a very interesting chapter. lol I got like 6 reviews after about two or three hours. Sweetness! I'm starting this only a few hours after finishing the other chapter, so I'll be running with sort of the same ideas. Kaede(sp? if you know it help me out) will come in this one. I try to explain things, but my fingers don't work fast enough. My brain can do it perfect, but my fingers can't keep up so I tend to omit some things I didn't intend to. Sorry guys. Surprisingly, everyone wanted Inuyasha to follow. I thought every one would say make him mind his own business and sweat for the whole week end.

BTW, **suite-dudet-hottie**- dudet

X.X.X.X.X

Sango, Miroku and Kagome were gathered around a table at the food court in the mall. Miroku had practically invited himself saying that he should help pick her outfit to make sure her boyfriend would aprove. The girls had rolled their eyes but allowed him to tag along as long as he carried the bags. He was more than happy to agree if it ment more time for him and the girls and more chances for him and their butts. Sango and Miroku were in jeans in tees, like any normal teenagers. Kagome hadn't thought about it, but she supposed they wanted to look normal too. Their other outfits were like school uniforms. They had to wear them for the teachers to tell which human was what. The demons were easy to tell, just look. But the clothes for the humans were like signs.

Kagome couldn't help but stare. Some of the things on display were HUGE, other things would be more suitable for a fly. Or flea, considering that Miroku told Kagome about Inuyasha's advisor Myoga(sp? more help please). Sango told Kagome the mall was almost practically split in two. Half was for the demons and the other half was for the humans and demons that are near humans in physical appearance. Like Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and half demons like Inuyasha. Demon clothes were made a lot more flexible and durable, though. The clothes racks were clearly marked for demons and humans.

"Come on!" Kagome jumped out of her seat and grabbed her friends by their hands. "I've never been to a demon mall. I wonder what the clothes look like..." She found a clothes store with some nicely designed jeans on display out front. "Ooh, this looks promising." She walked into the store and found a rack that said 'HUMAN' on top. It was full of off-the-shoulder shirts in all colors with different zodiac signs on them. Other racks had jeans, skirts, tops, hats, shoes, bracelets, neclaces, watches, sun glasses, and hundreds of different designs for each category. Once Sango decided Kagome had enough, she pushed her best friend to the fitting rooms. Each outfit was carefuly put together, piece by piece. Each outfit was given careful consideration, taking much time. Each outfit was weighed between the pros and cons and either discarded or put into a pile for the semi finals. They finaly had it narrowed down to five outfits. Kagome once again paraded around in the doorway of the small dressing room (since Miroku wasn't allowed in and she couldn't leave wearing murchandise). She was wearing the first finalist when Inuyasha and Kikyou showed up.

Kikyou nodded acknowledgement to each and found a dressing room cubicle to change in. Kagome smiled and waved at Inuyasha before twirling in a 'what do you think?' mannor. He shrugged and looked off. She sighed. Why is it men couldn't handle heavy duty shopping? Even Miroku, who had practically begged to come was almost passed out in his chair.

"I give it a three out of five." Sango was carefully sizing up the outfit. Inuyasha rolled his eyes where the girls couldn't see. Miroku could though.

"What's wrong with it, Inuyasha? I think she looks great." Miroku held his thumb up to the outfit as if seeing if it fit in the trunk. Kagome laughed at him. Inuyasha humphed.

"I didn't say anything." He glanced back at her and couldn't help but roll his eyes again. If the girl's shirt was any lower and her shorts any smaller, she'd almost have to switch the two. Every one was staring at him, other than Kikyou who seemed to be oblivious to anything other than the long blue skirt she was trying. "What?" Kagome crossed her arms, tapped her foot and raised and eyebrow. "Alright! Your boyfriend would hate taking you out in public like that!" He almost screamed at her. She looked taken back, than she looked at the outfit before turning to Sango who shrugged. "It looks like you should have gotten dressed when you woke up." He was blushing slightly and refused to say something that sounded like a mother.

"Oh, I think I see his point." Miroku made a spectacle of analizing her outfit before stating his decision. "He's right. I would never let my girlfriend out in public like that. I'd be threatening other guys just for looking at you." Kagome turned back to the mirror and thought for a second before shaking her head and going back into her cubicle.

"Well if that one shows too much than this one is definantly out." Inuyasha almost choked. How could anything show more than that last outfit unless she went naked? Bad thought, bad thought. Don't do it agian. Kagome naked did not, NOT do anything for him. At all. Nothing. Zip. Nadda. Although, she is nicely built... NO! Bad, bad, bad, bad Inuyasha. Stop it now! While Inuyasha was having an inner battle Kagome stepped out in another outfit. Now she was wearing one that looked realy good on her. She had on a swirling teal skirt, a white tank top, and matching teal beads on a neclace and bracelet (Has n e one noticed I like her in off green and blue colors? This is the second outfit). She was barefoot and he assumed they would be hitting a shoe store next. "Well..." she said, pushing for an answer from him. He shrugged and looked away. She practically jumped. "No rude noises from Inuyasha. We can take that as a thumbs up from him. Miroku, Sango, what do you two think?" Both of them slowly started to nod their heads.

"What was the other one again? Oh yeah, that green thing." Sango seemed to turn her nose up. "You know, I never thought that one looked good. You put it in the finalist pile. The red one looks too much like a hooker, too. I think this one is our best bet." Sango seemed to think for a moment before nodding vigorously and grabbed their things before shoving thim in Miroku's arms. "Hurry up and change Kagome so we can pay and find a shoe store." Kagome said something from the cubicle they all took for an 'okay'. Kikyou came up to Inuyasha then.

"I have to go, Inuyasha. Kagura called me over to her house." She was emotionless when she said this.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He hoped she would say yes, other wise he just knew he would get stuck carrying things like Miroku for Kagome and Sango.

"No, I'll get a cab. Goodbye, Inuyasha." She kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving the store. Kagome had stepped out by then and was making a fuss over her top button that was already done. She grabbed her things off the bench and jogged for the front of the store to pay. When she finished Miroku and Sango were waiting out front. Inuyasha had planned to ignore them and leave, going the opposite direction of them. Kagome, however, had other plans.

"Oh, Inuyasha, did Kikyou leave?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving too." He started to walk away.

"Why don't you come with us. We're going to get shoes then we're gonna hit the arcade and food court." She smiled sweetly and he almost gave in. Almost.

"Nah, I have better things to do other than carry girls' junk around." He waved and moved to leave.

"Miroku? Sango? Hey! Where'd you guys go?" Kagome was looking around for her friends that seemed to have completely disapeared. She picked up the four bags on the ground that were her's and was digging through her purse with the other hand. She pulled out her cell phone and hit a few buttons before holding it up to her ear. "Sango? What are you doing? Don't you dare. Sango, no. He does not. I don't believe you. Okay one second. Inuyasha?" She was looking at him.

"What?"

"Does Miroku have a key to your car?" She was desperately hoping he would say no.

"Uh, I think he does. I gave him one to go get something out of it at school the other day. Why?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Cause Miroku and Sango took your car and hers. She was going to give me a ride because the bus routes stoped about," she looked at her watch, "ten minutes ago. Sango, come on, this isn't funny. Not to me and Inuyasha it isn't. Two hours? Why two hours? The mall closes in one! What do you mean that's the point? Sango, don't you dare hang up. No, Sango wait..." She closed her phone and put it back in her purse. "Guess what." She looked pretty mad.

"Surprise me." He wasn't in a great mood after his best friend stole his car.

"We have to stay here for another two hours. Then, they will so generously come back. Stupid friends..." She turned around and sat on the bench.

"Why the hell did they do that! I don't want to be stuck here with you for two hours!" He humphed and sat down next to her.

"Well you know what, Mr. Personality, I don't want to be here either." She turned her head away. They were quiet for about thirty seconds before Kagome couldn't take it. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Well that wasn't what he was expecting.

"What for? You didn't do anything. Sango and Miroku did." He looked over to find her staring at the side of his face.

"I was mad at Sango. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And, I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. You were just helping and I realy apreciate(sp? I do this a lot don't I?) it." She looked realy sorry.

"Well, you should be." She gave a sad smile at his huffiness and stood. "Wait, where you goin?" He didn't want her to leave. Despite his rantings, he realy liked spending time with her.

"I'm going to do what I planned on doing in the first place. I might skip the arcade, though." She started walking away.

"You want me to go with you? I have nothing better to do." Part of him desperately wanted her to say yes, and the other part realy wanted her to say no.

"You sure you can handle shoe shopping with a teen girl?" She gave him a challenge. At his grimace she laughed. "I'm joking. It'll take ten minutes tops. I only need one pair." He stood and smiled, making hers widen.

They walked into the shoe store and headed torwards the human section. She went down the isles till she found her size and set her bags down to look. She quickly scanned the shelfs for what she was looking for. She found two pairs to decide between. Both were a perfect color match to her skirt. One was a low heal with only two straps over the front of the foot, like simple beach sandals. The other was a strappy high-heel. She played the flamingo game (where a girl stands in front of a mirror and stands on one foot than the other to decide between shoes) in front of the mirror for a moment before turning to ask Inuyasha who shrugged.

"Come on, give me a real opinion. What about the high-heel?" She played flamingo for a few more seconds.

"Depends. Where you goin for your date?"

"I don't know, I guess if I don't know than I need to stick to low heels. Thanks!" She ran back to get the box for one pair and put the other up. She grabbed her bags and walked to the front with Inuyasha. "You want to go to the arcade for a while or go to the food court for," she looked at her watch again, "another hour and fourty minutes?" She looked at him and he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let's go to the arcade. I think that will be a lot more fun." She smiled and headed for the escalators(sp? God I need a dictionary) to go down a level. Inuyasha was standing two steps down from Kagome to make them almost eye-level (he's pretty tall ain't he? or is Kagome short?). They were talking about Sagno and Miroku and their 'relationship', or lack of one when it is needed, when two demon boys pushed past them throwing Kagome off balace and drop two of her five bags. Inuyasha easily caught the bags then her and turned his head to yell at the two kids.

"Watch where you're goin ya monsters!" He looked back and noticed Kagome was still being held to his chest by his arm around her waiste and blushing prettily. She was looking at him with large perfect brown eyes. He looked at her for a second before he snapped out of it and stood her back up. "Watch where you're falling wench." He crossed his arms and looked away so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Well, you didn't have to catch me ya know!" She was mimicking (sp? I'm hopeless) his stance, which was much more intimidating since she was eye-level with him now. "If I knew you were going to be a jerk about it I would have fell just to get you to shut up!" He wasn't looking at her but he could smell the tears. Why was she crying? Did she get hurt when they pushed her?

"You okay?" His question surprised them both.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can smell tears. Did they hurt you when they pushed you?" His warm amber eyes were looking right into hers.

"No, they're frustration tears. Why do you always have to be rude after you help me?" He looked away and distracted her by pulling her to the arcade after taking her bags saying 'you'll drop everything and make a mess for me to clean up'. They made it to the front of the arcade where you could get change and Inuyasha pulled out a twenty. "Wait, why should I let you pay? And with a twenty? That's way too much for arcade games."

"Not realy. My family's kind of, loaded." He was avoiding her eyes and blushing slighty. The man behind the counter handed him his plastic cup of quarters.

"Here you go, Mr. Tashio." The man smiled and sat back down to read his magazine.

"Tashio? Inuyasha? Like the name on that huge office building in town? Are you serious?" She was walking beside him.

"Yeah, it's a family business. My dad was kind of the founder of Demon City." He was looking for a good game to play.

"How old is your dad?"

"952 in two months."

"So how old are you?" He snorted at her question.

"I'm as old as I look. When a demon reaches about twenty he ages one mortal year for every twenty. Sesshomaru will be slowing down soon. Half demons, like me, only get to age one year for every ten."

"Wow. Wait, so your dad is a demon, then your mom must be human, right?"

"Yeah."

"How old is she?" Kagome found all of this extremely interesting.

"Thirty nine, but she looks twenty two. When a human mates with a demon, or even a half demon, then they age at the same rate and die at around the same time. Give or take a few years on either side."

"Wow. Oh hey, lets play that one." There was a game that had two preasure pads for two contestants and eight squares surounding one in the middle. The screen above had the same squares and each one lit up at different times. The point was to press the right square with your feet when it lit up on the screen.

"I mastered that one when I was a kid with Miroku, I wonder if I can still do it," he mumbled to himself.

"Lets find out!" Kagome was excitedly dragging Inuyasha torwards the game. She took the bags from him and set them in the floor with her purse beside the game and inserted fifty cents. The first try was absolutely pathetic. Inuyasha was grumbling and didn't pay attention when it started and was thrown off for the whole round. "I thought you said you mastered this. I can't beleive how bad you are." Her smile took away the bite from her words.

He smirked and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet." They restarted the game and were immediately in synce with each other. They danced with the music stepping on the squares at the right time and looked like they had practiced that routine hundreds of times. They smiled at each other during the ten second break between the levels. They were quickly on their way up to level twenty five, the highest, and didn't seem to notice the croud they were gathering. They were realy starting to work up a sweat on the sixteenth level, and Kagome had even taken off her slip on sandals. Some one had bought two water bottles and put them on the dash of the screen. Kagome smiled brightly and mouthed 'I'll pay you later'. The young boy practically glowed. Kagome had long ago put her unruly hair in a low pony tail and Inuyasha took off his red hori(sp? I aint even gonna try that one). Neither of the two noticed when Miroku and Sango showed up. Both friends started cheering along with all the other people in the crowd. As they reached higher levels the crowd grew. As levels started to get higher, the screen gave them moves to do to go with the foot-work, and some magical adjustment to it made sure they did it or loose. (Didn't make them do the moves, just could tell if they did or not) As it reached the twentyfifth level Kagome had a giddy smile she just couldn't get rid of. They were jumping, spinning, matching the machine step for step. Kagome silently congrajulated herself for keeping up with a half demon. It was nearing the end of the last round and both were very intent on the game. Puting their left feet forward and the right one back and over one, jumping with their feet spread apart, hitting two blocks across from each other at the same time. It could almost be described as graceful if it weren't for the rock music beating in the background. 'YOU WIN' flashed across the screen and Kagome finaly could stop. She put her hands on her hips to rest and whispered something like 'damn right' that she thought no one could hear, but Inuyasha heard it. He was shrugging on his hori again, refusing to show how short of breath he was over some stupid arcade game. The game blasted out a 'NEW HIGH SCORE' and every one started cheering again. Both contestants looked at the screen then at each other before putting in their names where it told them to. Kagome-Inuyasha showed just above Inuyasha-Miroku. Kagome jumped and hugged Inuyasha quickly before grabbing her things.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I'm beat, lets just go wait for Sango and Miroku to show up." She turned around right into Miroku who grabbed her at the waist to make sure she didn't lose her balance.

"Ah, fair Kagome. It seems you just couldn't stay away." He had his perverted grin on again. Before Miroku could even grab her butt Sango had knocked him out. Kagome laughed and backed up, right into Inuyasha. She looked up at his face without moving away.

"You know, you guys should wear bells or something so I can tell where you are." She turned back to Sango and gave Inuyasha the option of moving away or not. He chose not. "Let's go celebrate. We still have an hour." Sango agreed and grabbed Miroku, dragging him along. Inuyasha handed his almost full cup of quarters to a group of four or five boys before following. Kagome was smiling at him when he looked at her, though she quickly looked away. Miroku woke up some where along the way to the food court.

The girls squealed and ran the last few feet to a booth, Sango sliding and Kagome sitting on the outstide. "What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku slid in the other side.

"We both refuse to sit by Miroku," Sango said simply. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to the counter as the other three argued. He didn't let them see him smile. This was a lot more fun than he'd had in a long time. Kikyou was still the most special to him, but she was nothing compared to Kagome's loud and vibrant attitude. Inuyasha returned with four milkshakes and two large orders of fries. They shared the fries with the person across from them (Kagome-Inuyasha, Sango-Miroku). They boys were spacing out and Kagome was showing Sango the shoes she'd picked out, having forgoten to gripe at her friend for ditching her with Inuyasha. Miroku snapped his head back to Kagome when he remembered something.

"Oh, Kagome, you went to the office after school, did you not?" The entire table was very expectant of her answer.

"Yes, and I had a blast." She smirked and took in their surprised faces. This was going to take a while to explain.

X.X.X.X.X

You guys thought I forgot about that didn't you? I'm gonna make the next chapter a flashback chapter. All the info you guys is givin me bout that date is going in either chapter eight or nine, this is taking more space than I thought it would. I just keep comin up with stuff that I just have to put in and the chapters are comin longer than I first anticipated.

Every one wanted Inuyasha to follow, and you all totaly surprised my by saying Koga too. I almost totaly forgot bout him. Like, completely. You all also wanted her to fight with Hobo and break up. I have better plans...evil smile Mwahahahaha... Ignore me, I'm tired.

Any way, I might let Koga follow, that's actually a good idea.

No Miroku and Koga gay, Kikyou Sesshomaru make out, or (here's a new threat) Sango and Naraku skinny dipping, if you review. Mwahahahahaha... best threat yet! I think I want fifteen before I get the next chapter out.


	7. Chapter 7

I love all the reviews! I have my required 15 so here you are. This one is kinda short, but you meet Kaede, the sit beads and the shikon jewel. It's pretty important.

/\/\

( O O )

-- Kitty!

_**Flashback... **_

Kagome was sitting in a chair in the receptionist area. She was waiting for the priciple to become avaliable. She had already mangled a paper cup from the water dispencer was becoming increasingly nervous. The secretary finaly picked up a phone and after a 'yes', she told Kagome to go on in. Kagome shakily stood and aproached the door. What would the principle be like? A huge scary demon, most likely. How else would they be able to control all these young demons? She hoped she would be able to work off the debt, since her family couldn't begin to afford to repair the room. What actually happened startled her completely.

"Ah, Kagome! Come in, come in. Have a seat. Tea?" Kagome shook her head politely at the old woman with an eye patch over her right eye wearing traditional preistess robes. "It is a most definent pleasure to meet ye." The old woman sat down behind a large desk and propped her arms on it. "Well, now. I bet your wondering why you're here."

"The fight, right?" This woman was acting like the complete oposite of what Kagome expected.

"Not directly." Huh? "I want to talk about how you fought."

"I, I don't understand."

"No human, preistess or otherwise, has the power described by the few students and teachers that witnessed it. I wanted to ask ye if ye knew how ye managed it." She seemed expectant.

"I don't know, m'am." Kagome wasn't sure how she should feel. Relieved? Sorry? All she felt was confused. She thought she was in trouble. What is this old lady talking about?

"Kaede," she corected automatically. "Well I do, and it is a most amazing explanation. I've been waiting for it to return. I thought for sure it would come back in a priestess, but I supose it knows best."

"Pardon, what? What is 'it'?" Was this woman talking about Kagome or some object?

"The Jewl of Four Souls, dear." She explained the lengthy legend behind the important pink marble. How it was forged, how it was used by demons and humans for the wrong reasons, the preistess that took the jewel to protect it, how she was wounded by some one she trusted, and how she had taken it to hell with her. Kagome's eyes widened through out the whole story till she was sure they would fall out of her head.

"My dear, ye are the reincarnated priestess, and ye have the Shikon No Tama inside of ye. Ye have immense powers while ye posses it, but, ye also have a curse. When it is found out that ye own it, every demon will be out to get it. The jewel reflects the soul of the owner. With ye, the jewel is pure. Should some demon with the wronge intentions hold it, it will become tainted. Ye can not allow the jewel to become tainted. That demon will become beyond powerful and then no one will be able to stop the destruction that will follow.

"It can not remain inside of ye, however. Demons would have no problem killing ye to gain the jewel. I will prepare tonight and after school tomarrow I will remove it for ye. I have a chain that will hold it around yer(I don't know how to put you're in old lady talk) neck, and as long as ye do not give it willingly, the jewel can not be removed from there unless ye die. Are you willing to let me do this?" What choice did Kagome have? Kaede just said demons would start wanting to kill her for it.

"Alright. I suppose I have to." Kagome looked down. She was a reincarnated priestess? Put that on your resume. How had she gotten this responcibility? She couldn't even take care of the cat by herself. Now she had some price jewel to her name that she had to protect for the sake of the world. Great school here.

Kaede nodded. "I will perform the ritual tomarrow. I'm afraid I do not have the right tools to do it here. Would ye mind coming to my house after school?" Kagome nodded absentmindedly, still lost in thought. A day ago her only problem had been fitting in and watching Miroku's hands. How had her life completely flipped like this with out her seeing it coming? Kaede was no longer looking at the young girl but running through her files, cabinets, drawers, stands, even a trophy case. She finally found what she was looking for. She came back to Kagome with a small box. "Here, open this," she instructed before sitting in her seat again. Kagome opened the top half of the box and stared at the strange object. On a simple white cushion was a circle of beads. There were brown beads with a white tooth-shaped bead bewteen every two brown ones. 

"What is it?" Kagome looked up at the wise old woman.

"It is a submission rosery(sp? I just took rose and made it into my word). It is used apon unruly and dangerous demons. Only a word from ye and it will work. I have a feeling you will be needing it shortly. Take it and go. I believe you were supposed to meet some one?" She looked mischieviously at her before turning to some paperwork on her desk. Kagome bowed slightly before rocketing for the door. She grabbed her bag and ran home to grab some money before she went to the mall with Sango.

OoOoOoO

I know, this one is REALY short, but its my first flashback and I needed to find a way to put in the jewel and the sit beads. I love those beads and it wouldn't be Inuyasha and Kagome with out them!

15 more reviews or, in addition to the old threats, I will turn this SessxKago. I was tempted to do this anyway and I realy like the pairing, so take this one seriously.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to talk to my loyal readers at the bottom.

OXOXOXO

The next school day flew by. Kagome seemed to zone out every few minutes, either thinking about this strange jewel inside her or the rosery in her bag. Even Inuyasha couldn't make her snap out of it. Kagome counted the seconds until the last bell rang.

When it did she shot out of her seet and raced to the office. Kaede seemed to be as excited as Kagome since she was ready to go as soon as the teen got there, but of course her excitement was more subdued and dignified.

"Are ye read, child?" Kagome nodded with excessive enthusiasm. They walked out into the parking lot and climbed into Kaede's modest little car. The drive took about ten minutes to reach the edge of town, in front of a hut-looking home. "Make yeself at home, dear. It's modest, but it's home." Kaede hustledd about, grabbing various objects off shelves and out of drawers. She finally ushered Kagome out back where ball field chalk had been used to make an intricate design in a large patch of earth. Kaede placed candles at the spots where the inner design toucher the outer circle. She mixed some herbs and lit the candles. She instructed Kagome to lay in the middle of the circle. "Child, I'll give ye one last chance, do ye realy want to do this?"

"Yes." Kagome's voice was so strong and confident that Kaede realy couldn't argue.

"If ye are sure..." Kaede prceded to sit cross legged on the ground, chanting something Kagome couldn't hear. She released some of the herbs she had ground and they danced in the wind, circling and taunting Kagome. The more Kaede chanted the more clouded the sky became. As the sun faded, so did Kagome's concious mind. Her vision and hearing dimmed as she entered a sleeping state. When she was under, Kagome began to glow pink. Kaede changed the chanting slightly and the light surrounding the teen turned white. The white light pulsed and traveled from her limbs up her limbs to become focused on her chest, leaving pink light to surround Kagome. The white light shot a beam into the heavens from Kagome's heart. It dimmed and dwindled, leaving a small pink ball floating slightly above Kagome. Kaede kept chanting and held a chain with claw-looking beads up and it dissapeared from her hand only to appear seconds later around Kagome's neck with the jewel attached.

Kaede could finally stop chanting. The candles bew out, the lines disappeared, and Kagome slowly came from her slumber feeling weak and drained. The older woman explained that with out the jewel Kagome was used to, she had considerable less energy.

Kaede soon drove Kagome home using the back dreveway. Kagome politely thanked her and made a bee-line for her bed, skipping supper and sleeping all night.

OXOXOXO

I know, short enough to kill me for, but still. I have over half of the next chapter done and it'll be as long as the other chapters. I have hit a writing block with this one and would love advice. No threats this time, just a plea. Help! tear

I have started work on another inu story and I have fallen in love with it. Inuyasha has a hanyou sister he didn't know about, Naraku plays a big part, and I've thrown in half a dozen other hanyous of my own creation. I wrote out the first chapter on my composition notebook and its like 18 pages, so it'll be a long story. Wait'll you guys see the plot. I LOVE THIS STORY SO ALL OF YOU MUST READ IT! I'll tell yall what I decide to call it in the next chapter. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! I have a longer chappie this time, so don't kill me for the last one. That girl with the demon side... freaky. Anyway, chapter 9!

OXOXOXO

For once, Kagome wasn't running late. After sleeping the day away yesterday, she had woken early enough to have a long shower, pick a hot outfit, and enjoy a large breakfast. She walked out the front door and to the edge of her nemesis: The shrine steps. _I wonder..._ she thought before placing a hand over the jewel around her neck.

She closed her eyes and focussed for a moment before opening them again to see a faint pink light slip through her fingers. She walked down a few steps. Hmmm, nothing. She skipped down a few more. Hmmm, no problem. She beamed and tore down the steps, jumping seven or eight at a time.

She laughed a little as she reached the bottom. She closed her eyes and focussed again, this time making the strange pink light dissapear. She tucked the jewel into the fron of the shirt so no demon at school would see it and be temped.

Kagome was walking down the street when she got the feeling of being followed once more. She pushed her hand into her jacket pocket and focussed energy into her hand, ready for an energy blast. She almost blasted herself when Inuyasha suddenly showed up beside her.

"Inuyasha! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He had a quizzing stare directed at her with his head cocked sideways.

"You smell different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Not sure. Just... different. Maybe more... spiritual? Ignore that, you can't smell spiritual energy."

"I'll take your word for it." She gave him a suspicious glance before looking forward. "Long as I don't stink," she said ruefully.

"I wouldn't go that far." She whirled around on his smirking face and crossed her arms, flushed from anger. She jerked her fists to her sides and stomped her foot.

"Fine! Be a jerk! See if I ever talk to you again!" She turned to huff away, but she could still hear his amused laugh.

"Sure, that'll last long." She glared at him for a moment before entering the school yard and spotting Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome caught up to her new best friend and Miroku.

"Hi, Kagome. Oh, Inuyasha." Inuyasha? Was he following her? He nodded at Sango while ignoring Kagome before slapping Miroku's hand.

"Can I borrow your homework?" Oh, that's all he wanted. Figures. Lazy dope. Couldn't he do his own work?

"You realy should do it yourself," Sango lightly scolded. Inuyasha shrugged. "Tell him, Kagome. He'll never learn it if he never does the work." Sango turned to her friend for support. Kagome took one look at his cocky face and crossed her arms again before giving him her back. "Uh, okay. What's up with you two now?"

"Ask the insensitive jerk!"

"Oh Inuyasha," Sango sighed. "What have you done now?"

"I didn't do nothin'!" Sango was this close holds fore finger an inch from thumb to slapping Inuyasha.

"Um, Kagome?" They had completely forgotten Miroku. "Are you alright? You feel different. Spiritually, I mean. You went to Kaede's yesterday, right? What happened?" Kagome would have told them if it weren't for all the demon students milling around.

"I don't feel safe talking about this here. Can you _two_ com over today?" Kagome pointedly looked at Sango and Miroku who shared a look before noddding.

"What d'ya mean 'two'? What about me, wench!"

"Sango, do you hear something? I could have sworn I heard a dog whining or something." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and drug her to the front doors, leaving an angry Inuyasha and an akward Miroku.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In first period, even Koga noticed the slight difference. He stopped by her desk and gave her an odd look. He didn't even give a cocky mate-claiming salutation.

"Um, Kagome? If you don't mind m saying, you feel... different." Is that the only word people can come up with?

"Was that a compliment?" She tried to change the subject.

"Well, you could take it like that if you want, but it was more neutral than anything. You do something different?" She didn't have time to answer, because, thankfully, the teaher started class. Second hour was a kick in the pants (I realy wanted to use that at some point :P)

Kagome lined up another arrow and shot the target perfect in the stomach. "Well done!" the coach encouraged. "I want you to try something for me now. String another arrow... that's it. Now see if you can concentrate on your spiritual energy. When you think you have it, push just a little bit of it into the arrow through your hands." The arrow glowed a faint pink. "Perfect! Now release." The arrow traveled in a perfect line and hit the target dead-on, engulfing it in a pink light and making it dissintigrate. "That was... amazing! It's like you were an archer in another life." (haha, n e 1 catch that?)

"Can I try as much energy as I can?" Kagome asked the coach sweetly.

"Well, alright. But aim that way," he said pointing away from the school.

"Kay!" She strung and arrow and pushed as much energy as she could ino the arrow. It shone a blinding pink light seconds before she released. If she had been aiming at the school, it probably would have leveled it. As it was, for about half a mile was a large crater-like ditch in the ground. There were no trees or dummies left in the path. Every other student was staring at her. She scratched the back of her head. "Wow." MIroku dumbly nooded, Kikyou shot her an evil glance, and Sango and Kohaku just gave astounded stares.

"Ooookaaaay, let's not do that again," her coach said, staring at the damage. "I think that's enough for today."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At lunch Kagome carefully guided the conversation anywhere but herself. Across the cafeteria, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's glare on the back of her head.

"Uh, Kikyou?" Inuyasha started tentatively. She looked at him warningly, saying that if it wasn't important he was in trouble. "Why don't we ever say anything at lunch? We just sit and stare at each other for 45 minutes. It's so boring."

"Inuyasha," she began crossly, "what would you have us talk about? Is it imparative?"

"Well, no. Why can't we just talk about usual stuff? Like classes, or what we're doin after school. Or tell a joke, even. I ain't picky, just bored." He looked around at all the laughin friends. What was wrong with his? Didn't they want to be friendly? At least with each other? Were they even realy friends?

"If we do not have anything important to say, why say it?"

"To improve your social skills?" he shot back. Kikyou glared at him. "Forget it," he said and stood. "I'm goin', uh... some where." He walked away to the outside eating area. He knew Kagome had seen him. He thought this wouldn't be so bad everyday, as he layed down on some grass in the sun away from the other people.

Kagome was ignoring Miroku's and Sango's speculations on why Inuyasha left. A fight being on the top of their list. Something Miroku said caught her attention.

"You know, they never realy were going out, technically. They just kinda assumed it like every one else. It never was confirmed realy." So, if they never realy had been going out, then he was single and always had been? **And she'd just been sitting there!**

OXOXOXO

I love all of my loyal followers, and thank you all very much for the reviews for that last chapter that realy didn't deserve any. I'm kinda too caught up in my latest story, you know, they one I told yall bout last chapter. I have the first chappie finished and command all you to read it! Well, when I get it posted you have to. I will have Inunyu in the title, so look for that. It'll be action/adventure. It's a rockin story so read it!

Reviews, pleez! I don't feel like giving threats, so just do it or I'll cry. warning tear


	10. Chapter 10

Thanx for the reviews! Because of you guys, I've hit 100! You have no idea how happy that makes me. Keep it up and I will!

OXOXOXO

It was a new day for Kagome, and she wasn't about to waste it. Inuyasha had been single all this time. Why had no one bothered to tell her? Of course, she made sure no one knew she was, shall we say slightly excited, by all the attention he seemed to give her over his other friends. But still! It should have come up in all their gossiping. Or maybe, no one but Miroku knew? Was he trying to just be a pain? She hoped he hadn't told her because she was just so good at hiding her emotions. She knew it wasn't true, though. She always showed what she was feeling. She wished she wasn't so open, but she couldn't help it. Her mother called from down stairs.

"Time to get up, Kagome! You have to go meet Hojo soon!" Hmm, Hojo. What was she supposed to do about him? He was nice to her all the time, and they'd been dating for close to three years. She couldn't very well see him and say, "ya know wut? I met this guy up at my new shool and I've only known him for a week, but I'm dumping you on the slight hope he'll pick me over his perfect girlfriend." That was a disaster waiting to happen. She had to find something though. Even if she had only known Inuyasha a week, he was so much more than Hojo. More interesting, more fun, more... everything. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about him called to her. She knew now what she didn't like about Hojo-- He was boring. He was predictable, and just all around, well, boring. That word seemed to fit him perfectly. She had only agreed to date him because he had been so adamant about it. He asked her almost every day. She didn't realy have the heart then to tell him she realy wasn't interested, so they had dated. She just sort of fell into the habit. She supposed that must have been what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyou, they just did it because it was handy. She felt nothing more than friendship for Hojo, is that what Inuyasha felt for Kikyou? She hoped so.

Now, on to the matter at hand - What was she going to wear? Sexy? Flirty? Atractive? No! Of course not! She wanted to repel Hojo, not make him think that his girlfriend was atractive. So, what then? Jeans and tee! The perfect backup! She put on a pair of old ripped jeans and a simple white tee that said "2 CUTE" with a pair of chibi kittens under it. She grabbed a denim bag and converse shoes and went down stairs. She ate a large breakfast slowly, trying to bide her time. Hojo wouldn't be mad if she was late. He was never mad. They never fought. It was (you guessed it!) boring. If she wanted to do something, he would agree and she would enjoy it with him watching her from behind. He never mentioned the things he liked to do, if he wanted to do something, he'd simply say he was busy and leave her alone for a day. She found it annoying, but she knew that sometimes people just needed to be alone. He never realy shared important secrets with her, and she poured her heart out every time she got upset. Looking back, she didn't know why she'd said yes to him. She could have said yes to Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha even if he had been in a arrogant mood. But, Hojo had been sweet. She didn't like sweet, she liked challenge. Oh, why had she said yes? She could have had much more fun Saturdays if he had just taken her first 'I realy don't think that'd be a good idea' as what it was, regection! She was just too nice.

Kagome flew down the steps, hand on the jewel under her shirt. She was going to grab a bus to the edge of town where she would rent a car with her mother's credit card. She'd then drive to a town half way between Demon City, Oran to Hojo, and Tokyo to meet her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. She'd have to dump him today. She hated it, but she'd have to. There realy was no way around it if she was ever going to be happy.

oxoxoxo

Inuyasha had been running for close to an hour. He didn't have a clue where she was driving to, but he was beside her the whole way, up in trees and on roofs that is. If she ever found out he'd followed her on her date... He shivered. It would most definently not be good. He taken a masking charm from the city exit, so he looked like a human. He just hoped no real human saw him jumping and running like a demon. He'd be in even more trouble. He wondered what this Hobo kid looked like. Yes, he'd seen the picture in the locket, but, realy, how many people look like their picture? Kagome did. She looked just like that picture of her and Homo in the locket. And did she ever take a good picture. She was smiling and glowing in the sun... No. Stop. You can't think about her like that. She's not yours. He smirked. Yet.

She turned off at some freeway and Inuyasha barely caught himself before he jumped onto the car. That would earn him some major yelling. They were in some town call Itoki, and it's a good thing too because Inuyasha was getting board and wouldn't have made it to Tokyo. She was going to some resturant. Hm, maybe he'd just happen to show up... No. She'd know. But, if she didn't notice just some random teen with out the silver hair and ears... Yeah, that could work. He'd get a table near them and listen. Shoot, with his hearing, he could probably listen from the far end of the city. Hm, was that scrawny kid that went in Hogo? Hm, time for a closer look.

Inuyasha came out of his hiding spot, grateful he had ditched his usual horori for jeans and a tee to blend in with the humans. Unless Kagome was paying extra close attention to every person in sight, she'd never know it was him. If he had his way, she'd never find out. He was here to simply break up the couple with out them knowing. Now, how does a person do that? He walked into the restraunt and sat at a table were he could see Hobo and Kagome had her back to him. There was a waitress at their table and they both ordered burgers and onion rings with chocolate milkshakes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome wanted to keep it cheap for the poor guy and he wanted to do everything she did. What a sappy couple. He quickly ordered a steak with a baked potato and soda when the waitress came to him.

Some thing was up. Kagome smelt... nervous. Wait, this was her boyfriend, why did she smell nervous? Shouldn't she feel comfortable around him? This didn't make sense. Turns out, that was the least of his worries. He caught another smell he realy didn't want around. And, just what the hell was Koga doing here?

oxoxoxo

Koga sat a few tables away from Kagome and Hojo. He was in desguise as well, jeans and a tee with a masking charm. He wanted Kagome, and if she had feelings for this dork, he would have to be eliminated. But, she didn't smell right. Maybe... aprehensive? But why? Wait, what was that other sent? Oh shit. What was the mutt doing here? He looked around and found a guy that looked like Inuyasha minus the hair and ears staring at him. He glared back and jerked his head torward the door and the other guy nodded. Both managed to casually slip out without Kagome noticing.

"What do think you're doing here!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Koga shouted back.

"That's none of your business!"

"Back at 'cha!" Both glared like if they could out last the other, they could have Kagome. If it were only that simple. They stood there for a few moments before Koga broke it off. "It ain't helpin' either of us to argue. I think we're both here for the same reason, so, for today only, truce?" Inuyasha stared at him like he had lost his mind before snapping to attention.

"Uh, alright." They shook hands. "But let's make this clear, as soon as we're home again, we both have to fight for Kagome. Just because you were here doesn't mean you get her."

"Same goes for you mutt!" They had another brief glaring contest before Koga broke it off again. "Fine! What ever, just as long as we get those two to break up."

"Yeah." They turned and walked back into the restraunt, taking Inuyasha's table since it was better positioned. Inuyasha got to see the back of Kagome's head. Both ate in silence, listening very carefully to Hojo and Kagome's conversation. They'd only had polite conversation so far and it was realy starting to get to Inuyasha.

"Calm down. We don't want to atract attention." Inuyasha still grumbled and let out a low 'Finaly!' when the couple had gotten up to leave. Inuyasha paid his tab as Koga paid his and they followed closely. It looked like the two were making their way torwards the park. The demons easily stayed out of sight of the humans as they walked the park. Suddenly they stopped and sat on a bench. He was talking and Inuyasha didn't like her facial expression.

oxoxoxo

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" He looked kinda weird. Was he sick?

"Uh, I was thinking, this, uh, long distance thing, it uh..." He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"You- You want to break up with me?" Was this for real? She didn't have to do it? YES!

"Well, don't take it too hard, but, well, me and Eri got real close after you left, and well..."

"Eri? Seriously? Hojo!" He was expecting to get yelled at, but she completely threw him when she hugged him. "Oh Hojo, I'm so happy for you! I was going to break it off today too! I hate this hundreds of miles in between us thing. I'm so happy you and Eri like each other. Tell her I send my best wishes, alright?" He looked dazed but nodded any way.

"Wait! I feel so bad, cause, well, you don't have any one. Not that you need one! You're like the strongest girl I've ever met and could totaly take care of yourself and all, but still..."

"Don't feel bad. I have some one, but he doesn't know it yet." She smiled mischeiviously and Hojo was glad he wasn't behind that look. "You should probably head back. You have further to go than I do. Oh Hojo, I realy am glad." She turned her sincere eyes on him and he blushed.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," he answered uncomfortably. "Well, good bye Kagome." They both stood and he left a polite kiss on her cheek. He turned and at the edge of the park he waved before disapearing. Kagome waited a few more minutes so the park could empty before she shouted.

"INUYASHA! KOGA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Two demons fell from their perches. "How dare you two spy on me! Why the hell were you spying to start with! Oh, you two make me so mad! You'll both be lucky if I ever talk to you guys again!" She marched back to her car and drove off, leaving two scared demons on the ground.

OXOXOXO

I hope you guys liked that one. I'm kinda tired so it aint great. I got the first chappie on for my other story! InuNyu in action adventure. READ! Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

I know, long wait, but my parents left for two weeks and I couldn't get on the net! Sorry guys! Any way, here you go!

It was another monday. Kagome hated mondays. You should be allowed to skip them and go straight to tuesday. On monday, every one was still drug out from the weekend. The realy bad thing about today though, was that she'd have to face Inuyasha and Koga. If only she could hide under the covers all day. But, of course she couldn't. She threw them off of her head and stood up. Maybe just a little too quickly, though, because her vision blurred and she swayed. It was alright in a moment though. She took as long a shower as she dared and trudged back to her room in a towel. She decided to have a slow day, so she picked out a non-figure forming tee and flare jeans. She put on her converse high tops and pulled her hair back in a high pony-tail. She only put on the lightest touches of make-up and grabbed her shool bag. She looked at her watch and realized that if she didn't leave now she'd be late. She grabbed a couple peices of toast off the counter and left.

She jumped down the steps two or three at a time. She was realy begining to like that. She wanted to try something else today. She still had her hand over the jewel that was hidden under her shirt, and jumped onto a garbage can. It wasn't realy all that high, but she never could do that before. She went up one more and jumped onto a wall that surrounded someone's house and ran the length of the road. She was walking on it when she heard some one very familiar.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doin' up there?" He was under her and looking up, making her very glad she opted for jeans today. She ignored him completely. She told him she didn't want to talk to him, and the idiot didn't even wait till she had cooled off. How stupid can you get? "Aw, come on. Say something!" She looked away. "Fine!" She could see him crouch and get ready to jump. She didn't even think, her instincts took over. She didn't have to hold the jewel anymore, she'd tested that on the steps, so she used it and ran. "Hey!" She didn't look back, just kept going, jumping over gaps in the wall for streets or entrances. She knew he was on the wall behind her, she could sense him. The jewel seemed to pick up things like that. It reminded her of the day before yesterday. She'd known there were two demons watching her and Hojo, and after she focussed for a second, she could tell who. That's when she told Hojo he'd better go.

She chanced a look back, and Inuyasha was gaining, and he looked mad. She got another adrenalin rush and sped up a little more. She didn't even think about how fast she'd have to be going if she was beating Inuyasha. She could see the school coming into veiw. If she hurried she could get there and hide in her first class. She looked back as she jumped off the wall into the school yard. She spotted Sango walking into the building.

"Sango! Wait up!" Kagome was at her side in a second. Her hair was a little windblown, but it looked sexy. She wasn't ruffled or out of breath in the least.

"Kagome! What- How-" For once, words failed her.

"I need to tell you something." Kagome led her to an empty class room inside and spilled. Kagome confessed all about how the jewel was taken out of her, how it made her feel, and how she's been different since. Sango stared wide eyed and open-mouthed for a full minute after she'd finished.

"Wow." Kagome laughed nervously. "Like, seriously? You can run faster than Inuyasha? And, like, jump realy high too? Wow, just, wow." Sango had a very nice deer-in-the-headlights look.

"That ain't every thing." She then relayed how she'd met with Hojo, and how Inuyasha and Koga had followed. "Why do you think they followed? Well, I can see Koga doing it, he's fairly demented. But Inuyasha? Why would he want to?" Kagome bit her bottom lip. Sango laughed and startled Kagome.

"Girl, you are so blind. He likes you! You honestly can not tell me you never noticed." Kagome looked away. "Oh my God! You didn't! How you could you not? Never mind, that doesn't matter. The thing that does matter, is he and Kikyou are fighting right now. Do you want him?" Should Kagome answer yes? She could tell Sango couldn't she? Of course she could! Sango was her best friend, and she deserved to know. Kagome lamely nodded her head and blushed. "Oh, that is so sweet!" Kagome glared at Sango who clasped her hands together. "Okay, okay, we'll think this over tonight at one of our houses. I know you can get him, he's never even acted mildly interested in any one other Kikyou. For today, just try to be polite and avoid most conversation." 

"How am I supposed to do that? He's my science partner!" Kagome groaned and banged her head on the table.

"Calm down, just stick to science, don't get into a personal conversation." Sango was being very business like and seemed to know what she was talking about. Had she done this before? Kagome wouldn't be surprised. It would be her luck to befriend the school match-maker. Just then the bell rang and Sango and Kagome rushed to their first hour.

Koga kept his distance today. He'd look at her from across the room and when she noticed and looked his way, he turn back around and pretend to pay attention. Well, at least her outburst at the park had one good effect. But she did feel bad, she'd hurt his feeling. He deserved the yelling, yes, but she didn't mean to do so much damage. Inuyasha was pig headed, so he hadn't minded so much. He'd talked to her this morning. Koga was hurt. She didn't want to, but she'd have to appologize. She knew he'd be all over her again, but she wasn't the type of person that could handle some one not liking her. Except Kikyou, but that was different.

The bell rang and Kagome jumped to meet Koga at the door. "Koga, uh, hi." He stopped and looked a little worried. "Look, I'm sorry about yelling and all, but you realy shouldn't have been spying on me. I don't know why you followed me, and I don't think I want to know. So, I stick by what I said, but I am sorry if I hurt you." She stood there biting her lip. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout followin' you, I was just worried. Ya know? Well, see ya." He hurried off down the hall. What was up with him? He did even call her his mate. Weird. Oh well. She was looking forward to her next class so she hurried to her locker.

"He what?" Kagome was learning hand-to-hand combat with Sango. Since the jewel, Kagome hadn't had a problem with week knees and asked to learn it. She had a dagger, blunt of course, and a stick much like Miroku's, but with out the priest decoration at the top. The dagger was currently in her belt within easy access, but the two teens were battling with the sticks. The staff was about five feet long and Kagome had her hands in possitions that split it into thirds. She grasped tightly and made to strike Sango in the side, but she was too fast. Sango knocked Kagome's feet out from under her and held the end of her own right in front of Kagome's nose.

"I give, I give." Sango stood and held the staff at her side. "Yeah, he did," Kagome said getting up. "He wasn't a pig or nothin'! He acted more scared than anything." She picked up her own staff and put it behind her neck, looping an elbow over either end.

"That is odd. I wonder why. Do you think Inuyasha threatened him?"

"Like Koga'd be scared if he did. Come on, Sango, like that would stop him from being presumptuous to me."

"I guess your right. Maybe he's realy sorry for Saturday."

"I supose, but I realy can't see that."

"Me neither. You might have realy hurt his feelings."

"I don't care any more! I told him I was sorry, besides, he shouldn't have followed me! I shouldn't have apologized."

"Yeah well, you did, and you can't realy take it back now. Not that you should have said it to start with. I would have kicked his butt." Sango got into a fighting stance. "Come on, let's get in some more practice." Kagome smirked and also dropped into a stance. Sango raced torwards Kagome, but she was ready this time. Sango looked dazed from the ground on her back like that.

Inuyasha sat across from Kagome at their lab station, his attention completely on the pencil he balanced on his nose. Kagome was content at this point to just have him sit there and be quiet so she could keep her word to Sango. Kagome wouldn't make any moves torwards Inuyasha till she and Sango had a nice little heart to heart tonight. After a few minutes Inuyasha became bored and switched to leaning in very close, inspecting what she was working on, and not moving back. He was just... watching. And it was very disturbing.

"Do you think you could back off a little, please?" She was very emotionless and refused to show her annoyance. He grunted and slumped back in his chair. She sighed, but other wise ignored him. He turned his head from side to side, looking for something a little more interesting to do, but his classmates were all immersed in their work like Kagome. He settled for drumming his fingers on the desk and tapping his foot on the table leg. Kagome stopped for a second to send him a warning glare. "If you're so bored, then help." She held out a worksheet torwards him, silently giving him an option. He looked at it skeptically for a moment, almost as if he expected it to bite him. He sighed in resignition and took the paper.

The rest of his class was unbearably boring. All he did was look up answers in their text book, and Kagome had gone cold and distant on him. She was acting a lot like Kikyou at the moment. He shuddered and immediately retraced his thoughts. Kagome was not Kikyou, and Inuyasha would not make that comparison again. He saw Kagome glance at her watch and she started puting her things into her bag. Almost as soon as she had finished the bell and she made a bee-line for the door. Inuyasha debated for a moment in his head wether he should catch up to her or not. She was obviously still mad, and now that he thought about it he understood why she was. At least, he knew what triggered it, he still couldn't understand why she'd be mad just because he was watching. Sometimes he's such a guy. He didn't know if he should catch up and appologize proffusely. His little mental debate cost him precious seconds and she managed to escape before he had fully decided.

Inuyasha knew what he'd be doing in English to get her talking. The same thing as last time when he'd wanted to bug her into reacting. He whispered things into her ear again. He said he was sorry, he made many excuses, he tried to blame it on Koga, but she turned angry with him all over again. So he settled for breathing sexy, passionate things in her ear. He made sure all of it held a note of sarcasm or teasing in it, so she wouldn't be able to bring it up later as repayment.

Kagome had a lot of trouble paying attention again in class with Inuyasha behind her. He whispered startling things in her ear, his breath teasing the nape of her neck exposed from her high pony tail. He stomach did flipflops and clenched while she made a concious effort to loosen the muscles. A spot slightly lower than her stomach would tighten and send a tingly, ticklish sensation over her whole body. It took all of her will power not to shudder right there in class. She curled her toes in her shoes in a vain attempt to relieve some of the tension building in her.

Of course, Inuyasha could, once again, smell the effect he had on her. It was very faint, and it took him some concentrating to find it and issolate it from all the other humans in the room, but he realy apreciated that. If it was loud and obvious, every demon would know how she felt and half would probably go into mate mode. He would make sure none of them did, should they ever notice, but he still apreciated how hard it was to syfer her scents. He never would have noticed if he wasn't looking for a certain one. And he'd found it- passion. She was such a firey little thing, but he liked her like that. It made her more of a chase. Not that he saw her as a sort of hunting game, but complacent girls were such a bore. And he hated being bored. He respected Kagome, and that was rare. Very few people made it close enough to Inuyasha to have him trust them. And besides that, she had qualities most lacked in the strongest sense. She was proud, strong, self-sufficient, stubborn, brave, considerate, giving, supportive, soothing, flustering, agravating, calming, comforting, beautiful, shining, radiant, and she stood up to people that dared put her or a loved one down. She'd go toe to toe with Inuyahsa, and he would have liked her for that reason alone, but she had so many possitive atributes in addition to that. She was like a super woman, and Inuyasha wanted her.

I am so tired and I worked long and hard on this chapter. So review and I won't have to die. I ended it on a bit of a sappy note, but I think the end result was fine. yawns laters.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I've been in the mood to write these so I am. Shout out time!

For every one that asked what's up with Koga: It's a ploy to get Kagome! Duh.

MangasFan: I know, long list, but I wanted to show all the sides of Kagome and I wanted every one to know that Inuyasha acknowledges them and apreciates them.

silverkonekotsukari: THANK YOU! I was wondering if any one would notice that. I hate those stories where Kagome is pathetic and girly. She is an independent woman with a strong will and I wanted to portray her as that. I know Sango only said Inuyasha and Kikyou were fighting and haven't broken up properly yet, but they were never going out properly, remember?

On we charge! Chapter wut? I don't know, but here.

OXOXOXO

Kagome yawned as she stepped into the lunch room, still feeling the effects of the weekend. Sango was with her, complaining about her science where she had appearently been partnered with the clumsiest demon in school. The visit to the nurse to remove all the glass had appearently dampened her mood. Sango stopped abruptly and nudged Kagome. She looked where Sango was, their table, and noticed Inuyasha and Miroku sitting there discussing something and having the time of their lives. The girls shared a meaningful look and cautiously aproached.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Sango greeted. The bad news was, the boys were sitting opposite, so some one had to sit by Miroku. Sango noticed this first and dove for the seat by Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Kagome whined when she realized what her best friend had done. She looked like she was gathering her courage for a second before sitting beside the leacher. She was on the edge of her seat, very close to falling off. Miroku acted hurt and crossed his arms.

"Every time, every single time. You would think I was some sort of person that took advantage of women." He sniffed, feigning crying. Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"So?" The girls laughed and Miroku smiled and blushed while he scratched the back of his head.

"Getting a tray," Kagome anounced and stood. She walked off torwards the line, leaving the other three free to gossip. Or drill Inuyasha Whatever.

"So what are you doing over here?" Sango asked with out pretense. This, of course, startled Inuyasha.

"Do what?" He raised his brows and his jaw hung a little slack.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Why are you at our table and not with Kikyou?" She was leaning forward, into Inuyasha.

"Uh, you know we're fighting," he squirmed and tried to look away to avoid this conversation.

"Uh-uh, you ain't gettin out of it that easy. Why our table?"

"I invited him," Miroku volunteered.

"Why?" Sango turned her detective skills on him.

"Well, you know... he's my friend... and, uh... I don't know. I just did." He was looking as uncomfortable as Inuyasha. Sango eyed them both but was unable to say anything more because Kagome showed back up.

"Changed my mind," she said scrunching up her nose. "Don't like the choices." She plumped back down to her seat by Miroku. She took in Sango's smug look and the boys' uncomfortable looks and asked, "What's up?" The guys looked away and Sango mouthed 'Tell you later'. Kagome fidgeted and sighed. "It's a pretty day outside, lets go sit out there."

"Sounds good," Miroku said, glad for a change of topic. Inuyasha shrugged, but looked rather relieved himself. Sango just got up with the rest, not responding. Kagome led the happy group of teens(yes happy, Inuyasha had a faint, content smile on) across the school yard and found a table by a large tree. Sango plunked down under the tree on the ground, Miroku quickly following. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the table, feet on the seat, facing their friends. Inuyasha had snuck an orange from the cafeteria and was currently laying on his back throwing it into the air repeatedly. Suddenly, it was snatched from mid air, just before he heard Kagome gasp.

Kagome was looking at the most atractive demon she had yet to see. His hair was long, white, and flowing, reminding her some what of Inuyasha. Then it click: This must be his brother Miroku told her about. He didn't spare a glance for any one other than his brother. "Father wishes for you to see him directly after school." He dropped the orange and turned to leave. How... cold. Inuyasha sat up and winked at Kagome.

"Sure thing, Fluffy." He was smirking at his older brother. Sesshomaru turned slowly, his eyes a little harder than usual. Sango and Miroku did their best to make themselves small and hide.

"Since you are a blood relative, I am not allowed to kill you. That doesn't mean I can't paralyze you." He glared at Inuyasha who no doubt had some smart remark ready, but Kagome's laugh turned cough caught Sesshomaru's attention. "You, however, do not have any excuse, so I do not have to hold back." Kagome cocked an eyebrow before yawning. "Insolent wench," he growled before aproaching. Inuyasha stood in his way.

"Move, Inuyasha." Kagome uncurled herself from a sitting position and stood behind Inuyasha.

"What? You're kidding, right?" He turned his head a little torwards her but never took his eyes off his brother.

"No, I'm not. I don't know what his problem is, but he is not about to insult me and threaten me at our first meeting. Move." He turned around ready to yell at her, but then he saw her face. She had a little steel in her voice, her features rigid like stone in a grave expression, but the most forboding of all was the pink tinge to her eyes and the collar of her shirt. He said nothing, just stood over by Sango and Miroku. Both of them were staying very quiet, obviously not wanting to bring Sesshomaru's wrath onto themselves.

"Hn, little brother seems to think you can handle yourself." She nodded. "I don't think that. I think you are a little girl who wants attention and doesn't know what trouble she has just landed in. I think that if I were to strike you, it would most likely kill you."

"Is that so." Wow, an answer shorter with less meaning than Sesshomaru. "I think you are a selfish demon that only cares about himself, no real friends and not trusting his own family. I think if I were to fight you, the winner would be unclear. However, thoughts count for little. Actions on the other hand, are very reliable. You're actions show cold to your brother, but threatening with out striking at some one much weaker shows you don't realy want to do him harm. Your body language shouts of justified confidence and self assuredness, but you don't have a cocky bone in your body. So, now what do you think?"

Kagome kept eye contact with his steel, cold amber eyes. The air filled with tension, almost seeming tangible. The friction between the two teens practically crackled. It was all blown away when Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "I agree. We shall meet again." He swished his cloak as he turned around and walked away. He entered the doors to the school and Kagome heard an audible sigh from Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha tentivly (sp?) aproached and made sure her eyes were that warm chocolate color again before speaking. Or rather, shouting.

"What the hell was that! He could have layed you out with one blow!" Predictably, he was up in her face again.

"Will you shut it? I knew what I was doing! Do you see me layed out? No. End of story, and this conversation." She crossed her arms and turned away with her chin in the air.

"But he could have! Why the hell did you think it was okay for you to say those stupid things to him! Why couldn't you just shut for once!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"What are you talking about! You didn't have to say anything to him!"

"I tried! I told you I didn't have a choice! I... kinda pinked out again." She looked away from her friends who suddenly seemed to have their eyes glued to her again. "The last thing I said was when I told you to move the first time. After that it was kinda like a movie. I couldn't control what I did. But he left, and I was me again. I wish I could turn it off," she mumbled her last sentence. Out of no where, her chest felt constricted and it was all she could do not to bust into tears in front of every one. Sure she was scared, she was being possesed! But should that make her feel like this? All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide in some corner. But there was no reason for that! Her mood flashed to anger in a second. Angry at the jewel for all these problems, angry at herself for being week and wanting to cry, angry at Inuyasha but not sure why exactly, and angry at Kaede for not telling her the jewel was more of a pain than Kagome wanted to handle. She would be having a talk with the old lady very soon.

The bell rang and the four marched off like trained monkeys. Inuyasha rather huffed off, leaving Kagome trailing behind Sango and Miroku. Sango gave her a look some where between sympathy and curiosity but said nothing. She knew Kagome would need a little alone time. Geography went by very slowly. They all tried to take notes, or at least act like they were paying attention, but the friends just couldn't keep their minds on it. When the bell signalled the end of that class, they all labored out and acted much the same for the next hour. During seventh, Sango passed Kagome a note.

_Kagome,_

_Who's house are we going to tonight? We totally have a lot to plan. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to go to mine. Dad has made our house sort of a stranger-free zone. Is yours okay?_

Kagome caught her eye and mouthed 'mine' to her. Sango nodded. There was going to be a lot of gossiping tonight.

OXOXOXO

Emron: Wow, conwinky-dink. I put Fluffy in here then I found your review. Cool

I am going to be foccusing on this story for a while, so no problems! Review or I shall stop. Later!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't realy have anything to write up here so have some more story.

OXOXOXO

Kagome walked home with Sango, thankfuly undisturbed by a surprise visit from Inuyasha. Miroku complained that he was excluded from his friends, even if it was a girls night.

"Mom! I have company!" Kagome shouted to the empty house. "Guess no one's home. Come on, I'll show you my room." Kagome trudged up the stairs, Sango in tow. They stepped into Kagome's pink, frilly, ruffly room. The few objects that weren't pink had a pink glow about them from the pink light filtering through the pink curtains.

"Girl, you need help." Sango gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Kagome shrugged.

"I always wanted to change it since I turned 8. Never got around to it. Sooooo... Why did we come here again?"

"To make a plan about Inuyasha! So, you like him, he likes you-"

"How do you know?" Kagome went wide-eyed.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kagome shook her head. "Well, when you left to get your tray at lunch..." Sango recounted the entire conversation, including facial expressions and unconcious movements. Kagome was practically spealing from excitement.

"Oh my gosh! He does! But, what do I do about it?"

"Be yourself. Make him laugh. And being Inuyasha, argue with him. You were youreself because you thought he was taken. If he liked you like that, then don't change. I realy don't think there's goin' to be a problem. If he could put up with Kinky-ho for so long, he's gonna worship you." Sango gave her a reasuring smile.

Kagome didn't like her choice of words, but she knew what she meant. Kagome was a real catch compared to Kikyou.

oxoxoxo

"What are they talking 'bout?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha by passing him some tea. Inuyasha ignored his attempt and continued pacing. "But I may have a guess." Inuyasha plopped down in a chair opposite him.

"Well, what are they talkin' bout!?!" Sounds of the TV came in from the next room where Inuyasha's mom was watching a spanish soap opera.

"This is only an edjucated guess. I have not spoken to either one about this. It is my belief, however, that they are discussing you."

"Me?" Inuyasha had that deer-in-the-headlights look plastered to his face.

"Of course. Just after breaking up with her boyfriend and having found you and Kikyou seperated, she and Sango have a girl's nigt. And since all they do at these things is gossip, it is safe to assume they are discussing you." He took a sip of tea. Inuyasha jumped.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not positive, Inuyasha, but Kagome does like you after all." Sip of calming tea. "You do like her don't you?" Inuyasha looked away.

"I never said I liked her!" He jumped up and faked toughness.

"I know. You do like her don't you?" No responce. "Inuyasha, I'm your best friend, you can tell me. I already know the answer, I just want to hear you say it." The corner of Miroku's mouth twitched.

"Since when are you my best friend?" Inuyasha ground out.

"Since when do you have friends other than me?" Inuyasha glared at the monk. "We're off subject now. Inuyasha, do you like Kagome?" Inuyasha stared out the window.

Did he like Kagome? He wanted her, but was that the same? He had strong feelings for her, but he didn't know how to put them into words. He knew one thing, they weren't the same thing he felt for Kikyou. He was... comfortable with her. It was like a favorite chair, something always there that he could always trust. But what he felf for Kagome was... wilder. She made feel things he never had before. She made him want to do silly things that he would never normally consider participating in. When he was with her, it was like his insides were on fire, but it wasn't a bad burn, more like a enticing, exciting fire that he knew he had to keep for himself. It might be selfish, but he wanted Kagome for himself. He thought back to that day he'd seen her with Hobo. He had wanted to rip off his head for simply talking to her. When he had kissed her cheek, Inuyasha had thought that surely his eyes had burst since all he could see was a bloody red. He had always wanted to protect Kikyou, but he'd never been that jealous because of her. Kagome made him go from hot to cold in a matter of seconds, but he enjoyed every moment he spent with her. Did he like Kagome? Yes, very much. But, here's a wild thought, what would it be like to kiss Kagome?

oxoxoxo

Kagome stretched like a cat under her covers. The sun came though the open curtains and let in cool crisp air from the morning. Today was the first day of Inuyasha hunting, and it was not going to waste. She slowly crawled out from under the sheets had a warm shower. She walked back into her room in a towel and did her make up. It wasn't like paint or anything, there was just enough to make her look naturaly hot, but too good to actually be natural. She slipped on the outfit she and Sango picked for her yesterday. There was an ice-blue knee length skirt, turquois short sleeve form fitting shirt, a blue watch on her left wrist, a bracelet on the other with beads that matched the clothing perfectly, its matching necklace and earings in place, and the same turquois sandles she bought for her date with Hojo on her feet. She looked in the mirror and noticed her hair. It was still a little wet from her shower and messed from sleep. It had a natural curl to it she decided she could work with. Kagome combed it quickly and blowdryed it, bringing out the curls and waves. The finished effect was stunning. She knew Inuyasha would be impressed, or at least she hoped. Kagome skipped down the stairs feeling very light hearted. She refused breakfast; she'd eat at lunch, but the last thing she needed was for Inuyasha to see her first thing with her stomach pouched from a large meal.

At the top of the shrine steps Kagome looked down and noticed a familiar red haori passing at the bottom. "Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome started her long treck down.

oxoxoxo

Inuyasha had heard his name when he passed under Kagome's home. He stopped and looked up only to become breathless. He saw what must surely be an angel. Kagome was skipping down the steps, skirt and hair blowing in the wind and sun radiating off of her like a heavenly glow. She managed to make his frazzled brain even more jarred when she saw him looking her way and smiled and waved. He attempted a half-hearted wave back. She stopped abruptly right in front of him, only an arm's length away.

"Inuyasha? You okay?" She was looking at him coyly, like she knew something he didn't. He shook off the daze he had gotten into.

"Sup, Kagome." They set off together down the street. "What, no wall jumping?" He smiled down at her.

"Are you kidding? Not in this skirt." He glanced down at her outfit and had to congradulate the makers of the clothing on coming up with such... aluring designs.

"That would have been a show."

"Not one I would star in." She smiled back up at him. Suddenly she looked away into a tree, concentrating hard. "Some one's up there." Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He took a jiant leap and landed on a strong lower branch. There was no one in the tree, but she had been right. He could smell Naraku all over it. "What's up?" Kagome asked before he fully landed.

"Just some stupid demon. How did you know he was up there?" She slipped a pink stone out from her shirt.

"Remember I said I had the Shikon Jewel in me? Well this is it and it gives me certain powers. I can run faster, jump higher, see farther, concentrate my energy better, and sense things like demons near me. That's how I knew you and Koga followed me on my date." She turned her back on him and continued on her walk to school.

"Well, uh, I didn't mean to make you mad that day. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He crossed his arms and looked down.

"It's alright. I'm not mad anymore. I just... need space some times. How would you like it if I followed you on a date?"

_You wouldn't be following me, you'd be on that date with me._ He had better sense than to say this out loud. "I don't know."

"I do. Mad, disapointed, and knowing you, vengful would be a good guess. That's just something you don't do, okay?" She had a slight tone in her voice Inuyasha didn't like. It was like she thought he was five. He humphed and looked away.

"I can do what ever I like."

"No you can't," she said with out missing a beat. "Just because your family is rich doesn't mean you can do what ever you want. There might be a few rules you're exempt from, but moral rules aply to every one. And butting in on something as private as a date is wrong, I don't care who you are." Inuyasha felt like he really was five now, and he'd just been put in his place. He was saved from a further toung lashing because they entered the school grounds at that time. "Hi Sango!" she called out after spotting her friend. Sango raised and eyebrow at the couple and Kagome shrugged back at her.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, obviously noticing the odd behavior but unable to cyfer it.

"Noting important," she assured him.

"Hi guys," Sango greeted as she joined them. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Where's Miroku?"

"Not sure. I think he's avoiding me. He stole my gym bag, not sure why. He won't come near me now. I gotta go find him before first hour. Later." Sango waved and dashed off to 'find Miroku'.

"I think Miroku's reached new hights of perversion," Kagome comented.

"Sounds like." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Kagome? Can I ask you something?" He scuffed the ground with his foot.

"Sure." He was so cute embarrased.

"Will you.. uh... let me borrow your math work?" Kagome anime faints

"What!?" Inuyasha jumped back. What had he done?

"I didn't do my math last night, can I borrow yours?" Kagome fisted her hands and shook slightly. She reached into her bag and pushed a paper into his hands before stomping off.

Inuyasha realy hated to get her mad at him. It wasted so much time. If he could just get the courage to ask her... He realy was going to, but then he lost all nerver and pretended he hadn't done his work. He realy did do it, but he needed an excuse. He could fight better than any demon, but he couldn't ask one human one simple little thing. Okay, so it wasn't that simple, but it was still just a question. But, what if she said no? he thought to justify himself. Then he'd get over it, some voice said in his head. He knew Kagome liked him though, so what was he woried about? She might still have feelings for Homo, he thought. That would screw things up. If she turned him down because of Hobo he'd have to hurt the little wimp. Who was he kidding. She'd never get the chance to turn him down if he never got the guts to ask her. But what was the worse that could happen if she did? She'd say no, and that's it. He would still be alive, the world wouldn't stop spinning, and she certainly wouldn't laugh at him. She didn't do things like that. She did something worse. She pittied. Inuyasha hated pitty. It was useless and showed that another was weak. He hated to be weak, so he hated to be pittied. But it didn't realy matter, he was weak for not asking when he had the chance. He made a promise to himself, before the next week he'd ask her, and pray she said yes.

oxoxoxo

"Lets do something fun this weekend," Sango whispered to Kagome during first period.

"Like what?"

"Lets go to the lake while the weather's still warm."

"Sounds fun."

"Wanna bring the guys?"

"And have Miroku be tempted by who knows how many girls in bikinis? Mainly us? Uh, no."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"I saw you two this morning. You were talking and livin it up. So if you two are on good terms, wanna invite him?"

"I don't know." Was Kagome comfortable enough with Inuyasha to wear her bathing suit in front of him? No, definently not. She knew she had some extra poundage some where that a demon would definently be able to find with that eyesight.

"Why?"

"I'm fat, that's why. I don't want him to see me look that gross!"

"Demons don't think about hot the same way we do. Inuyasha's an inu hanyou. That means he has a lot of dog traits. He'll see child bearing hips, mothering breasts, a strong back, not cellulite and flab. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well... I never realy thought of it like that, so I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, and if you still feel uncomfortable, we can stay in the water the whole day. We can get out and look like a couple of old ladies." Kagome smiled, that was exactly what she needed to atract Inuyasha.

"So I'll invite Inuyasha and you can invite Miroku." Kagome glanced at Sango to see her reaction, something between pain and worry.

"Since when do I need to invite him to anything? He invites himself."

"Good point. So you make it official."

"No! Why me? Just invite them both at the same time. Miroku won't hit on you too much with Inuyasha there. He'll be all over me though."

"If you don't ask Miroku, I won't ask Inuyasha."

"That's not fair! You two are practically going out, Miroku's not my responsibility!"

"Oh well, we'll just have to make due with each other's company."

"That is, soo not fair."

"I never said I was."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What?" Kagome glanced sideways at Sango's mischeivious smile.

"Before the end of day, you have to kiss Inuyasha."

"Only if you have to kiss Miroku." Sango stared into space and propped her chin on her hand, elbow resting on the table. "I was joking Sango, I am so not kissing him. Sango? Are you listening? Because I'm not. Not even if you kiss Miroku. No, absolutely not."

"What are you complaining about? You want to don't you?"

"No!" Sango gave her a 'yeah-right' look. "That doesn't matter, we're not going out or anything..."

"So you do want to kiss him."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. New rules! You kiss Inuyasha by the end of the day Saturday, or I'll tell him your deepest desire is to make wild, passionate love to him." Sango had a smug smile, where as Kagome had gone white.

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't count on it. You gonna or not?"

"I can't! Sango, listen-"

"Nope, don't wanna. Take it or I squeal."

"You can't squeal something that's not true!"

"It's not?"

"Sango!"

"I know, you're still too nieve(sp?) to think like that... for now. But don't worry, Inuyasha'll break you of that in no time."

"How can you think something like that, much less say it! That's not fair Sango."

"No, I don't guess it is. So, you're going to ask Inuyasha to come if I ask Miroku. I think I can manage that. And, if you don't kiss Inuyasha by the end of that day I'll tell him your little secret-"

"It's not my secret, it's a lie!"

"I think that is also managable. So we have a deal."

"No, we don't."

"I know you're only fighting me to keep up apearances. It's all settled then? Good. I'll ask Miroku second hour so you can't back out." Kagome started to protest again, but the bell decided to ring then. "Later, Kagome!"

Kagome raced from the room only to see Sango disapear around a corner. Her only hope was to make it to DC before Sango did and tell Miroku to say no. Kagome hurried at her locker, but it was for nothing. When she reached the field Sango was already talking to Miroku. "Miroku! Can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome grabbed his arm and tried to yank him away.

"It doesn't matter now Kagome. I told him everything." Sango had an Inuyasha worthy smirk.

"Everything?"

"Yes, and I find it extremely humorous," Miroku offered.

"It's not and you had better say no!"

"It doesn't matter if he does. The deal was I ask him if you ask Inuyasha. It didn't mean he had to say yes."

"And she has asked me and I have accepted. Thank you for the invitation, dearest Sango." Miroku's hand had some how traveled to a very unapropriet(sp?) place. He was laying on the ground when the coach showed up and told them to split up and practice. Only then did Kagome notice Kikyou, sitting alone and looking very regal. Every few seconds she would throw Kagome a nasty look which Kagome whole-heartedly returned. Neither girl had ever been so absorbed in their practice before.

oxoxoxo

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was about to hit Miroku if he didn't get to the point quickly. Miroku had pulled Inuyasha aside as he was about to enter the lunch room. It is never wise to keep a demon from his food.

"Kagome and Sango had an agreement. They're going to the lake this weekend, and Kagome is supposed to ask you if Sango asks me. Sango already asked me, so Kagome has got to ask you to accompany them."

"So? Can I go eat now?"

"That's not all." Miroku lowered his voice even more. "Sango has some dirt on Kagome that she is going to spill to you if Kagome doesn't kiss you by the end of that day." Well that froze the demon.

"What kind of dirt?"

"Not sure, she wouldn't tell me. The way I see it, you either get to kiss Kagome or learn something intreiging(sp? dictionary plz) about her." Inuyasha crossed his arms. This was a lucky turn of events. He did want to kiss Kagome, but he was sure he could manage that at anytime. Was it worth stalling to learn this bit of news? Could he stand stalling kissing Kagome?

OXOXOXO

Sorry it took so long, internet off for a while there. I'm back though and this chapy not realy that good but it leads up to a very good one. So here's a taste and you're gonna love what's next.

Love the reviews, keep em comin.


	14. Chapter 14

Hidey ho! Wow, lame. Ignore that. Any way, loved the reviews, if I didn't get any I would stop writing so they are very important.

Wild's Daughter: I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!!!!

Yall do know that Sango only said she was going to find Miroku for her bag, right? Yall know that she was realy giving Kagome and Inuyasha privacy, right? sighs at hopeless people that reviewed bout that

OXOXOXO

Kagome was terified of asking Inuyasha. What if he said no in front of a ton of people? She would be mortified! Beyond repair. She realy didn't want to get him alone to ask though. That would just make her blush and stammer and that was not a good tact to take. A note? No, too fifth grade. Pass it through someone? No, that was cowardly. Well then what option did she have? She could only hope that an opportunity presented itself.

That week Kagome enjoyed her morning and after school walks with Inuyasha. They talked and joked, and managed with some effort to avoid arguments. They sat together at lunch with Sango and Miroku, sometimes outside, sometimes in, and held whispered conversations in class. By that Friday, Kagome had still not asked Inuyasha to the lake.

Inuyasha himself was getting fairly antsy. What if she didn't? He'd lose out twice in one blow. No dirt or kiss. He could chalk it up to Kagome's occasional shyness, but it didn't make him feel any better. He made a point to pass Kagome's path as much as possible without seeming obvious, in hallways and at her locker (conveiniently located four down from his), but by lunch he still hadn't nagged an invite. He had practically given up, it was obvious Kagome's nerves had gotten the best of her.

Kagome wasn't feeling much better. How could she be so stupid? She wanted him there, right? Well why on earth couldn't she just ask him one simple question? When lunch passed in an odd silence, curtosy Sango's meaningful glances and Kagome's blushing, she steeled herself to ask him before the end of the day. Now she was grasping at any moment she could ask, none showing however. She would start to get the courage, and she guessed she made an odd face because Inuyasha would give her a strange look, making her cow-down. Kagome walked to seventh hour, head down haven given up hope. Something large and red flashed from the corner of her eye. With a glance, she confirmed it as Inuyasha.

"Oi, Inuyasha!" she shouted before she realized it. He looked back, slightly startled. Many people had looked over, not used to the powerful Inuyasha speaking with some ordinary new student.

"What?"

"Me, Sango and Miroku are goin' to the lake tomarro, wanna come?" He fuzzed for a second before replying.

"Whatever," he mumbled and waved a hand before returning to his orriginal course.

Kagome could have sung. She did it! She asked Inuyasha and he said yes! Well, sort of... but it still counted! She coulldn't wait to tell Sango. She didn't notice the rumors starting to fly around her, or the upset miko in the back.

Kikyou had witnessed Inuyasha accept the invitation of some stupid priestess wanna-be. How could he betray her like that? Sure they were in a small tiff, but that didn't give him the right to go off and have a date with the first girl he found! What made it worse was she was trim, pretty, and despite being new, quickly becoming popular. If she dated Inuyasha, her place in Demon High was secure. Kikyou couldn't have that. The knowledge, always there but not neccisarily in the front of her mind, that that whore was here, in her school, dating Inuyasha, her boyfriend, would be haunting. There was no way she was going to allow that.

Another unwanted party had seen the conversation. Naraku sunk into the shadows, a valuable tallent of his. Kagome was going out with Inuyasha? No, he couldn't possibly be. Naraku had been watching Kagome from far off for the two weeks school had been in, and she did seem to be spending a lot of time with the half breed. He knew he should have split that up earlier. If he was going to have her, Inuyasha needed to leave the picture. Naraku could see her now, where he wanted her. She would be under him, maybe chained, that would be sexy. Naraku wanted something, and he always got what he wanted.

oxoxoxo

Sango spent the night at Kagome's so they could set off right away. They watched movies and ate icecream. Sango said it was a last ditch effort to make herself fat and get rid of Miroku. They painted their nails and messed with each other's hair, finding styles that looked good wet. They would try several different styles and dunk it in the shower to test it. Sango settled for a pony tail and Kagome left her hair down, Sango said it looked sexy and left curls and ringlets to dance around her face, neck and shoulders. Kagome had to agree. Next they tried on lots of bathing suits.

"I don't think I like this one," Kagome said, turning to get a look at the green tankini in the mirror.

"Well it doesn't like you either." Sango had liked that one. Kagome laughed at her freind who was sitting on the bed, wearing her pink cat demon pj's.

"Seriously, I think it makes me look like a tall peice of celery." It was Sango's turn to laugh. "I'm gonna go try on that blue one." She left and soon returned in a blue string bikini. It rounded her curves and lengthened her torso, making her look a little thinner there, not that she needed help with those abs. The straps showed off her slim arms and smooth shoulders, and at the same time defined her tiny waist and low hips. "I think I can make this Miroku-proof." Sango smiled knowingly. Kagome left the room momentarily and returned with a small sewing box. She changed into her pj's and set to sewing the strings in the right place, making it so Miroku couldn't 'accidently' untie a few.

"Wow, hot and she sews. Inuyasha would love to know you already have homey tallents."

"Oh, shut up. I took home-ec in Tokyo. It's not that hard." Kagome finished and set it aside for the morning. She fished out of her closet a blue, green and black floral wrap-around and large white sweater. She completed it with sunglasses and a wide brimmed green sun hat and blue flip flops.

Sango stepped out of the bathroom in a creamy white one piece. "Whut ya think?" Sango did a little spin in front of the mirror. There was a pink belt in the middle, right on top of her slim waist. The effect was fantastic. She looked taller and thinner, with great breasts and hips. She was perfectly perportioned. Plus, the outfit was perfect to wear in front of Miroku. He could see how great she was, not have too much of a look, and no way to 'accidently' relieve her of a piece.

"Perfect. Miroku'll love it."

"Ya think? I didn't want to- Oh!" Sango covered her mouth with her hands and blushed deeply. She cast her eyes down and seemed to shrink a little bit.

"Oh come on! Every one knows it's only a matter of time till you two end up together. You're perfect together. He might have a cursed hand, his words, not mine, but you're the only girl I know that could tame it. You're a perfect match. He knows it, too. He only flirts with all those girls to make you jealous."

"Ya think?" Sango was looking in the mirror at herself.

"Definently. Now lets find something to go with that." Sango ended up with denim cut offs, a large football tee, a ball cap, straw flip flops and sunglasses. They gathered up every thing but food that night. Beach chairs, beach umbrella, wicker basket full of blankets and towels, and two beach bags full of sun lotion, eye drops, CD player and CD's, two reading books, dry clothes, and inflatable accesories stood ready at the door. Beside their belongings, Souta's stood waiting.

It had been a last minute request from her mother. She and Gramps had some city council meeting to go to and would she please watch Souta for the day. She wasn't completely happy, but Sango had phoned her brother and asked if he'd come. So maybe now the two boys could play and leave the older kids to themselves. It turned out that they were going to be very busy tomarro, since Souta had so thoughtfuly told them after they phoned Sango's house that Shippo, Souta's friend, would be going too since they already had plans for the next day. So they would have three young boys in tow for tomarro. Great. Just what Kagome needed to give her some alone time with Inuyasha for that stupid kiss.

Oh yes, she remembered it. Maybe if she went home in tears, having embarassed herself at something, Sango would take pity on her and forget it. But most likely not, that's not how Sango worked. She wanted to kiss Inuyasha, she'd admit it to herself at least, but how was she with Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo hanging around and watching everything? Sango and Miroku were in on it, so those two would make it very difficult. Both were gonna want black mail material. Kagome could always just go up to Inuyasha later and tell him Sango only said that out of spite and cruelty. She couldn't do that though, Inuyasha would either think that she was lying or take it has a huge blow to his ego. She'd just have to kiss him. Wow, how did she turn that around to sound like a bad thing?

OXOXOXO

I noticed while writing this that people call clothes all sorts of stuff. I tried to come up with names that every one would be able to identify.

What? Souta, Kohaku, _and_ Shippo all going too? Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that comin! And if you did keep it to yourself. I have like three big surprises for the next one.

Review! K? I don't know why, but I realy like this chapter. Not a lot goes on, but it's still great.


	15. Chapter 15

Here you go! The chapter you've all been waiting for, The Lake! My parents have been gone for a week-again- so I didn't have access to the internet. But it gave me time to go over this chapter and perfect it the best I can. And I promise, you won't be disapointed. At least I hope not cuz the only thing I left out was a lemon.

Lord Destroyer: Who's Souten? I probably know who it is, but I can't put their name to their face. Poor them.

OXOXOXO

Kagome and Sango woke up to the alarm clock going off at seven. They took quick turns in the shower and packed food, lots of food. They had every thing from mustard for the hotdogs to marshmallows for roasting. They woke Souta and thirty minutes later they left in Sango's car for Shippo's house, then to pick up Kohaku. Shippo turned out to be a fox kitsune. He was so adorable! He had bushy red hair and tail, and he didn't even come up to Kagome's knee. His little green swiming trunks almost swallowed him. But when he joined the boys in the back, he was just as energetic and loud as the other two. They were all singing to some silly song on the radio when they finally reached the lake.

The lake was more like four man made lakes, one for each size division. Humans and human sized demons were allowed in Lake Two. Each had an arms full and with some difficulty trudged through the thick, soft sand. They set up their umbrellas and chairs, then they noticed they weren't alone. Only about a hundred feet down was Kikyou and Kagura, both in skimpy slutty bikinis, laying on their chairs sunbathing. A little girl with white hair was playing in the sand near the two.

"Figures they'd be here," Sango almost growled.

"It doesn't matter. We can still have a good time."

"LECHER!" Miroku had shown up. Luckily, the sand broke his fall somewhat. He looked hot, even if Kagome didn't like him, in his black trunks and purple tee. He had a towel and small pull-string bag in his hands. They set up with Miroku grinning stupidly and Sango blushing. The kids had already hit the water. They sat and watched them splash each other and play Marco-Polo while they waited for Inuyasha to show up.

"Uncle Inuyasha! Is that them?" Kagome snapped her head up and looked down the long stretch of beach. He was smiling indulgently down at a small girl with brown hair in a side pony tail and saying something to her. He had on red trunks(wut else?) and a black shirt. He was carrying a towel and draw-string bag like Miroku, but also a small pink Barbie beach bag. When he looked back in their direction Kagome waved at him, which he returned.

"Hey guys, come here and get some sun screen!" she shouted to the playing kids. Three very wet, very grumpy, boys trudged back up to her to receive their sun lotion. "Hi there," she said to the girl when she and Inuyasha got there.

"Hi."

"This is Rin. Fluffy's daughter." Rin frowned at him.

"He doesn't like that."

"I know, short stuff, that's why I call him that." Rin sighed dramatically, making Kagome laugh.

"Where'd she learn that?"

"Probably Myoga. He's always doing that to me." He pushed Rin torwards the line recieving sun screen and sat beside Miroku. "Sesshomaru'll be here in a couple hours. He had something or other to do."

"So he has a daughter?"

"Not quite, if you'll notice, she's human. Sure made Joken mad. It was a publicity thing to start with. The old man was gonna 'House a Homeless Child' for the holidays, but she kinda got attatched to Sesshomaru. Don't know why." He shrugged. "So she got adopted, so she's technically my sister, but she's Sesshomaru's responcibility and she treats him like a father. She's an okay kid I guess." Just then, Kikyou turned onto her stomach. "Hey, what are they doin' here?" he ground out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That's what Sango said. They were here first, probably didn't even know we were coming. Leave em' alone and get over it." Inuyasha still glared at her for a few seconds. Kagome looked over at Rin shrugging out of her beach wrap to show an orange once peice and rush to the water. She wasn't sure what, but she guessed the jewel, made her look down the sand at an odd angle, somewhere she wouldn't have normally. Naraku was marching up, holding the hand of a small white haired boy, probably just barely old enough to be walking. He was watching the boy walk, making sure he didn't fall over. It would have been some what sweet if Naraku didn't have an impatient look on his face. He finally picked the todler up and stalked over to where Kikyou and Kagura were.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's eyes and uneasy face. He saw Naraku and immediately his hackles went up. What is with all the freaks comin out so early in the day? Didn't they haunt the night or something? He snapped out of it when he heard Rin call. "Uncle Inuyasha, come play with me!" She splashed the water impatiently.

"In a minute, Rin." Just when Inuyasha thought they couldn't possibly get anymore crowded, he spotted Koga and Ayame. Well, at least they were holding hands. Maybe that meant he'd leave Kagome alone.

"Hi guys!" Sango waved them over. "Pull up some beach."

"Thanks," Ayame replied and plunked down. Koga didn't seem happy about something. He just kind of stayed at the edge of the group and sulked.

"I think I should like a swim. Care to join me, dearest Sango?" Miroku asked as he ripped his shirt over his head to show his finely toned muscles.

"Well... Alright. But when we get in the water you better keep your hands where I can see them." She stripped her shirt off. Kagome was sure Miroku's eyes were permanently stuck half way out his head. Sango threw her hat aside and stood to remove her shorts. When she popped the button, she sent Kagome a look that said she knew exactly what effect she was having. Kagome thought that if Sango kept it up much longer, Miroku was going to have to jump into the lake to save some pride. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the thought. She looked over to where Inuyasha was shaking with silent laughter. She caught his eye and he shook his head sadly, like he was embarrased for his best friend.

Sango waded into the water and looked back to where Miroku still stood on the beach. She rolled her eyes playfully and splashed him to wake him up. "Hey!" he sputtered and started after her. The kids splashed after them both and soon had them engaged in a game. Miroku and Sango locked arms, then allowed the children to step onto them. Then they would toss them high into the air, only to come splashing down.

"Koga, come on! Let's go join them." Ayame stripped her wind breakers to show her silver tankini with white petals.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled.

"Don't be such a baby," Inuyasha commanded. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood to discard her outer clothing.

She threw off her hat and tossed it into a chair, catching Inuyasha's eye and making him look at her. She kicked off the flip flops and removed her sunglasses, making sure her movements were gracefull and deliberate. She removed her locket so it didn't rust (it having two new pictures in it, one of Hojo and Eri and the other with Kagome and her other two friends), but of course left the jewel. Now for the main event! She turned her back on him and put a hand to either side of her shirt, turning it inside out as she tugged up. She swung around to toss her sweater into the pile she was making, her hair billowing behind her and swirling around her shoulders. She got a glimpse of Inuyasha watching, completely mesmerized. She smiled inwardly and set to her wrap. It was tied to the side. She made quick work of the knot and held it out from her body, letting it fall behind her. So, as of now, Inuyasha had yet to get a complete front view. She walked to the waters edge, letting the water tickle her toes. Souta sent a small tidal wave at her, sprinkling her body with drops.

"You're gonna get it now!" Kagome yelled playfully. She turned back to see where her audience was. "You comin, Inuyasha?" He had been in a half daze, but snapped out of it when she said his name.

Inuyasha had a very nice view. Where Kagome was standing, the sun sparkled off the lake surface behind her and the droplets clinging to her. It was like she had stars placed in her hair and on her body. Of course, that bathing suit worked some magic of its own. He'd seen how Miroku had reacted when Sango stripped, and he was pretty sure he felt the same way. Those caniving girls had planned that! However, after getting that view, he realy couldn't complain.

He threw off his shirt and practically jumped into the lake, grabbing Kagome by the waist on his way past. He dunked them both under water as he felt the sand leave his feet. He had gone out far enough to swim. He opened his eyes underwater, and immediately saw Kagome latch onto him like her life depended on it. He saw the look of complete terror on her face and surfaced them both, keeping them up by kicking his legs. Even above water she clung to him.

"Inuyasha, lets go back to a shallower spot." She looked over to the beach, barely registering Naraku playing at the edge of the water with the todler from before.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't swim, Inuyasha. Please." She looked like a lost child. He noticed Souta looking at them, half scared himself.

"Alright." He stretched out his arms and held onto her hands. He pulled her back torwards the others playing in shallower water. She visably relaxed when her feet reached solid earth. Well, solid sand... She pulled closer to Inuyasha and placed her hands on his shoulders. He positioned his leg against hers to steady her. "So you don't swim?" She shook her head. "Why not?" She looked away, at nothing in particular. "Kagome?"

"I almost drowned when I was small. I was playing on the bridge with my friends when I was about seven. We were with one of them's mother, and she disapeared for a second. I thought it would be cool if I could walk on the railing. I was okay for the first bit of it, then a pidgeon dove at my head to get me away from its nest. I lost my balance and landed in the river. I remember trying to get back to the surface, but everything got dark and my limbs got heavy and I gave up. The next thing I knew, I was on some fisherman's ship. He had seen me fall and jumped in to save me. Since then, I haven't been able to try swimming without thinking about that. I can play with my brother in shallow water just fine, but as soon as I can't feel the bottom, I panic." She was still staring off into space. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her middle and sheilded her from veiw of the others. She allowed him to comfort her for a moment. "Come on, lets go play Marco-Polo with the others." She had to pull away from him and head for the others.

Something weird was going on with the jewel. The second she started to feel comfortable in Inuyasha's arms, she coud feel it powering up. But why? The closest thing she could come up with was it fed off of her emotions, and she was having plenty at the moment. Normally, she could mantain a cool temperment. But, around Inuyasha, she was all over the spectrum. Up one minute, down the next, could the jewel handle her mood swings? She had to talk to Kaede.

"Marco!" called Shippo. "Polo!" was the answer all around him. Kohaku slowed his movements and allowed Shippo to catch him. Of course, Shippo was excited.

"Close your eyes and spin ten times!" Shippo instructed. Kohaku looked like he thought himself to old to be told what to do by a kid but did as he was told.

"Marco!" shouted the new voice.

"Polo!" Sango taunted him, standing just out of his reach.

"Will you stop moving!" he ordered. Sango laughed at him and took another step back.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Kagome returned, trying to make it easier for him. Souta came up behind her and she bumped into him. She couldn't move out of Kohaku's reach fast enough and became 'it'. "You better watch out, Souta," she warned her brother. He stuck his toung out and slipped under the water. Kagome closed her eyes and spun ten times before calling, "Marco!"

"Polo!" came a dozen voices at once. Kagome decided to make it fun and cheat. Not that any one else would know. She thought through the jewel. At least, that's what it felt like. She imagined her senses passing throught the jewel before coming into her brain. She called Marco periodically, but didn't realy listen to the replies. She could finally pick out Koga, Inuyasha, Ayame and Shippo.

She moved for Koga first since he was closest, but something about Inuyasha called to her. Not that it hadn't been for weeks, but something was different today. She called again and moved for him. As she got closer, she could almost tell what it was. It was like a thought just out of your reach and when you tried to grasp it, it fled like smoke. She could almost touch him when she realized what it was. He was... open. He wasn't hiding behind his 'bad guy' rutien(sp?) and allowed others to see his feelings. She could tell he was smiling. Not his taunting smirk, but actual happy smiling. She liked this Inuyasha.

Kagome plunked under water and touched his knee before he knew what she was doing. She resurfaced smiling at the beaten hanyou. He smirked at her and counted to ten while turning. He didn't even bother with the 'Marco' facade. He went immediately for smelling.

"Hey, no fair!" one of the boys shouted at him.

"Is too. I can smell all of you anyway, might as well make use of it." That said, he grabbed Rin and spun her above the water. "You're it, short stuff." Kagome liked to watch him with his neice. He was so sweet to her.

"Marco!" came from a small, high pitched voice this time.

"Polo!" Rin splashed around in circles almost, trying to catch some one. Finally, she managed to get Souta. The game went on for a while further till the children began complaining of hunger.

"Okay, let's get something to eat." Cheers came from the kids at Kagome's anouncement. The guys went back to their cars for the coolers of food. There was practically a feast of sandwiches and junk food and soda, all spread around them. Souta, Rin and Shippo were getting tired after eating, so they just kind of slept while they fell. The remaining seven set a beer bottle up on top of a cooler and played spin the bottle truth or dare. (now for the fun stuff!)

"Truth or dare, Ayame," Sango said.

"Um, dare." There was a collective 'ooh', seeing as Sango had come up with some great dares.

"I dare you to... go out into the lake, take off your clothes, and hold them over your head so we can see." The gang was rolling with laughter. All but Ayame that is. She blushed and let her bangs cover her face as she marched over to the water. It reached shoulder height to her and Sango told her that was far enough. Ayame did a little wiggling under the surface and thrust two peices of clothing over her head for a split second before putting them back on. She stalked to the beach and spun the bottle. It landed on Kohaku.

"Truth or dare?" she asked sitting down again.

"Truth."

"Ok... what's your sister's biggest secret that you know of?" Kohaku looked terrified over to his sister who was complaining loudly. "It's totaly fair now shut up. Go ahead, Kohaku." He looked around for a way out of it, but finding none he looked down and mumbled.

"No one heard you," Miroku said. He was all for learning one of Sango's secrets.

"Sango sings I Am Woman in the shower," he said louder and scrunched up. Sango planted her burning face in the sand like an ostritch. Kohaku quickly spun the bottle to get the laughing off of his sister. It landed on Miroku.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," Miroku said confidently.

"Uh..." He looked around for an idea. He spotted Kikyou. "I dare you to ask Kikyou out." Every one, including the previously mamed Sango, errupted at Miroku's discomfort. He quickly put on a straight face and stood. The group tried to hold their laughter as he aproached Kikyou. Sango had to put her hand to Kohaku's mouth to silence him. Miroku said something realy fast that they couldn't make out. Kikyou stood and slapped Miroku before storming off for the parking lot. He returned like a champ, holding his clasped hands over his head. They gave him a round of aplause before he spun the bottle. It landed on Kagome.

"Ah! What a lovely surprise. Truth or dare, Kagome?" She was about to say truth, but she was afraid of what Miroku might make her tell. Like that little bit of 'blackmail' Sango had going on. Not thinking this completely through she told him dare. He broke into an evil grin and she realized her mistake. "I dare you to bear my child."

"Sango, kill him," Kagome said calmly. Sango sent him a warning glare.

"I thought not," he sighed. "Oh well! Then I dare you to kiss Inuyasha."

"WHAT?!?" they shouted together and shot apart. "You can't be serious!" Kagome breathed.

"Completely. Go on now!" There was an echo of encouragement.

"Wait! I didn't get dared, why do I have to?" Inuyasha tried to weasle out.

"Well no one said you did!" Kagome huffed. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Come on Inuyasha, it's just a bit of fun!" Ayame told him.

"Tell you what," Miroku said, "you can be blind folded and let Kagome do all the work." The group was closing in around the two.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha practically shouted.

"That's no surprise, you hardly ever think," came an emotionless voice from outside their group.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said. "Want some food?" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow.

"I think I would rather find out what was going on before I showed up."

"I had just dared Kagome to kiss Inuyasha," Miroku volunteered.

"Hm, how interesting. But let me guess, he won't do it out here in front of every one?" Many shook their heads. "I do pity Kagome. Such an awful thing, to have to kiss him."

"Hey! She'd be lucky to, you cold jerk!" Inuyasha fumed. Sesshomaru gave him a 'if-you-say-so' look.

"I see nothing to back that statement," he replied smoothly.

"How's this!?" he shouted just before he grabbed Kagome and dipped her in a kiss, pressing her back into the sand. His weight kept her down to where she couldn't move. His eyes stayed open to take in her reaction, but hers swept half closed and looked at him groggily. Trying to remain aware of their audience, he traced his toung around the edge of the inside of her lips. The others wouldn't be able to see him do this. He finally broke it off when the cheers and cat calls reached their maximum. He sat up slowly, letting Kagome right herself.

"If her expression is any indication, then I stand corrected," Sesshomaru said to the laughing of the others. Kagome let her bangs cover her face but enough was visible to see the deep shade of red she had turned. She reached for the bottle as Sesshomaru sat down. It landed on Koga.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kagome glanced to the others, hoping for an idea.

"I dare you to... go tell Naraku how stunning he looks today." She smiled sweetly while every one burst out. Every one except Sesshomaru of course, although he did have a slight grin on.

"No way!"

"Yes. Now go," Kagome needn't have said since Ayame pushed him in the right direction. "Hey Ayame, can you hear what they're saying?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell us if he does it, okay?" Ayame smiled. Koga seemed to stammer for a bit before he got some words out of his mouth. Naraku sneered in Kagome's direction. "What on earth was that for?"

"Koga told him he was instructed by you to say how handsome he looks today," Sesshomaru said. Kagome 'eep'ed and shrunk behind Inuyasha. Koga came back quickly and plunked down.

"Thats not what I dared you little creep!" Kagome seethed at him. He jumped slightly.

"I said you told me to tell him he looks nice. You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I told you to say how good _you_ think he looks!" She didn't look over at Naraku, she could feel him staring at her. Inuyasha positioned himself between the two instinctively.

Koga spun the bottle, it landing on Ayame. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken. Is it true that you still watch the Care Bears on saturdays?" Ayame's blush was deeper than Inuyasha's usuall hori. She covered her face with her hands and silently nodded. She spun the bottle, it landing on Inuyasha.

"Truth or dare?"

"I've had enough of dares. I'll go with truth."

"Why do you call him Fluffy?" she asked, motioning to Sesshomaru.

"Come on," Kagome said, "doesn't he look like a big teddy bear to you?" Sesshomaru glared at her inocent smile.

"Ironic nick name, I guess," said Inuyasha while reaching for the bottle. It landed on Sango.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Miroku's lap for the rest of the game." Miroku looked extremely pleased and repositioned himself to make his lap more comfortable. Sango groaned and whined, but since it didn't get her out of it she sat on Miroku's lap.

"You had better not do anything to embarrase either one of us," she warned. Miroku blushed and every one else laughed.

The game lost most of its intriuge after a while. The only other dare worth mentioning is when Kagome got Sesshomaru.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"How brave. Now, I dare you to tell an imensly funny joke." Inuyasha almost gagged on the soda he'd been drinking. "Don't do that, Inuyasha. I've seen girls try to get you to smile, you have to remember one of them. Even if it's not that funny." Sesshomaru looked over the lake for a moment then turned back to the group. All had gone still, waiting for Sesshomaru to tell his very first joke.

"So a horse walks into a bar, and the barkeeper asks, 'Why the long face?'." Joke curtosy of my friend Sandy! She says it all the time. I love it. When it became appearant that that was all there was to the joke, they laughed just at the stupidity of it. Sesshomaru spun and the game continued with him daring Kohaku to sing 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts' at the top of his lungs (check the lion king for the song).

The group jumped back into the lake when the children woke up, mainly due to Rin screaming when she found Sesshomaru. They got out the inflatables and the noodles and just sort of floated and gossiped. They managed to get fairly far out.

"That's not true, Inuyasha," Kagome said blandly.

"Sure is. You can ask him."

"When he gets back from the bathroom I might," she shot back. Miroku was seen walking down the beach from the rest rooms. Sango was still in her car, looking for her sunglasses. "Oi, Miroku!" He hopped in and swam over.

"Yes, beautiful Kagome?" Inuyasha glared at him, but luckily only Sesshomaru noticed.

"Is it true you intend to marry Sango one day?" Blunt was always the best way to get an honest answer.

"Um, I-I never... Who told you...? What a horrible... Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed with every one else. Miroku sighed and sunk below the water. Sango came back out, with out her sunglasses unfortunently.

"Hey Sango, come 'ere!" Kagome waved her friend over. Miroku was still under water when she waded out and she didn't see him. She was practically on top of him. If she screamed out, every one would know why. "I got somethin' you're gonna wanna know. Miroku wants to..."

"NOOOOO!!!" Miroku splashed out of the water, inches in front of Sango.

"Eeeeeee!" Sango lurched away and right into Sesshomaru's muscled chest. She blushed and mumbled, "Sorry, Sesshomaru." Miroku was inches away from Kagome's face.

"Swear you won't tell." Kagome ignored him and looked at her nails. "Kagome! Swear it!"

"Or what?" she challenged. He gripped the edge of her noodle bed (the kind where a noodle goes all the way around and there's mesh in the middle for the water to go through) in a silent threat of tipping her over. "Miroku, no!" she screamed seconds before he dumped her.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha screamed just before he went under. He emerged seconds later with Kagome clinging to his chest, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. "What the hell was that for?" he bellowed while Kagome nuzled her face into his neck better, breathing hard.

"Sister!" Souta shouted and swam over. "Are you alright?" She nodded into Inuyasha's neck. "You jerk!" he shouted at Miroku. Miroku had been off to the side a bit, wondering what line he'd crossed. "She can't swim, stupid!"

"Oh, Lady Kagome, I had no idea! I saw Souta swimming and just assumed... Oh, I am stupid! I never meant to... Please forgive me." She nodded her head, whether to forgive him or to make him shut up was unclear.

Kagome wasn't as bad off as she made out, she was extremely scared, but she liked where she ended up. Inuyasha was rubbing her back and she was starting to relax. She lifted her face off his shoulder a couple inches. "It's okay, Miroku. You didn't know." She tugged a little to untangle herself some from Inuyasha but he wouldn't let go. Not that she was complaining. She did manage to turn around so her back was againt his chest. He kicked out and held them both above water. "Besides," she said, "now we know how fast Inuyasha can react. Almost as fast as a fire man." She smiled when she felt his growl on her back. It lightened the mood a bit and they went back to gossiping, Inuyasha never letting go while keeping them both afloat. It was a testiment to his demon strength.

Shippo didn't swim so much as let his tail and hair float and carry him. It was so funny to see only two tufts of orange hair instead of a boy. Rin got tired of swimming and sat on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Kohaku and Souta confiscated a couple noodles and back floated on them. Miroku and Ayame had two water beds and sat on them. Sango had plenty of strength from demon slayer training and could float herself for hours. Koga was back floating, ignoring much of what was going on around him. Kagome still couldn't figure out what was up with him. It cooled off a lot as the sun started to go down, so they climbed out of the water and towled off. Miroku and Inuyasha went off for fire wood and they built a campfire. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin decided to make use of the showers on the grounds. They set off with their bags and left the boys to sit and snort. (ever notice that's all they do when there ain't girls around? spit and snort. gross.)

"I hope there's plenty of hot water," Ayame said.

"Oh yeah, I'm frozen through," Sango agreed. Kagome had Rin's hand and Barbie bag.

"I just hope the showers aren't moldy or over grown with weeds. Ya never know with these camp ground showers."

"Ewe. I don't want a moldy shower." Kagome smiled down at Rin.

"Yeah, realy ewe. I don't want one either." The showers were fine, however. They were inside a heated building with nice tile and ceramic showers with curtains. They stood in their showers for ten minutes to warm before they started to clean up. They only spent thirty minutes in the shower, since they didn't want one of the guys to come find out what was wrong. They dressed quickly in the changes of clothing they brought and towled their hair dry as best they could. They went to leave, and were halfway back, when Rin said she left her bag. "Don't worry, I'll get it. You guys go on ahead." Kagome headed back for the shower house while the rest went on. She walked in and there it was, sitting on the sink. She ran back out, into some one. "Sorry," she said and tried to leave, but two strong arms held her. She looked up, into Naraku's smirking face.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked in a cold voice.

"One hell of a fight if you don't let go." She pulled and tried to hit him, but he was much too strong for her.

"Now don't be like that, you know you want me."

"Like a root canal," she spat. He slammed her against the wall, making her whimper.

"Now now, lets be nice." His toung worked around her ear.

"Get off, you filthy slug!" She moved her head away and tried to knee him. If he was smart, he would have stopped when the jewel started to glow, but he was too caught up in what he was doing to notice it.

"So you'll kiss that mutt but not me, huh?" He ground his hips against her, but suddenly he yelped and pulled away. He gazed down at his burned hands which had a faint pink glow that subsided quickly. "What did you do!?" he shouted and lunged at her. She shot an energy beam at him, knocking him off course and into a wall.

"I said to get off, and you didn't listen." This was different than her other pink episodes. _Kagome had complete control._ She knew exactly what was going on and had total control over her body. Was she getting stronger or was the stone just allowing her this one fight? She didn't have time to ponder it, because just then an angry demon with red eyes leaped at her, trying to kick her as he went down. She dodged just in time to miss it, but he bounded up from the ground quickly and was going at her again. He swiped at her, dealing out blow after blow. She retreated with each swing and put up a pink sheild. It covered her arm and she moved it around to protect herself. She suddenly felt extremely drained and didn't want to fight any more. Now's a good time for you to kick in, Kagome thought to the jewel. It wasn't taking over. Did it think she could handle herself? Was it malfunctioning? He got in a good punch and it sent her into the wall where she sunk to her knees. He towered over her, eyes still red. He raised his hand to deliver the fatal blow, and everthing went dark. Litterally. The bulb blew. She heard an anguished cry come from her attacker and smiled. Inuyasha. She slumped against the wall and focused her senses threw the jewel again. Inuyasha stood over an unconsious Naraku. Inuyasha walked over and picked her up.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm here now," he murmered into her ear, the same one Naraku licked. She allowed his voice to wash over it, removing all remaining feelings of disgust left by Naraku. She wanted to go to sleep, but thought for some reason she ought to stay awake. They neared the parking lot and a street lamp iluminated him. The flourescent light shone off his hair and highlighted his amber eyes. My hero, she thought ruefully. She realized something then. That feeling she had when she saw him, that feeling that made her heart swell and her lungs contract, that feeling that played with the pit of her stomach, was love. Kagome finaly admitted it to herself, she loved Inuyasha.

He went to his car and sat on the hood, using the windsheild to sit against. Kagome was still curled up in his lap, not willing to go anywhere. With one arm he held her to him, and with the other he stroked her hair. "You okay, Kagome?" he whispered gently.

"Mm, hm," she murmered into him. He was only wearing trunks and a tee, but he was still warm and she curled into him.

"You wanna go back to the others?"

"Not right now," she breathed. It tickled his chest and warmed him from the inside out. He pulled out his flip phone.

"Hey, Miroku? Yeah, she's fine. Yeah. We'll come back in a few minutes, k? Right, later." He hung up and went back to just holding her. And so they sat. They just sat, comfortable in each others company. He laid his head on hers and she placed a hand on his chest. They were there for almost half an hour.

"I think we should go back," she whispered. He nodded and looked down at her. Her eyes were so large and deep, like pools of dark chocolate. Her cheeks were so flushed and tempting. Her lips were full and moist, very inviting. He kissed her.

Not a hard kiss to impress his friends, but a soft, gentle kiss that left them both breathless. He raised his head, seeing if she was alright with his advances. She raised her head as well and pecked his lips with her own. He slowly rolled them, putting him on top of her. His hand found where her shirt had risen from the line of her jeans and he worked slow circles with his thumb. She moaned and braced herself by placing her hands on his shoulders when he worked his leg in between hers. He worked slow, kissing her jaw and nose, then moving on to her neck and collar bone. At least she wasn't cold, anymore. In fact, she thought it was a miracle she didn't burst into flames. His thumb went in the waist of her jeans, making her bring her legs up, and one was between his legs. His free hand made a fist and he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. She leaned her head back and let her rapid heart beat match his.

"Kagome, we have to stop."

"Uh, huh," she agreed. Neither one of them moved. Kagome could see her breath mix with his into a single cloud. A car alarm went off, making their heart rates beat even more than they already were, and they both jerked into a sitting position. Inuyasha still had his hand on her hip. "We need to go back, Inuyasha." Her voice was stronger than before but still held a note of regret. Then Inuyasha remembered the others.

"Oh shit," he said. "They can smell us."

"Huh?"

"They can smell what we were just doing. Sesshomaru, Ayame, Koga, and even Shippo'll be able to tell." Kagome blushed at the thought.

"Well, I don't think Shippo'll be old enough to know what he's smelling." Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "And Sesshomaru won't bring it up. And I think we can trust Ayame, although she'll attack me later. Koga might get mad, upset, ignore us, or taunt us. Wanna give it a go?" He picked up her defiant grin and they set off for their friends, grabbing Rin's Barbie bag on the way back.

Luck must have been on their side, Koga was asleep. Shippo, Souta, Rin and Kohaku were playing a card game. Sango and Ayame were gossiping, and Miroku and Sesshomaru were just sitting and discussing some sports team neither cared about. Inuyasha plopped down in front of a log, using for a back rest. Kagome walked over to the fire and stretched out her hands, pretending to be cold. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and she knew Inuyasha had been right. He could smell what they'd been doing. Shit. At least Ayame and Shippo were caught up in what they were doing and didn't notice the odd scent. Kagome turned around and picked her book out of her bag before sitting between Inuyasha's legs and leaning against his chest. Kagome cracked her book open and Miroku sent Inuyasha a teasing look to which he returned a smug one. His hands were clasped loosly around her middle holding a soda.

"Sister," Souta said, "can we roast marshmallows now?" She smiled and nodded. He shot up and went to the cooler to pull out the six bags of marshmallows. He dropped the pile into the sand and opened one. He and his new friends rushed to the woods and came back with roasting sticks for every one. Kagome sat with her brother and roasted a few, but it wasn't as fun as she imagined it be so she went back and sat with Inuyasha. They, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku watched as the rest had a blast with the flaming balls of sugar. When they had their fill, the children made a game of flinging lit marshmallows as far out into the lake as they could. Rin won.

"Wow," said Sango looking at her watch. "It's three in the morning. We better get goin'." The half asleep kids grumbled but started their very slow packing. Every one was so tired it took almost an hour to finish. Sesshomaru left with Rin in one arm and a cooler and two beach bags in the other. Even holding Barbie, he was so manly. Koga and Ayame left next, taking their stuff with them. Miroku grabbed his towel, cooler and draw-string bag, and with one fondle for the road, left with a new lump. Sango yawned and shook her head to wake up.

"Why don't you go on home, Sango," Kagome told her. "Inuyasha can take us home. He lives just down the street." Sango thought for a second before nodding and leaving. Kagome helped Kohaku with the cooler while Sango got their two beach chairs and bags. Kagome had just waved goodbye to Sango from the parking lot when Inuyasha came back up carrying a cooler and his stuff, Souta behind him carrying their two bags and chairs. "Thanks, guys," she said as she helped them fit it all in the trunk. Souta climbed into the back seat and was asleep almost immediately. Kagome climbed in shot-gun and Inuyasha got behind the wheel, turning the radio on to a soft local station.

They rode along to the city, the lack of conversation between them switching from comfortable to strained. They pulled into Kagome's drive way round the back. They didn't move or wake Souta. Finally Kagome turned to him.

"Inuyasha, was this just some wild weekend thing?" He looked a little startled at her words.

"I didn't think so. Do you?" She grinned and shook her head. She started to close the gap between them, he caught where this was going and met her halfway. It wasn't raw and passionate like before, but held a promise instead. Kagome woke Souta and they went in, Inuyasha helped them carry their stuff into the house.

"Thanks. Mom and Gramps are probably already asleep. Good night, Inuyasha."

"Good night, Kagome." They couldn't kiss with Souta watching, so Inuyasha just got in his car and drove away. Kagome closed the door slowly and leaned against it. She slid to the floor and sighed. Now _that_ was a perfect day!

OXOXOXO

Wow, I totaly love this chapter. Crazy long, huh? It just, has so much... greatness. From their first kiss to an almost lemon (trust me, I considered it) to a kick A fight. Well, okay the fight wasn't kick A, but maybe kick B? That was dumb, ignore that. I know, I know, 'What's up with Koga?' Well I haven't figured that much out yet. I just felt like he should be a little OOC for this chapter. Not that he was completely IC for the other chapters... I have given you the little white haired girl (don't remember name), the little white haired boy (don't remember name), Rin, and Shippo. _And _Kagome and Inuyasha are almost officialy together. R u happy now?

Sneak peek of next chapter: SIT BEADS!!!!

I wrote almost fifteen and a half pages, give me a little feed back people!

WHAT ABOUT THESE IDEAS???? hanyou Kagome? pregnant Kagome? sick Kagome? I love to punish Kagome. Not realy, but she just invites it, ya know?

REVIEW! or I shall stop this wonderous story and do what ever I like to poor Kagome. laughs manicaly mwahahaha I'm tired, if you couldn't figure it out. Night.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanx for the reviews! I'll use the white haired kids' names I got if I use them again, so thanx for those too. I've just been watching Inuyasha, and I love Miroku's voice. I don't know who's it is, but it is the sexiest voice I have ever heard. I love his accent and the lines they give him are so fitting. It is so hot. Sesshomaru is too. Voice and body. Yes, I know he is a drawing, but who's to say it wasn't modeled off of some one? Still hot. And wuts with all the Inuyasha relationships being this love-hate crap? Inu and Kag, San and Mir, Aya and Kog, and all the rest. They'd rather fight than make out. Idiots. N E way, read!

OXOXOXO

"Hey, Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome asked as they walked to school one morning. He'd been acting oddly for a day now, looking off into space and ignoring everyone except to flare his temper at some one every now and then.

"It's almost the full moon. My demon powers are growing. I think I might skip school tomarro," he told her.

"Don't do that, you'll get behind. Besides, so you're short tempered for a while. That's not so different from how you normally act, is it?" she teased. He frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You have no idea." He had his arms crossed, and could apearently be mysterious when he opted for it. They met up with Sango and Miroku in front of the school, all walking on eggshells around Inuyasha till the bell rang and they raced to class.

"You need to be care around Inuyasha till tomarro," Sango whispered to her in first hour.

"I know, but how do I do that? He's every where I am, all the time, it's not like I can avoid him."

"You need to. That jewel can make demons, and some humans, do rash things. You unconsiously mask its power from our demon peers, but Inuyasha knows what it is already. He might try to steal it from you. You just need to be more careful than usual." The teacher walked to the front of the class and they quit their discussion. Kagome felt fine, she never went anywhere without the submission beads Kaede had given her. All she had to do was focus on a person and imagine them there, and they would apear there since she was a preistess. If Inuyasha got to be too much to handle, she could take care of it. She could only hope he behaved himself.

Inuyasha grumped all day, always in an angry mood and always distancing himself from other people. Then they made it to science and he became honestly distressed. He and Kagome were silently working on another partner project when the teacher told them something.

"Remember tonight is the full moon class, and it's going to be a rare event. It's rising early, and we should be able to see it before school's out." Inuyasha looked pained at this news and couldn't finish his work.

At lunch he stayed in, saying he could feel that the moon was up. He had two purple streaks on his face, like Sesshomaru's only more rough. Sesshomaru himself kept sneaking glances at Inuyasha who had gone pale from the exertion of keeping his youki spirit in check. By fifth hour, he couldn't take it. He shot out of his seat and out the door before the teach had time to turn from the black board. Kagome saw him leave and followed. She shot out the double doors at the main entrance and stopped, looking around for Inuyasha. He was on the roof.

"Inuyasha!" she called out to him. Behind him she could see the full moon, just like the teacher had said, and it was huge. He didn't look at her, just quaked from the force of controlling himself. "Inuyasha!" she called again, this time with results. He looked down at her slowly and stood from his crouch. In two seconds he was right in front of her, staring at the stone around her neck but under her tee. "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome." She held her hand out and slowly advanced on the red eyed hanyou.

"Right now he doesn't know who you are," Sesshomaru said coming from a shadow. "The moon is stronger than it has been in years. He's a demon now, Kagome. And he hasn't grown up being one, learning how to control his wild impulses. Don't move, he might attack." Not that she'd had any plan of moving. Sesshomaru was about to come up from behind Inuyasha, but his brother had other plans. He dove at Kagome, ripping the air where her throat would have been had she not moved. He almost got the stone from around her neck, but his brother had stepped in with a poison whip and lashed his back. Inuyasha growled but other wise ignored him and went back to chasing after the stone. Kagome barely heard the intercom say with that toneless voice to stay in their class rooms, code blue and red level five.

Now's as good as ever, Kagome thought to herself and focused on placing the submission necklace on Inuyasha. Pink beads flew into formation around his neck, giving him only slight pause. He flew at her again, his longer than usual claws bared and deadly. Now the word of subsigation, but Kaede had never told her what it was, only that her word would have power over the wearer. What word would fit? She could only think of one, so she gave it a shot. "Sit boy!" Immediately his face hit the ground with some force, leaving a dent in the pavement. He stood shakily and shook himself before continuing his earlier persuit. Sesshomaru lashed at him again with the poison whip, but it had just as much effect as the first try. He had almost managed to get it again when Kagome hit him with about a dozen sit commands. He hit the ground and didn't get up. Sesshomaru picked him like a bag of potatoes.

"I think I should take him home now." He turned his back and walked away.

"Good idea," she muttered and started for her own home. She was exhausted, and she could tell Sango the details later.

oxoxoxo

Inuyasha sat, tugging at the beads in front of the shrine with his friends.

"Get this damn thing off!" he bellowed at Kagome.

"I can't chance it. What if you ever go demon again?" She sat calmly, trying to sooth the upset hanyou.

"I am sure Kagome will use this power wisely," Miroku added. "She is very responsible."

"I agree with Miroku," Sango put in. "She's not vengful in the least."

"Inuyasha," Kagome placed her hand on his knee to still him, "I won't do it unless I have to. It's only for self defense."

"Feh," he said, giving one last hard pull. "Untill you get mad that is." He glared down at her.

"I wasn't mad, I was fighting for my life!" Inuyasha feh'ed and crossed his arms. A chilling wind blew over them, making Kagome shiver slightly. She raised her face to the wind and smiled. "It's kind of hard to think that two months have passed since school started. It's already October."

"True," Miroku agreed, "it will be Halloween soon." Kagome turned to him.

"You celebrate Halloween here?"

"Of course we do," Inuyasha said impatiently. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. Kids dress up like demons in Tokyo and I guess I just couldn't see these people doing that."

"That is also true," Miroku spoke again. "We do dress up, but it is a bit different."

"We do professions or objects," Sango told her. "We wouldn't have demeaning costumes."

"I never was one for looking like a demon," Kagome told them. "I was always the ballerina or doctor or cop. I didn't do blood and gore monster."

"Demons aren't monsters," Inuyasha said heatedly.

"I know, but that's how some twisted marketing tycoon portrayed them at least once and it stuck. I never thought about demons being real so I didn't feel the need to be resentful for them. I'm sure they didn't know demons existed either, cause that's a death wish to make fun of one."

"It's not just costumes and trick-or-treating," Miroku told her, "there are parties and contests and festivals and sports and plenty of other things. In fact, advertisements for these activities should be showing up soon."

"I heard the school is doing a fun house sort of maze," Sango informed them (idea from personal experience. those things are a blast).

"That should be fun," Kagome commented. "You gonna dress up, Sango?" She shrugged.

"Didn't think about it. Some teens do, but mostly it's the kids. The older ones just go to parties and stuff."

"But it's so much fun!"

"I take it you're going to?"

"Totaly. I just need to find a costume."

"I guess if you're going to then I can."

"Yeah, you can come over some time and we can decide what to be. You guys gonna?" she asked the male half of the party.

"I hadn't considered it, but I suppose it would be alright," Miroku said diplomatically.

"Nah," Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Too much trouble."

"No it's not, it doesn't take much for a simple costume." He shrugged. "Never mind, we'll have fun with out you." He shrugged again and layed down, arms behind his head.

oxoxoxo

Kagome and Sango had a lot of fun picking out their outfits. Kagome settled on a gypsy. She had a forest green peasant skirt that went to her ankles, a purple button up long sleeve, plain brown sandles and a light tan scarf around her head to hold her hair. She had a wrap around her waist, bangle earrings and bracelets, and a golden chain necklace with a large blue stone on it. She realy looked the part. Sango had a different aproach.

Sango decided on an Indian woman (from India, not native american). She had an orange dress with sleeves halfway down her forarms and golden threading along the cuffs and hems. She had a peach colored head wrap that draped over her shoulders and covered all but her eyes and the red dot between them. With the addition of dark make up around the eyes and a dozen small bracelets she was ready.

It was two weeks before the actual date that the festivities began. "Hey Sango, wanna go to a hay ride?" Kagome ran and caught up with her friend in the hall. "Saw a poster, said there was one tomarro night. How bout it?" Sango smiled at her.

"Sounds great. Let's ask the guys." They did so at lunch.

"A hay ride?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Those are for small kids, Kagome. Why would we go to one?"

"Because it's fun, you prick. Bring Rin if you want for an excuse. I can bring Souta. There's gonna be a bonfire and marshmallows afterward and ghost stories. I think it'll be loads of fun."

"I think that it would indeed be enjoyable," Miroku contributed.

"What ever," Inuyasha said.

"So that's a yes?" Kagome pushed. He shrugged. "I'll take that as 'love to'." She smiled sweetly at his glare and popped one the grapes off of his tray into her mouth.

oxoxoxo

All four friends piled into Inuyasha's car and headed for a hay feild just outside of town. These were very special areas becasue of the walls and precautions took to make sure humans didn't see them. Of course, at this time of year, the stupid mortals just think there's a costume party or something. The more time Kagome spent here, the more she realized how easy it is to fool humans. They don't see anything they don't want to.

"This?" Inuyasha asked from the drivers seat. Kagome looked at the flyer she nabbed and consulted it.

"Says take the road by the old pumpkin patch sign. I think this is it. Look! there's the tractor and trailor. This is it alright." She put the paper in the dash and started to climb out after Inuyasha parked. They looked around and saw mostly kids of various ages, but there were also some couples and groups of friends there too.

"Oh boy," Inuyash said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and be happy," Kagome said without energy. Inuyasha hid a smile from her and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Every one going on the hayride get in a line and please have out your two dollars. Thank you!" A burly man in overalls stood on a haybale and motioned people torwards a picknick table.

"Come on," Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the table, letting their friends follow. After paying eight bucks they got on the second tractor out of five and settled into the hay. "I'll be brushing this out of my hair for weeks."

"This was your idea," Inuyasha reminded her. She glared at him.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing, did I?" She looked away from him and got Sango talking about the school's maze, since Sango was on the comitee and it recently became her favorite subject. She never wanted to give away all the fun, but she never wanted to shut up about it. Miroku had taken to zoning out on various parts of Sango's, or any passing girl's, anatomy. It upset her greatly. It also reddened his face in more than one way. Inuyasha shook his head at Kagome sadly and smiled slightly to himself. The tractor cranked up a few minutes later. It jerked to a start and they were off.

Kagome was glad she had worn a thick sweater. It was quite nippy (I say dumb stuff like that all the time). She scooted further into the hay, which surprisingly worked well. The scene was amazing. They passed a huge pumpkin patch with kids climbing over the huge ones and babies getting their picture taken in a hollowed out one. Four kids were playing jump rope with a vine, and a dog barked at the tractor as it went by. The driver waved to the farmer warmly, making Kagome guess that they were friends. He waved similarly to the man out among the giant corn stalks. A woman in an apron held a small child in one arm and a wooden spoon in the other. Kagome liked the feeling she got out here. It was... homey. She leaned back against Inuyasha and just lazed. He wrapped his arms protectively around her without thinking. It was nice to get out of the city and breathe some fresh air every now and then. She loved the look of the trees, all the red and gold and yellow and orange mixed in with a little green was like eye candy. Kagome mused at how quickly this weird town had become home. She would never go back to Tokyo if given the choice. She did miss her friends, but what she had here more than made up for it. She knew she had acted like a child and had sulked when her mother first told her of the move, but now she was grateful. She was also grateful to Inuyasha. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be comfortable and bored with Hojo. Then again, maybe not. He was about to dump her for Eri when they last spoke. But, moving on, she was so much happier with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was hard to understand. He didn't openly show emotion all that often, but he still had plenty of it and did share some with her when they were alone. He didn't go for the mushy relationship thing that most teens get into. They had a much more advanced relationship. They liked each other's company, and they both loved to argue. It made things interesting. There wasn't tension or worry, but there was something deep about it. She knew how she felt, and she was pretty sure she knew how he felt. She watched him with other people, and he was more reserved or haughty with them than with her. She liked that he was more relaxed with her than with even Miroku.

The ride ended far too soon for Kagome's taste, but it was getting dark and tractors don't exactly have headlights. (If they do, don't tell me about it.) Kagome ran back to the car for a second to get hers and Sango's coats. She got back just as they were trying to light a bonfire. She tossed Sango's coat to her and plopped down beside Inuyasha on a small hay block. The picknick table where they had been taking up money now held marshmallows and green sticks (not the color green, but green as in has sap so it doesn't burn in the fire). Sango grabbed two, one for her and Kagome. They guys weren't realy interested. The girls moved forward and sat back just enough that they could get their sticks to reach the fire. They soon took off their coats and had their fill of pure sugar, so they moved back to the guys. They were watching the couples around the fire, playing a game. You try to guess how long they've been together, if they'll ever go out again, or if they'll get married in the future. Well, okay, so it was just the girls playing with the guys throwing in a random thought now and then.

"I bet they're on their first date," Kagome said while barely pointing at couple on the other side of the fire.

"Oh yeah," Sango agreed.

"How can you be so sure?" Miroku asked them.

"Look at how they act," Kagome said. "They're obviously not with anyone else, and when they accidently touch they both blush. They don't say much and when they do it's barely a whisper. He's trying to be a gentleman by giving her the bale and sitting on the ground and even spearing her marshmallow for her. She's trying not to seem needy by sitting beside him and sharing the cooked ones. It's actually pretty cute."

"What about that couple?" he asked. It was a greying pair sitting closely on a hay block talking intimately.

"Married for about thirty years," Sango said. "They know each other very well. He started to rub her back when she shifted a little to the left. And he keeps moving one loche of hair into her face so she uncounsiously moves it out. She batted his hand away when she caught on and laughed at him a little, evidently having spent too many years together and knowing it'd be useless to scold him. They sit closely and she lays her head on his shoulder when she gets tired. They're realy sweet together."

"You two spend too much time looking at other people," Inuyasha put in. Kagome playfully slapped his arm.

"It just obvious to those that know human nature, thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and they continued with another pair, clearly just married.

The same burly man from before came out, this time sporting a flannel shirt. "Now for ghost stories!" he roared. He clapped his hands together and looked around the circle, "Any volunteers?" And of course, no one raised their hands but opted to look around. The man in overalls shook his head at them. "Come on, some one has to have a good story." Again, no. "Fine, ten bucks to the best story." Four or five hands went up slowly. "Alright then, you're turn." He motioned at a kid about five or six years younger then them. The kid stood up and began what his mother or father had probably told him at some point.

"Well, once there was a big, old, scarry house in this one town that everybody knew was haunted. No one wanted to go near it, but kids would dare each other to. One day, these four friends decided they were gonna find the ghost in the house, so they went up there one night. They had to go in through a broken window, cuz the door was locked. One of the friends went to the attic, one of 'em went to the second floor, one of 'em went to the first floor, and one of 'em went to the basement. They were walkin' around when they heard somebody say, 'I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha where I wantcha!" They all got scared and started screaming and stuff and tried to get to their other friends. So they all met up on the second floor and they heard it again. 'I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha where I want cha!' Since they had all their friends with them this time, no one wanted to act scared. So one of them said they should go find it. They looked around the second floor, but they couldn't find it. So they looked in the attic but they still couldn't find it. Then they heard it again and went back down. They were on the second floor and heard it coming from the first floor. So they all go down to the first floor and look around. They checked all the rooms but the last three when they heard it again. They waited till it was done talkin' so they didn't disturb it. Then they checked the other three rooms. One was a bathroom with some slimy green stuff in the tub. They ran out of the bathroom and skipped the next door. Then they went into a bed room and found a monkey sitting on the bed. It didn't notice them cuz it was too busy pickin' his nose. Then it pulled its finger out and looked at it. Then it told the booger, 'I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha where I want cha!' and ate it!" He finished dramatically and sat back down while being high-fived by his friends and scolded by his parents. Kagome and Sango gave each other 'well, alrighty then' looks. Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing.

"What's up guys?" they asked them.

"Story's changed a bit over the years, hasn't it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha smiling.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"What are you two talking about?" Sango pushed Miroku.

"Well, we made that up when we were his age. Only, I don't remember it quite like that."

"How did it go?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the old house was a subway station, and the monkey with boogers was an anteater with toenails. Looking back, we might not have made the scariest of stories," Miroku told her. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"I am so glad you grew out of that before I met you," she said.

"We were kids," he shrugged. "Like we were supposed to be behaved." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the group. The stories never got scary, they were all silly and funny. The friends had a fun night.

Later in Inuyasha's car, Miroku had Sango against his side and an arm over her shoulders. Kagome sat up front with Inuyasha till they dropped off Sango then Miroku at their houses. Kagome looked out the window, trying not to catch Inuyasha's eye. Her mind was realing too fast over the implications of being alone with him to pay attention to anything else. She snapped back to reality when he parked and they weren't in front of her house. In fact, she didn't know where they were. "Come on," he told her and turned off the car. "I got something to show you. They were out in the middle of the forest. What could he possibly have to show her way out here? She put her jacket back on and stepped out. Inuyasha was right there and pulled her close, helping to fight off the cold. He walked with her off the road and through the brambles and bushes. Finally they game to a clearing in the middle of it all. He pulled her out to the middle of and and plopped down, taking her with him. They were both kneeling and still had their hands locked. He layed down and pulled her to his side protectively. She hadn't been able to take her face off of him the whole time, only staring at his amber eyes in the moon light. He nuzzled her neck and moved her head to his shoulder. "Look up," he whispered. she literally lost her breathe. She had no idea so many stars existed! Her jaw slackened and her eyes went wide with wonder. Inuyasha knew she would like this. She shivered in the cold and Inuyasha smirked. "I can warm you up," he said teasingly and ran kisses over her jaw. He could smell the begining of that scent again. She was so enticing for him.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed his name questioningly. He looked down at her shadowed eyes and saw the slightest hint of fear in them. He smiled warmly down at her and kissed her square on. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back fully. He moved his left hand to her hip and sqeezed slightly. Without thinking she raised her hips up to him. He smiled into her lips and moved between her legs. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as he moved his knees under her thighs, making her wrap her legs around his middle. "Inuyasha?" He could hear that timid tone in her voice again. Why was she so reluctant to even kiss him? Then he thought about it. She'd only dated Homo, and it wasn't like he would dare to kiss her like this. Kagome was probably still as pure as snow. Inuyasha like that idea. That Kagome was his and only his for forever. But he had to make her trust him first. He pulled back a little and her eyes shot open. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled back playfully. She raised herself up and kissed him herself. He stilled his hands and let her continue to control the kiss. She moved her hands to his toned stomach and traced his muscles through his thin hori. Her legs slid back down and she rested her feet between his knees. Her knees gripped his hips. She moved her hands back to his shoulders and burried her face in his neck. He lowered them both back down to the ground and made sure his clothing gave her all the warmth he could give her. His face was inches from hers, feeling her breathe on his like she could on hers. He gave her small pecks on the lips before sliding to the side and gathering her to him. She snuggled into him.

"Inuyasha, we need to go. My mom is gonna freak if I stay out too late." She didn't look at him but gave the faintest tug to leave. He held on, though, and didn't give the option of leaving him. "Inuyasha?" She looked at him. He had the strangest look in his eyes, one she'd only seen in conection with herself. It was that one that made her insides take leave and her heart jump into her throat. He reached out and gave her a kiss. Not like they had just shared, tender and full of longing, but sweet and rapturous. Like he was claiming her as his own, and she didn't have one qualm about that. She wandered if he was searing her somewhere visible to let every other male know it. She could have laughed at the idea if she wasn't so engaged in her curent activities. He finaly let her catch her breathe for a second before pulling her to her feet and leading her back to the car. He drove her home without any conversation between the two. She blushed readily whenever she looked at him or thought about what just happened between them. She was glad for the darkness so he couldn't see, and it was a good thing she didn't know he could smell her feelings. When she finaly got out in front of her house, they didn't kiss in parting, having had plenty of that occurence to make Kagome uncomfortable for a week. And to think, she took charge of it! It was almost scandelous to herself. She could only hope Inuyasha didn't expect to get any more than that out of her until she was more than ready. Which would be about a month after marriage if she kept with her current state of thought.

OXOXOXO

I have so much more fall stuff planned! You have no idea what all. Keep reading and check out these pictures I found!

To make up for this being such a lame chapter, I found some stuff on the net you'll like. Copy and paste these into your adress bar. Some of these might not be who they intended, but they're who I imagined them to be. And most of them aren't from the series but from a fan.

Inuyasha: http://groups. http://blogol.hu/pikz/inukag/kag-inume.jpg

(I can't say just why I like this one, the art's not that great but there's something endearing about it)

http://kagomeinuyashadudinha.weblogger. (I love this. Look at Inu's eyes, they're so sexy!)

http://img. (It's kind of a lime)

http://s21. http://tn3-1. should be: http://kagome-2005. http://i74. http://images. yet very cool (or so I think): -(I like this one. Shows pain and emotion like nothin else.)

http://tn1-5. HE'S A LION!) http://fanart. (Totaly freaky.)

http://tn3-2. (this one might only aply to those that hate kikyo and watch Kenshin)

http://tn3-1. (it's a kid kikyou!)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi peeps! I haven't been on for a while thanx to my mom's sudden want to rearange the entire house. Wut's up with that?

Thanx for the reviews. Ya know, I haven't gotten one bad one yet. Go me! Every one talks bout my gramar and spelling mistakes, but so ya know, I'm a hick from arkansas so give me a break. I couldn't spell to save my life and have been dependent on the dictionary for this story (even if I didn't use it once).

I know the pics messed up, sorry bout that. No, I can't put them on my profile cuz I have no idea how to open that bit of nasty and I promise I'll find a way for u guys to see them all. K? http://groups. I'm goin to see if this one works, so don't worry bout it too much. I think the problem is I put too many on at once. If it works, I'll put four or five for every chapter after this.

I know, I know, are Kagome and Inuyasha gonna go all the way? I haven't decided. It would be hot, but its sweet right now. I don't think I wanna give that up.

Ha Ha! Sit beads! I know you all wanted them. Well, I did and that's all that mattered. To be honest, I kinda forgot them and just imagined that they were there. I forgot the beads! What a loser I am.

Just as an extra thing here, I finished Pride and Prejudice lately, and I totaly recomend it and say you all must get a copy! I'm ordering the sequal to it, and I'll let yall know how that works out. Now read my wonderful master peice!

OXOXOXO

"Hey Kagome!" Sango caught up to her friend in the hall two days after the hay ride. "You goin to the Fall Festival?"

"Sure am. You?"

"Of course. I'm going to enter the pumpkin carving contest. Maybe we should enter in the three legged and the potato sack race?" Kagome laughed at her.

"Are you kidding? Being the clutz I am, I'd be able to knock every one down at once. I think I'll skip those two. But pumpkin carving sound fun."

"It's a blast. I almost won last year."

"I think I'll get Inuyasha to help me. He could get one done with those claws of his in a minute flat."

"Why Kagome," she said in a mock southern voice, "that'd be cheatin!"

"Just as long as no one finds out, it ain't!" she said back with a fake accent.

oxoxoxo

Ya know, carving a pumpkin is easier said than done. That skin on it is pretty tough when it wants to be. Just try getting a face on that sucker when it wants to be cement. It sure ain't easy. This is what Kagome and Sango found out later at the latter's house. They had gone there since Sango's family would have more slicing and cutting objects laying around. Kagome had never seen so many things in such different shapes made to do the same job: kill demons. Of course, these were just for decoration because no one was allowed to kill demons like they used to.

Kagome had her top taken off and the insides scooped out like Sango had shown her with her own. They were now taking the seeds and baking them as they canned the insides of the pumpkin for pies later. Now that all that was done, they could make the faces. Sango pulled out a Sharpie and drew a face with angry eyes and fangs with two triangles for ears. "Inuyasha!" she said.

"Very funny." Kagome took the marker and made her own face with swirl eyes and a bit of drool with a hand print. "Miroku!" They both laughed and set to carefuly carving out their faces. They didn't look like the best faces ever, but they had that certain, unique quality about them. Ok, so they looked kinda weird when they finished. So? They set them in the freezer so they wouldn't wilt between then and the fair and sat in the living room to watch a movie for two hours. At least, they tried to watch a two hour movie. They had a visiter after fourty five minutes.

They had just gotten to the part of the movie where the townspeople realize that there is something terribly wrong with their small town when the door bell rang. Sango paused it and rose to answer the door. What she found was her neighbor, a demon girl with blue skin and webbed hands and feet that happened to be in their grade. "Sango! Hi! I'm sorry, but I had to tell you and I lost your phone number." Sango ushered her in where she took a seat by Kagome on the couch while Sango took one of the chairs. "I just heard from my aunt, you know the one that sponsors our grade, that their planning on taking a trip to America! But only the humans and demons that can pass as humans get to go from our grade and the next two up. Isn't that great? Just think, the USA!" It was obvious that she was completely smitten with the idea. And Kagome had to agree, it sounded very exciting.

"When is it, May?" Sango asked.

"Two weeks after Christmas holiday. The demons are going to see the largest underground caves. Ewe. I'd rather go to school than camp under ground for two weeks."

"Me too. Good thing we don't have to!" Kagome was very excited about going to the US.

"I have to go tell everybody else. Later!" May dashed for the door and was gone in no time. Movie forgotten, Kagome and Sango called Inuyasha and Miroku since they were both at Inuyasha's house.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome said after he answered the phone. "Put me on speaker." There was a click and a short buz.

"What's up Kagome?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha there?"

"Right here," a different voice asked.

"Great. Sango's neighbor, May, came over and told us something her aunt told her."

"This sounds like a long string of gossip," Miroku commented.

"Tell them yet?" Sango's voice came on. She had the phone in the bedroom while Kagome had the one in the kitchen.

"No."

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha said testily.

"We're going to America!" Stunned silence.

"Come ag'in?"

"The school is sponsoring a trip to the US for our grade and up. Two weeks after Christmas, all the humans and demons that can wear conceiling rings get to go. But that's only about, wut? thirty people?"

"Yeah, about."

"Well, what do yall think?"

"I think you've been drinking."

"Inuyasha!"

"Do you guys really want to go?"

"Of course!" Sango said at the same time Kagome said, "Why wouldn't we?" There was silence on the other end and Kagome could just see Miroku look to Inuyasha for his opinion and Inuyasha shrug back.

"I guess we'll go."

"What's wrong with you? Come on guys, get excited! Land of the free, home of the brave!"

"And drugs and prostitutes," Inuyasha added. It was about three seconds before anyone spoke again.

"Get that look off your face, Miroku," Sango told him. There was a bump, probably from Miroku's anime faint, and Inuyasha's laughing.

"W-why would you suspect me of having some look on my face?" he tried to act innocently.

"Because I know you. Inuyasha, did he have a glint in his eye and was his hand twitching?"

"Damn, yeah."

"Inuyasha," Miroku whined.

"What?"

"Why did you have to tell her that?"

"She asked."

"So?"

"So I-"

"Come on guys, stay focussed." Kagome was getting a little irritated with their lack of enthusiasm. "Just think, Statue of Liberty, greasy fast food, Grand Canyon, Mardi Gras, Niagra Falls... Don't you want to go?"

"We don't not want to go, we just ain't excited about goin," Inuyasha told her.

"But think of the fun we could have," Sango tried. "You know they don't give chaperones to grade ten and up!" It was another few seconds. "Miroku, that is not what I meant." Another bump and Inuyasha's laughing.

"Okay, no more sentences that can be construed as sexual for Miroku's sake." Kagome had an anime sweat drop.

"It's okay, Kagome," Sango told her in a voice that said she and her friend were above the male half of the species, "it's a long way off. We can get them excited about it between now and then."

"True."

"Don't count on much," Inuyasha told them. "We'll go, but it ain't gonna mean a lot to us."

"You'll change your mind." The buzzer from the oven went off, signalling that their seeds were done. "We gotta go. Making pumpkin seeds."

"Don't the pumpkins do that?" Inuyasha said smartly seconds before Kagome hung up on them.

"Can you believe those two?" Kagome pulled on an oven mit and pulled down the door. "They weren't excited at all!"

"I know! What is wrong with them?" Sango got the salt and seasonings off the spice rack and took them to the table. "It's like they don't want to spend two weeks with us."

"I know Miroku wants to spend it with you, he just ain't picky where."

"He would be just as happy with anything that had boobs." Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. "What about Inuyasha? Two weeks with you? I would have bet anyone that he would have paid money for that."

"It's Inuyasha. He wouldn't care if I left for a year. He'd just go back to Kikyou."

"No." Sango held her eyes. "He wouldn't." Kagome looked down and sighed.

"I guess not." She flipped the seeds and unstuck them from the tray. They rolled them in the bowl of seasonings.

"I'll bet you anything that those two will come back more excited than either of us."

"I don't think so. I'll bet you a January skinny dip that they come back and still don't care that they've seen the most amazing country of all time."

"You're on. Now help me bag these to send with Souta to his school party." Kagome smiled and helped her put a dozen to a ziplock bag.

oxoxoxo

"Now those are real nice," Inuyasha commented, seeing their jack-o-lanterns for the first time. The girls smiled at each other. "I like the Miroku. Real life-like." Miroku sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. They were in the school parking lot, about to go to the Fall Festival held in the large gym and cafeteria that happened to be connected.

"Thanks," Kagome said sweetly. "I was trying for that natural look." She batted her eyelashes at Miroku. He sighed.

"Yes, yes, let's all just laugh at the poor, cursed man..." he mumbled. Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand with her free one to drag him inside. Kagome and Inuyasha lagged a bit.

"You realy are excited about going to the US aren't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I am. I don't see why you're not."

He shrugged. "It just another lump of land full of people."

"It's more than that. It's a chance to travel and see new places and people. It's a chance to show how adult we are and that we can handle ourselves. We get to go to another country, the most important country of our time, that most Japanese people would die to see. For two weeks it'll be just us and one adult to keep us on schedule. I plan on sneaking off and seeing some real American people."

"What do you mean, 'real'?"

"Not rich people or tour guides in museums, but average people that work and live like average people. Normal human beings." She looked up at him to see if he understood her excitment and feelings about this trip. He seemed fairly deep in thought.

"I guess I can understand that. But I still don't care too much about it." Kagome inwardly smiled. As long as he thought like that it would be Sango doing the deed of swimming butt naked.

They walked in and Kagome just had to grin. There were kids playing games, cake walks, raffles, snowcones and funnel cakes, someone dressed as a clown molding balloons, a few teen boys barely younger than them trying to win their girlfriends a prize, grandparents watching their grandchildren work at their first volunteer job, a childish photo studio run by their grade as a fund raiser with pathetic sets and costumes... They even saw Sesshomaru walk by, trying to avoid a group of maybe ten girls that not-so-descreatly followed. Kagome loved these atmospheres. Loud, out there, active, and completely thrilling. She caught sight of Sango and followed her to enter her jack-o-lantern in the contest held in one side of the cafeteria. There was also a human and demon pie eating contest, a costume contest, and a jelly bean in a jar count. The prize for that one was a free day from school.

Kagome managed to get Inuyasha to play 'the horses' with her. There were six wooden horses about the size of a soda can on lines with ten spaces from one end to the other. A woman behind the table rolled a dice and moved each horse acording to the roll. Some seven year old won a sticky hand. They grabbed a snow cone before going to find their friends.

"That's not true," Sango said in a placating tone.

"Of course it is. Would I lie to you?" Miroku tried his buttery voice.

"If it suited you," she returned.

"What did you say now, lecher?" Inuyasha asked casually as they aproached their friends.

"Why do you asume I said something?" He had that 'who? me?' look pasted in place.

"Well it was you," Sango spat.

"He didn't know that!"

"He does now because I just told him." She stomped and stormed off. Kagome sighed and sent a look to Inuyasha that said 'find out' before following her best friend. "I can't believe that pervert!" she fumed in the bathroom. Some of the younger girls were avoiding that corner. "Tells me something like that and just expects me to say 'Sure! Whatever!'. I realy can't believe him this time."

"What did he say?" Kagome was walking on eggshells with her friend here. Sango looked up, a little startled to find she wasn't alone. She blushed and looked down discreatly.

"He said that he just knew his wind tunnel was going to suck him up soon. And I just stand their and act all 'poor dear'! I am so stupid."

"That's it?" Was Sango realy this upset over that little nothing?

"No. Then he tried to tell me he loved me more than anything and would I do the honor of marrying him." Kagome waited a few more seconds. Nothing.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. He just took me to the hall way and tried to get me into the closet with him. I didn't say anything. I thought that since I told him I'd marry him, kissing was fine. Then he comes out with all this 'we'll never have time to get properly married, why don't we just profess our love here?'. I should have noticed somthing was wrong with this picture when I realized he wanted to tell me he loved me next to the amonia and mop!" She was really fuming.

"So you're upset that he wanted to tell you his feelings in a closet?" That realy didn't sound all that bad, considering that this was Miroku.

"Not realy. I went along with it for a while, see if he told me some new line he hadn't recently given the closest bimbo. His exact words were, 'I promise to love you through sickness and through health, through death and windtunnel'."

"Sounds sweet."

"I half way thought that for a minute. Then he grabbed my waist, pushed me into a wall, and said 'Let's have our own private honey moon here'. That stupid lecher! That's all he wanted from me. He went through all that just to... to..." She stopped and bit her lip to keep from crying. Just then Ayame walked in.

"Hi Kagome. Oh, Sango!" She put her make up that she had been refreshing back into her purse and went to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Miroku," Kagome answered. "Stay with her for a minute. I need to go talk to someone." She left and found Inuyasha yelling at Miroku at the back of the school, curtosey of the jewel.

"You bastard! How could you do that to Sango?" Miroku was cowaring on a wall while Inuyasha ranted.

"I just thought I'd give it a try. I thought she'd stop me long before I got to that part."

"Well she didn't," Kagome said, making herself known. "She trusted everything you said and believed you because she realy cares about you. And what do you do, you slime? You try to force yourself on her in a broom closet at a school function!" Inuyasha had backed off, giving Kagome pleanty of room to thrash Miroku. He knew better than to get in her way. "You are such scum! I hope Sango has the sense to never look at you again! But oh no, we all know better than that. She loves you too much, no clue why when you pull jack ass stunts like these. Do you have any clue how much you hurt her by doing that? You just cut her self confidence by over half. You're breaking her down, Miroku, and she's strong, but I don't know how much more of you she can take." Kagome was going for the guilt trip now that she'd gotten all her raging out of her system. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she never speaks or looks at you again. You're pathetic trash that ought to be crushed. And I intend to do it." She finished her verbal beating in a soft, threatening voice. Miroku finally had the decency to look repentive. She turned and walked away, Inuyasha following after a final glare at his ex-best friend.

Kagome went back into the bathroom for Sango, finding her not crying but looking crest-fallen. "Come on, you wanna leave?" Sango mutely nodded. Kagome and Ayame led her quietly back to Inuyasha's car. He was going to drive her home with Kagome following in Sango's car so Inuyasha could give Kagome a ride back to her own house.

That done, Inuyasha asks her, "You wanna go back to school?"

"Not overly, no." He thought for maybe a split second before an unplanned question popped out of his mouth.

"You want to go back to my house?" She was about to say no, but she'd never seen his house and was beyond curious.

"I think I'd like that." She smiled tiredly at him. He shifted gears and took off. Kagome watched as her home flew by her window. "I don't get what's up with that guy," she said after a few silent moments. "Sometimes he's sweet, sometimes he's lecherous, and sometimes he's just demented. What is his problem?"

"No one kicked the crap out of him when they should have," he answered with little thought. He still couldn't believe he'd picked _that_ as his best friend. What on earth was he thinking?

"Ya know what I think? I think he does that stupid crap to keep things from getting too serious. If he has to settle for one girl, he'll always be looking for another heram." She was staring at his glove compartment in thought. He'd never considered it from that point. It doesn't matter now, he'd still pulled a dumb ass idea and hurt Sango, in turn hurting Kagome. And he didn't let anyone, not even best friends, get away with that.

Inuyasha pulled up to huge iron gates with imbedded T's on eithe side and stopped at a speaker box. After an emotionless voice came over it asking who it was, Inuyasha spoke into it. "Hi Neil, forgot my card again."

"Master Inuyasha! Hello, of course. You're parents are out, you know, in case..." Inuyasha pulled through the now open gates and mumbled something about damn security cameras. Kagome hadn't heard him, she was too busy looking around. His yard was emense, with the gravel drive making a wide, elegent circle around the front steps. Random fountains and rare trees specked the lush green lawn and the building looming up was indeed intimidating. It was almost a castle more than a manor. It's stone design was four stories high with balconies and large windows. She could just make out a green house around the corner of the looming building and hoped she wouldn't embarase herself in front of these people. But then, if they could put up with Inuyasha, she was gonna be loved. She glanced at the hanyou, glad he couldn't hear her thoughts. When they reached the front door a greying man in a perfectly pressed suit opened Kagome's door, since Inuyasha had moved too fast and was already out. "Welcome home, Master Inuyasha," the elderly man said.

"It's just Inuyasha. You know that Fritz," he said back, holding banter only old friends would. "Impressed yet?" he whispered to Kagome. She didn't trust her mouth just yet so she nodded instead. He chuckled and lead her up the impressive steps to the large mahagony front doors (I don't know what mahagony looks like, but it sounds impressive). "Normaly I'd just take the back way in, but I like to make a good first impression." The minute they stepped through, a small woman, probably in collage, asked for coats and hats. "You know I don't wear them Melody. This is just Kagome, act natural." The girl eyed her crossly and bowed before silently leaving through a side door. The room they were now in was like glass. There was a chandelier over their heads, easily larger than her bed, and only two small tables with tasteful vases of flowers perched at either ends of the room. The focal point was the stair case that was wider than a car and came down and split into two seperate walks that wound close to the round walls and faced each other when at the bottom. In between them, sat a coy pond. The floor was perfect white marble, the walls an off white and a large tan and white persian rug felt almost like sand benieth her feet. If she didn't know any better, and she didn't, she'd think she was dreaming. It was an amazing dream though, because Inuyasha was there smiling sheepishly. He grabbed her hand and quickly lead her through what she supposed was a sitting room, although with Inuyasha in charge of the spead she didn't have time for a good look. She did notice some expensive couches and chairs in various shades of red and blue and green. The window in the front made it un-necesary in the daytime for artificial lighting. He then hauled her through a small hallway, the same marble from the front room and only one table with wax fruit on it. A painting hung above it of a ballerina doing some professional moves. He pushed her into a plain door, the kitchen being on the other side. People jerked when they heard the door, but relaxed upon seeing Inuyasha. They all went back to their leisurly activities of gossiping or slowly preparing lunch.

"Hey Inuyasha," a boy about their age called out. Kagome had seen him before, but that was expected since there was only one school in town. "Nice chick this time. Reminds me of Kikyou," he said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"She is not Kikyou," he ground out. Appearently, his little temper flares were common to them as well.

"I know, I know," he said waving it off. He smiled kind of boyishly and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Shinta. Nice to finally meet you, Kagome." Kagome shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, too." Now, normally, she'd have been startled if some one knew her name like that, but since she was the first new student in practically forever, she was used to this kind of thing by now.

"Leave her alone, boy, she don't want to be bothered by the likes of you," a grizly old man sitting by the open fire place said with out looking up from his paper. Shinta playfully rolled his eyes, showing he and the old man did something like this often. A plump old lady came from a shabby looking door compared to the rest of this place holding a wicker basket of greens.

"I never get used to that cellar. Ten degrees below zero every day of the year," she said to no one in particular. She spotted Kagome and practically burst with her smile. "Well well! Inuyasha finally brought home a respectable girl! Not that he brings home many, but that other one... You know, you kind of look like her." She cocked her head side ways for a second in thought. "Ah well, anyone with eyes can tell you're not the same person. She was so... so..."

"Snobby," some random co-worker suplied.

"Not my choice of words, but close enough. You have that open face you don't normally see. What's your name dear?"

"Kagome, ma'am," she answered politely.

"Oh dear me, comes in with the young master and calls me ma'am! That other one barely noticed we were here, and that was just as moving serving trays. Oh, Kagome is a lovely name. Mine is Boton. Sorry if it seems I just go on about that other girl, but she just twisted my knickers the wrong way. All nose in the air and actin' more superior to us than even the Lord, I never saw the likes." Boton kept babbling like this for a bit while she washed the greens in the sink and started chopping them. Kagome sat on a stool at the sturdy wooden table and looked around. Most of these people seemed to be human, though there were a few human-like demons mixed in. One of them had red skin and orange hair with a beak. He caught her looking at him and winked. Kagome smiled and nodded to him.

"Okay Boton, I get it, I messed up with the last girl I brought here, can we drop it now?" Inuyasha said as he joined Kagome, bringing two glasses of iced tea.

"Oh my, yes. You know, you two aught to be at the Fall Festival, up at the school just now. Any special reason why you ain't?" she asked innocently. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look.

"Not realy, our friends just went home early and we didn't feel like sticking around with out them," Kagome suplied airily. "Did none of you want to go?"

"Nah," a man in his thirties said from the other side of the room. "We take the free time we can get and relax."

"You make it sound like we work you like slaves," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Of course you do," Boton said. "You just give us three weekends a month, holidays, and thirty excuse days off a year. Now who can work in those conditions?" She smiled warmly as she set some rolls and butter in front of them. "Made the butter this morning, nice and fresh."

"It's amazing how you people survive with all the cruelty we put you through. I have no idea how you survive," he said joking. Boton sighed dramatically.

"Neither do I." Kagome liked the harmless banter Inuyasha held with his employees. He didn't treat them like the hired help, but as live-in friends that just happened to be kind enough to cook his meals and do his laundry. "I suppose you're heartless to this young girl here, too." Boton winked at Kagome. Her wild thought was of all the times he showed more than enough emotion. She was careful not to let it show on her face.

"Oh yes, he's terrible. All he ever wants to do is eat Ramen." She shook her head sadly.

"Well, if it wasn't the greatest thing since the credit card, it wouldn't be a problem."

"I think you'd eat anything that came into reach if it wasn't for this vice of yours. I suppose we should all be greatful that someone had the sense to come up with it and save us all from a ravenous Inuyasha."

"Oh, you even sound better together," Boton gushed, cutting off Inuyasha's retort. Inuyasha sent her a look she brushed off, but ended that line of conversation anyway.

"Come on, let's go to my room," he said to her. She nodded and rose.

"Oh, you're leaving? Well dear, you absolutely must come back. You're such a joy to have around!" Boton was almost like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Later Inuyasha, Kagome." Shinta nodded to both of them and returned to his conversation with the old man Kagome assumed to be his grandfather.

"They're so nice," Kagome confided when they reached the workers' stair case. It was just a winding wooden procesion of steps.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed. They left the staircase at the third floor. Inuyasha lead her past two doors, very far apart, and opened the last on the floor. "This is mine. One's Sesshomaru's and the other's Rin's. Their's are conected through the bathroom. I get mine all to myself, though, thank God. My parents have half of the fourth floor. The rest is for visiting family. The second floor is used for over night business guests and that sort of thing." Kagome did a circle to take in all of his room.

The way he spoke, she was imagining a simple room with expensive sheets. Not the case. She didn't even see the bed. The room she was now in was in shades of yellow and brown and green, one couch of each color and a large screen TV took up the most space. Not that there wasn't enough room left over for a book shelf, movie cabinet, mini bar she assumed was full of soda instead of alcohol, a mini fridge, a desk, two side tables, a coffee table, a pool table, and a sitting table. There was also some large plant stuck in one corner. And the widows...! They would easily make glass doors.

"Bed room, bathroom, and private guest room," Inuyasha said, pointing in turn to the three doors around the room. "Okay, not so much 'room' as 'suite'." Kagome was suddenly feeling very self consious. She could feel his money, starting from the expensive lighting over head to the expensive carpet under her feet. She looked over at him, expecting him to act different now that he was surrounded by all this finery. She didn't think she could keep up with him if he wanted to play mannors. She shouldn't have worried though, Inuyasha is Inuyasha. He promptly grabbed two sodas from the fridge and tossed one to her before ploping down on the green couch. He took a big swig of his soda and noticed her just standing. "Oh come on, sit. Look, it's just stuff, I don't act different becuz of it and I don't want other people to." He looked realy sincere about this, so Kagome set her can on one of the many tables and gently sat beside him.

"Big, real big," she said looking around. He shrugged. He grabbed one of three remotes off a table and pushed a button, suddenly filling the room with an upbeat song from expertly hidden speakers. "Nice, real nice." He finished his beverage with his third drink and stood, absently tossing the can into a trash bin.

"Wanna do somethin'? I don't want ta just sit." He looked at her and she thought for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know, your house, you tell me. I don't know what you guys do around here." He looked around his own room, seeking inspiration. He grinned unexpectantly.

"You want to sneak into Mother's green house? I have a feeling you'll like it."

"Sneak? As in not allowed but willing to break rules?"

"No, sneak as in don't get noticed by the crazy gardener." Kagome laughed and gave him her hand to pull her up.

They went back down the workers' stairs and acted all James Bond across the back lawn. Being in the mood, Kagome started humming the Pink Panther song. This set her into giggles that almost got them caught by Shinta bringing in fire wood for the kitchen. Inuyasha had one arm around her waist, pressing her back into his chest and one hand clamped over her mouth. He almost gave in feeling her silent laughter, but he managed to get them to the green house. And, of course, the cenile gardener was there. He was speaking to the plants, and heard them answer. He left after about ten minutes for lunch. "Come on, we have fourty five minutes till he's back." They moved from behind a large bush and Kagome could finally look around. More plants than she thought existed on the planet were squeased into one glass room. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, scents, and colors filled the room with their pressence, but Kagome managed to be impressed with the cactus collection. Berries and nuts littered the floor from their parent plants. Ferns and shrubs crowded the walk way, tickling her bare legs. She couldn't find it, but she could smell honey suckle very strongly. In the center of the green house was a tranquility fountain. A small imitation shrine was set on top of a stone reaching Inuyasha's waist and spouted water out the sides. It cascaded down natural looking rocks and water plants. Kagome was slightly startled when a frog jumped in because she walked too close to it. They sat down together on one of the two benches beside the fountain.

"Inuyasha, this has been the most amazing thing I've ever seen," she confided while laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her uncontiously and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful like that, he never wanted to take it away from her. To bad it wasn't up to him.

"What are you doing?! You're going to ruin the garden!" An old man with a cane came hobling down torwards them. Adrenalin kicked in from the surprise and Kagome acsessed the jewel with out thought. Her and Inuyasha bolted for the door, laughing the whole way. He was glad they hadn't been caught kissing. The gardener reported everything to his mother, and that wasn't exactly something he wanted to explain to her. With Kagome easily keeping up with Inuyasha, he had a spur of the moment idea.

"Want to go for a run over the grounds?" She smiled that cheshire grin and nodded. He lead the way, but she followed closely. He was pushing her, but she was also pushing herself. They ran over large open spaces, jumped into trees, from tree to tree, and made their way over a small pond. She got a stitch in her side half way through, but she was having too much fun to stop. The sun started edging over torwards the west, making long shadows. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go back to the house and get something to eat," he said behind him.

"Kay," she shouted back. They went back to his room, through the window, and went back to the kitchen through the workers' stairs. Being closer to supper, the kitchen was much busier than last time. "Are we in the way?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Dinner's not for another two hours."

"They start this early?"

"They started an hour ago. I still don't know what it is that takes them so long. Hey, Boton!" he spotted her from across the kitchen. She was the only one not running around like a chicken with her head cut off. She smiled warmly and waved the knife she was using to cut vegetables.

"Lordy be, what brings you back so soon? You were down here not three hours ago." She moved her knife in a steady rythm, cutting the onion into perfect, small peices. "Don't know why they're all in a tiff over dinner. We're always ready half an hour before six." She was humming some old song, it was realy nice actually.

"Hunger, Boton. Inuyasha here's about to waste away." Kagome playfully patted him on the head. He glared back at her. Boton laughed at both of them.

"Well, you can eat what you find, but don't ruin your dinner." Boton was like one of those sugar sweet mother hens. Kagome really liked this woman. Inuyasha rummaged around for about three seconds before coming up with half a dozon cans of Ramen.

"Come on, I have a microwave in my room." They went back to his room, where they ate Ramen, one for Kagome and five for Inuyasha, and watched TV. There was some special on, something about 13 days of Halloween. They watched a movie about some skeleton for an hour. Kagome glanced at her watch and jumped up.

"Oh, I have to go home. It's already five! My mom was expecting me back an hour ago." She ran around the room, grabbing her discarded sneakers and the sweater she had tossed off.

"I'll give you a ride," he offered. She looked up from tying her shoe and thanked him. He picked up a phone off a side table and pressed one button. "Hi Jeffrey, can you send my car around front? Thanks." He looked over to where she was slipping her sweater over her head. "Quick way down or respectable way down?"

"Quick please," she said with out hesitation. He grabbed her hand and jumped out the window. He managed to hold onto her while he landed and barely made a rustle to the grass. They were standing right next to his car. "Cool." They hopped into his car and were soon driving down the road. Kagome was so happy that he decided to share his home with her. She kissed Inuyasha quickly, more like a peck, and jumped out. She waved on her way up the steps. Inuyasha always managed to surprise her.

OXOXOXO

Finaly! I thought I would never finish. I was planning on making it all about the festival, but this just poured out. Once I get started, I have no control over where it goes. I'm sick today, so forgive mistakes. Ya know, I recently reread the whole story, and I have to say, my writing has drastically improved. Less spelling and gramar mistakes, so go me!

Sango and Miroku fighting, well what's new? You know they have to make up though, cuz they just always have to. I know its past thanks giving already and I haven't even reached Halloween. I think I'll get to thanks giving along about Christmas if I get busy. I couldn't get on for like a week, so I haven't updated till now. Just keep reading. I'm gonna go take some pills and go to bed. Thanks for reading! And, by the way, since I worked so hard on this particular chapter and I feel so bad, I want 20 reviews before I roll out another chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

I haven't looked at the reviews for the last chapter because at this point I haven't been able to get it on the net. Something's up with it and I can't figure it out. So, assuming you all liked that sneek peek of a fight and Inuyasha's manshion (ever notice that in all the stories, it's Inuyasha who's rich? not Kagome?), here you all go. I don't know for sure what chapter it is, but I think it's seventeen.

OXOXOXO

The next monday at school, things were very cold. Kagome walked with Inuyasha as usual, but as soon as they got onto the school grounds and saw Sango stalk into the building, they knew they were in for one long day. The two stood outside talking about nothing for a while, trying to avoid the drama inside those doors. Too bad the bell rang and they were forced to enter. Kagome sat down beside Sango and gingerly said hi. Sango's eyes looked slightly red and puffy, signs of crying one's self to sleep. She just inclined her head as a greeting. It was one of the longest free periods Kagome had ever had. Second hour was a real strain.

"Okay class," the coach said as he stood in front of the group. "I decided you've had hard days of training for over two months now, and I think it's time for a free day. Just do what ever you want. Training or not, it doesn't matter to me." That said he pulled out a folder and sat down on one of the seats. Miroku kept glancing at Sango, hoping she'd raise her head and meet his gaze. She never did, however. Kagome had a book that she read, and Sango pretended to be immersed in her own. Her brother sent her cautious looks, like he thought she was going to break at any given moment. Her father sent her looks of sympathay and looks of distaste to Miroku. Too bad he never caught on, though. Kikyou just sat, looking straight ahead for the entire hour. Was the girl drugged or something? She needed to get a personality. Kagome didn't get much reading done. By the end of the hour, she realized she'd only read two pages. She was halfway worried that with all the demon slayer weapons ready and waiting, Sango and Miroku would have a duel. It would have been interesting, but not completely safe. And if the demon slayer got in a fight, who could stop them?

Kagome wished she could have gone to third hour with Sango to take care of her, but at the same time she was glad Miroku would be away from her for another two hours. Kagome entered with Inuyasha and they sat down in their usual seats, her in front of him and Miroku across from him. They both gave him the cold shoulder. Miroku seemed to have shrunk a bit. He just kind of slid down in his seat untill the teacher said the desk should not be eating him and they would find him a nicer one if necessary. He sat a little straighter after that, but his facial expression could not have been more broken. Kagome was begining to feel sorry for him. Inuyasha caught that scent and quietly scolded her for it. She snapped back and remembered why she hated him so much at present. There was a small occurance in the hallway on her way to fourth, however.

She was running because, as always, she was running late. She went to the opposite end of the school to check on Sango and still tried to make it to her next class on time. She was rushing and hadn't thought to use the jewel. Besides, in a school full of demons, that wouldn't exactly be the smartest move. So there she was, running down the hall, when a foot comes out in her path for her to trip over. Even with out the jewel, her reflexes were fast enough for her to jump over it. She looked back with out thinking to see who it was. Naraku's smirking face came around the corner.

"Well, well, faster than I gave you credit for." He slowly advanced and Kagome threw down her books and her bag. With every agonizing step he took, she mentaly prepared herself for his attack. No such doin'. Kikyou stepped up from behind her and knocked her out before Kagome knew what was going on. Kagura quickly set a gag in her mouth and bound her hands and feet. Naraku picked her up with out a problem and jumped through a window, smashing it. Kikyou and Kagura followed him to his car in the parking lot where he unceremoniously dumped her in the trunk and sped off. Of course, to make sure no one caught them, they had knocked out the security cameras before their first attack.

oxoxoxo

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha wondered to himself. It was already a half hour into four period, and Kagome was never this late. Was she with Sango? Maybe that was it, comforting her or something sappy like that. But, if that was the case, some one would have sent word to the teacher as not to count her absent. He fidgeted in his seat. Where on earth had she gotten off to? He gave up trying to be patient and stood to leave. He never bothered with this, 'May I be excused?' crap. It was easier just to leave when they weren't looking. So when the teacher turned back to the board, he took his leave. He went to Sango's class first, looking for her. He knocked and didn't wait for an answer before he went over to Sango. She blandly looked up at him while the rest of the class ogled. "You seen Kagome lately?"

"Not since she walked me to class. She took off before the bell rang. Is something wrong?" He scowled at the class.

"There had better not be." He turned on his heal and left. Sango bowed to her teacher and politely exused herself. So he started sniffing. He started at that door where he could faintly smell her and followed the path to her locker. Her smell was disperced and pocketed oddly, showing she had been running. He stopped when he saw her stuff on the ground. He caught a scent he would have rather not have. "Naraku," he growled as his hackles went up. He grabbed Kagome's stuff off the floor.

"Was he with her?" Sango asked from behind him. He nodded with out looking back at her. He hunkered down and caught the other scents there.

"Kikyou and Kagura, too. That bitch...!" He bit the inside of his cheek and followed what happened with his nose. He could smell Kagome's scent of anoyance, from Naraku no doubt. She had a different scent for Kikyou annoyance. Naraku's scent moved slowly, so he must have been wasting time. Kagome's was stationary for a long moment, and Kikyou's was fast. She must have snuck up behind Kagome. Kagura was barely there, so he could tell he hadn't been the one to do her physical harm. The only good thing he could smell, or more exactly _couldn't_, was that there was none of Kagome's blood. He'd have been happy to get a whiff of Naraku's, but you can't have everything. He stalked back to the class room he'd ditched and grabbed his bag.

"Oh, did you leave?" his teacher inquired. Inuyasha ignored him and left. Miroku dashed after him. "No one wants you around, okay? So just leave." Miroku said nothing, just walked behind Sango who had quickly stripped into her ninja outfit. She wasn't allowed overly dangerous weapons in school, so mostly she just had myasma bombs and hidden daggers no one knew about. Her gas mask was hanging around her neck. Miroku had his staff with him and managed not to take advantage of Sango's butt right in front of him. He was still trying to make ammends for his earlier follie. They all quickly went to their lockers and threw their stuff in it, then followed Inuyasha as he led them through a broken window. He could smell them head to the parking lot, then he could smell the ignition start and the rubber on the ground where they left.

"Damn. Now I have to check this whole town on foot. That'll take too long!" He gave a frustrated grunt. Sango pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Mom? Yeah... Can you send Kirara to the school? Emergency. No, no, Dad and Kohaku are fine. It's a friend. Thanks." She flipped it shut and looked at her watch. "Kirara should be here in about three minutes." She took up station looking into the sky.

"This had better be some special cat. I don't wanna waste my time." Sango smirked.

"Oh, she's special. I garuntee her nose is about ten times more sensitive than yours. She can pick out one person from this whole town." She turned her head back to the sky. "And here she comes now."

A huge white cat with black ears and markings on her head and tail dropped from the sky with its feet and tail on fire. It was easily the size of a large motorcycle. "Hi there, Kirara. You ready for some work today?" Sango petted the large cat's head as the beast purred. "Good girl. Now, I need you to sniff out Kagome. Do you remember her from the other day at home?" Kirara nodded. "Great. Now, just to refresh your memory, I need you to sniff some of her stuff." Sango held out Kagome's book bag and Kirara smelled it for a moment. "Okay, now do you think you can pick her out?" Kirara nodded. Sango climbed on her back and after a moment's hesitation invited Miroku. Who knew if they'd need him? Kirara shot almost straight into the air, and Inuyasha followed. He stood on top of a high building in town and watched as the large pet sniffed the air currents. She rocketed off in one direction and he followed on electric poles and buildings not far below them. It's Demon City after all, flying people aren't uncommon enough for them to hide. They started getting to the bad part of town, and Inuyasha got worried. Good people just weren't found around here, so Kagome was in real trouble. He followed Kirara past all sorts of run down buildings and store houses. Inuyasha could just see her chained up in one of those. As he ran faster, he could only hope he wouldn't have to see that.

oxoxoxo

Kagome shook her head to clear it. Well, she tried anyway. It made contact with something very solid right beneath her. Was she on the ground? No, everything was moving, and the ground didn't do that. She could hear cars, now. If it was night, which it would have to be, being so dark, than wouldn't they have their lights on and she would see them? No, it can't be night. She tried to bring her hand to her face, but found it tied to the other. She hauled them both to inches within her face and hit the illuminate on her watch. It was like a flashlight in her face. That small glow after all that darkness was blinding. She managed to make out the time, though, and it said it was almost two in the afternoon. She felt herself swaying, like she would in a car... That's it! She had to be in a car. But it was so dark, was she in some box or something? Oh no, she understood now. She was in the trunk. Something bad must have happened. She focussed through the jewel again and found Naraku and Kagura, and it was also a little odd to find Kikyou with them. She must be able to pick out the other priestess from all her spirit energy. She focussed harder, but the only other people she could pick out were strange demons she didn't know, and realy didn't like the feel of. _Oh Inuyasha,_ she prayed, _please find me._

oxoxoxo

Sesshomaru made his way to the elementry school to pick up Rin. She was standing on the corner as usual, only this time she was with Kagome's little brother. Now what was his name? Oh yes, Souta. He looked a little anticipant. Sesshomaru stopped the car and opened the passenger door for Rin. Souta came up to him.

"Um, Mr. Sesshomaru?" he started tentitively. The emotionless demon looked at him, signalling he had his attention. "Could you pass on a message to Inuyasha if you find him? Kagome's missing. Mom called my school and said she disappeared. We need Inuyasha, if you could tell him," he finished lamely. Sesshomaru looked at the earnest young human for a moment before getting back into his side of the car and driving off.

oxoxoxo

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Inuyasha bellowed at Sango, still atop Kirara.

"Kirara's sure, so so am I," she said simply. Inuyasha grumbled and continued following. When were they going to get there? It felt like he'd been running for miles. He had, but they realy were nothing for him. Inuyasha was geting impatient. After all, Kagome was just a pathetic human and it was his responcibility to protect her. Especially from creeps like Naraku. They were now heading into old warehouses along the shore that used to be shipping companies. He cringed at the though. Kagome in one of these crumbly, deteriorating buildings was not a good thing. _Oh, Kagome,_ he prayed, _just hold on._

oxoxoxo

Kagome felt the car stop and heard car doors shut, three of them. She pretended to be asleep while the trunk door was lifted. "How hard did you hit her?" she heard some woman say.

"She should be awake by now," she heard a familiar voice say. That damn Kikyou... "Trust Inuyasha to pick the flower, pretty but without substance." Who, Kagome? Nah, not her. If Kikyou only knew... She felt strong arms pick her up bridal style, but she felt far from safe or comforted. She let her head loll from side to side, swinging with his walking. Soon the sun cut out on the other side of her eye lids and she heard a door shut and lock. The next thing she knew, another door shut and she was tossed onto a bed. It smelled musty and like moth balls. She assumed he used his claws and snapped the ropes around her hands and feet and retied her hands to the top bed posts and her feet to the bottom. Her gag was still in and she could barely move with all the restraint. She heard foot steps and another door shut. She waited and focussed through the jewel, but there was no one else in the room. Her eyes shot open and she tugged at the ropes to find how sturdy they were, and they were sturdy. There was practically no give to them. Her jeans were riding and very uncomfortable, not to mention her shirt was rising and showed a good bit of skin. She would have wondered what Naraku was up to, but she didn't want her thoughts to travel that path. She felt him coming back and decided it was time to 'wake up'. He walked through the doors and she put on a groggy act and moaned slightly.

"Ah, so you're awake." He walked over to the bed and she gave him a cold glare. She tried to cuss at him, but the gag was in the way. He understood, though. "Now, now, don't be like that. I'm sure we'll get to know each other very well today." He trailed his hand from her breast bone to her hip, and she exagerated her shudder and grimace. He slapped her. "You will obey," he ground out. She gave him a 'yeah-right' look that he couldn't misunderstand. He back handed her and stalked out. She could taste the blood in her mouth and almost let a tear out. She would not cry in front of these monsters. _Inuyasha,_ she prayed while swallowing her tears, _hurry._

oxoxoxo

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was still running behind Kirara. She had narrowed down the entire city to about a mile wide circle. She was having trouble since this was the human gheto and everything had strong stenches. Her nose was on over load. Kirara had to analize everything her nose took in, so Inuyasha was jogging more than running to follow. He was taking in all scents on the ground, but in the air she could get at more air currents and most likely Kagome's scent. He hated all this wasting time, but what choice did he have? He stopped suddenly, making a small dust cloud at his feet. He could smell her, and she smelled a little scared. If he did something to her, Inuyasha was gonna kill him.

"Sango! I have her scent!" Sango waved and swooped Kirara down. Inuyasha had already taken off in the right direction. It was slow progress though because the scent was carried by the wind, not on the ground as a trail for him to follow. He was moving like a snail compared to his usual pace, and it was killing him. Slowly he had to carefully smell each house and building as he came to it, and none of them smelled like her. But she was close, and the closer he got the more something called to him. Something was pulling him in the right direction, and it was urgent. It had to be the stone, sending him an SOS for her. She must be terrified for it to be doing that. He growled just thinking about it. That damn Naraku...

oxoxoxo

Kagome had just gotten her emotions in check when the bastard walked back in, with a knife. He sniffed the air and seemed extremely content as he smirked at her, but she would not let him get to her like that. Inuyasha was coming to help her, it was just a matter of time. She hoped she had it to spare...

He moved torwards the bed and she tried her best to scoot away, but there was no where for her to go. He chuckled, a deep, maniacle laugh that gave her a sudden, hollow feeling. She tried not to but couldn't help whimpering when he sat astride her. She struggled as much as she dare when he cut her shirt down the middle to exspose her bra. It wasn't a good idea to get a phsycopath mad when he had a sharp object at his disposal. She worked at the binds on her hands, and if she got just enough slack into it... yes, it would work. She raised herself up as much as she could and sharply head-butted him in the nose. He reared back and his blood felt like scalding water on her bare skin.

"You bitch!" he yelled at her and dug the knife into her fore arm. She screamed, but the gag only let out a high pitch moaning sound. She couldn't help it, the tears free falled from her eyes and she tensed every muscle in her body. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She'd been raised safely with only a scrape or a small bruise, never even a broken bone. That knife dug into her muscle snapped something in her and she screamed the best she could, and she thrashed, and she cried, and she finally passed out just after she saw him get up and leave.

oxoxoxo

Kikyou and Kagura sat in the dirty, moldy living room of the abandoned house they'd found and listened to the wretch scream. They both sat perfectly still untill the cries stopped and Naraku came from upstairs covered in blood. Kikyou raised an eyebrow and Kagura decided not to notice.

"I thought she was tied to a bed?" Kikyou asked innocently. He gave her a cold glare. "How difficult can it be to take advantage of one non-preistess human tied to a bed? Surely she would scream, we expected that. We didn't know you were going to let her beat you up." He pulled back out his still bloody knife and threw it, landing it in the wooden wall right next to her ear. She hadn't even flinched. "How much longer do you think it will take you? We'll have to kill her soon, before some one finds us." She was only in this because as soon as Kagome left, she would have Inuyasha back. Naraku needed to hurry and fullfill his lame fantasy so she could finish the job. Thinking of her own tie to this plot made Kikyou think of Kagura's. Hers was the most pathetic of all of theirs. She was completely to the will of Naraku since he had her heart trapped in a powerful box. It was almost stupid. Kagura was so weak, she would stop all of Naraku's dirty work if she had her heart back. Kikyou was stronger than that. She had goals, and nothing was going to stand in her way of them.

oxoxoxo

Inuyasha ran, getting closer and closer every second. He felt like he was on a treadmil, giving it all he had but not making any progress. He had to slow to a human's walk to make sure he was still going in the right direction.

"Inuyasha," he heard Sango shout, "Kirara has her scent!" He looked up and her arm was pointing to the west. It took jumping on top of a building for him to confirm it. With her in mind he set off at a much faster than usual pace. He didn't know what he'd do if he got there too late.

oxoxoxo

Kagome wasn't out long, maybe ten minutes. Some one was slapping her to wake her up. Not a gentle pat on the cheek, a hard back hand that almost put her back out again. "It's about time, bitch," Naraku growled when she slowly opened her eyes. Her jeans were gone, shredded and tossed onto the floor. The blood had been washed off of him, but was left dry and caking on her stomach and chest. Naraku was shirtless, and still had his knife.

As she regained conciousness, the searing pain in her arm came back full force. She twitched once from it. Naraku stood above her, observing. And she was spread out like a sheet, what with arms and legs tied to the bed posts and all. She closed her eyes and turned her head so she couldn't see him. Her head met a pool of blood from her wound, she had no idea she had lost so much. She heard a zipper, then he was astride her again. She chanced a look and saw him twidling with the knife and staring at her body. The next thing she knew, he had scratched her with it. It was fairly deep and the blood came again. She felt the slice of the knife again and again, whimpering and shaking with each new cut. She pried her watery eyes open when he stopped. "Now you're mine," he smirked down at her. She looked at her stomach, and right below her ribs was his name, in deep crimson. She felt fairly light headed by now, and her vision blurred, already from tears, from the lack of blood.

She jerked her head to the side to cough up blood and hit something hard. The jewel was stuck between her shoulder and her neck, and Naraku hadn't found it! She pulled her head back to keep attention away from it. She looked up just in time to see him cut a line on her panty line. Blood seeped into her underwear and she noticed for the first time that that was all he had on, his boxers. Her breath was coming in pants now, and she fought to stay concious. If Inuyasha didn't come soon, it'd be too late.

oxoxoxo

Inuyasha knew where she was now. He had it picked down to the house. It was seven blocks that way, and he was going double time. He didn't think he'd ever gone so fast, but he'd never had to save Kagome before.

With his hearing, he picked up her muffled screams and crashed into the window it was coming from. He wasn't ready for that sight. Naraku was above a bloody Kagome with a knife. And they were both in their under wear. Inuyasha went demon.

He ran and sliced and Naraku with his claws, but Naraku dodged and lept out of the way. Inuyasha positioned himselft between them. Naraku ran at him with the knife, but Inuyasha dodged it and broke his arm. It was a quick fight. It had to be, Kagome needed him. He didn't kill Naraku, that would take more time. He knocked him out and broke both his legs, though. He walked back over to Kagome, slowly going back to normal. He saw her terror-filled eyes wide open, and the blood, sweat and tears mixed on her face. He could have thrown up when he saw Naraku's name on her fair skin. Every thing was soaked in blood, and it was dripping to the floor. He pulled out her gag and untied one of her arms. It'd been in that position for hours, and it was sore and tender. She winced and whined as he lowered it to her side. He was just as gentle with the other arm. He untied her legs and noticed rope burns from her struggling. He wrapped his hori around her and carried her down the stairs. They caught sight of what had been going on while Inuyasha was busy.

Sango was fighting with Kagura, throwing her weapon and trying to hit the tricky demon. Miroku was sucking up Kikyou's soul-gatherers, but there were so many. Kirara had been knocked out early appearently. She was laying on the edge of the fight in her smaller form.

"Inuyasha! Get Kagome out of here," Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha was torn. Did he help in the fight or did he save Kagome? He knew he couldn't fight Kikyou, anyway. He just couldn't. Kagome was still bleeding, though. She needed to get to a hospital, bad. But if he went, would Sango or Miroku need one? He was saved from deciding when Sesshomaru burst into the front door.

"Get her out of here," he told Inuyasha as he pulled out a poison whip. Inuyasha could go now, Sesshomaru was quite capable of taking care of this mess. He jumped from building to building, carefull of his load. He didn't want to jar her too much or she might lose some more blood. It felt like ages before he rushed into the emergency door at the human hospital.

"I'm sorry, we are not equiped to attend demon patients," a woman at the desk said with fake pleasentry. Inuyasha looked down and knew what she meant. He was covered with her blood.

"It's not my blood, it's hers. And she's human," he said, getting testy. How can they just stand there and act like nothing was going on? Like it didn't matter how much time it took to get her to a back room?

"Doctor, this young man says that the blood all over him is from this human girl. Can you come take a look?" She couldn't have been more relaxed on a picnic.

"What's your name, son?" a graying doctor said after he sauntered over. Would these people get it? It wasn't his blood, it was hers! She couldn't handle a loss that big.

"Inuyasha Tashio." The doctor snapped to at the name.

"And this is...?"

"My friend, Kagome Higurashi. She was attacked by a demon."

"Why don't you come into the back and we'll see how bad it is." He walked into the back at a lesurly pace. Doctors are taught to stay calm for others' sakes, but Inuyasha was about to knock this guy. "Alright, lay her on the table." Inuyasha did and the hori fell away a bit. The reaction was instant. "Oh my... I'm gonna hafta ask you to leave. I need a full staff in ER room 5! NOW!"

It was about time, Inuyasha thought. He walked out the door and down the hall. He caught sight of some pay phones and decided it would be best if he called her mother and grandfather. And maybe his own parents to let them know he might be a while. When he finished he went back out front to the waiting room to find Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and suprisingly Sesshomaru and Rin. He shrugged his shoulders before he went to them to avoid questions. It didn't take long for Kagome's family to show up, and it suprised him again to see Boton in tears walking through the revolving doors. They settled in, and it was morning before they heard anything.

OXOXOXO

Our internet has been screwing up lately, so yall are just lucky that I was able to get this thing up. It's a little off, I don't know how to explain it better. Something just seems strange about it. Well, stranger than usuall. Any way, the next chapter I plan to do a bit better. It's gonna be bout her hospital stay. Review! Lots and lots of them plz!

Just looked, 300! Woo!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! My own comp in my room. WHOOO!!! Haha, long way from grounded. N e way, it's gonna take a while for me to switch stuff over from the comunity comp, so be patient. At least I don't have to wait for people to get off any more. That realy sucked. This one doesn't have internet, so I'm saving it to a floppy and putting on the net when no one know's I'm using the other one. Part of the grounding, no net.

For all the (cross out idiots) people that thought I said I was going to delete this story, NOT WHAT I SAID! I said I was going to delete the sorry notes and replace them with chapters. Read my messages right, or no chapters! (In a bit of a pissed mood)

This is basically a suspense chapter, and a short one too. It's gonna get better, I just hit a sort of a writing block for this hospital scene.

OXOXOXO

Inuyasha paced. A lot. He'd stand up, stretch, walk about a bit, sit down, fidget, then stand up and do it all over again. Seshomaru watched him with a sleeping Rin in his lap. In fact, all but two of the party were asleep. Miroku was holding a sleeping Sango, since she had fallen asleep before him, Boton was in a chair slumped over with tear stains down her cheeks, and Kagome's mother had her son's head in her lap and her head on her father's shoulder. Inuyasha looked away from them and kept pacing. At about four in the morning the doctor strode through the double doors in the back.

Inuyasha walked over to him before he woke the rest of the group. "How is she?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid Mr. Tashio. She lost a lot of blood, you remember. She has severe laserations on her wrists and ankles, a severe cut on her arm, a cuncussion from a blow to the head, and several cuts on her abdomen, one deep enough to almost completely sever her small intestine. She is constanly sweating and shaking, and her fever spiked to 106 about three hours ago. We're doing all we can just to keep her alive. She's not doing too good, I'm afraid sir. If you'll excuse me, I have to go inform the family."

"You make it sound like she died."

"I wouldn't say anything like that just yet, but if she continues on like this, she very well might." Inuyasha didn't follow him to the waiting chairs. The doctor repeated his prognosis after all were awake. Sango had silent tears falling in her lap, Boton loud ones. Miroku was rubbing Sango's back, Sesshomaru held Rin closer unconsiously, and Souta looked confused. Mrs. Higurashi turned white as a sheet and Gramps clenched and unclenched his hand repeatedly. "I'm sorry, but we've done all we can. The emergency surgery took almost all her strength. I just wish we had that plasma testing done with a usable product in the end." He shook his head sadly.

"What testing?" Sesshomaru asked, being the only one able to form a question. Inuyasha was in his own world.

"Well, we've done some experiments with demon blood and plasma, to see if we could possibly give a transfusion of some sort to humans. Kagome's body is too worn to heal her wounds, so the blood we're giving her is just bleeding through her wounds faster than we can give it to her. It's like trying to hold water in a strainer. She can't heal herself just yet, and if she had some demon qualities, like faster healing, then she might make it. Demon blood is just too different to give a straight across transfussion. It would kill the human. Right now Kagome's chances are about 1 in 100. With demon plasma we could safely give her, she'd have about 9 in 10 chance. We still haven't been able to produce a safe transfusion yet, though. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I think it's best if the family is aware of the situation." He hadn't finished talking before Inuyasha's gears were turning in his head. He looked over at Sesshomaru to see him looking right at him. They were both thinking along the same lines.

"What's her blood type?" Inuyasha asked the group as a whole. One of them would know.

"Huh?" Boton was lost.

"A-," Kagome's mother asked. "Why?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Thoughts were running through his head, ninty to nothing.

Inuyasha was O-. He could be a safe donor, if the demon qualities in his blood didn't kill her first. Now this was a pretty situation. He could save her, or kill her with a transfusion. On the other hand, he could save her or kill her by refusing to give her a transfusion. Which one was better?

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said, catching his line of thought. "Would you?"

Would he? Good question. He'd better get some real advise for this. "Hey doc, would a half demon be able to give her some blood?"

"A half demon..." He put one elbow on his knee and pondered that for a moment. "I'm no expert on this, I have to make a phone call. Please excuse me..." he extricated himself from the group. A little blonde nurse with a clip board took his place.

"If you would like to visit-" she consulted the clip board "-Kagome, you may. But I must ask you to visit in groups of three. She's in room 412 on the fourth floor." She marched away looking at some file.

The congragation flowed to the elevators. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the crowded little box and declined that option. Since no humans were around at that time of day they went into the stair well. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and they both easily jumped to the fourth level. They were waiting when the rest of the group piled out of the elevator. In front of 412 Mrs. Higurashi, along with her father and son, took the first turn. They went into the room quietly and bravely.

"Inuyasha, you know it's dangerous," Sango said. She stared at him until he broke eye contact.

"I know."

"If it doesn't work, it'll kill her."

"I know."

"If you don't do it she could die."

"I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

They all avoided each others eyes until Mrs. Higurashi and her family came back out about 15 minutes later. Mrs. Higurashi was crying so hard she had to lean on Gramps. Souta followed, staring wide-eyed. Boton left with them, saying she'd find the poor dear some tea somewhere to calm her down. Sango and Miroku went in next.

"Rin, would you like to go in with Miroku and Sango?" Sesshomaru asked the little girl. "I don't think I'm going to go in today." She nodded her little head and took Sango's hand. Those three walked in together next. "Inuyasha, that human girl is right." So this is what Sesshomaru had in mind. Lecture Inuyasha while the rest were some where else. "If you don't give Kagome a transfusion, she could die. And for not giving her the transfusion, she could die then too. You don't know what will happen, and you don't know what to do. My advise is wait to see the other options before making your decision." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru said nothing else. Sango, Miroku, and Rin came out and left with Sesshomaru as Inuyasha walked in.

Kagome was laying in the middle of her private room, curtosey of Inuyasha's last name like the visiting hours of 4 a.m. were. She was lying in a mass of sterile pink sheets. From head to foot she had bandages. Her head had a wrap from being knocked out, her wrists were wrapped up, her arm that had been cut was covered and braced to her side, her waist and hips were thicker than usual underneath the hospital gown, and her ankles were wrapped up and placed on a pillow to slow down the blood flowing into them. Her face was white and when he touched her free hand it was ice cold. He sat in a chair besider her bed and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Finding nothing better to do, he spoke to her.

"Hey Kagome. I'm... sorry I couldn't save you faster. That scum... He'll get it, don't worry. And so will those two whores. I..." Inuyasha paused. Could he say what he wanted to? If she slept through it, would it be alright? "...care about you." Not quite. "So get better, okay? You know, you have a lot of people scared. Not me, though. I know you too well. You're gonna get out of this bed soon to kick Naraku's butt." She lay completely still between the constant dripping of the transfusion and the saline. He distantly heard the beeping coming from the heart monitor.

"Kagome, I have a problem," he started with a different tact. "And it realy concerns you. The doc says you probably aren't gonna make it. We think I could save you, but it might kill you instead. On the other hand, if I don't you could still die. _I don't know._ I'm in a lose-lose situation. If I help and you die, I'll never forgive myself. And if I don't help and you die, I'll still never forgive myself. You put me in the worst places, Kagome." He put an elbow on his knee and leaned on it. He closed his eyes in thought.

One option gave him two choices: save her or lose her. The other option gave him the same choices. What was a guy to do? He caught a wiff coming from her direction. Leaning in, he payed attention to her scent for the first time that day.

Something was off about it. Ignoring the chemical and medical scents, she smelled wrong. It was more... like when he first met her. It was more fagile and feminine. He felt some part of his demon side kick. Oh yeah, protectiveness. But, why did she smell off? He could only think of one thing that made her smell different before, and when he looked for it, it wasn't there.

Inuyasha burst from the room and started in on the first nurse he saw. "Where are her things? That she came in with, where are they?" She looked like a fairly timid human.

"Oh! The, uh, possessions are put in private lockers in the patient's room." He was gone before she finished the sentence.

Back into Kagome's room faster than the average human could see, he was looking for a locker. There wasn't one, but there was a free-standing wardrobe. He threw open both doors to see only his hori. He quickly donned it and started ripping open the drawers. It wasn't there, it just wasn't there.

Inuyasha was back out the door and out the front, bypassing Sesshomaru who was already half-way out to his car with Rin. Sesshomaru chose to ignore his air-headed half-brother. Inuyasha set out on the path he traveled llast night with Kagome. Jumping from roof-top to roop-top he sniffed the air, straining for the scent of the Sacred Jewel. If he could find it and get it back to Kagome, it could heal her.

He searched until dark, trying to find her saving grace. He even got on the ground and tried to sniff it out. He asked around if some one had seen a necklace with a large purple stone on it. Lots of luck, and all bad. When he came up empty-handed for the umpteenth time, he went back to the hospital to see how Kagome was doing. Kagome wasn't doing so well, however.

The group from that morning was once again in the waiting room, tensly holding each other.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked at once. Sango turned a watery face to him.

"Kagome. She's almost dead. The fever came back and her fluids shot so low it put her body in shock on top of the concusion. They said they've done all they can..." She broke into whole-hearted sobs and shoved her face in Miroku's shirt. Miroku's face was stone, like Gramps on the other side of the row of chairs. Souta rocked back and forth in his chair beside where his mother was taking broken breaths to calm her own crying. Boton, Sesshomaru and Rin weren't there this time. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, thinking. He realized after three seconds that it was too late for that, he had to do something. Now.

"Doc!" he called as he ran through the double doors. Nurses and patients stared at him as he ran down the halls, shouting. The doctor was in his office. "Hey, Doc!" The old man looked up at him wearily. "I want to give Kagome some blood." He looked around his office for a moment then slowly nodded his head. "Alright. Go to her room, I'll send a nurse up. I have to give some paperwork to her mother to sign. I'll be there in a moment." He rose and walked over to a filing cabinet while Inuyasha shot out the door. Again. 

Up in Kagome's room a nurse was waiting beside the others. They had given up on bandaging. Three nurses held gaus(sp?) to Kagome's wounds until they were soaked through with blood then replaced them. There was always a nurse repacking, she was bleeding so bad.

"This way please," the extra nurse told him. He sat in the chair she pointed to and the needle was in his arm just before the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Higurashi has signed the consent forms. I made a call to a specialist, a friend of mine, and he said he didn't know how she would react to your blood. We don't have time to take out just the plasma, or to even test you to make sure you don't have a disease you could pass to her. This could kill her, but with out it she will die. Are you sure?" Inuyasha bit his lip and looked over at Kagome laying in the bed as a drop of sweat rolled down his temple. Kagome, his Kagome, was in trouble. He didn't even notice when he nodded his head. The nurse stuck the other end into Kagome's arm. And with that, Inuyasha and Kagome were joined in blood.

oxoxoxo

Sango sat in her chair, waiting for the hospital people to inform her and every body else of Kagome's progress. She had long since forgiven Miroku so she could draw some strength from him. She sat with his arm around her waist and her hands held so tight in her lap the blood was cut off from the fingers. Miroku's free hand tapped the wooden arm of his chair repeatedly. She felt so bad for Kagome's family. She knew what a big part of their lives she was. She was her brother's idol, her grandfather's consort, and her mother's confidante. Kagome loved all her family back just as fiercly, but they wouldn't funtion with out her. Sango hoped for their sake that she made it alright. And not just them, but the school as well. Sesshomaru hadn't been that open for as long as she'd known him. Ayame finally got Koga's attention. And Sango couldn't count how many different demons she made feel alright about their differences just by smiling at them and giving an off handed hello. She came in and took the town by storm. There was practically no one in the city that didn't know about her, and since the story came out on the news, all cops had been put on shift to find those three. Sango didn't care if they found them anymore. All she wanted was for Kagome to get out of bed. It was funny how her consuming malice from last night had completely evaporated and left hurt and prayers in its place. Sango sighed and slumped in her chair. Her head lolled onto his shoulder and he started petting her hair with his hand.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Mrs. Higurashi had made four trips to the bathroom to wash her face and get a drink from the vending machine. Miroku had crossed and uncrossed his legs 43 times. Souta had rubbed his arms like he was cold 16 times. Gramps had coughed 27 times. But finaly, a nurse walked over to them.

"Excuse me, Kagome's party?" Two or three heads bobbed. "I just got a call from her room. You may go up now." She smiled blandly and walked away. They all stood and marched to the elevators again. On the right level and in front of room 412 they all looked at each other, silently daring the others to go in first. Sango couldn't take the waiting any longer and took the door knob in her hand. She turned and pushed, and registered only 2 things in those first few moments: Kagome was alive, and _awake._

OXOXOXO

Shorter than usual, but hey, it's good. I got something good for you, I got something good for you... Yeah! New twist for the next chapter. And I'll give you a hint, I talked about it before. But you know, I talked about so many twists for this story there's realy 1 chance in 30 getting it right. But hey, you can try if you want to. I'm taking bets on what it is, so let me know what you think! Those that get it right will get cookies!


	20. Chapter 20

I got like five reviews in the first hour I posted the last chappie. Whoo! Sort of. You people need to find something better to do with your time. NOT! You have to read my story, and if it takes first priority, then thats the way it goes I guess.

I don't remember who reviewed this a couple of chapters ago, but where does memory loss come from blood loss? I'm just lost on that one.

Those people that guessed the surprise corectly get COOKIES! Even though I'm not going to reveal what the surprise is just yet. You just have to wait a while longer. Poor you.

You will never guess what I did today. I broke up with my boyfriend. How bad does that suck? Dumps me for another chick. Huh. Well you know what? He can have that whore because I more woman than that b will ever be. stix out toung at prepy chicks that take boyfriends Maybe I'll grafiti his car next... LOOKING FOR HOT REPLACEMENT! I'm totaly kidding, bty. Unless you're like a model, then you can give me you email. looks around innocently I'm on a sugar high.

OXOXOXO

Kagome woke slowly, like she was just coming out of some fog. She looked around at all the expectant faces around her. Four or five nurses were crowded around her with some oldish man with gray hair and glasses behind them. Her eyes swiveled over them all before closing in on the guy in the chair.

Inuyasha was sitting on the edge, hands clasped and face intent on her. Then the beeping met her head and it exploded. She moaned and reached a hand to her head, or at least tried. The hand she wanted to move was strapped to her side. Why? And why was she in bed? Where was she? Then it hit, the attack and the almost raping, and she whimpered.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha's voice came from somewhere far away it seemed. She took a staggered breath. Something was holding down her ribs, making it hard to breathe. "Kagome? Come on baby, say something." He was right over her now so she could see him better.

"Inuyasha? It hurts so bad," she whined. She didn't care if she sounded wimpy, she just wanted the pain gone.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm here." She smiled inwardly when she remembered the last time her told her that. It was that day at the lake when Naraku attacked her. Some habits just needed to be broken. "It's okay, the doctor said he's gonna get something for your head. How do you feel?"

"Like a truck hit me." He smailed at her attempt at humor. "I'm thirsty," she said.

"Now that's good news," the old man said, speaking up for the first time. "I'm Doctor Itaki, and you've been a patient here for almost two days. Nurse, rebandage her wounds. I'm going to go get some antibiotics and painkillers. Hook up another IV, too. You can stay here, Mr. Tashio if you want to."

"I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha said more for Kagome than him. He nodded and left then. The nurses started to rebandage the wounds, and while they did the bleeding slowed down from gushing to practically none at all.

"Can I get something to drink?" she asked again. Inuyasha looked at a nurse as they headed out the door and she nodded a yes. He went to the bath room with a paper cup. When he got back, he almost dropped it.

Kagome had a rather odd reaction to the transfusion. Her hair turned silver, her nails grew to ten times their length and strength, her eyes became amber and her canines turned to fangs. The only thing missing was dog ears.

"Uh, Kagome? You feel alright?"

"Great, except for the head ache. Why?" She smiled lazily at him from the bed. He cast around and finaly spotted a mirror on a table. Picking it up he headed back to her.

"Look." She took it and gave him an odd glance before looking in it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God," she breathed after a moment. "What...?" She looked up at Inuyasha.

"I had to give you a transfusion. The doctor said you would have died with out demon blood, but its not safe for humans. So I gave you some of mine." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Didn't know it'd make you hot in the process." She laughed and gagged on it before she started crying. He sat on the bed and scooted her over. He gathered into his arms and let her get it all, not just the reaction of the transfusion but the stress from the attack, out of her system. The doctor came in and gave her a sad look while he stuck a syringe of something into the IV. Kagome quieted down a bit and finished crying after that. She took the glass from Inuyasha and swallowed her tears with the water.

"Thanks," she whispered. He kissed her on the forehead and moved back to the chair. And just in time, too, because Sango with the rest of the group in tow came in then.

She stood in the doorway for a moment. "Kagome?" Then she took in the hair and nails. "Holy crap..."

"What?" Miroku said from behind her. "Is Kagome alright?"

"Come in or get out, but do something," Inuyasha ground out to them. They shuffled in, closely followed by Kagome's family. Her mother let a few relieved tears fall and she hugged Kagome. She held on for a few moments, not caring at her daughter's latest update.

"I knew some changes came with adolecence, but puberty must realy have it out for you," Gramps said with a soft smile. He came forward and gave her a hug too.

"Sis?" Souta stood in the door, not realy sure what to do.

"It's okay, Souta. I'm still me, just a little flashier." She smiled and held out her arms. He fell into them and she held him for a while. He settled on the bed next to her and she kept her arm around him. She chatted with every body until the doctor came in again in about thirty minutes.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" he asked automatically. Habit for doctors. "As you can see, the transfusion had a few unexpected reactions. Now, before you start asking, I don't know how long it will last. It could take a week, maybe a month for it to go away. It might never go away, we don't know. You're the first to ever have a case like this, so we don't have any records or anything to consult. I'm sorry."

"So I might never change back?" she asked sadly.

"What's so wrong with it?" Inuyasha asked huffily.

"Nothing for you, but I personaly don't want to have platinum blonde hair for the rest of my life." They playfully glared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Kagome," her mother said, painfully honest.

"Yeah, I second that," Sango said.

"Me, too," Souta added.

"Yeah, me too," Kagome said and ruffled his hair.

"Anyway, judging by the progress you've made in the last few hours, I'd say we can release you in the morning. You can go to school and resume normal life in one or two days, just when ever you feel up to it." He nodded to the room and left.

"Well, I'm going to school tomarro," Kagome said.

"Are you kidding? You're staying home," her mother said.

"But I feel fine," she debated.

"I don't care, you're staying home tomarro and that's final. I'm not moving on this one, Kagome." Kagome smiled at her mother's worrying.

"Alright, but just tomorro. Can you guys get me my homework?" she turned to her peers.

"Sure," Sango told her. "We'll get Koga to deliver it, too." Sango smiled when Kagome stuck out her tounge. "Okay, no Koga. But he'll be disapointed."

"I'm sure he'll live," Kagome said in a couldn't-care-less voice.

"Now that's depressing," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome laughed, but stopped when she realized she was the only one that heard him. This half-demon stuff was going to take a while to get used to.

oxoxoxo

_...fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eight... _Kagome counted the ceiling tiles in the living room for the seventh time that day. She was sitting on the couch, bored out of her mind. She felt fine, the cuts and rope burns were gone, except for one. The place where Naraku had cut his name still had a pink line where the letters were carved on her skin. The doctor gave her a cream for it, but she had a feeling it was a bit more than that.

She now wished she hadn't run Inuyasha off. He had pacing over her worse than her mother and trying to do everything for her. She didn't need it, she felt better than ever. She wished she could get up and go to the mall or something. Too bad it was only 2 in the afternoon. Everybody was in school. She would have welcomed a visit from anybody, even Koga. Her mother and grandfather were working, she couldn't ask them to stop just to keep her company. And they wouldn't even hear of letting her get up. Kagome sighed. Still just fifty two tiles. Hadn't changed. She would have flipped on the TV, but she'd tried that countless times today and there was never anything on.

"Kagome? I have to go to town," her mother called from the front door. "Your grandfather is in the shrine if you need something." She heard the door shut. Her grandfather stayed in the shrine all day, and he didn't realy do anything. He moved boxes around and made these sacred sutras that never worked. If she wanted to, she could sneak out and he'd never know it. In fact... Kagome was half way out the door before she realized that she decided to. She didn't know why, she just felt better with out shoes so she left them at the door.

She jumped up on buildings with more ease than she'd ever done anything. It was the most natural thing she'd ever done, flying from tree to rooftop to powerline. She could check out the town for an hour, that's when her friends would be dropping by after school. She had to duck back twice because she saw her mother's car, and she didn't want her mother to see her.

This was the best way to see the city, she decided. She could see for miles in any direction she looked from the top of Tashio Industries. She wondered what they did in there... In some alley below she could hear something crying. She jumped down, not thinking much of it. She sprung against the walls like a spring. She stopped on a fire escape and looked down the last two levels. Under a pile of trash, not even in a cardboard box, was a demon.

It looked like a pile of scum, but it had the saddest eyes. It spotted her and just stared. It looked so puny and thin, practically skin and bones. Three little demons, looking amazingly like the first, came out and when they saw her they ducked behind the first.

"Oh, you poor mama. You have three kids to feed and you don't even have anything to eat." Kagome slowly dropped in on them, crouching before the hubble. The little ones shuffled back into their pathetic home, but the mother just kept her big sad eyes on Kagome. "It's okay, look stay here for a while, I'll be right back." Kagome jumped off and was home in record time. She went to the fridge, but what did little slime monsters eat? She surely didn't know. Gramps would, though.

"Hey Gramps," she called and walked into the front of the shrine. He was in the back, messing with some box of something or other. "There was a documentary on the TV. Just a question, but what do little slime monster looking demons eat?" He stood up and scratched his chin.

"If I remember right, just about everything. Oh, you're up. Feeling better then?" Hadn't she been saying that?

"Yeah, much. Wutcha doin'?" She had to act interested in what ever it was for a little while, but all the while she was wishing she could just run back to the demons. She stretched after a while and yawned. "I'm going back to the couch. Want me to grab you a soda or something?"

"No thank you, dear. I have all I need here," he said and held up a bottle of orange juice. (A/N: I couldn't bring myself to put prune juice.)

So back to the fridge she went, shuffling around the drawers and cabinets. Besides what they ate, how much? She decided she'd take an armful, and if they didn't eat it all at once the better. It'd last them a while then. She grabbed two loaves of bread, four apples, a bunching of bananas, various cans of soup and stuff, and a few bags of dry noodles and potatoe chips. She passed by the shrine again to see if Gramps was still emersed in what ever he was doing, which he was. She leapt back to the alley and crouched down again.

"Come on out, little mommy. I have some food for you and the little ones. There you go." The mother came out and nosed the apple. Seeing it was food, she quickly had half of it devoured. She made a bleeping noise, a lot like a sheep, and the little ones shyly peaked out. She called to them again and they came out to the apple with her. They sniffed it a bit and slowly took a bite, testing it. Then they dove in like their mother had. "There, see? It's good." The mother rubbed her hand in thanks. Kagome opened the cans with one nail and popped open the bags. She left all the food in a dry box beside their home. "That should keep you guys for a while. I'll come back tomarro to see how you are." She stood and stretched. She just had so much energy! She walked out the alley and saw some one familiar.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. What's up?" He looked over at her, blinking in acknoledgement. "Good to see you to. Wait, did you go to school?" He nodded, imperceptibly if she had been human. "Shit!" School was out, and they were probably already back at her house. Her mother was gonna kill her!

Kagome sped home, just about getting run over in the process. She reached the shrine steps and was up them in one jump. The front door was open, meaning some one other than Gramps was there.

"She can take care of herself, now Inuyasha. Calm down, will you?"

"Take care of herself? Like a few days ago when Naraku attacked her? You bet." Kagome peaked around the door frame. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the love seat (A/N: nothing intended there other than the name of the furniture) and Inuyasha was pacing the floor. He suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the air. "And she damn well better have a good excuse for leaving with out telling some one!" he yelled.

"Well you damn well better stop shouting like that," she said as she came into the room.

"I'll shout how ever the hell I please!"

"You sure as hell won't!" She'd been waiting for something fun to happen. Fighting Inuyasha was a joy after a day on the couch.

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?"

"They wouldn't have let me."

"With a damn good reason! Naraku's still out there!"

"I don't care. I can take him."

"Like you did the last time? Should I go into detail about how you had him right where you wanted him?"

"Remarks like that will get you killed around here," she stated cooly. That episode gave her nightmares.

"Well leaving will get _you _killed!"

"Am I dead? No. Besides, you're not my mother, what right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"The right as the person that knows better!"

"And who decides that?"

"Miroku," Inuyasha said, scaring the monk who was content just watching, "could she have been killed today for going off like?"

"Yes."

"Sango?"

"Yes."

"Fat lot of help you two are," Kagome mumbled to them.

"But she also could have tripped on the steps and broken her neck on her first day of school. Practically anything's possible," Miroku said pleasantly.

"See?" Kagome said, only slightly in triumph.

"That doesn't prove your point!"

"But it discredits yours. I'm fine, and if you people had let me go to school today, I wouldn't have left with out telling anybody!"

"Like you said, I'm not your mother. How could I have made you say put all day?"

"Oh that's nice, lets just act dumb and steal insults. Those of us that aren't smart enough to come up with our own, that is."

"You want original? How's this? I can smell Sesshomaru and alley on you. Wanna take a guess at what that implies?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. You want to know what you smell like? WET DOG!"

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, topling them both to the couch. She was suddenly glad she was wearing shorts instead of a skirt that day.

"Come on guys, some one's gonna get hurt," Miroku said lazily.

They ended up with him on top, her back pressed against the couch seat. He had his hands on her waist from where he pushed her down, but before he could move them to her arms to hold those still, she pushed his abdomen enough for her to slide a knee under his chest. She kicked out and he slammed into the back of the couch, making it topple over with them.

Miroku and Sango had half risen out of their seats, scared for their friends. They sunk back down when they heard laughing, ten years shaved off their lives.

Kagome was on Inuyasha now. The had rolled a couple times and landed only a few feet from the door. She laughed at him while he tried to get his sleeve out from under the sofa. He jerked and it came free, finaly.

"Think that's funny?" he said and rolled them again. From his position on top, he secured her arms to her sides. "Don't do that again," he said. He grazed his teeth across the tip of her nose. (A/N: I didn't make that up! I read it some where, that dog biting thing. If it's yours tell me so I can give you the credit!) Something about that nip made Kagome feel her stomach shudder.

"What was that for?" she said, slightly out of breath. He thought for a moment.

"Not sure, but don't run off again. Alright?" She looked to the side and refused to answer him. Her mother walked in though, so she was saved from further agravation.

"Oh, am I interupting something?" she said puzzled. Sango and Miroku burst into fits of laughter. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a 'you-wouldn't' stare.

"No, just fighting over the remote," he said.

"The one on the coffee table?" her mother asked innocently. Kagome started giggling.

"Yeah, that one Mom. Thanks." Inuyasha got off and they righted the couch.

"Well, alright. But don't hurt anyone."

"We'll try," Kagome said to her mother's back.

"Are you gonna promise or do I have to tell her?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome plopped onto the couch she and Inuyasha just sat back up. "Any body know anything good on?" she asked as she flipped the on button. Sango and Miroku didn't answer, waiting for Inuyasha to blow again.

"Kagome," he said in a warning voice.

"Yes?" she replied sweetly.

"Are you gonna behave or do I have to use black mail?" She thought for a minute.

"Fine." He smiled at his win and sat beside her. "I'll take you with me next time. If you wanted to go so bad you only had to ask." She smiled at his glare, just before she hit him with a pillow.

Her mother checked in on them again about an hour later. It took a while to explain the claw marks on the ceiling, and a promise to fix them.

oxoxoxo

Kagome was laying on the couch much later. Inuyasha was sitting in the floor and leaning against the couch arm, the same one Kagome had a pillow propped against. Sango was asleep laying on the love seat, her head on Miroku's lap and her feet pulled up. Miroku's head was to the side, like a sleeping child. Too bad this one wasn't exactly innocent, he just looked it. His hand was, no not her butt, tangled in her hair where he had been petting it before they both went to sleep. The credits started rolling and Inuyasha slowly lifted the remote to shut it off. It was quiet in the house for a few minutes.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, carefull of her friends.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He didn't move. "I just got so bored and I guess I got a little more than your looks yesterday." He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"It's okay. Just don't make a habit out of it, alright?"

"Out of what? Leaving or worrying you?"

"Both." She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll try." He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into his lap.

"You better do more than that, young lady," he said in mock fierce.

"Yes, Daddy." She nuzzled into his shoulder. "You know Pa, their parents are gonna start wondering about them." She glanced over at her other two friends.

"Yeah. I'll call his parents if you call hers. It looks like they're gonna be there a while." She gave him an evil grin.

"Perfect. I'll get the camera." He chuckled to himself as she dashed up the stairs. God, he hoped his traits wore off her soon.

OXOXOXO

I just read the reviews, and wow. There are reviews from all over the place, chapter five and eleven, and it is so cool! To know that not only are my faithful ones out there, but some new comers as well. Eee! I am so happy. Almost. Still boyfriendless. I'll have to fix that at school tomarro...

I had one person review and get it right. The rest didn't even try. How depressing.

And the COOKIE goes to (long and strenuous drumroll) TWILIGHTPUP!!! (did I spell that right?) That's right, only person. The only one out of like thirty. Maybe fifteen, still, bigish number.


	21. Chapter 21

I know I said this some time before, but I just have to say it again. I re-read what I've already written and I have gotten so freakin better at this junk.

Guess what I did today! Okay, I'll tell you.

Hunter, a fat and stupid kid, was using a rubber band and shooting paper across the room at Aaron, an annoying kid no one realy likes. It had to go right past me and my friend, and we ended up getting hit a good bit. I got fed up.

"He didn't do anything to you, leave him alone." -me

"I don't want to." -Hunter

"I didn't ask if you did, I'm saying knock it off."

"I want to hit him with 'em."

"What did he do to you? Nothing, right?"

"No, he exists."

"Well you know what? You obesity offends me. Get out." completely straight-faced. Tyler gave me 10 points. He flubbed for a couple of seconds while every one around him is yellin' 'burn!'. Then Cody stuck a glove on his head. Good times, good times.

(just so yall know, it takes me days to write these things, so I give yall a little update every time I get on)

The Next Day

We had a ball game, the last of the season, and I'm in the band so I had to play. Our band is so weird, its all the skaters, emos and goths. Odd band. Any way, I was at the game and this guy just comes and sits down next to me. No reason, just plants his butt. So he gets to talking at me, no invitaion, just talking, and I start to have a good time. Then friggin Ginny comes back from her boyfriend, and of course he had to of put her in a pissy mood, and she acts all demonic to him.

"That's my seat, move." He looks around, cuz it was kinda not cool, and she goes "I'm not kidding, that's my seat, go away." So he has to move, cuz she's a whore, and my friend is on my other side. Sandy, my friend, is like "Wow, that guy was talking to you a lot." I'm like "yeah." She says "I would have killed Ginny." I'm like "Ooooohhhhhh, yeeeeaaaaahhh." I was so friggin pissed! He came back when she left, though. His name is Ricky and he's 17, and realy hot and funny. I got a hug and a number, so the night was real good. I haven't called it yet, should I? Or let him call me? Never mind, my problem, you don't have to bother.

You know how you'll say to a friend, kinda casually, 'that person was hot'? Yeah, I have had to quite because every time I do anymore my friend is like "Did you get his number too?" It's gettin kinda old. She's just jealous though because she's a year older than me and nothing like that has ever happened to her. So I rub it in her face.

Not that any of you care or anything, I just needed to write and this was the only thing I have in progress right now, and I am getting myself into a corner with this one, so I'm having to do some careful manuevering with this story. It's taking a while.

I've been sick for like a week, so just be patient and allow me to be dead for a while.

Yes, I have been making more updates to the story than up here in the casual nothings. A lot more.

OXOXOXO

Dressing the next morning, Kagome noticed her tastes had changed a bit. She wore a black t-shirt, ripped on the sleeves, and old jeans with holes all in them she had only ever used to do realy dirty jobs in, and it showed. She pulled her silver hair back and pinned it up at just random angles, having it off her ears to show her new guitar ear rings. She grabbed her high-top converse, but thought they looked too clean. She got a sharpie after them and did doodles all over. Her name, stick men, quotes from songs, just anything and every thing that would fit. She grabbed her leather wrist band and watch and headed for the kitchen. (Haha! A skater Kagome! Yes, that is my groups style. So don't diss it!)

"Morning Kagome," Gramps said from his seat and newspaper.

"Mornin' all," Kagome said.

"Toast as usual?" her mother asked. Kagome's stomach protested loudly at the thought.

"You mind if I get the works? I'm suddenly starving all the time." She sat at the table after her mother gave a surprised glance. Kagome hadn't been so happy in a long time, sitting among the pile of eggs, toast, bacon, biscuts and orange juice. Souta looked on in wonder as his sister scarfed tens times her normal amount. He decided he wasn't so hungry after all and passed up his cereal.

Kagome grabbed her bag and headed out the door at about three minutes to the first bell. She leisurly ran to the school and was in her first class when the bell rang.

"Hey, girl," Sango said and sat. She gave her best friend's new look a skeptical glance but decided against commenting. "Hey Kagome," she whispered, "what about that... necklace you lost? Did you find it yet?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, but Inuyasha said he'd help me look after school." She didn't know if she wanted the jewel back. It gave her such a power boost the last time, so what would it do with her now as a half demon? She didn't want to be like some super demon, she was happy being just as she was. Could she protect it with out wearing it? Maybe she could hide it somewhere.

"Damn, Kagome." She looked around and Koga was at his desk staring at her. She shot a cocky smile at him.

"What's up?"

"You. There was a rumor going around when you dissapeared, but I thought they were lying."

"What was the rumor?" She hated rumors, unless she started them. They always got the news distorted.

"You were exposed to a lot of radiation and when mutt-face saved you it blasted off of him and turned you half-demon."

"WHAT?" Kagome said after she anime fainted. "That is the stupidest...!" She looked around at Sango. "Who started that?" Sango shrugged.

"I have no idea. Last time I heard it, the story was toxic waste and you two fell in." Kagome did an anime eye twitch.

"And it didn't occur to you to correct them?"

"Why would I do that? They were getting pretty interesting."

"Soooo, what realy happened?" Koga asked. The whole class was waiting for the inside story now.

"I got attacked and Inuyasha had to give me a transfusion."

"So it's only temporary?" he asked hopefully.

"We don't know. There's no record of a case like this."

"Who attacked you?"

"Naraku."

"That's why every body's looking for him!?!? The news never said what was up, just that if we saw him we should call the police. That slime! What did he do to you?"

"Cut me and banged me up pretty bad. Inuyasha saved me before he killed me, though." She conveyed the message that he was _not_ to bother Inuyasha over this.

"Ah, Kagome. It's good to see you back in class," her teacher said when he came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

"I like your hair like that. Spunky." He gave her a kind smile. "Alright, let's get down to business."

Kagome tried to spend the hour quietly, but she could feel people looking at her almost constantly. She wished they would mind their own business and back off. But that's how all her classes went. She sat out DC, because that was just sort of ironic. Although, the few she had with Inuyasha were interesting.

oxoxoxo

He walked into class a little late, fairly usual for him. Taking up his seat beside her and in front of Miroku he looked her over and searched her face, seeing if she was alright. Satisified, he noticed her appearel.

"Uh, Kagome?" She turned and gave him her attention. "Feelin' a little emo this morning?" She glared at him half heartedly for a moment.

"Haha. I just wanted to be comfortable."

"Comfortable or cold?"

"One more, buddy, just one more..." she warned.

"I like it. Sexy," he said smiling. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I find her choice extremely interesting," Miroku comented. "Almost as if her tastes mixed with yours through the transfusion. And I must say, she does pull it off well." Koga snorted.

"Thanks," Kagome said, glaring at Koga. He visibly rolled his eyes. "You don't like it, Koga?"

"No, you look cheap."

"What?! Cheap?!? What would you know, any way? It's not like you have any taste, wearing dead beavers."

"Hey, these are traditional wolf skins. Family heirlooms."

"And they smell it."

"Back off the outfit, Kagome."

"Only if you back off mine." They were in a glaring contest for a few seconds before Miroku broke.

"And she seems to have taken your temper, as well." She turned her glare to his smiling face.

"What do you mean, 'temper'? I have good control over my temper!" Inuyasha burst.

"Like now?" Kagome asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Sheesh, you guys argue a lot," Koga said from his seat up the row.

"Oh, it's deffinantly gotten worse in the last three days," Miroku said wearily.

"Watch it, bub." Inuyasha said at the same time as Kagome. They looked at each other for a second, slightly startled.

"Well that was nicely timed," Koga said dully. Miroku burst out laughing, closely joined in by Kagome and Inuyasha.

oxoxoxo

At lunch, Kagome was ravished. There were three lines, human, demon, and smaller than human. Kagome followed Inuyasha into the demon line. With her tray piled high, she sat beside Sango and across from Inuyasha.

"Now, I'm used to Inuyasha eating that much, but Kagome! That is an awful lot for such a ladylike person to injest," Miroku said brightly. Kagome looked at her tray then at Sango.

"Was that a fat joke?" She asked. Sango smiled at her.

"I think it was more like teasing. He knows your matabolism is going about fifteen times faster than normal. If you didn't eat that much you'd probably pass out by the end of school."

"I ain't fat, am I?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grinned.

"Nope, just your head." She smiled sweetly and dodged a potato chip.

"Now now, you two," Sango said placatingly. "Wait till we get out of school."

"Actually, I think it would be entertaining," Miroku said. "We haven't had a good food fight in a long time." He finished and was immediately assaulted by another potato chip and a grape. "Not necesarily with me as the target," he said, smile still in place.

oxoxoxo

Sesshomaru looked over at his idiot little brother and his friends. That one, Kagome, had something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it made him uneasy. She wasn't a threat, he was sure of that, but still. Even before the whole transfusion thing, she was different. He knew about the Shikon Jewel, he wasn't that blind, but that wasn't what caught his attention about her. She was brave, he knew that. Either that or fool-hardy. The day he met her, he would have normaly ignored her, but something nudged at him. Could it be... respect?

Nah, that couldn't be it. He only had that for his all-powerful father. Even then, his choice of Inuyasha's mother over Sesshomaru's confussed and annoyed him. He now understood how a demon could love a human, although he would never admit that out loud, because of Rin. That little girl had whittled her way into his heart and had made a nest there. But that didn't mean he aproved of Kagome for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was, after all, a Tashio. And being a Tashio came with certain responcibilities. Like marrying respectably and having a few lovely children to pose on the front of magazines.

That is what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to do as children, smile and act as though they truly loved each other. Now that was a stretch. Their father was always doing something to get his family on the front of some newspaper or news channel. And Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru still didn't understand this, collected all the clippings and recorded all the clips from TV and kept everything in a box up in her closet. She was always adding things to that box, like when their father had another section in the paper about him the other week. Something to do with strengthening one of the magical barriers after a demon child was almost spotted.

He finished his below parr food and dabbed at his mouth. He had impecable manners. He got up and left, since he wasn't sitting with friends or anything. What did he need those for? They just got in the way and messed things up. Although, he had to admit it seemed to be working for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would never know what had possesed his brother to date that emotionless witch. He knew he had been constantly compared to her for that, but he did have emotions. Kikyou was completely absent in that department, where as Sesshomaru just hid his. It was a defense mechanism of some sort, he couldn't realy explain it. He did know that it started when his parents started the divorce papers. He still visited his mother, she lived only across town, but there were more benefits from living with his father.

He openly admitted that, but it's not what it sounds like. He has a nice room admittedly, but what he wanted was the honor and respect from living where he does. He wanted the possibilities for his future that his father could give him. Besides, his mother was happily remarried and living with out children. It would only muddle things up if he got in their way. He honestly did feel loved by her, but it was an odd sort of love, and he shunned even his father's. Love was a weak emotion, so he made sure he took none and gave none. It had worked so far. But, he still didn't know why he stepped in on that fight.

He had followed the smell of his distressed brother, more out of curiosity than anything. He noticed that Inuyasha's seemed to be on top of Naraku's and Kagome's, something that couldn't be good. When he'd gotten to the building and looked through the window, Inuyasha was holding a seriously injured Kagome and the others were fighting losing battles. Inuyasha wasn't moving, stuck to the spot with indecision written all over his face. Sesshomaru had acted on impulse, a wild statement for him. The only thing that had gone through his mind was if he didn't get his lazy brother moving, the girl would die. So he'd helped, and he still wasn't completely sure why he'd done that. Kagome had thanked him for it, and he had felt nothing. So it wasn't her gratitude he was after, and yes, he had considered that. But that was silly and unfounded, an idiot acusation. He then remembered seeing her after school yesterday.

He'd been going to his after shcool job after taking Rin home, as usual, when she'd stepped out of the ally. She shouted to him like they were friends, something he wasn't near comfortable with. And then she'd even asked him a question, if school was over. Wasn't that obvious? It was a good thirty minutes after three, and he was out wasn't he? Those were more than perfect pieces of evidence for school to already be out. She was such a dumb human when it came down to it. He knew where Inuyasha got it, his mother.

He headed for the door and took one last glance over at his brother and friends. Kagome was talking clothes with Sango, obvious by the way they touched each piece they wore, and Miroku was whispering something in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha suddenly turned bright red and socked his best friend. Sesshomaru turned away and left the lunch room. He needed no one and it was an insult to his last name that his pathetic half-brother did.

oxoxoxo

"Hey, what'd ya say?" Sango whispered to a Miroku she knew was only feigning unconciousness. He opened one eye to see if the coast was clear.

"That since Kagome was now a half demon, I was curious what their children would look like. He seemed to take offense." Miroku sniffed indigantly.

"I don't blame him," Sango said with a smile. Kagome glared at them both, having heard their conversation with her new and improved ears.

"You know Inuyasha," she said, "it's a good thing they don't run our lives, or I'd be pregnant with our fourth child by now." He gagged on his sandwich and she laughed at him.

"Maybe her humor shouldn't have mixed with his boldness," Sango observed. Kagome shrugged and grabbed her soda.

"I don't care, long as I'm havin' fun. Anybody wanna go to the mall sometime soon? I got some pictures I need to get developed." Inuyasha snorted and covered his laugh.

"That's and undecided from Inuyasha. You guys?"

"Sounds fun. We can window shop," Sango said.

"If my dearest Sango wants to go, then I suppose I could drag myself through the torture."

"Torture?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You always beg to come. You're just taking advantage of the first actual invitation you've ever gotten." He shrugged while wearing one of his ever preseant smiles. Seriously, that guy was just too happy.

"Anyway, Inuyasha and I might ditch you two and hit the sports store." He lifted his chin defiantly and munched a french fry. Kagome and Sango shared a look.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Sango said blandly. "What pictures are you gettin' developed, Kagome?"

"I haven't done it in a long time, so some from my last day at my other school..."

"Realy? Why keep 'em so long?" Inuyasha interupted.

"They're my memories and I want to keep them. Anyway, some more from the lake, some from the hay ride, and some from just random stuff. I got about twenty rolls to find. How bout we do it tomarro?" There was a round of 'kay's and a nod from Inuyasha. "And make sure you show absolutely no emotion whatsoever, alright?" she asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely not," Sango laughed. Miroku gathered the trays to dump them, it was his turn. They take turns taking everybody's trays to get dumped to be as completely lazy as possible.

"You know, I think I missed Halloween," Kagome said randomly.

"Sure did, the second day you were in the hospital. It wasn't all that nice this year. They had a lot of last minute rules, like no masks, certain streets you couldn't trick-or-treat on, dumb stuff like that because the police were every where looking for Naraku."

"And they still didn't find him," Inuyasha said grudgingly. "They're still looking for him, idiot bastards. Like some stupid police force could find some one as powerful as Naraku. He's evil, not stupid, they could never find him in a million years."

"I hate having him out there and no one knows where," Kagome shivered. "I won't ever let him get me like that again, but it's still unsettling."

"You bet he'll never get you again, I won't let him." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"My hero," she said teasingly. He blushed and humphed as he turned his face away and crossed his arms, standard Inuyasha posture.

"Ye two always seem to be fighting, don't ye?" Kaede said as she walked up.

"That's none of your business, old lady," Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha! Show some respect," Kagome ordered. He rolled his eyes. "Hello, Kaede. Did you need something?"

"Just to tell ye that I am very sorry about ye experience the other day. I have a hard time dealing with the fact it was in thy school under thy nose that ye were snatched and harmed. I just hope ye can forgive me." Kaede bowed her head to Kagome.

"Oh, I don't blame you! How could I? I know it wasn't your fault, you would never do something like that. And I'm sure you didn't plan to let it happen." Kagome gave her a friendly smile which the older lady returned.

"And how are thy other charges?" Kaede asked, looking at Miroku and Sango.

"Wonderful, Lady Kaede. But you know, if you wanted to be the coolest teacher here, you could let us out early today," Miroku said flirtingly.

"Thy has such a way with words, Miroku, but I am afraid I can not. I apologize," she said with a content smile. She had much experience with Miroku and his trying to get out of detention and other various punishments.

"I suspected as much," he said in a disapointed voice.

"I am afraid I must return to the office. It is a very busy day. Good bye," she said as she left.

"You know," Sango said, "I've known her since before I can remember, and I still don't know why she talks like that."

"How did you know her? I thought she was just the high school principal," Kagome asked.

"She was the elementry pricipal until we were in fifth grade. Then she was vice principal for junior high for two years before getting this job. We couldn't get away from her. I think they moved her up because she's the only one that knows how to handle Inuyasha," she said and ducked a potato chip.

"More like the only one immune to Miroku since about seventh grade. He can get the women worked up when he wants to. I'm almost positive our eighth grade science teacher had a crush on him." Inuyasha finished his bag of chips and tossed them into a trash can.

"Ah, Bradly, the devil," Sango said mock dramatically. "I remember him well." Kagome and Inuyasha burst into laughter.

"Sango dearest, do not mock me so. Ms. Bradly was a very nice young lady, and very well built. It's a pity she moved to third grade in our ninth grade year."

"You mean the Mrs. Bradly from third grade? The one with the bad dye job and pot belly?" Kagome asked. Her brother had her.

"The one and only," Sango said. "I guess she has gone a little down hill."

"A little? That was only three years ago. She sure got ugly fast," Inuyasha said in a bored voice.

"Well that's harsh," Kagome said. "I hope you don't see me in another three years and say, 'Boy you're ugly, why did I ever hang out with you?'"

"Well I'm not exactly going to be able to stray too far from Demon City, so if you just hang around here where I can see you pretty often then I won't think about how you're getting so ugly."

"Well that was dashing. But you got a point. I'm a _lot_ uglier than I was a week ago." She smiled and waited a moment for him to get the insult.

"Hey!" He flustered for a moment but couldn't think of a good come back.

"She got you Inuyasha, I think you better just pack it all in," Miroku said and patted and angry Inuyasha's back. The bell rang just then.

"Oh, do we have to?" Kagome whined.

"Unless you wanna skip, yes," Inuyasha said nuetrally. Kagome's face lit up.

"Hey, that's..."

"A bad idea you had better forget," Sango interupted Kagome and glared at Inuyasha.

"Fine, fine, but if I die of boredom I'm gonna tell you I told you so."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sango said dully and pushed Kagome through the doors.

(Read the author's note at the bottom or I'll hate you forever.)

OXOXOXO

Finaly! Took dang long enough.

I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU, SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT.

It's about those pictures Kagome is developing, I want some of my better fans, that's just about every one cuz I don't realy keep up, to draw a picture or two that you think should be in that stack of photos. Especially that one with Miroku and Sango on the couch, evil grin. And because of this, I won't be posting a chapter for at least a month, so you have plenty of time. It'll get rid of my adress if I type it out, so put the 'at' sign and the hotmail and the com at the end on your own, okay? It's _diskdame _. So email them to me as an attachment or something. Or you can review and tell me where on the net your picture is posted. I'll mention the best in the chapter and I'll give a shout out to the authors. Pens and pencils ready? Alright, draw!


	22. Chapter 22

What is wrong with you people? Not one person wrote a review telling me they emailed me a pic or where to find theirs. Every one was like, "I can't draw or I would," and I don't like that. I'm going to give a few of you the benefit of the doubt and say that like two people in the universe are drawing a picture for me, so they will be in the next chapter. IF YOU ARE THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU ARE! This chapter is just some stuff I had to cover.

I have been so busy with school for weeks on end now that all that standardized tests are coming around and everything. All my teachers act like if we don't make hundreds, then our whole lives were wasted.

How many of you remember this? USA. No, I don't mean because you live in it. I mean how many remember that the group is supposed to go there on a trip? Honestly, me too. I had to go back and reread some of my stuff. But that will be coming in to play soon.

Random question: Does anyone know who Richard Dean Anderson is? I love the guy and no one I know knows who he is. Please tell me the entire world isn't that drepraved.

OXOXOXO

Kagome was standing with Inuyasha in front of school, shoving last minute homework in her bag. "Where was it the last you knew?" she asked him. They were about to go looking for the Shikon Jewel.

"I didn't pay much attention to it, I just wanted to get you out of there. The last time it registered was at school the day before. Where's the last time you remembered it? It might have even been lost before the attack."

"No. I had to hide it from Naraku. It got stuck under my shoulder where he couldn't see it." She was trying to push her emotions back so she could get done what needed it. Inuyasha ignored it to make it easier for her. It would be better, emotionally, for her to do this after she'd had time to get over it. But it needed done, now.

Inuyasha and Kagome took off for the house she had been held in. They neared it and Kagome shivered. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed, sending some strength to her. She sent a strained smile at him, trying to reasure him about something she realy didn't feel: fine.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" he asked her. She looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean smell-wise. Or do you feel it with your preistess powers?"

"I have no idea. I never took it off or lost it, so I don't know how I need to look for it."

"It sort of smells like you did before the transfussion, but with maybe a bit more grass smell. Like woods or something, I never could tell what exactly."

"So we're looking for me and grass in the middle of town. Perfect."

"Unless you got a better idea?" he challenged.

"Oh no, I would never dare contradict you," she said sarcastically. She avoided his eyes while she knew he was glaring at her.

Inuyasha showed Kagome the house Naraku had held her in, not realy sure how she would react. Kagome stood on the steps, hand on the door knob but not able to make herself go in to look. She held her breath, trying to gather her courage. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Inuyasha layed a hand on her shoulder. "How about I go in by myself and take a quick look around?" She nodded mutely and made way for him to step past. Even with Inuyasha's strength, some things were just too hard to do.

Inuyasha was only in the house for a few moments before he came back out and shook his head at her.

"So what route did you take?" she asked him, itching to run away from the place.

"I'll run on the roof tops like I did that night. You stay on the ground to see if it fell." She nodded a split second before he lept onto a peice of the skyline.

For the next two hours, Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked to and from the hospital, taking the path Inuyasha had the last time. Inuyasha hadn't expected to find it, seeing as he had already tried this before. Every few feet both would stop and sniff hard, searching for even the faintest hint of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome didn't particualy want it, it had caused her a lot of trouble and pain. But she couldn't just let the thing loose on the world. Kagome's nose tingled as she caught a familiar whiff. It was what her bedroom smelled like to her after she got home from the hospital. Is that what she smelled like before the transfussion? What else could it be, though?

"Inuyasha, I think I got something!" she shouted up to him. He jumped down, hardly looking before he plunged off the side of the building. He sniffed the air for a moment.

"That's it! That's exactly it. Now _where_ is it?" He and Kagome got closer to the ground, going in a painstakingly slow circle looking for the elusive stone. Kagome even tried to get a feel of it through her preistess powers, albeit without any results. Behind a trashcan she found a pocket of the same scent, meaning the stone sat there for a while. Over it was a demon's scent, but she didn't know this demon. At least, she hadn't been around it since she left the hospital.

"Inuyasha, over here." He joined her and sniffed, growling from what he found.

"Naraku," he seethed.

"Naraku has it?" Kagome couldn't believe it. She had spent the last two months trying to keep it away from demons like him! Now it was in his hands, and no doubt he had some wicked ideas of how to use it. "We have to get it back," she said determinedly.

"I know." He didn't look at her, too consumed with his thoughts. They'd have to go looking for Naraku, unless the nasty demon showed back up here again. But Inuyasha couldn't see any reason in that, unless he wanted something in particular. Inuyasha hoped he didn't come back because that would mean he was most likely to be after Kagome again. He also hoped he did come back because Inuyasha had no idea where to look for him if he didn't.

oxoxoxo

"Hey there, little mommy," Kagome cooed at the pint sized demon. The demon looked odd, not quite like it had the day Kagome had visited it. It seemed like it was a bit more social, and maybe more clean. But how could it be cleaner just from getting a little attention and some food? Speaking of which, Kagome opened a couple more bags of chips and offered a few more peices of fruit to the small demon. It ate its fill, not quite ingesting what it had yesterday, and bleated to call its children. They too seemed a little off. Was it realy them or was Kagome just noticing things different after searching so hard for the jewel? Had she tired herself or gotten used to all the filth of allys durring their search? That might be a possible cause. Kagome was drawn from her ponderings when something rubbed her hand.

The smallest demon, the one with the saddest eyes, was purring for her. Kagome smiled softly at the creature and gently petted it. What was ugly if not a little bit of unique? (A/N: 10 pts to the person who knows where I got that) And besides, even though she could change how she was born, not many could.

"Here you go," Kagome said and emptied a lot more food, enough to last them a week this time. If she started taking off every day after school, people would start to get suspicious. She'd have to limit her visits. As it was, Kagome had to meet her friends at the mall like they had planned. She made her good byes and took off, unaware she had been monitored for the entire visit.

oxoxoxo

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's human female jumped off. Although, he couldn't very well keep calling her that if she stayed in her current form.

He had come to the office as usual, but had caught her scent and looked to satisfy his own curriostity. He stayed downwind of her, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight trace of a scent that would leave. He found her feeding a demon. Did she make it her life's goal to find and help the weak? She seemed to attract charity cases, her relationship with Inuyasha not withstanding.

He would never voice these opinions of course, due to the parrallel relationship of him and Rin. He would prefer no one pointed out similarities between himself and that wretched girl.

He had found it odd, however, that an infant demon would trust her so. It is common knowledge that a demon child will only trust a mature being if they had known them from birth. It made elementry school a bit of a challenge.

He walked over to where the girl had dumped plenty of food for the creatures. The mother of the other three hissed at him and stood between he and the babies running into the safety of their garbage heap. "Be quiet," he ordered to it. It was a lower class demon, so it didn't understand. But Sesshomaru was intimidating and its children were safe, so she ran in behind them. Sesshomaru looked around the pathetic creature's home, not posititive what he was looking for but somehow sure he would know when he found it. He didn't find anything.

Why was he looking? It's not like there would be a note lying around explaining his fascination with his brother's new girlfriend. He didn't even like admitting to himself that he was entranced by her, but when he had helped save her and then sit in a waiting room worrying, he had been forced to face the truth. He didn't even know why he had been worried, and at the time he wouldn't even admit to himself that he was worried. His excuse to himself was he needed to know Inuyasha's choice in a possible mate was strong enough to take the name Tashio. Kagome had passed of course, making him rethink his motives. Not that he had expected her to die, giving him proof for his thinking, but in the few moments that he felt actual relief his brain had pieced together somethings he had been avoiding.

He still wasn't sure of himself around her, but he would not lie to himself again. He would find just what it was that nagged at him about her and adress it fully. No more hiding behind things such as false feelings and unfounded assumtions. He'd find why she bothered him so, he swore it to himself.

OXOXOXO

Now, how many didn't see Naraku taking it? Obvious.

I had so much space left after I finished the search and the visit that I decided to put a new view on some things affecting Sesshomaru.

THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE ANY ONE HAS TO TELL ME THAT YOU DO, IN FACT, HAVE A DRAWING. I am kinda depressed that no one even wants to try. Wimps. If you ain't gonna, than tell me when you review, k?


	23. Chapter 23

My brother is two years younger than me and 100 pounds heavier with 4 inches on me. The stupid slob thinks he can punch me and push me around just because he's bigger and I'm a girl. That kid's in for a world of surprise. Just because I don't happen to be overweight with a temper doesn't mean I can't hold my own. We just got into a fist fight in the kitchen and I kicked his butt. He starts out good, but he keeps one arm up because he's a wimp so he's off balance the whole time. All I have to do is punch him in the head a few times and he'd down. Usually I just stop when we get to that point, but tonight I was pissed. I beat the crap out of him, repeatedly. My mom let's me because she knows that if I didn't whoop him then he would slaughter me. So, thought I would tell yall that to explain a bit of this chapter. Since I am starting this one mad at my brother, it'll probably bleed into the story. Sorry, but you'll live.

OXOXOXO

Kagome had gone home and taken a shower, trying her hardest to get rid of the ally smell. She didn't want Inuyasha asking any more questions. She might have over done it a bit, though. She was just about sick with the smell of all her perfume she piled on. She went into the bathroom again and with a wet washrag took off most of the perfume. She checked her watch and found she was a little late. She dressed and grabbed all her rolls of film before she shot out the door.

Inuyasha had his car at the bottom of the steps like he said he would. He hadn't let her go anywhere lately without an escort. She appreciated his worrying, but she was begining to get annoyed with all his worrying.

"Bout time," he said as she jumped into the passenger seat. She stuck her toung out at him and propped her feet up on the dash. He pulled out and she cranked the radio up. He rolled his eyes at her but didn't touch the button. They spent the ride to the mall with Kagome clapping her legs and singing with the radio and Inuyasha pretending it was annoying him. He enjoyed seeing her have a good time. It was a hell of a lot better than the way he found her back at that house Naraku had her in. Any smile she gave him any more went into the photo album in his head. He wanted to keep each and every one, just to himself.

oxoxoxo

"Kagome, you've got a hole in your jeans," Sango mentioned. They were in the rest room, 'freshening up' as Sango put it. Kagome looked down, and sure enough there it was. It was on her thigh, right through the seam. Kagome sighed. It was the third pair that week.

"Yeah, I'll have to fix that one, too. You know, I swear my clothes used to be better qualitiy."

"You mean you haven't gone shopping since the transfussion?" Sango looked at her like she had an extra head.

"Yeah, why?" Sango sadly shook her head.

"Your human clothes won't be able to keep up with your new demon abilities. All that jumping around has got to be straining them. If you keep that up, you won't have any clothes for when you change back."

"_If_ I change back." Sango stopped rummaging through her pockets.

"Well, just in case then." Kagome looked up and gave her friend a forced smile. "Alright then! Come on, Kagome!" Sango grabbed her hand and drug her out of the bathroom to where Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting on a bench. "Inuyasha, Kagome wants your credit card." Inuyasha looked a little stunned while Kagome flubbed.

"I didn't... Sango... I what?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha to convey that what ever it was, it wasn't her idea.

"Sango dearest, I don't think that sounds safe." Miroku had a look that said he had an inkling what his girlfriend was up to this time.

"Inuyasha? Just for a little while." Sango stared at Inuyasha until he caved in and reached for his wallet. Sango snatched the card and Kagome's hand once more and turned the other way. "Thanks! We're going shopping!"

"What!?!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at the same time.

"Those girls are going to get it now," Inuyasha vowed. Miroku burst out laughing at his hanyou friend.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's not like you don't have the money to spare. And how does it hurt to let Kagome use a little of it?" He was still siting on the bench like he didn't have a care in the world.

"If they had asked it would have been one thing, but they practically stole it!"

"First of all, I wouldn't say 'I', it was more Sango pulling Kagome. And second, you're the one that reached into your wallet and handed it to them."

"Will you stop defending them!" Inuyasha blew up at him.

"Who, me?" Miroku said and turned his attention elsewhere.

"You are such an idiot."

"Who, me?"

"Never mind!" Inuyasha started walking off after the girls.

"You'll be back here in less than ten minutes," Miroku said to his back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes even though he knew Miroku wouldn't be able to tell.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, following the girls until he found them in a shop. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do, so he just stood in the window for a moment to think of a strategy.

oxoxoxo

"I told you, I'm not buying anything." Kagome crossed her arms and turned her back on Sango who was in the demon section holding up something for Kagome's aproval.

"Oh, come on. He's more than able to pay for a small shopping spree." She shook the jeans like it would temp Kagome more.

"I don't care! You stole his credit card and made it seem like it was me that wanted it. I'm not buying it."

"Then just try them on. I bet you would look hot in these."

"No! I won't even try them on, I won't do that to any one, much less Inuyasha."

"Stop being so noble, Kagome. He'd approve, I'm sure of it."

"Then why didn't you just ask him straight out! He's going to be so mad at me..."

"It was more fun this way. And it saved him an embarasing scene. I realy did him a favor." Kagome sweat dropped.

"You would see it that way, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! You have to learn how to see the good in life!" She discarded the jeans for a shirt. "How about this one?"

"NO!" Kagome turned to go out of the store but caught sight of an sullen hanyou in the window. She stared at him sort of suprised for a moment before he nodded gruffly and walked away. "Later, Sango," she said and dashed out to find him. "Inuyasha, wait!" He didn't stop walking so she ran to catch him. "Look, I'm sorry but I swear I didn't do it. Sango got the idea all on her own and she won't listen to me. Really, I-"

"I know. I was listening."

"Well, still..."

"No, it's alright. Realy."

"I don't need your money, Inuyasha." She looked at him firmly, like he wouldn't be able to that since he was rich and she wasn't that she should take the charity and be thankful.

"Then think of it as a gift."

"Inuyasha, I don't need-"

"Tell you what, pick out a good gift for my parent's anaversary party in three weeks and attend, and we'll call it even. I never know what to get them. Even gift cards seem dumb. Okay?" He blushed a little, obviously embarased by his exsess wealth.

"It's hardly even. Have you any idea what kind of spendature Sango has in mind?"

"But remember, you have to attend, too. I actually think I'm getting the better end of the deal."

"Don't be stupid, Inuyasha."

"Who says I'm being stupid? Have you ever met my dad?" Kagome laughed a little and looked down. After a few seconds of thinking she sighed.

"I'm still not comfortable with it."

"Don't worry, I'll make you more comfortable later," he said and grabbed her waist.

"Not in public, big boy," she said and pushed away. She shot a smug smile over her shoulder, only to be met with his pretend-disgruntled face. She stuck her toung out at him and ducked back into the shop with Sango.

oxoxoxo

"Told you."

"Shut up." Inuyasha sunk onto a seat with Miroku.

"You let them keep it, didn't you?"

"What did I just say?"

"Just asking. Wanna go grab something to eat?" Miroku streached and stood.

"Sure." Inuyasha stood as well and they headed for the food court.

oxoxoxo

"Pink or green?" Sango stood outside the changing room she had pushed Kagome and a dozen different things into.

"You have to ask?"

"Right," she said and tossed the green skirt in.

"How many things do I have to try on?" Kagome asked wearily.

"Depends. How many items does the store carry?" Kagome groaned and Sango laughed.

"I'm joking, chill. How's that one look?"

"Like it did on the hanger. Maybe a bit more filled out..."

"Alright smarty pants. Let me see." Kagome stepped out of her cubicle in a tank top, jeans and high heeled knee length boots. "Yes to the pants, yes to the shirt, no to the boots. Imagine having to actually do something in those."

"Yeah. But I gotta say, these demon clothes are definantly good quality. They're heavy duty but flexible enough for me to move around. But they're so expensive!"

"Good demon clothes are. Besides, you're not the one paying, remember?"

"How could I forget? I feel sick thinking about it. I actually accepted this!"

"He gave it to you. And just think, when you two get married, you'll be able to do this all the time!" Kagome blushed and glared at her friend.

"Don't be an idiot, Sango."

"What ever." Sango pushed her back into the changing room. "Try the next one on!"

oxoxoxo

Kagome looked at the huge pile on the counter. How in the world could she ever wear all these?

"Sango, realy..."

"Too late!" Sango said and handed the card to the checkout lady. "Would you mind having these sent somewhere?" Of course the lady said no. She couldn't very well turn down one of the biggest paying commisions she'd ever had. Sango sighned the sheet and gave Kagome's adress.

"We're done now, right? I mean, look at the time. The mall's gonna close soon and we don't have time for another of these 'sprees'."

"Yeah," Sango said and looked at her watch, "you're probably right. I guess we should go find the guys now."

"We have something else to pick up first."

They next found themselves in an antiques store. Kagome wandered around, not realy sure what they were looking for. What do you give some one who could buy anything they want? They started down the glass section, the clerk's eyes on them. She hoped she didn't break anything expensive, especialy not with that bird demon watching them. They had a reputation as short tempered people. After looking at only a few peices, they started to run together. One crystaline object just blended in with the next. Kagome decided she didn't want to get them something that unmemorable. They moved on to picture frames.

"This is nice." Sango held up a little wooden frame with a standard picture of a family.

"Yeah, it is. But I don't know what to get. Have you ever met his parents?"

"Nope. I'd be too terrified." She put the frame down and moved on down the line. Kagome looked over very expensive vases across the isle from the frames. "Kagome!" Sango turned excitedly to Kagome with a frame held above her head.

"Shhhh," Kagome said and slid a look at the pinched faced clerk. "What is it?"

"Check it out," she said and handed the frame to Kagome. It was an 8 x 10 size, and made from some kind of smokey black wood Kagome had never seen before. In one top corner were a pair of obviously demon red eyes, narrowly slitted and fairly stern looking. In the other top corner was a pair of the biggest human blue eyes. On the bottom was a pair of blue slitted demon eyes wide open, like you'd see on a new born child. "Isn't it perfect?"

"Yeah, but whose to say they don't already have one like it? It's definently perfect, so someone must have already given them one like it." Kagome was entranced by the eyes on the bottom. It had to be an artist that made this, no machine would be able to put that kind of soul into a peice of furniture.

"Then we'll ask him," Sango said undetered and walking torwards the clerk. Kagome grimaced but followed her friend. "Excuse me, but can you tell me about this?"

"It's a frame," the bird brained clerk said without looking.

"Thank you, I was already aware of that. Can you tell me something else about it?" Sango kept her friendly smile in place, but Kagome had the idea she was getting short tempered with the guy.

"It's hand crafted," he said, now looking. "Actually, I knew the man that made it."

"'Knew'? As in, he's gone?"

"Yeah, died last year. Everything he made was a one of a kind. He didn't make duplicates of anything."

"Great! Well, not that he died, but that this is an original. We'll take it." Sango handed over the frame and the credit card. "I think we can go catch up with the guys now." She smiled and took the bag and card.

"And I think Inuyasha will be glad to get his card back. I bet we gave him gray hair." Kagome watched as Sango tried not to snort from laughing.

"Are you related to the Tashios?" the clerk asked. "There's definantly a family resemblance."

"No, not realy." Kagome smiled mysteriously and left with Sango.

They walked back to the bench where they left them on the off chance that they would still be there. They weren't.

"Food court, knowing Inuyasha," Kagome said. Sango nodded and they went to the food court together.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in a booth, one on either side of the table and an empty cup in between them. They had a pile of quarters, nickles and dimes and were trying to bounce them off the table and into the cup. Judging by their faces, Inuyasha was winning. Miroku spotted them first.

"That looks like a very light shopping spree, Sango dearest." He scooted over to make room for her.

"We had her things sent to her house. Here, Inuyasha." She handed him his card across the table. He snatched it and quickly put it up.

"Here." Kagome handed a paper bag to Inuyasha before she sat down.

"Huh-? Oh, kay." He took it and put it beside him.

"You boys have fun while we were away?" Kagome asked playfully. Both just shrugged and looked around bored. "I'll take that as a no." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kagome got bored. "Alright then, as interesting as this is, I think Sango and I are going to go grab those pictures now. I think they've had plenty of time for that one hour developing thing. You guys coming?" They shrugged and stood with Kagome and Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes at them for being so active.

"How many rolls did you turn in, Kagome?" They were back at the food court, hundreds of pictures spread out between all of them. Sango had a few dozen in her hand.

"I don't know, about twenty? twenty-five?"

"You wouldn't be a picture buff, would you?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"I like pictures," she said defensively. "It's like freezing a moment in time. I like being able to look at pictures from years ago and remember things I forgot. Like how this person never did take a picture without flipping me off. Or how that back of the head is the girl that never could stand being in front of the camera and passed out on picture day. It's like being able to open a door to your past. And when you want it again, all you have to do is pull out that picture."

"I was right, picture buff." Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the leg. "Hey!"

"I like the way she speaks of them," Miroku said, trying to stop a fight before it started. "It's like each one has its own life."

"They do. What do you remember about that night at the hay ride?"

"Hay. Lots of hay to brush out of my hair," Sango said, fingering her hair at the thought. "We ate marshmallows, too."

"I remember the ride. It was pretty long, wasn't it?" Miroku looked up thinking, like it would have the answer on the ceiling. Inuyasha just shrugged when she looked to him.

"Now look at the pictures from then," Kagome ordered. "There's the guy that tried to bribe people into telling stories, that pumpkin patch where there were kids all over the place, and about five of Sango talking about that maze we all missed. You know, I was ready to burn that maze to the ground. It was the only thing you talked about the whole time."

"Well excuse me for being excited about something. It turned out great, by the way in case you guys were wandering."

"I'm sure," Kagome said dully. "And here's the pictures from the lake." Sango and Miroku took a few from her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we played with the kids," Miroku said looking at the one where he and Sango threw the kids into the air.

"Yuck. Kikyou and Kagura are in the background of a lot of them." Sango made faces at the pictures.

"Yeah, but we did get a few good dares out of them." Kagome showed her the picture where Miroku asked Kikyou out.

"I guess you're right," Sango said laughing at his champion stance. "Rin's just so adorable in her swimsuit!" She had another one where Rin was splashing in the waves.

"Koga was realy out of it that day wasn't he?" Miroku asked. "In every picture it just seems like he's zoned out."

"I know," Kagome agreed. "I don't know what was up with him that day. Ayame looks like she had fun, though."

"And Shippo is so cute the way he swims!" Sango added. "Just a couple balls of fluff. You wouldn't think there's a kid under there."

"Here's a rare one," Inuyasha said, finaly joining the conversation. "Sesshomaru's smiling. And it doesn't look evil. Odd."

"He's a lot better than you make him out ot be, Inuyasha," Kagome said in Sesshomaru's defense. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say somthing, but missed his chance because a busboy walked over to them.

"Um, excuse me, but we're closing." The poor kid looked terrified of Inuyasha who was glaring.

"Kay, we're going," Kagome said. She looked at her watch. "Well hell, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago." She hurridly gathered all her photos in a bag and took off for the door.

"Kagome, I'm driving you, remember?" Inuyasha said while trying to catch up.

"It'll be faster if I just jump home."

"But not safer. Let me drive you and explain it to your mother."

"You won't have to, she adores you. I think she'd let me get by with murder if I told her you said to."

"Yeah, please don't." Kagome laughed at him.

"Fine, you drive. But you better be quick!"

"I always am, Baby," he said and smirked. She rolled her eyes and dropped into the passenger seat.

Inuyasha was true to his word and drove like a bat out of hell. He pulled up out front of the shrine and saw her mother standing in the doorway. "I guess this means no good night kiss," he said dryly.

"Tell you what, hop up to my bedroom window before you go home. Kay?" She smiled and hopped out as Inuyasha stared for a moment before driving off.

"Oh Kagome, where have you been?" Mrs. Higurashi had Kagome in her arms as soon as she could reach her.

"At the mall, Mom. Just like I said I would."

"But you're twenty minutes late! You should have called! Your grandfather and I were worried sick!" She let go of Kagome in favor of pacing.

"You didn't have to, I was with Inuyasha. He's like a constant shadow now. He'd never let anything happen to me."

"Not intentionaly, I'm sure. But accidents happen. Mistakes happen. If you-"

"Mom, I love you, but don't worry so much. Yes, there are miskates to be made, but I have you and Inuyasha to help me through them. I'm not a kid anymore, I have to make some decisions on my own. I'm sorry I was out a little later than usual, but I wasn't in any mortal danger. I agree, I should have called, but I was more worried about getting here before you called the cops. I'll try to do better next time, and that's all I can promise. Good night, Mom." Kagome slipped her shoes off and left her speechless mother in the entry. Inuyasha was waiting for her in her room.

Kagome walked over to the bed and flopped down. "Rough night?" Inuyasha asked and moved beside her.

"She worries like I'm five in the middle of a highway."

"That's just what mothers do. Mine's always telling me to take better care of myself, and recently she's been adding you to that."

"What?" Kagome said and sat up. "I've never even met her."

"Appearantly she's heard of you. I think Boton was the big mouth. When I go to school it's always 'Keep yourself and Kagome safe, and study hard!' The second part is just for show. She knows I would never do something as silly as study." Kagome slapped him on the arm playfully. "It's because they love us, you know." He gathered her in his arms and layed down against her pillows. Kagome breathed in his scent and sighed.

"I know, but sometimes she just gets carried away." She could feel his laughter on her back. "What?"

"Have you met yourself lately? You've become one of those teenagers that mothers realy should worry about. But not too much though, because I'm gonna be there to keep you in line."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically. She nestled into him and couldn't believe how comfortable he was. "Inuyasha?" she whispered cautiously, "thanks."

"Any time, Kagome," he whispered back into her ear. It was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

OXOXOXO

Yeah! Finished! I happen to love this chapter. I know what your thinking, I should love it because I made it exactly how I wanted it. That isn't always the case. Sometimes things need done that aren't always fun or nice to do. Like conflict. It's hard, especialy when you're trying to keep to characters that someone else made up.

This is the first fluff for Kagome and Inuyasha in a long while. I just felt like doing that tonight. This was my break from studying for my geomety E.O.C. tomarro. On to the hell of education I charge. Wish me luck!


	24. Chapter 24

All this 'Me demon, you miko' crap is bugging me. The people that go on there and the whole thing is wrapped around their powers and everytime someone gets a booboo they heal it like its nothing. That's no fun! The plot should not be Kagome loses powers, meets/recieves help from Inuyasha, gets powers and Inuyasha. It's a bit over done.

Moving on, it's kinda funny to think I started this story last summer. This is the longest I've ever commited myself to anything other than soccer or softball. It's almost sad that I chose this to commit myself to.

I've been realy busy lately. Between a month of camp and going to Mississippi for my deathly ill Great-Grandmother, I haven't had a lot of time for this. But now I'm back!

The floppy drive is no longer working, so I have to type all of it on the community comp that I hardly ever have a chance at instead of in my room then moving it over. It takes a good bit longer. Sorry.

I am aware that almost everyone knew Naraku was going to take it, but I felt like I should keep a little closer to the actual nature of the siries in that area. The whole 'Naraku bad guy, Inuyasha good but grumpy guy.' I'm doing a lot of quotes. Oops.

OXOXOXO

_"Good night, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He kissed the tender area just behind her ear and smiled when she wiggled. He pulled the covers over her and turned the light out. He leapt out the window and shut it behind him so she didn't freeze durring the night._

_"Inuyasha?"_

oxoxoxo

Kagome woke up and stretched. She sat up like she had been startled and looked around. Inuyasha had left some time durring the night. Then she remembered and smiled. She brushed her fingers over where he kissed her and sighed as she sunk back onto her bed. The clock said 6:03. She didn't have to start getting ready for school for another hour. She rolled over and hid her face in the pillow but couldn't sleep. She was already awake now.

Her mind wandered and she thought about what everyone else was doing right now. Sango might be up. She always struck Kagome as a morning person. Miroku and Inuyasha wouldn't be. They were tumble-out-of-bed-at-the-last-possible-minute-and-hope-food-finds-you-on-your-way-to-school people. She thought of all her old friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and she even thought of hojo as an old friend now. It felt like a lifetime ago since they sat in that coffee shop and promised to stay close friends no matter what. They all got up at six to do hair amd makeup and things like that. Kagome had been the slob of the group, sleeping in and rushing around to get ready on time. She didn't know about Hojo's morning habits. A few months ago she would have been completely embarrased to admit she didn't know one detail about her boyfriend, but now she just brushed it off and got out of bed. She sat down at her desk and got out a pen and paper. She'd write to them since she hand't in over a month.

Hi guys,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but things have been pretty busy here. You wouldn't believe all the trouble my new friends and I get into. They're all doing great.

We have a trip to America two weeks after Christmas break. We're all very excited. Well, all of us except Miroku and Inuyasha. They just seem bored. But I suppose that with Inuyasha's father being a buisiness tycoon and all, he's probably been to America already.

He and I are going to his parents' aniversary party together. I helped him pick out a present for them. I guess we're getting fairly close. But having close friends here almost makes up for losing my best friends in Tokyo.

Kagome read over what she'd already written and thought about what else she could put in. She couldn't mention the attack or the transfusion, so she was forced to leave out the majority of her life. She felt bad about not telling her friends everything, but at the same time, she had trouble thinking of them as anything other than far off pen pals. It was like without their constant chattering and nosing in on Kagome's life, they didn't exist as more than a fond memory. She was fine with the fond memory, but she felt bad about dropping them from her life. Her new one was way more full-filling, and she wouldn't go back to Tokyo for all the money in the world.

It was like Tokyo was one chapter in her life and she was entering another. She loved the old chapter, but this new one was just so exciting and atractive she couldn't say no to it. Her life was moving on, and even if she did want to go back she couldn't. Something told her to let the past die and move on to bigger and better things. As odd as it was, she listened to it and put her pen back to the paper.

I realy hope you guys are doing well. My life here is so much more than it was in Tokyo. I don't know if I'll be writing again, but I honestly hope all of your lives are just as exciting and full-filling. I just want you to know I have happy and wonderful memories of all of you, especially thanks to the wonderful locket, and hope you have the same of me. I'm sorry I moved away and our friendship had to suffer, but I'm not sorry I live here. I wish all of you happy and productive lives, so take care and don't do anything to make me worry, alright?

Your devoted friend,

Kagome H.

Kagome folded up the paper and put it in its envalope. She put it on her books to take with her and drop off at the post office after school. She looked over at the clock. 7:12. She got up and got ready for the day. After a shower she tugged on some tight black jeans with rips and silver lightning bolts made of thread all over them and an ACDC t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into two loose buns with hair sticking out in little spikes and brushed light make up on. She pulled on her lowtop converse and headed for breakfast. A feast later, she was running out the door and down the steps to meet Inuyasha at the bottom. Even though he had a car, they liked to walk in the morning to stretch their legs. It was also a nice way to get a few extra minutes together. For once, they had a normal school day with tests and homework and hanging out. It was what happened after school that was worth noting.

oxoxoxo

Kagome had snuck away from the group for about an hour after school to take care of something she'd been neglecting. She bounded over buildings with little thought to the Spiderman moves. She saw the Tashio building and hopped to a stop behind it. She looked around to see if anyone noticed her. When no sirens went off and no old woman was screaming her head off, Kagome figured it would be okay. She lowered herself below a couple windows and snuck around the side of the building to where the creature and her children were. Kagome's breath caught and her heart skipped a beat when she looked down the ally. Immediately she checked the wind to make sure Sesshomaru couldn't catch her scent.

"Why does she visit you?" he was asking the creature as if it could answer. She looked closer and found that it was eating something. Sesshomaru had brought it food! Kagome started grinning stupidly and couldn't stop herself, and barely managed to get her giggling in control. "You are just a pathetic demon, lower than an animal. Why does she bother?" Kagome could practically hear the next line: 'And why do I?' She could have fallen in love with her boyfriend's brother right then. It was a good thing he didn't spot her or else she might have flung herself on him. That would have had bad reprocutions. "You'll have fur soon. I will stop feeding you then. You had better learn to find you and your children food by then or you will starve." Kagome was totaly confused. Fur? The thing was a ball of slime. And why would he stop feeding it just because it did have fur? It would still be hungry, wouldn't it? Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the ally without ever knowing she had watched. She hope it stayed that way. She didn't know how he'd react if he found out she'd been watching him. He'd probably kill her and then threaten her family. Maybe Inuyasha'd avenge her...

She came from the shadows and squated down next to it. She could tell it was different, a reddish orange instead of a green-gray color, and its eyes reminded her more of a horse than the sad puppy they'd been before. What was going on with it? Would it grow fur? Would she stop being able to feed it then? She didn't understand why it was changing or why Sesshomaru said he'd stop feeding it because of them! Why didn't anyone explain anything to her? With all these demons in the city that knew all of it, she had to do everything trial and error. Life sucked sometimes.

"Hey there, little mommy," she said to it and reached a hand out to pet it. It purred under her touch and leaned in for more contact. Kagome smiled and cooed to it. "You're such a good mommy, doing the best you can. And Sesshomaru is helping! Isn't that nice of him? I still don't understand what he's talking about, but I'm glad you're doing better. And I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I was a bit busy, being an inch from death and all." She stood and looked around before jumping up to the fire escape and leaping to the roof from there. She'd have left food, but they had some and she didn't want it to be obvious she was there. Sesshomaru would be able to smell it, but if she didn't leave obvious evidence, then they could pretend it didn't happen and leave it alone. She practically flew home and looked in the living room window before she entered. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were there. Dang it. She looked around and saw her brother near the Sacred Tree kicking a soccer ball around.

"Souta!" she said and ran over to him. He looked up and waved.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Souta, I need to know if Mom or Gramps is home and how long my friends have been here." He flipped the ball up with his foot and caught it.

"Mom and Gramps went to the store about half an hour ago. They just got her like two minutes ago." Kagome smiled, relief flowing through her veins.

"Thank you, so much Souta. I owe you." She ruffled his hair and ran back to the house. She walked around it till she came to her window and jumped into it. She hopped in the shower and started scrubbing the ally scent off of her. It took a little longer than she expected, and someone had gone looking for her.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha said and poked his head in her room while she was trying to snap her bra in the back with the towel wrapped around her waist. "Well that's something you don't see every day," he smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against her door frame.

"Pervert." She stuck her toung out and grabbed clothes from the closet before going into her bathroom.

"Aww, come on!" he said in a whiny voice.

"Not until you give me a little commitment, mister," she said from behind the closed door.

"Are you kidding? I gave you my blood, that says comitment to me."

"You can get blood from a total stranger," she said.

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable doing anything more than kissing right now anyway."

"What? Why?"

"What if something went wrong and I got... you know? That would be a half demon and be a real big mess."

"Why would it be a mess because it was a half demon?" Inuyasha said a little defensively.

"Uh, hello? It'd be a clone of you." She came out in jeans and her bra. She couldn't find the shirt she'd brought with her so she went in search for another one. He smiled smugly at her.

"What's so bad about that?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're a handful by yourself, and people are probably wanting to kill me as it is. I am not about to make another. But I have a feeling this is gonna wear off." He growled deeply when he saw her stomach and jumped across the room to inspect. The spot where Naraku carved his name in her flesh was white and clearly visible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said from the floor. He'd pushed her against the wall and crouched down in front of her to inspect.

"It's not a big deal. It doesn't hurt or anything," she said quietly. She had avoided looking at it and thinking about it, all that did was give her nightmares. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying but felt two traitorous tears slide down her face. Inuyasha smelt them and looked up. Kagome had her eyes shut and her hands gripped his shoulders. Her stood and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She couldn't help it, when he did that she just broke. Her tears soon soaked his shoulder to the skin. She didn't know how long they'd been standing there, but it must have been a while since Miroku came to see what had happened to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we- Oh my, I had no idea," he said with a sick smile at her state of undress and Inuyasha's hold on her. "Maybe I'll just-" he cut himself off when he noticed she was crying. "Lady Kagome, what...?" He saw her nuzzled deeper into Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha's glare over her head. He started backing up with his hands raised. "I'll just drive Sango home then..." He turned and walked out, leaving a hiccuping Kagome and a heart broke Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, I said I'd get the bastard and I meant it. He's not gonna get you again." She loosened her hold on his clothing and took deep breaths to settle herself.

"I know," she said softly into his collar, "but sometimes it just comes crashing down on me what that freak did, and I... I don't know. It's like every nightmare, every horror movie I've ever seen come to life." He petted her hair.

"I know, but know it's like a fairytale because you have a knight to rescue you," he said and smiled when he felt her silent laughter.

"Or like a soap opera," she said with a little more energy. "That's one of the reasons I'm terrified to get close to you. I know you'd never do anything like that to me," she said before he got in a huff and grabbed him so he didn't back away, "but they're connected in my head somehow and I can't shake the feeling I got from Naraku when I think about... that, with anyone else. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Shut up," he said and held her in place when she tried to back up and look at him. He wouldn't be able to talk if he saw her eyes. "You're an idiot, you know. You don't have any reason to appologize, stupid. If either of us does it's me. I should have protected you better, I should have gotten there sooner, I shouldn't have hesitated when I saw Sango and Miroku fighting Naraku's bitches, I should have given you the transfussion immediately instead of waiting till the last second, I should have kept an eye on the Jewel so it could heal you. I messed up so many times that day, I could have done so many things different that might have kept you safe."

"It's not your fault-" she tried to cut in.

"It's not your fault, either," he said evenly. "All of it, every last detail, is Naraku's fault. I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself again, got it?" he said sternly but fondly. She hid her smile in his collar and nodded.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good, now get a shirt on before your mom walks in and has a heart attack." He pulled back finaly and saw her soft smile through all the tears. He set her on the bed, grabbed a shirt from the closet, tossed it to her and went to the bathroom to get a wet washrag for her face. He brought it back and she began wiping off the tears. Inuyasha sat down beside her, not realy sure what to do.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked quietly.

"Out? To where?"

"I don't care, just away. I just need to get out and do something other than sit here and brood. Please?" She looked up at him so sad and lost, he felt someon squeezing his heart.

"Kay, wanna go to my house? Everyone's either at work or busy with the anaversary party. She thought for a second before nodding. His large room sounded much better than her stuffed and crouded house. She could hide out there for a while. They drove to his house and she saw what he meant. "Like I said, busy."

The party was two weeks away, but there were people all over the place in white overalls with latters, strings of lights, decorations, tent pieces, and what Kagome could have sworn was an ice sculpture. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to take everything in at once. This would definantly keep her distracted.

"The house is for invites only, but they open the grounds up for anyone. There's usually a big clean up job afterwards and they pay about a dozen high school kids to do it for fifty bucks apiece. It's also a good way to get some free beer." He pulled the car into the garage and lead her through the house.

"Let's go talk to Boton, I bet she'd like to see us." Kagome looked around, not knowing how to find the kitchen from that part of the house.

"Alright, but the kitchen is just as busy." He took her hand and started to lead her through the maze he called home.

"Busy? What on Earth for? No one needs any food for another two weeks."

"Speak for yourself," he said sarcastically. She popped his arm. "Nah, actually they're making stuff and puting it in the freezer or the weird things that need to be out for a while. They started last week. And there's gonna hafta be a lot of food. About half of town shows up and the other half watches it on the news. It's like one huge, city wide party." She was shaking her head sadly. All this was just too much for an aniversary. "Yeah, I know. But my mom likes them. You should see the birthday parties." She eyed him oddly and he laughed, prefering to keep it to himself.

They walked in, and Inuyasha was right. People were running around, a dozen pots and pans were simmering on the stove, ovens put off enough heat that walking by almost gave her a tan, people were shouting at each other, carts and trollies full of food and boxes of something or other, and just total mayhem. But in the midst of all this confusion, stood Boton calmly pealing potatoes at a sink. She must have seen them out of the corner of her eye because when she saw them, she squealed like a little girl, dropped the pealer, ran over and hugged Kagome. Kagome laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, it's good to see you too," she said.

"Oh, I was just so worried about you dear. The last time I saw you was at the hospital, and you know you didn't look so good. But I am so glad you're up and about, and coming to visit me! Well, don't just stand there, come on in and sit! Sit down now, I'll find some food for you," she said and shuffled off.

"Well, that was warm," Kagome said blandly. Inuyasha smiled and rolled his eyes.

"She's been bugging me about you. 'How is the poor dear? Oh, I do hope she isn't too bad under the weather. Do you think she likes oden? Maybe I should make her some.' She drove me nuts. At least now she knows you aren't on your death bed."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said and got his attention off the busy room and back to her, "that was a horrible immitation." He looked at her with an anime eye twitch.

"I'm a demon, not a comedian." 

"Good," she said and looked to where Boton was rummaging through some cabinets, "because you'd never make it." He was about to retort when a handful of workers stopped by the table.

"Miss Kagome, we're glad you're feeling better," and, "It's so nice to see you again," and even more, "Please stop by any time, miss." Inuyasha watched with a raised eyebrow as she diplomatically handled each person individualy. She was polite and friendly, but didn't give them enough conversation to stay. His father would love to get her into one of their board meetings.

"Thank you," she said as one last parting gesture as they left. "Your employees are so friendly!" she whispered to Inuyasha. He shurgged as Boton sat four bowls of Ramen in front of each of them.

"I'd give you dears more, but it's awful busy in here and I don't know if i'd have room. Everyone is so worried about that party, it is two weeks off. I wish they'd calm down," she said rubbing her hands on her towel as she went back to the potatoes. Kagome smiled and started in. She'd never known Inuyasha's fascination with Ramen until the transfussion. Now it seemed like she couldn't live without it. Odd how that worked out.

"You ready to go hide out in my room?" Inuyasha asked and pushed back from the table when they'd finished. She looked around and realized they could probably do their jobs better without them in the way.

"Kay," she replied and followed him up.

"We have to take the main stairs cause the workers have the others full and I don't realy feel like fighting them." She went up the main stairs made of white marble with a lush carpet running down it, and felt like she should vacuum behind herself. It was sort of amazing that a house like that could produce Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, believable, but Inuyasha? She thought of all the trouble a little Inuyasha would cause the maids and barely managed to hold her laughter.

"Did you ever hang from the chandelier?" she asked suddenly. He turned suprised to her who was looking up at the large crystal chandelier. He smirked.

"Actually, yeah." She looked at him and grinned, asking for the story. "I was ten at the time, and I realy didn't want to go to one of their stupid business dinners. It took my dad, brother, and two hours to get me down. I got in a lot of trouble, but I didn't have to go to dinner." Kagome laughed and looked back up.

"Well I can see why you didn't come down if your brother and father were waiting for you. Did you break anything?" He winced.

"Yeah, six different crystals, all which obviously had to be replaced and all which came out of my hide." She smiled symphathically and kissed his cheek. "Well, that helps but it wasn't exactly where they took it from." He kept his face straight with a good bit of effort and she glared at him.

"Too bad, that's all I'm kissing." She moved to go to his room but he pulled her back to him.

"What about this?" he said quietly and touched a finger to his lips. She looked like she was making a big decision and looked at his lips from four different angles.

"Well, I think I can make an exception," she said before he swept in. He moved his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back and her neck while hers found their way to his tangle of hair.

"You do have a room," a cold voice said below them. They stopped kissing but didn't make a move to break apart. Sesshomaru walked past them with a Rin in tow. She looked up at them and giggled.

"Uncle Inuyasha," she said in mock scolding.

"What's the matter short stuff? Jealous you don't have a boyfriend?" he teased back. She made a face.

"Uh-uh. That's gross." She wrinkled her nose and followed Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled. She could easily remember the days she said the same thing to her friends. She could feel Inuyasha's silent laughter and turned back to him.

"Well what do ya know?" he said and moved to where their lips were almost touching. "You're gross." Kagome would have said something but he swept back in and captured her mouth again.

They stopped again, Inuyasha sighing because of and Kagome rolling her eyes, when wolf whistles started echoing in the entrance. They turned to look and almost all of the gardening staff, double what it usually was for the party, were standing at the bottom of the stairs giving them applause. Inuyasha took a bow and grabbed her hand to lead her up to his room. Maybe they could get some solitude there. He drug her into his room and plopped down on the couch, dragging her with him. She giggled and settled herself on his lap.

"Oh yeah," she said and pulled her hair back behind her ear, "this is better." She leaned down and started the kiss this time. He slipped a hand behind her head to hold her against his lips and pressed harder. She moaned and sank a little against him. She sat up suddenly and looked at the door. "Can't Sesshomaru hear us?" she asked quietly.

"Nope. My dad went to a lot of expense to make all of our rooms completely soundproof once the door is shut. Fluffy can't hear a thing," he said and drug her to a laying position on the couch, with him on top obviously. One hand was on her hip and he leaned on the elbow of the other. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling his defined muscles. She hesitated for a split second before tugging his shirt loose and running her hands under it. He returned the favor and slid his hand up her shirt and rested it in the dip of her waist, gently rubbing his thumb over her ribs. His mouth trailed from hers and made a path down her neck and collar bone. He pushed his hips a little into hers and she arched into him. He smiled smugly against her neck and moved his slowly back and forth. She moaned her apreciation. He wrestled one of his legs in between hers and the next time she arched, he moved the other in and bent his knees up and under her thighs. She braced her feet on the seat of the couch and pushed into him. He growled low in his throat, a sound that sent off all kinds of sensations in her. She shivered from it and he moved his hand up to the bottom of her bra. He reached around her back and unsnapped it. She felt the tension leave her bra and pressed her upper body against his, not sure she wanted it to go that far yet. He seemed to understand and moved his hand back down to her rump. His lips moved up again and made contact with hers. She opened up willingly when he slipped his toung into her mouth. She felt his hips give a jerk when she found his nipple and rubbed her thumb over it. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He threatened to do the same to her and she moved her hands to his back, feeling the sculpted muscles there. She ran her finger down his spine and traced the back of his ribs to the front again. He started moving his hand up again torward her breast, moving slow like he was asking permission. She relaxed into the couch and felt his finger slip under the edge of her bra when someone knocked on the door. "Damn,damn,damn," Inuyasha was chanting. Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"I guess today just wasn't the day," she said and moved out from under him. She dashed to the bathroom to fix her bra and hair while he answered the door.

"Yeah?" he asked gruffly and ripped it open. Rin stood there looking a little startled.

"Grandma said to come get you for dinner, but Daddy said you had company so she said come ask and see if you wanted it up here or if you're coming down." He looked to where Kagome was coming out of the bathroom while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Is Grandpa home?" he asked her.

"No, he said he had stuff to do at work but Daddy said he's just too chicken to come and help with the party stuff." Inuyasha smirked. He knew Fluffy was right. Their father hated that day-to-day stuff.

"How about it Kagome? Wanna come to dinner?" She looked past him when Rin waved.

"You're coming, right?" she asked sweetly. How could Kagome say no to her?

"Of course I am. I need to call my mom first," she said and walked over to the phone on one of Inuyasha's side tables.

"Tell Grandma we'll be down in a minute," he told Rin who beamed and bounced down the hall. Kagome finished her call and walked over to him. "Ready to go face the firing squad?" he asked and got a startled 'Eep,' from her. He grinned sofly and placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her. "Dad's not home, so you'll only be meeting Mom. She's already in love with you, so basically she only needs to see you before she sends out the wedding invitations. Oh, and avoid talking about the party with her. She gets all wound up about it." Kagome nodded and looked down the stairs. She was meeting his mother.

Oh God, she was meeting his mother!

OXOXOXO

Okay, how many people are friggin proud of me? I am! So send in reviews and let me know that I didn't kill myself over this thing for nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

I have to admit I was completely suprised at how many reviews and how quickly I got them. There was about thirty after the first couple of days. I didn't know everyone was so into this story. Believe it or not, it is a lot easier to write these things durring the school year. I take my folder with me to all my classes and when I get bored I write on this story. But to be honest, my creative side had been overflowing for a while and I have about thirty chapters to four different stories. Usually I just need to get the first couple chapters out of my head before they fizzle out, but these have been sticking. So I might have something coming very soon, for all you Miroku/Sango lovers out there. And it's a lemon! Anyway, I'm still having trouble getting to the comp with all my family fighting for it, but when school starts they get busy and I get the comp. Mwahahaha! Okay, moving on...

Randomly stated: Get over it Jarvis, my story, my rules. Don't like it then move on. a55hole. No I didn't swerve to miss a squirel or something and I don't apreciate taunting about it. You're just a rude person, aren't you?

Wow. I got a review from some chick saying I've inspired her to write a story of her own. That is so totaly wow. But I have to say, having an idea and putting it down is a lot harder than anyone thinks at first, fyi.

OXOXOXO

Inuyasha tucked his hori(sp? still have a phobia of that word) in as they walked the hallway. Kagome grabbed his arm and he pulled her closer.

"Relax, Mom's nothing. Dad's the one you have to please, but he'll be at work until the party starts," he said lightly. She eyed him oddly and wrung her hands. "Look, if Mom likes you, Dad doesn't have an option. But like I said, she's already in love with you. So calm down, will ya?" She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "I didn't freak out when I met your mom," he reminded her.

"My mom isn't married to a big, scary, important demon," she said flatly. He smiled but looked away so she wouldn't notice and get mad at him. They made their way down the main stairs, the servants stairs still busy, and met Rin who was waiting at the bottom. "Hey Rin, did you tell them we were coming?" She nodded and smiled proudly. "Good job." Rin rushed to the dining room, keeping an eye behind her to make sure they followed. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm just before they got there. Firstly to make sure she didn't seem too close to Inuyasha and secondly to show she was strong and didn't need to lean on him. She pasted a pleasant smile on and followed Inuyasha through the door.

The room itself wasn't overly extravagent, just a large table with a few plants or decorations like pictures or figurines scattered. It was actually fairly tastefull, which for some reason suprised her. Sesshomaru sat at one end of the table with Rin on his right. Kagome assumed someone else occupied the head of the table where a beautiful woman was sitting to the right of. Across from her were two place settings. Inuyasha sat directly across form the woman so Kagome sat next to him after offering a warm smile to the woman. Inuyasha's mother was beyond beautiful, and had the quiet, serene face prized in Japanese women. She was wearing a beautiful dress, one that had many layers like the traditional kimonos.

"Hi," Kagome said as she sat.

"Oh, I am so happy to finaly meet you, Kagome," the woman said, a lot more animated than Kagome would have thought her to be. "I have heard so much about you from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin." Sesshomaru ignored her like she hadn't said anything, making Kagome wonder just what the fearsome demon had been telling. "So your family moved here only this year?" she asked conversationaly as servants came in with food. Kagome smiled at and thanked hers.

"Yes ma'am," she said politely. A year? Had it only been a year? She'd already lived a lifetime here.

"Oh, don't be so formal. Just Izayoi," she said and smiled largely. She moved a little to pick up her fork and jump. "Ow! Stupid pins," she muttered and moved her sleeve. Kagome looked at her sleeve and noticed all the small pins sticking out at different angles. "I wish I'd had time to change from that dress fitting. This would be so much more comfortable in linen," she said to no one in particular. Kagome could have sung, his mom wasn't a rich and snooty person to impress! She was just a normal mother that happened to have a party that she needed a new dress for! Oh, Kagome couldn't have been happier. Until she remembered that he also had a father...

The meal went wonderfuly calm and peaceful. Kagome talked to Izayoi and Rin like she was already a part of the family. She was startled when Sesshomaru joined their conversation. Okay, more like said two sentences, but it counted considering who it was. Rin gushed constantly like happy 7-year-olds do, and Inuyasha teasing everyone with a goofy smile on. He was just as happy, if not more, than Kagome at the quick acception. Despite what he'd told her, he was a little worried. He wasn't sure why though, his mother had never rejected anyone. Not even Kikyou. Though she didn't use the same cold glance on Kagome as she did Kikyou, giving Inuyasha hope. The saying about your mother accepting your bride before the engagement popped into his mind. Not that he had marriage in mind right now, but he loved his mother even more for accepting the other woman in his life that meant just as much to him. Inuyasha walked Kagome home that night, neither one wanting to use the car.

"I like your mom," Kagome said. They passed under a streetlight, throwing her face into contrast.

"Good, she likes you too." He smiled at her giddyness. If he'd known it meant so much to her to meet his mother, he'd have brought her over sooner.

"Are you sure? She acted like an easy-going person anyway." Kagome scruntched her brow in thought. As much as Inuyasha thought it was cute and wanted it to stay in place, he also wanted to ease her mind.

"Actually, she hated Kikyou. I don't think she let my dad meet her. When ever Kinky-hoe was supposed to come to dinner or something, Mom made sure he was at work or something. And Sesshomaru staying at the table helped her decide she likes you. He got up and left when Kikyou came over. If he likes you, she's sure to. Even if he ain't realy her kid she trusts his opinion." Kagome beamed up at him and grabbed his arm, something to keep her bolted to the ground instead of floating off on her cloud of contentment.

"Well it's good to know I have Fluffy on my side. Should I ever get in a fight or something," she said coyly. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, but don't tell him I called him that. I like him on my side as much as I don't want on his bad side."

"Did no one tell you? Sesshomaru was the reason I got you to the hospital." She stopped and looked up at him, complete astonishment showing on her face. "Yeah, Miroku and Sango were trying, but Naraku's bitches were starting to beat them. I didn't know whether to save you or make sure they didn't die. I'm realy ashamed to say that now, but I hesitated because of it." He looked down, embarased. Kagome cupped his cheek and he met her eyes.

"I'm glad you hesitated. I'd hate to think you'd leave them to their deaths. Besides, if they died because you ran out, I'd never forgive you." She smiled at him and he allowed her a small smile in return. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, I didn't know what to do but then Sesshomaru walked through the door. He started in and told me to get you to the hospital. All three of them showed up at the hospital like thirty minutes later, so I'm assuming he's the reason we won. I have no idea, but he seems realy attached to you. I'm almost jealous." Inuyasha pouted playfully and she hugged him while she laughed.

"You should. I've told him I'm ditching you and we're running away to get married," she said and looked up at him. His pout turned into a scowl.

"Kagome, that ain't _even_ funny." She rolled her eyes and kissed him, showing the jealous baby there was nothing to worry about. He wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss. She opened willingly and tangled her fingers in his hair. The moment was broken, for the hundreth time that night, when someone drove by and shouted out his window.

"Nice job, Yash!" Inuyasha growled and glared at the boy from school. Kagome gave a frustrated sigh before she leaned her forhead on his chest.

"We'll continue this some other time. The gods are dead set against tonight," Kagome told him. He sighed, resigned.

"Yeah, appearantly." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started back down the street. They walked in silence until they got to her house.

"I realy enjoyed meeting your mom," she said as they walked up to her front step. "And my mom is probably watching so this is all you get," she said seconds before she stood on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his, ending it before Inuyasha realized she'd even started it. "Thanks for walking me home," she said and shut the door, smiling playfully.

"Stupid wench," he muttered. He could have at least gotten a real good night kiss. He could always pop up in her room and surprise her, but he'd already done that today. He just stretched his hands above his head and started back for his house, ready to eat another four bowls of Ramen and go to bed.

oxoxoxo

Two weeks went by surprisingly fast for Kagome what with school, checking on the creature, and dinner at Inuyasha's with his mother. She had still yet to meet his father, though. He must realy hate party planning. She'd met Myoga and Jaken, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's advisors, at two different dinners. She liked Myoga, but Jaken was a jerk and a pain in the rear. The little toad man should take into acount that not everyone wants to hear all his and Sesshomaru's amazing feets. He kept jerking at dinner like someone was kicking him whenever he went off into one of his speaches. Kagome could smell Sesshomaru's frustration and dwindling patience, making him her first suspect. Even Rin glared at the little man like she had a particular grudge. But Myoga was wise and sort of fun, if you overlook his cowardice. He fit on the tip of her finger and had announced his arrival by sucking on Inuyasha's nose. He did seem a little... over chilvilrous to Inuyasha's mother, though. But with those two full weeks gone, it was time for the famous Tashio Anaversary Party.

"Do I have to?" Kagome whined.

"For the last time Kagome, yes you do," Inuyasha said and drug her into the mall. Sango and Miroku followed them quietly, not realy used to the Kagome adverse to shopping.

"Why again?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"That's all the reason you need."

"No, I'm afraid I need a bit more than that."

"Too bad."

"You're right, it is." With that she pulled her hand from his and started the other way. He growled and jumped on her, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "You big ugly oaf, put me down!"

"If I'm ugly then you are, genius."

"I don't care! I'd rather be ugly than go find a freakin frilly dress for this stupid thing! I'm showing up in jeans, no matter what you make me buy today."

"No you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll come over and dress you if I have to."

"Oh yeah, right. Like I'd live to let you do that."

"Well then at least you wouldn't be going to it in jeans."

"It's nice to know I'm loved, at least," she said sarcastically and glared at people watching them. They hadn't even made it to the entrace and people were gawking. Kids she recognized from school were silently clapping and waving. She felt like flipping them off. "I said put me down, stupid!" she shouted and started banging on his back. He ignored her other than to slap her backside. "Hey!"

"Stop shouting and drawing attention then."

"We wouldn't be drawing so much freakin attention if you would put me down, dummy!" She kicked out and got him in the side. He grunted and pinched her thigh. "You jack a-!"

"Watch the mouth around so many kids, Kagome."

"You watch your hands! One more time buddy, and I'm clawing your back to peices."

"Kay." 

"Inuyasha!" she went to loud whining.

"Maybe it would be best if you did put her down inside, Inuyasha," Miroku said, coming into the conversation at last. "Security might frown on us otherwise."

"Please?" Sango added from the back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but if she leaves I'm blaming you two." He placed Kagome on the ground and grabbed her firmly on her arm just above her elbow.

"I still don't see why I need one," Kagome said and followed, resigned to her fate.

"Because the house is a stupid fancy thing and you can't get in dressed like that," he said indicating her ripped jeans, high top converse, black tee with two angry eyes and messy bun.

"Then I'll just hang out in the yard and bum some beer off of people." He glared at her and jerked her arm a little. "Hey, careful with the merchandise there, bub." He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "What's your problem, anyway?" she said rudely. Inuyasha was getting fed up and she knew it. If she pushed him far enough, he might let her go. Sango came up behind them and looped her arm through Kagome's free one before leaning over and whispering in Kagome's ear. They were inside now, and all the noise interfered with Inuyasha's ability to listen in. Sango knew it and spoke quietly enough that only Kagome hear her. After a second or two, Kagome started laughing and avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. Then she sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll get a stupid dress. But it has to be human quality."

"What for?" he asked surprised.

"Because when I change back, demon quality would be too heavy. I can be careful for a night," she told him. He sighed and gave in, knowing it was the only way she'd willing go shopping. They found the first store his mother had recommended and they walked in. The attendant took one look at them and turned his nose up, going to busy himself with another customer rather than deal with them. That suited Kagome fine, she didn't want to put up with anyone else telling her what to get.

"What size are you?" Sango asked looking around.

"Six." They started with the first rack, Sango and Kagome pulling off different outfits to try on. When they had collected about a dozen, Sango pushed Kagome into a changing room with one of the outfits while the boys waited outside. "Sango, why did you even get this one?" they heard from her.

"Which one?"

"The orange disaster."

"I liked that one! Come on out and let us see you."

"Do I have to?" she started whining again.

"Do I have to come get you?" Inuyasha warned. They heard a strangled noise from her before she came out in a straight cut, light orange dress held up by two straps.

"I feel like a carrot." Miroku laughed at her and quieted it to a chuckle when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Okay, not as good as I thought it'd be. Moving on!" Sango said brightly and pushed Kagome back in the dressing room. A moment later Kagome came out in another. This one was brown with four inch sleaves that fluffed up and a bow around her hips.

"Now I feel like a mud pie." Miroku coughed quickly to stop from laughing. He was very much enjoying watching all his friends behave stupidly.

"You are so negative," Sango said and shoved her in for a third time. She walked back out again with a pout and a white dress that dipped far too low in the front and ended far too short. There was a layer of pink lace over the white material on her breasts and pleats around the bottom.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome said and sighed heavily. "I'm a Barbie reject." Miroku excused himself and went to find a bathroom so Inuyasha didn't kill him. Kagome was hilarious in her uncooperative moods.

"Will you just be quiet and let us decide how you look?" Sango said.

"Probably not." Kagome walked back out moments later in a deep purple one that dragged the floor with a slit almost up to her backside on her left leg. The front had black studs embedded in a belt that strapped tightly just under her breasts, making them pop out. "Hell no." She didn't even wait for them to comment on the street walker outfit before she turned around and stepped back in. She walked out again just as Miroku was joining them in a red thing with freathers around the neck and off the shoulder straps. She felt like someone had wrapped her in saran wrap. You could see every mold in her body and everytime her heart beat. "I dunno, I kinda like this one," she said and smiled while Inuyasha glowered.

"I think I agree," Miroku added.

"Ya stupid monk," Inuyasha said and banged him on the head.

Kagome pranced in and out of the dressing room for close to an hour. Everyone, including the first excited Sango, was getting tired of it. The clerk was watching them so closely Inuyasha almost shoved his driver's liscence in his face and let his last name do the talking. Finaly Kagome came out in the perfect dress.

"Okay, if this one isn't it, I'm quiting," Kagome said and spun for them. It was an emerald green velvet dress with a spinning waist that flowed down past her knees and a sexyt top with two diamond studs holding the full sleaves pinned at her shoulders, allowing the material to make a modest V neck.

"I'm sold," Sango said and stood. "Okay, let's go." Inuyasha stood and stretched after poking Miroku awake.

"Are we done?" he asked groggily. Sango rolled her eyes and kissed him. He was then awake.

"Get a room you two," Inuyasha said.

"Why? You and Kagome don't," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Exactly. Imagine what we do behind closed doors," Kagome said testily. She hated male macho talk. Miroku's eyes grew wide but he knew better than to say anything. The group aproached the desk and the clerk almost held his nose.

"We don't have a lay-away," he said snobbishly.

"Good, we weren't going to use it anyway. Though you might want to consider it, you definantly need a perk to this place and your cheery face doesn't seem to be drawing customers," Kagome bit out. She had been forced to come and play dress up for an hour. She was not in a good mood. He opened his mouth to tell them to get out but Inuyasha shoved his credit card in the man's face.

"Just let us pay so we can leave," Inuyasha growled. The man looked at the card and turned scarlet, realizing he'd been addressing Mr.Tashio's son and his friends. He quickly helped them pay out and gently placed her dress in a box.

"I've hung out enough with you guys today and I'm guessing we'll all be hanging out together at the party tomorrow, so good bye," Kagome said and started home. She caught the bus, not realy wanting to jump around the place tonight. The idea of going to a party with Inuyasha sounded fun. Going to a party and meeting his dad, and dressing like a model, did not.

oxoxoxo

Kagome got home from school the next day and groaned. She would be so glad when this party was over! All the publicity that went with these things was more than Kagome could handle. How did Inuyasha do it? Now she could understand why his father stayed at the office the entire time. She had been followed by a reporter all day, because appearantly the famous Inuyasha Tashio was of interest to a few of the teen magazines. She's smashed his camera, growled in his face, and threatened to sterilize him if he didn't back the hell off. He was just replaced by two more, to whom Inuyasha threatened and scarred for life. She'd just headed home right after school and was going to hide out here until the party. Maybe she should warn her mother to check the door before she opened it...

Kagome flopped down on her bed twenty minutes later and looked around her nasty pink room. She'd been wanting to redecorate it for forever, but then everything kept popping up, and she didn't want to do it until she turned back into a full human. She was very well aware that her tastes had changed since the transfussion, but she couldn't take all that pink any longer. She stood and started with her bed.

She stripped off the pink pillow cases, the pink sheets and the pink bed skirt. She took the pink lamp and shade and put it in a large box she'd placed in the middle of the room. She took down her pink curtains, her pink mouspad, her pink clock and added them to the box. She stripped her room down to the walls, but didn't have time to do anything about that because she still had to get ready for the party tonight.

She jumped into the shower and quickly washed off. She got out and dried her hair by shaking, something she'd been dying to try, and looked for her undergarments. She quickly donned her bra and panties, throwing a robe over that to keep herself covered as she did her hair and makeup. She knew how to, she just didn't particularly like to do it. Her friends back in Tokyo had drug her to lots of salons and did each other's hair and makeup often for fun. Kagome had never realy liked any of it, but she had gone along with it because her friends realy liked it.

She did the make up light except for the eyeliner to make her warm-honeyed eyes pop. She chose a tannish colored lipstick and did the edges of her lips in a warm brown color, making them look fuller and moist after she aplied the gloss. She retrieved her curling iron and started on her hair. She worked her hair into half inch curls all over her head. She pulled a good bit of them up into a bun at the back of her head, but left many to drape beside her face and over her ears. She also left a good bit down in the back to dangle. She piled in the bobby pins, not wanting it to fall out, and covered her eyes as she used the hair spray with glitter in it. She put in the four clips with emerals studs Inuyasha had given her that day at school and admired her work. She pulled on her full slip, stockings, and finaly the dress seconds before the door bell rang. She grabbed her strappy black high-heels with the rhind-stone ovals and her coat as she headed out of the room.

Below in the living room, Inuyasha stood amongst her family in a tux. Kagome descended and felt like the girl on the Princess Diaries. She held in a laugh and made sure she didn't trip down the stairs. Inuyasha's mouth made a perfect 'O' as he watched her. She smiled knowingly and popped his chin closed when she made it down. He glared at her but took it in stride. After a few minutes where he mom handed out curfews, warnings and took pictures, Inuyasha led Kagome outside. She stopped on the front step to admire the white limo. He smiled and shrugged.

"Borrowed it from Dad." She reached up and kissed him on the cheak.

"Thanks for going to so much trouble, but I'm still not doing anything 'naughty' tonight." She smiled coyly at his stunned face and got in, immediately enjoying the ride. She just knew she was in for the night of her life.

OXOXOXO

Just thirty more reviews and I'll have 500. I'm looking forward to that!


	26. Chapter 26

My creativity is pushing for an actual book book, so I've been working on that. Let's face it, you can't make a career out of fan fictions, but it was a really good place for me to start. If the book works out, I'll let yall know about it. So yeah, that's why this story has been on the back burner for so long. It's kind of burnt around the edges, but I'm scraping the over done areas off and trying to make it edible. And I did have this done for like two months, but my comp messed up and I thought I had it on-line but I guess I didn't. Oops, my bad. So here, enjoy!

OXOXOXO

The floor-length windows were black, reflecting Kagome's entire image as she walked up the steps with Inuyasha. She admitted for the first time, even if it was secretly to herself, that they did look good together. She hadn't wanted to believe anyone, thinking that if she did then it would all be too good to be true. And everyone knows that all perfect things have to end. But standing there in her gown, accompanied by a dashing Inuyasha, among bushes covered in lights (actually small demons resembling fairies), it was perfect. And she could make it last. She had to. 

She entered on Inuyasha's arm, and thanked him with her eyes for avoiding the loud introductions being made to the left. She didn't think she could handle people staring at her like she knew they would. Her escort wore a knowing smile that she poked him in the side for.

As much as she was dazzled by the expensive interior on her first visit, she was even more amazed and dazzled now. The floor, walls, ceilings and furniture had been thoroughly cleaned and polished, sparkling in the light. Vases and pots full of flowers and plants had been placed strategically among the rooms. Candle sticks and elaborate candelabras had come out of retirement for the occasion and stood brilliantly glowing from their assigned posts. Waiters drifted by carrying platters of food and drinks, silently making their deliveries. She even spotted two butlers taking hats and coats at the door. She handed hers to the man and looked around the room. She just had to smile when she saw Sesshomaru dancing with Mrs.Tashio.

"Show off," Inuyasha mumbled. She turned around to scold him, but he was smiling. She hated it when he teased her in public. "Care to dance, Madam?" he said gallantly and bowed while holding his hand out.

"Thank you, Sir," she said as she dipped her head and took his hand. She looped her arm through his as he lead her to the floor. She noticed the small orchestra set by the wall as Inuyasha took her hand and placed the other on the small of her back.

Inuyasha was a much better dancer than Kagome ever would have imagined. She felt light as a feather as he spun her around and dipped her. She felt she was walking on air, twirling around the floor like that. But all too soon the music stopped and the couples dispersed. He led her over to the sides and snagged a couple glasses of campaign off a tray without the human waiter noticing.

"Is it okay for us to drink this? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm still a minor." He smiled coyly, showing his left fang. She was unreasonably seduced by it, and silently cursed the demon instincts running through her.

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," he said and tossed back the booze. "Hey, they got the good stuff." She looked at him skeptically before daintily trying a sip. It tickled her nose and constricted her throat.

"Why do people drink this?" she said while rubbing her nose. He chuckled at her.

"You'll like it once you get used to it." She raised her eyebrow at him and pushed her nearly full glass into his hand.

"I'll get used to it later." Inuyasha stashed the glasses on a table behind him as an elderly man walked up with a plump woman hanging on his arm.

"Young Tashio! It's great to see you again. And who is this stunning beauty? I believe your father said Kagome?" Kagome smiled sweetly and extended her hand, her mind spinning the entire while. His father? What exactly had he said? Was it good or bad?

"Yes, she is. Actually, my father hasn't had the pleasure as of yet." Kagome's jaw would have dropped if she didn't have any self control. He was so much more elegant than she'd ever heard him. But then, something must have rubbed off on him growing up like he did. She felt a little stupid letting Inuyasha speak for her, but she'd never made small talk at a party like this in her life. 

"Yes, your mother seems very taken with her," the plump woman said, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Mrs.Tashio is a darling," Kagome said, completely fake. Inuyasha growled quietly, warning her to behave.

"Isn't she just?" the older woman gushed. "I do just adore her."

"Alright dear, I'm sure that's enough. The band looks like it may be starting up again. Why don't we leave them to their dancing?" He winked at Inuyasha and shuffled his wife off.

"Your father knows my name? What else does he know?" Kagome asked him, ignoring Inuyasha's attempt to pull her back out on the floor.

"What are you talking about? So he knows your name, so does the whole city."

"You know what I'm talking about, Inuyasha. What does he know about me? And who told him?"

"Are you kidding? What doesn't he know? Between Mom, Boton, Rin, Sesshomaru, even Myoga is in love with you. No one will shut up about you, how is he supposed to ignore you?" His face had turned into a scowl somewhere during his speech.

"Did I do something?" she asked and stopped letting him drag her. He sighed heavily.

"No. It's just... I wish my girlfriend was just that--mine. It feels like I have to share you with everyone and his brother. I'm used to fighting cameras and demons, but how am I supposed to fight my girlfriend's popularity? I'm gonna have to stuff you in a duffel bag and head for India to get some time alone." She beamed and reached up to kiss him.

"I would tell you to grow up and stop being jealous," to which he glared, "but it's too cute to be mad at." She latched onto his arm and followed him to the dance floor. "Tell you what, though," she said as the waltz started, "we'll leave the party early and go to your room. Kay?" He growled possessively.

"Damn right it is." He spun her a split second before he heard a very familiar slap.

"I told you, keep your hands to yourself!"

"I'm sorry my dear, but you had a stray hair I was retrieving for you..." Their voices drowned out and melded into the general noise as Sango retreated and Miroku followed. He saw Kagome's amused smile and knew she'd heard them, too. 

"You'll have to check closets before you close the party down," Kagome commented. "Make sure they aren't playing their own game of 7 Minutes of Heaven. Not that he would make it to 7, she'd knock him out for groping long before that." He rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his friend and Kagome threw her head back to laugh. "Definitely," she agreed. The song ended and Inuyasha decided to get her a real drink if she didn't like alcohol. He thought that she had better appreciate him if he was going to chance Boton for her. He could hear her now, gushing over his tux and her dress. He had no clue why he liked the old bat so much.

Inuyasha guided her with a hand on the small of her back through the crowded house to the table of refreshments in the formal dining room. The family dining room was waiter headquarters, the room they loaded and emptied the trays.

"What do you want?"

"Don't care. Soda, punch, whatever." He dipped her out a cup of punch and glanced at his Rolex as he handed her her drink. His father should be showing up soon. "So... Who are all these people?"

"Boring important people." He paused for a second. "And Rin." He flew back into diplomatic mode as a handful of boring important people came up. He played verbal ping-pong for the next hour. He finally had an excuse to disperse the annoying group. "Would you excuse us? My father should be arriving shortly." He and Kagome received several pats on the arm, and a couple thumps on the back for Inuyasha, as they extricated themselves.

"They're a bunch of pretty sharks," Kagome observed.

"Pretty much."

"Why isn't your dad here already?"

"He always pretends that he has work he just can't get away from, but he just likes a big entrance."

"Ah, now I know where you get it from." He growled in her ear and poked her, but other than that he let it slide. They both knew he'd rather skip a party than make a big entrance into one. She wrinkled her nose suddenly. "Ewe, gross."

"What?"

"Humans with nasty perfume." He chuckled slightly.

"You'll get used to it." She masked her face and checker her own scent before chancing a glance at him. She was glad he couldn't read thoughts because she didn't want to get used to it. She hoped she would change back before that. But the dilemma was he seemed so excited about the new her. He really seemed to like Hanyou Kagome, and she didn't know how to feel about that or how to tell him it's not what she wanted. She was extremely grateful that he saved her life, and being a hanyou was better than dead, but she much preferred to be a human. "Come on," he said and drug her once more to the dance floor.

Kagome could stay in his arms like that forever. She felt so carefree when she danced with him. The people around them just fell away and it was only her and Inuyasha, spinning on forever. Only, it didn't last forever. Someone stopped them by putting a hand on their shoulders. Kagome looked up from the clawed hand into the most intense amber eyes she'd ever seen.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course," Kagome said beating Inuyasha to it. "It'll give me a break. Let him dance with someone with more energetic feet." She held her breath, hoping to heaven he had a sense of humor. His eyes were stunned for a moment and humans standing around, that probably already knew him, stopped dancing and watched. In a split second his face cracked a smile, and soon his head was back and he was laughing all out.

"As attractive as Inuyasha is, and as hard as it is to believe, I was actually asking if I could dance with you." She liked his eyes when he was laughing. He was hundreds of years old, but he had so much energy and life in his eyes.

"She's all yours," Inuyasha said, somehow managing a proud tone, while holding her hand out to his father like a set of keys.

"Thank you." He nodded to his son who was headed off the floor. Inuyasha threw a casual two fingered salute back.

Kagome had not imagined his father like this. In her imagination he was ancient and gray and wrinkled and an add for death walking. But he looked so young! Hardly any older than Sesshomaru. She supposed more powerful demons could keep their youth longer if they wanted. His hair was startling white, just like Sesshomaru's, and he also had those purple streaks on his face and hands. Like his sons, he wore more medieval clothing: Pants a lot like Sesshomaru's with a blue designed piece over it, a white long sleeve shirt and a blue and white designed vest over it. She could see where the armor was meant to be worn with the outfit. It felt like there was sheer power just radiating from him, like his personally was putting off that kind of energy. His very being was dominating the room. But her overly-personable expression more than made up for his surrounding aura.

"So I gather than my son is fairly taken with you." He was smiling very friendly, otherwise she would have swallowed hard and made a dash for the bathroom.

"I suppose that's alright. I'm fairly taken with him too." He was an even better dancer than his son. Kagome wasn't even sure her feet were touching the floor anymore. Which, they might not have been.

"Sesshomaru tells me you spend a good amount of time together."

"Excuse me sir, but are you about to ask my intentions for your son?" He looked at her a moment before laughing again.

"I guess I was. You'll have to excuse my paternal instincts."

"Alright, I forgive you. But I am sort of curious at why you felt like you had to protect him. Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"Usually, but I'm a bit of an odd ball. Pack instincts and all, protect the pups."

"Hm. I hadn't thought of him as a pup, but I have had a few dealings with the protective instincts."

"I'm afraid he takes strongly after me in that area."

"It's a nice feeling sometimes, to be protected." He looked thoughtful for a moment, like maybe he was remember the same thing she was: Naraku kidnapping her.

"Our conversation has taken a turn for the morbid, my dear. Let's change it, why don't we? Now, what's your favorite color?" She smiled and shook her head playfully.

"Green."

"I suppose that is acceptable. Not one of my personal favorites, but it is better than gray."

"Gray?"

"Jaken."

"Odd."

"Extremely."

"So what do you prefer for me to call you? I have a really strong urge to call you Mr.Tashio, but I have a feeling you don't want me to."

"You're feeling is correct. It makes me sound like an old man."

"Oh, and we couldn't possibly have that."

"Not at all. Just Tashio if it makes you more comfortable. Although, with three other Tashio's in the vicinity, it may be a tad confusing."

"Not really. I call Inuyasha Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Sesshomaru, and your wife Mrs.Tashio. I guess she doesn't mind growing up."

"It's not the growing up that bothers me, it's the sudden stop."

"Yes, I just hate it when people freeze time." He laughed again at her. Kagome knew where Inuyasha got his laugh.

"Too true." He turned his head toward the musicians. "It appears our dance is ending my dear. I very much enjoyed it, however. May I count on you for another sometime tonight?"

"Of course. You're a fantastic dancer."

"And you're a fast learner, Kagome." She blushed. She couldn't help it she was new to ballroom dancing. "Don't worry, you're also a wonderful dancer, just a little young. Until we meet again..." He kissed her hand and almost drifted off into the crowds.

"I told you. Showy." Inuyasha came up from behind her. She smiled and grabbed his arm.

"I think I made a good impression. I think he might have liked me."

"Definitely. Come on, lets go grab some food. I'm starving." He lead the way toward the kitchen, and towards the Ramen.

"All this fancy food that took them forever to cook and you're going to eat noodles? How insulting." He shrugged.

"They'll get over it. Want some?" Her stomach did an unusual lurch.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not very hungry." She spent her time carefully reconstructing her hair and makeup while he ate. She wanted to keep her mind off of her churning stomach. Maybe the champagne was getting back at her.

"Care for another dance?" Inuyasha said very genteelly. He hadn't known she would like it so much or he'd have taken her before this. Her face turned slightly green for a brief moment and she shook her head.

"You know, I don't think so. Why don't we just sit for a while?" He scrunched his brows but found them a couple chairs.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly feel very well. Maybe I had something that didn't quite agree with me."

"Punch? That's all you've had tonight. Do you think you're sick?"

"Oh, I hope not. That would ruin the night, and it's been so perfect so far!"

"Here, stay here and I'll go find some pepto or ibuprofen or something." He went off in his search. Kagome must really be feeling bad if her scent was anything to go by, and he knew it was. He was fairly ticked at himself for not noticing it earlier, but then he knew she had found the trick to masking her scent.

Inuyasha returned with two pills and a cup of water, as well as a handful of saltine crackers. "Here, Boton caught me and said these would help settle your stomach." Kagome looked pained at the idea but picked the crackers up anyway.

"Remind me to thank her," she said in what could almost be called a sarcastic tone. She forced herself to nibble on one, but really couldn't muster an enthusiasm for it. She only at half of one, and it didn't seem to be helping. "Inuyasha, I think I'm going to be sick. Please, can we get out of here?" She looked at him with tired and pained eyes, and his heart broke cleanly in two.

"Yeah, here." He helped her stand on her wobbly knees and started guiding her back towards the servant stairs, away from the crowd. But he has a sneaking suspicion Sesshomaru and his father knew something was up. As soon as he was out of eye shot of the party goers he picked her up bridal style and leaped up the stairs. He took her directly to his bed room and laid her down on his bed. She immediately curled into a ball and hugged her stomach. "Um, I really hate having to ask this," he stuttered out, "but do you think it could be cramps?" He was blushing and it actually made her feel marginally better to see him looking so embarrassed and cute.

"No, Inuyasha, it's not." Another twang hit and she grimaced. This pain was much more intense than any cramps she'd ever experienced. Besides, he was off by a couple weeks. "Help me get this dress off. I can't breathe with it on." He helped to carefully remove the delicate material and laid it on a near-by chair. Her hair was falling down, her makeup was smeared, her slip was twisted and he could see how her pantyhose were crooked. And he couldn't believe how beautiful she was just then. She made the sacrifice of taking one of her hands off her stomach and placed it over her mouth. "Inuyasha..." was all she had time fore. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the trashcan and held her hair back for her. When she expended all her energy she wearily closed her eyes. Inuyasha figured he had ten minutes before she woke up again for some reason. He went in search of help.

Inuyasha stood at the top of the servant stairs, currently empty due to the party, and hastily corrected his askew clothing. Who knew carrying your girlfriend while jumping around and helping her through up-chucking could make you so rumpled? He flew down the stairs and looked around once he got to the bottom. Who would be the best choice for help? Boton was out. Way too emotional. Sesshomaru was out. No emotions at all. Parents would have to do unless his dad knew of a doctor friend being there that night, which was fairly possible.

Mr. and Mrs.Tashio were dancing close to the center of the floor. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his father's center-of-attention attitude.

"Excuse me," he said as he maneuvered around the dance floor. "Pardon me." His parents spun around the room, making it very hard to catch them without trampling everyone. He growled in frustration, freeing his path of at least two scared couples. As much as he hated it, he was going to take a more patient approach.

Slinking along the edges of the party-goers, Inuyasha watched and waited for his prey to step close enough. Quickly losing patience with that, he hurried over to the band.

"Hey, stop the music as soon as you can." The small, balding man with the conductor's stick looked partly drunk.

"Hello sir. Do you have a request?" He swayed woozily with the music.

"No, I have an order. Stop the music."

"Don't you like it?"

"I don't care about it! Just stop it!"

"Oh, do you have an announcement?" Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep from biting this guy's head off. Literally.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just stop the stupid music!"

"Yes sir." And with one short swish of the baton the music ended.

Inuyasha jumped form the band's hidden hole and began again searching the crowds. His parents were parked of to the side, conveniently close to the stars. A few running spurts later he was standing in front of them.

"I need help. Some thing's wrong with Kagome." After the startled look faded from his mother's face, she responded.

"Better let me handle this, dear," she said to her husband. "It's probably girl stuff." She winked at him as she followed Inuyasha to the stairs. "What's wrong? Clothes, hair or makeup?"

"Stomach."

"What's wrong with her stomach?"

"Don't know. She just said her stomach was hurting then she started throwing up."

"You didn't give her any alcohol, did you?" He looked guilty for a split second but firmly shook his head.

"She had less than a sip, and that was hours ago."

"Poor dear, what a night to get sick." They reached the third floor and Inuyasha opened his door for his mom. "Guest room?"

"Course not." She flitted into his bedroom and ran a hand over Kagome's fevered brow. 

"Go get some cold water and some Tylenol." His mother could turn from doting silent wife to commanding physician in less than a minute. He quickly gathered her short list and was back in the room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have the right symptoms for the flue or anything, and she's started talking in her sleep. Something about a bed and a rope?" she said and looked at him questioningly, silently asking for an explanation. Inuyasha shrugged but kept his mouth tight. He knew what she was dreaming about, but he really didn't feel like discussing the details with his mother.

"STOP!" Kagome's outburst startled the two Tashio's standing next to her. "Stop it! It hurts!" She kicked out and held her stomach. 

"I've never seen a stomach ache hurt so badly before," his mother said and dabbed Kagome's forehead. 

Something nagged at the edge of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something important, but it was hard to think with Kagome in that state.

"I don't think it's anything I can deal with. Go get either Sesshomaru or your father." Inuyasha bolted but stopped in the doorway and glanced back at Kagome. He did manage to turn around and leave, but he ended up making his lip bleed from biting it.

Down at the party again, Inuyasha sought out sign of either family member. Neither one were in the immediate vicinity, so he went on a search. He found both of them talking to each other near the drinks. Squeezing between guests, Inuyasha made it over.

"I dub thee host," Inuyasha said and looked pointedly at Sesshomaru. Looking at his father he said, "Mom needs your help." He couldn't say much more than that with all the people around. But, being a Tashio, he was used to speaking code in public situations.

"Coming," his dad said and nodded a salutation to his eldest. Sesshomaru merely watched them go, no acknowledgment to either. It didn't take half so long getting to Inuyasha's room with his dad instead of his mom following. This first thing he noticed was the thermometer in his mom's hand and her shocked look. "Temperature?"

"109. I don't know how she's still alive. And her eyes changed."

"What do you mean, changed?" Inuyasha asked and went to the other side of the bed.

"From amber back to brown. I think the effects of the transfusion are wearing off. Should we call a doctor?"

"No," Inuyasha answered as he sat beside Kagome. "How many times did the doctor say this was the first case like this? They wouldn't know what to do any more than we do. Better not to disrupt the entire party and cause a huge tabloid scandal." His parents shared a proud glance over his head which he chose to ignore.

"Alright son," Hakoda said. "It looks like we're only in the way here. We'll be down stairs if you need anything else." Inuyasha nodded but didn't look at them as they left. As soon as he heard them leave his private suit, he ran and locked the door before crawling into bed beside Kagome. He kicked his shoes off over the side of the bed and tugged off everything but his shirt. He swept her sweat-drenched hair away from her face and pulled her up against him.

"It's okay, Kagome. I have you now. Remember? I saved you from him, you'll be fine now."

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled and opened her glazed-over eyes. His mother was right. Her eyes were back to their adorable dark chocolate color.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here now." She closed her eyes and burrowed into him. Her skin was so hot to the touch. He reached over for the bowl of cool water and trailed his wet fingers down the back of her neck and along her collar bones. "Better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mm-hm. Inuyasha?" She opened her eyes again. They had a sleepy look, but the drugged haze was gone. "You know I love you, right?" Her eyes wobbled between closed and half mast as she stared at him. Inuyasha, however, was having trouble drawing a breath. It was the first time she told him she loved him, and he knew her more than well enough that she meant what she said. She said she couldn't use the 'L' world until she was absolutely sure. So they both had religiously avoided the word. Until now. Inuyasha could have sung. His Kagome was in love with him!

"I know. And I love you, too," he finally managed between the lump in his throat, he supposed it was his heart, and his lungs that didn't seem capable of a real breath anymore. She smiled wearily and nuzzled back into his neck.

"My stomach hurts."

"I know, baby."

"Feels jus' like a knife. Like I'm gettin' cut," she slurred out. His brows came together. Getting cut?

"Sorry baby, but I need to look at something." She didn't acknowledge him. He pulled at her full slip until it came up over her hips and up to her waist. He didn't look at anything but her stomach out of consideration for her privacy.

"Oh man," he breathed. Naraku. The scar on her stomach was disappearing. He could barely make out the k as it was. Was her body using all the half demon blood at its disposal to get rid of it? What curse had Naraku put on it for that to happen? Kagome stirred again and Inuyasha put her slip back down. "It'll be okay, baby. Every thing's gonna be fine." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, but it worked on her and she quit moving around. "I'll make everything be alright," he said and pulled her closer. No one was ever going to hurt his Kagome again.

OXOXOXO

Did that fill yall up? Now, for you Miroku-Sango people, I have a new one out. It's also an AU, but I just really like it for some reason. It's one of those that I mentioned that just came pouring out. It's called Jersey Girl, but just go to my profile to find it. REVIEW!!!


	27. Chapter 27

I've been addicted to Ouran High School Host Club lately. If you haven't read the manga or watched the anime, I strongly urge you to do so. 

OXOXOXO

Inuyasha woke slowly the next day, not sure if he was still dreaming or not. There was a definite female scent under his nose, like a delicate shampoo, and a warmth is his arms, not to mention his legs being woven in that warmth. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to lose the dream. He heard a low, throaty moan and felt the warmth nuzzle into him. He smiled groggily and tightened his arms. He opened his eyes a fraction and saw the still sleeping Kagome press herself to him. It took a second for his brain to take in the silky brown, not silver, hair. His brows scrunched as he grabbed for her hand and held it up. His groggy smile came back as he looked at her normal human, unclaw-like, nails. He kissed her on the forehead and snuggled down into the covers with her to just look at her peaceful face. His Kagome was back. 

oxoxoxo

Kagome felt so peaceful for some reason. Her covers were so firm and warm... Her eyes snapped open with a start. She blinked a couple times to shake the sleep off and looked around. She wasn't in her room, she was in Inuyasha's. She looked up at the face that was closely watching hers. He smiled sexily, hair rumpled and eyes hazy. She couldn't help but smile back. She groaned when she felt something very natural yet very annoying. She tried to roll over and swing her legs off the bed, but Inuyasha growled possessively and pulled her to him. 

"Inuyasha," she tried but her voice was still rough with sleep, "I have to go to the bathroom," she said a little clearer. 

"How badly?" he asked and she giggled. 

"Want a water bed?" He released her but watched her make her way to the bathroom. In there, she washed her face and pulled his comb through her messy hair after using the facilities. She was halfway through the usual movements when she stopped. "Inuyasha!" She ran out of the bathroom and back to his bed before he managed to get up. "My hair!" She held out her dark hair. He smiled and pulled her into his lap. 

"I know. And your nails, and your eyes, and your fangs, and your scent. Welcome back," he said and layed against the pillows. 

"You're not... upset?" She didn't dare look at him. 

"Upset? What for? This is the Kagome I fell in love with in the first place." Using the L word came so naturally, he was surprised it hadn't slipped out before then. 

"L-love?" she whispered questioningly. He sighed. She must not remember because of the fever. 

"Yes, love. I love you, Kagome. I said so last night, but I guess you don't remember." He felt her shake her head against his chest. They sat silently for a moment, him waiting for her to return it and her trying to gather the courage to return it. He caught himself before he sighed again. How long was he supposed to wait before she admitted it without the influence of a fever? "Anyway, I called your mom last night and told her you didn't feel well but that we had plenty of guest rooms that I was sure we could find a place for you and-" 

"I love you, Inuyasha." She looked up at him with her large brown eyes and waited for his reaction. He grinned slowly but triumphantly and leaned down to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and gave into his probing mouth. She remained wary though; worried he'd want something more now that she'd admitted her feelings. He pulled his head back and tugged the edges of her full slip down. She'd forgotten she was hardly wearing anything. 

"Even Miroku doesn't take advantage of sick women." She blushed and looked down. "Stop avoiding me. I can smell your reactions again, so it's pretty useless."

"But it makes me feel better," she said and hid her face in his bare chest. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with her being mostly naked on top of a mostly naked, and very hot, hanyou. 

"I forgot how modest the human you was." 

"I was brazen as a hanyou?"

"No, but more confident. That was attractive, but I think I prefer the sweet, modest you better." She smiled softly. 

"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel." 

"What? Why?" 

"I wanted to turn back, too, but I thought you liked the other me better. I guess I was afraid you wouldn't want me if I turned back." 

"Kagome, look at me." She slowly raised her head and looked him in the eye. "I don't care if you're a hanyou, human, or hamburger. I love you, not your hair color. Alright?" She blushed and looked down again. 

"Uh-huh." 

"Hey, how's your stomach?" 

"My stomach?" 

"Yeah, Naraku's name was disappearing last night. Still have it?" Kagome looked at him curiously and unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. 

"I don't know..." She glanced up at him for a moment before sitting cross-legged facing away from him. She lifted the slip up to her ribs but didn't see the scar-white letters. "It's gone!" She dropped it and flung herself on Inuyasha, laughing. "How did you...?"

"You said your stomach hurt like someone was cutting you and it made me think, so I took a look. Don't worry; I didn't look at anything else." She blushed but didn't turn away. 

"You're so sweet. But why did it disappear?"

"It started when your hanyou parts started disappearing. I think it was the hanyou blood that got rid of it, but then it was gone so no more hanyou-hottie." She playfully slapped at his chest. 

"So what's up for today?" she asked to change subject. He just shrugged. 

"It's Saturday, so nothing really. The big party's over, except for the dozen or so drunks passed out in the front yard, so there's not really anything going on." 

"Oh." She drew lazy circles around his abs. "You have such defined muscles. Do you work out?" 

"Hardly," he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me," she said and stopped the circles. He growled low in his throat and rolled them over until he was on top. 

"Don't start an attitude with me. I just woke up to the sexiest woman on Earth and I am not going to have her ruin it." He nipped at her nose, his teeth grazing her nose, and once again it made her totally, and inexplicably, turned on. He smirked and did the same to her collar bone. She forced herself to breath in and out, no matter how ragged it sounded. He did it again just behind her ear and her hips jumped involuntarily. He chuckled. "I had no idea that was all I needed to do to... please you." She shrugged in mock nonchalant, not trusting her voice to sound anything beyond breathy and horny. "I would so take that as consent if your head was on straight," he said, a little regret seeping in his voice.

"Have you ever- you know -before?" He propped himself up and looked down at her questioning eyes.

"Yes," he said bluntly. He waited for her disaproval, her hurt, but nothing came. "And?" 

"I just... I wondered if you were..."

"Experienced?" 

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you mad at me?" 

"Why would I be mad? You never even met me before school this year, what right do I have to get mad about something that happened before you even knew I existed?" He smiled down at her. This was why he loved her. 

"Good to know. So, have you ever...?" he left hanging, mimicking the way she had. 

"Well, no... But you already knew that, didn't you?" He smiled smugly. 

"Pretty much. There was no way you could have been anything but. You don't know how... innocent you acted."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." He chuckled deep in his throat and kissed her.

"I don't care, I loved it." She blushed but followed his orders and didn't turn away. "I'm glad you're feeling better, by the way. I gotta admit, you almost scared me last night." 

"Almost?" she said and raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

"Fine, you terrified me. Happy?" 

"You've no idea. Come 'ere, ya big lug," she whispered and pulled his lips back to hers. His hands slid to where her slip was barely covering her and lightly traced a finger around it. She made a hissing noise, like drawing in breath between clenched teeth, and laid her head back. Inuyasha made use of it and moved his mouth over her neck, alternating licking and grazing with his teeth. All she could do was grab his shoulder and hang on for the ride. "Oh my God," she breathed. He chuckled. 

"Not quite, but you're close." She arced into him when he ran his claws lightly across her stomach. "You know, we're gonna have to stop this soon or your mother is going to kill both of us for giving her a grandkid so soon." 

"Well, she'll probably wait till I have it before she kills me, so don't worry; your lineage will go on." 

"You're right," he said rolling his eyes, "that totally comforts me." He winced just as the sun started looking in his window, falling right on his eyes. "What time is it, anyway?" He looked for his clock, then remembered he threw it against the wall before he was completely awake last week and had yet to replace it. He crawled over to the side of the bed and reached for his pile of clothes. His watch was still in there. "8:33. Breakfast is over. Dang, I was just getting hungry." 

"Inuyasha, it's a big kitchen. I'm sure there's something to eat down there. There might even be leftovers from last night. Like a Tashio is gonna starve." She turned her face away from the window and closed her eyes again. 

"Are you seriously going back to sleep?"

"If you hush, then it's defiantly possible." He smirked and started a slow crawl back over. 

"Ka-go-me," he drawled in a low voice. She scowled with her eyes closed. Somehow, it still held some venom. "Ka-gooooo-meeeee," he pulled out.

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you..." 

"It is my bed, lady. I'll torment any woman on it I want to." 

"Then torment the other woman on it." 

"Like I'm stupid enough to bring two women to one bed at the same time. Jeez, how dumb do you think I am?" She opened her mouth a little but he cut her off. "Better yet, don't answer that." She closed her mouth with a smug smile. "How can you be so cruel to such a doting boyfriend?"

"How could I not be cruel to someone so easy?" 

"Easy, huh?" 

"Yup. Now shush, puppy." 

"That's it, lady." Inuyasha practically pounced Kagome, who was waiting. She smacked him in the face with a pillow. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be." She squealed and slid out from under him and avoided the fluffy projectile. Twenty minutes later, they lay in a muddled mass on the floor amidst a pile of feathers and pillow cases, breathing hard. 

"You throw awesome sleepovers," she told him. He started laughing deep in his chest and drew a feather across her relaxed face. He could stay here with her forever. Her eyes closed, she crinkled her nose and shook her head a little. So sexy. She really was still tired, though. She wrapped her arms around the slender part of his waist, pressed her body to his and laid her head on his chest. She was asleep in a second. Even if he wasn't tired, he still pulled a couple pillows to make himself comfortable and grabbed the near-by sheet to cover his mostly-naked girlfriend. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to keep staring at her naked shoulder. Oddly, it was more enticing than her bare legs. Hmm, that should keep him confused for a while. The next two hours were spent on his part by memorizing her face and her sleeping breathing pattern. By the time they both got up for breakfast, lunch for everyone else, he had her relaxed face completely memorized. 

OXOXOXO

I thought I'd give yall some fluff. Fluffy times ten! 


	28. Chapter 28

I'm back! Unbelievable as that is… Sorry I'm such a bum, but this story kind of fell flat. I'm trying my best to resurrect it. I realized after a while that Sango had become completely OOC. I'm trying to turn that around, too.

Don't get me wrong, I haven't been just completely ignoring this thing, but Prom and ACTs and SATs and my job kind of take precedence over this.

And all you people yelling at me to finish, yeah, you guys totally need to chill out. I do have a life other than this you know. I know that that is a new concept for the nerds on here, but I am actually fairly popular and have friends. This is just practice for my future career as a novelist. So, SHUT UP. If you don't like it, read someone else's story. (Anyone not harping at me, sorry bout this.)

Don't expect much else from this chap. I just needed the info stuck in here, so here's a filler for all yall!

OXOXOXO

"Looking good, Kagome." Koga smiled, not his usual cocky smile, but a sweet one that told her what he wanted her to know; he was glad she was okay. She was so shocked at his sincerity that she couldn't help but smile back. He went on back to his seat without causing a stir.

"He's right," Sango said sliding in next to her, "Hanyou-Kagome was fun, but it's good to have the old you back." Kagome smiled at her, too. She'd been doing that a lot lately, actually. She even smiled at Sesshomaru when they finally left Inuyasha's room for lunch. Sesh raised an eyebrow, but kept any callous remarks to himself. Rin actually jumped her, hugging her leg until Kagome picked her up. And there were just no words to describe the relief and simple joy her family felt. But the reaction that surprised her the most was Hakoda's. He'd welcomed her at that lunch, saying he was glad he finally had the chance to meet the real Kagome. He'd fussed over her as much as Mrs. Tashio, both of them blowing off her apologies for ruining their party.

"Okay class," the teacher was saying as he tried to ring in the circus, "I have permission slips for the New York field trip and the caves field trip. Come get the one you need." He laid them on a table at the front and returned to his own desk to take attendance.

"'Bout time!" Sango said and went to grab hers and Kagome's slips. "I can't wait!" She did a little spin next to her desk.

"Have them in by Christmas Break or you won't get to go!" the teacher reminded loudly, even though the class was unusually quiet that day. "And you'll be responsible for your own spending money, but airfare, hotel and meals are paid for."

"And that, I've been working part time for," Sango told her. "We'll need all the money we can get for New York."

"True," Kagome contributed. She always had a couple hundred stored up, ever since her dad died. It just seemed the thing to do.

"I bet you can't wait to get back to Demon Slaying training," Sango said off-handedly.

"I don't see why we have it. I mean, I didn't have any random urges to go on a rampage when I was half demon. And lots of the demons here wouldn't either."

"It's not for half demons or the ones that can control themselves," Sango said, looking at her strangely. "Some demons are no smarter or better than animals. They have to take a test before they're allowed into preschool, even. We're very careful about the lower classes of demons. They're strong and have no conscience what so ever. That's all." She sounded like she was guilty. She really must have felt odd talking about that to a friend that had seen both sides of the wide line.

"Yeah," Kagome said slowly and turned to pay attention to the teacher at the front.

Oxoxoxo

"You do still want to go, don't you?" Sango questioned Kagome for the hundredth time that day.

"Of I course, I would love to see America," she answered, again.

"You don't act all that excited," Sango said, almost pouty at her friend's obvious apathy.

"I am, I guess I'm just still tired from the weekend." Sango gave her a look as they sat down at the table with their trays but didn't say anything else being as the guys were joining them. Kagome would never tell Sango, but she had just lied. She wasn't at all tired, she just had a bad feeling about the trip. She couldn't really tell why though, so she decided to stay quiet rather than spoil her friend's fun.

Kagome really didn't pay attention in school anymore. She still kept her grades up, but after what she'd been through, school just seemed dry and dull. She supposed most would be grateful for the return to normalcy, but she wasn't. She supposed Inuyasha would call her a boat-rocker or something, but she was just bored. Surely the trip to New York will be enough to keep her entertained, but then there was that bad feeling and it was a month off. What on Earth was she going to do with herself now? She used to be happy with the normal teenage life, but not anymore. She wanted more out of her life than a couple dates with a guy and sloppy meals on a plastic tray. You'd think something in a city full of demons would be able to keep her occupied. Maybe she'd get a tattoo…

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said one afternoon as he walked her home, "what do you want to do for Christmas?"

"I don't know. What does your family usually do?"

"Open all our presents on Christmas Eve and sleep in the next day. We don't really do traditions or anything."

"Why don't you come over to my house? You can spend the night and get up with us. We have plenty of traditions you can help with."

"Oh boy, decking the tree and stringing popcorn. Oh, and let me guess, after that we'll stir the taffy and watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. That would just make my year!" She gave him a dry glare.

"You're a butt, ya know that?" He blew a raspberry at her before stretching his hands over his head and yawning.

"I guess I could come over. It's just another day to get ahead on the stock market for my family. Hanging out all day might be pretty cool." Kagome looked up at him somewhat shocked. No family togetherness on Christmas? No taffy? No _Miracle On 34__th__ St_? No popcorn strings? No waking up to younger family members jumping on your bed? That was everything that spelled out Christmas to her and her family, how could he not have any of it? Oh, Inuyasha!

"Then it's settled, you'll stay the night Christmas Eve and spend Christmas day with us. It should be fun." She did her perky little 'Hm' thing and cocked her head that always made Inuyasha turn his head and blush slightly. "Later, kay?" She dashed off for the shrine steps and that was that. Well, at least for that day.

Oxoxoxo

The snow started later that week. Big, fluffy flakes that stuck to everything and clouded windows, the perfect stuff for snowmen and snow cream. Lights, trees, tinsel, angels, candy canes, fat Santas and nativity scenes started popping up all over the city, its residents finally feeling in the holiday mood thanks to the weather. Kagome walked outside and lifted her face to the falling snow. She loved this time of year. Autumn was her favorite, but nothing could beat the wholesome feeling that floats through the air during the holidays. Just that feel good all over that nothing can synthesize. And to top that, in only three weeks she'd be spending the holiday at the heart of this feeling with Inuyasha. How could her life possibly get any better?

She lifted her hand to her neck, right where the Sacred Jewel should be hanging. There was still one thing, or better yet one person, that stood in the way of her living her life. But she had no idea where Naraku was, and even if she did, what could she do? Sure, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and with even Sesshomaru and Hakoda helping, Naraku would be out faster than he could blink. But she didn't want that, this was her battle. She's the one that couldn't keep the Sacred Jewel from him, her, its chosen guardian. It was entrusted to her, and although she wasn't quite sure who did, she couldn't even hang on to it for more than a few months. How lame was she? And with all the powers it gave her, too. Like shooting blasts of energy from her palms, or the incredible speed, or the way it healed her knees… Come to think of it, she hadn't had any trouble with her knees since before the Jewel. Okay, after the Jewel was taken, she had Inuyasha's blood in her, which would explain her lack of a problem during that time, but what about after? Shouldn't she be back to complete normalcy since she didn't have the Jewel or half demon blood? Maybe one of them fixed that for good. That'd be a nice change.

Going back to her time limit until Christmas, she still needed to find Inuyasha a present. She had Miroku a Barbie doll, Sango a simple silver chain bracelet, Souta a new soccer ball and shin guards, her mother a teal turtle neck sweater, her grandfather a bell to ward off unwelcome visitors, even something for Inuyasha's whole family and Sango's. But she was still totally in the dark about what to get him. She had considered a chew toy, but that would probably get her killed. Maybe she could talk to his mother for ideas… A mewing pulled her attention to her left.

"Buyo, get inside silly. You'll freeze your fat rear end off out here." She scooped up the overweight feline off the frozen fence and shuffled her inside, grabbing her backpack in the doorway as she left. "Bye! I'm off!" Her mother called from somewhere inside, probably the kitchen.

"Kagome! I have your permission slip!" Kagome skidded to a stop on the ice above the steps, meaning she'd need to watch her step on the way down, and turned around. Her mother stood in the door with that oh-so-important paper.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll try not to be so scatter-brained next time."

"I'm sure you will. Be safe at school today, sweet-heart!" she called out as Kagome ran off, waving with the hand holding the paper over her shoulder.

"Will do!"

Oxoxoxo

"I have something for you, Kagome." Sango handed her best friend a small package wrapped in holiday paper during their lunch.

"No one told me we were exchanging gifts," Kagome said as she took it and commenced shaking it like a five-year-old.

"Um, you might break it."

"Oh, well, in that case," Kagome produced a medium-sized package also wrapped decoratively and handed it to Sango. She also pulled one out of her bag and handed it to Miroku. "I'm not sure you'll appreciate it," she said to him, "but I'm sure you won't hate it." Sango stopped mid-rip to watch him open his. He gave Kagome a raised eyebrow before tearing the paper off one side. He laughed so hard he actually had to hold his sides.

"Thanks, Kagome. Just what I always wanted."

"Oh Kagome, it's gorgeous!"

"It's just a chain. You're supposed to turn it into a charm bracelet. I wasn't exactly sure what charms you'd want, so I got you a starter kit. Oh, and this." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small metal charm.

"A two-tail! It's lovely!"

"Glad you like it," Kagome said smiling brightly, the present in front of her momentarily forgotten.

"Speaking of," Sango trailed as she reached under the table for another package. "Inuyasha! I saw this and just thought of you!"

"You _really_ shouldn't have," he said eyeing it warily.

"Calm down, just open it." He raised an eyebrow but did pull at the paper.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha held up the small stuffed animal by its tail.

"How adorable!" Kagome grabbed the stuffy from Inuyasha and began fussing over it. The thing was white with yellow puppy eyes and a red bow tie around its neck. "It's so cute! And yeah, I can see Inuyasha in this." She pretended to size it up before comparing it to Inuyasha. He growled low in his throat and snatched his gift away from her.

"Aren't you funny." She smiled and remembered the gift sitting in front of herself.

"Glad you liked it, Kagome," Sango said meaningfully. Kagome took one look at her and suddenly knew what she'd gotten. She ripped the paper back and pulled out her own stuffed dog, this one with a pink bow around its head.

"So cute!" She immediately set the two up next to each other, posing them in the center of the table.

"Estrogen much?" Inuyasha asked.

"Apathetic much?" she returned.

"Argue much?" Miroku added.

"This isn't arguing," Kagome told him. "Arguing is much more intense. Trust me." He shook his head sadly.

OXOXOXO

I know, it is very fillerish. But I did need somewhere to load all this info on you, and I figured it wouldn't kill you people too much.


	29. Chapter 29

Excuse the Christmas chapter at this time of year.

63000 hits, huh? I remember being overjoyed at 500. I feel kinda… I don't know. How are you supposed to feel when 63000 people are waiting for you? Stressed is a good one…

OXOXOXO

"Inuyasha, come on. Stop dragging." Kagome pulled his arm to his car waiting just outside. "My family is holding up the decorating for us." One more hard tug. Not that it mattered since she lost her hanyou powers and the jewel.

"I really don't think I want to participate," he grumbled.

"You already promised," she reminded. "So get your butt in that car before I call Sesshomaru to do it for you." He growled low in his throat. Just what the heck was his brother's fascination with his girlfriend, anyway? If he didn't know any better, he'd say Sesshomaru even liked her. "Besides, if you don't get in you'll never know what I got you." She winked playfully and pulled once more at his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, dang it."

"That's hardly a thankful attitude," she told him.

"I'm hardly thankful," he returned. She stuck her tongue out and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Oh well. Souta's excited so you're going anyway." She laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. "Wait till you see what _he_ got you." Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh be still my beating heart." Kagome giggled as they pulled out the impressive Tashio gates.

Oxoxoxo

"Um, Inuyasha? Have you ever decorated a tree before?" Kagome peaked around to see his half. Each branch had exactly three ornaments hanging on it, pulling them dangerously downward.

"No. So?" She smothered the smile she knew would upset him and moved around to his side. "Souta, take over my half. I'm gonna coach the rookie." She did smile playfully at her brother.

"Okay, how did the rookie mess up?" Inuyasha asked grudgingly.

"If you keep hanging them like that, the tree is going to topple over." He looked at his work and then at the other side.

"Oh."

"Try to spread them just a little more sparingly." She removed the top dozen before dappling them around the freshly cleared area.

"Alright, got it now." He scrunched his brows slightly as if puzzling a particularly hard problem.

"How's that?" he asked after four or five branches. She smiled up at him.

"Perfect." Red flooded his cheeks.

"Kids, toffee's ready to stir!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha!" Souta said excitingly and dashed from the room. "We gotta get to it before it sets!"

"Before what sets?"

"You'll see." Kagome followed her brother at a more dignified pace. By the time Inuyasha wandered into the kitchen Kagome and Souta were both holding onto the wooden paddle in the middle of the huge pot and stirring the contents. He figured it must be thick to take two people. Toffee, was it?

"Okay, my arms are tired," Souta informed them roughly ten minutes later. Mrs. Higurashi took his place across from Kagome and helped her daughter. Both kept at it for another ten minutes until they gave out. "Your turn Inuyasha!" Souta happily ordered. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow but grabbed the paddle. He easily moved the wooden utensil through the creamy sweet-smelling stuff.

"Well, I could keep going," he said a little later, "but I think it'd break the spoon."

"Then it's time to twist it," Kagome said. "Help me dump it out."

Inuyasha'd never done anything like this. He and Kagome twisted, braided, and smoothed the sticky gunk while Souta, Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps worked on another piece. They stretched it out until it almost split then folded it back on itself. His claws were full of the junk, but he was having too much fun to notice. When it was cool and soft, they cut it into small blocks and wrapped them in plastic wrap for the church dinner. The local Christian communities were opening their doors and rooms for the homeless, as well as feeding them. Homemade toffee was a nice gift for them. Not to mention for the family that makes it. Wonderful stocking stuffers, if truth be told.

"Kagome, will you clean the table for the cookies and popcorn?" her mother asked as they all washed the edible glue off.

"Sure, Mom. Hey Souta, how 'bout some help?"

"Coming."

"Cookies and popcorn?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed the wash cloth from her to clean the table. "You guys go all-out hunky dory, don't you?" She bumped him with her hip as she passed.

"Just hush up and enjoy it, you wet blanket." He gently threw the wet rag at the back of her head. "Hey!" She threw some soap bubbles from the sink in his direction.

"I thought we were cleaning up, not messing up," Souta said from the doorway. Kagome smiled to herself.

"Right, we just got a little distracted. Come on, no cookies till we get it done." Moments later they were seated at the table, bowls of popcorn and strings working.

"Why are we doing this?" Inuyasha asked and popped a couple in his mouth.

"To put on the tree."

"Why?"

"It looks pretty."

"So?"

"And we give it to the birds the day after Christmas."

"Why?"

"If you'll notice, the ground is covered with snow and ice. It makes it hard for a bird to find a good meal."

"Who cares? They're just birds."

"It's an act of kindness. I'll introduce you to the concept later."

"Look you two," Souta said from over his pile of popcorn, "these public displays of affection have got to stop." He was promptly pelted with popcorn. "Just sayin'…"

"Alright, you three," Mrs. Higurashi scolded gently, "try to finish before the cookies are ready to roll out."

The tree strung with popcorn, everyone worked on the cookies at the table. These particular cookies were a little more stiff than usual so as to hang them on the tree, but still edible. But, from the time Kagome and Souta were small, very few of them made it to the tree. Most made it into the stomachs of the workers. They cut out the cookies then used a straw to make a small hole in the top for the string. When they finished baking, they added icing and sprinkles.

"I've never been in a kitchen so long in my life," Inuyasha said boredly. Kagome flicked some icing at him which landed on his nose.

"Just have fun, stop grumping," she laughed. He licked it off, growling half-heartedly. He did have to admit, though, once they were in the oven those cookies smelled fantastic. Were they really going to hang them on the tree? What a waste…

"Okay, we decorated the tree, strung the popcorn, make the cookies and the toffee, what else is there?" he asked and leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table.

"Now," Kagome said stretching over her head, "we watch Miracle on 34th St."

"Which is…?" he prompted.

"A heart-felt and touching story that I can almost quote word for word." She yawned, obviously not all that thrilled with this particular tradition. Inuyasha consulted the wall clock. It was almost 11:30.

"You think your mom would be totally heart-broken to miss it this year? My family opens all the gifts at midnight and wanted you there. My mom got something for you." Her face remained bland, but he saw her attitude perk from the look in her eyes.

"Let me ask." It took surprisingly little cajoling to convince her mother. Inuyasha got the feeling that, had it not been his family, she'd have said no. She had a particularly soft spot for his family. At about 11:55 they walked through the Tashio front door and headed to the family room just beyond. His family had already gathered below the perfect Christmas tree. Inuyasha and Kagome joined them, claiming the love seat as theirs. They all sat watching the antsy and squirming Rin until the grandfather clock in the corner tolled midnight.

"Yes!" she shouted and dove for the tree. Sweet girl that she was, first she saw everyone else seated with a gift before grabbing one labeled for her. They were all sized and shaped exactly the same, even wrapped in the same paper. Kagome took a stab in the dark that they were all the same thing. And she was right. Matching glove and scarf sets, hers green, Inuyasha's red, Sesshomaru's white, Rin's orange, Hakoda's blue, and Izyoi's pink. It was the servants' presents to the family. Kagome was more than touched that they had included her. She was thankful that Rin was distributing presents once more before anyone could notice that she was having a moment. She was practically shocked that the next one came from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't miss it. He was glancing between them, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. Kagome opened it to find a picture frame, with an adorable sight staring back at her. It was a little Inuyasha, less than a year old, digging his fangs into the bear skin rug they had placed the naked little baby on.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked and sprung up. He hadn't taken a step when his father gently, but sternly, stopped him.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Behave yourself." Inuyasha ground his teeth but sat down again. Hakoda did have the decency to stare pointedly at Sesshomaru.

"It is so on, Fluffy."

"Boys," Mrs. Tashio admonished lightly.

"Here," Rin said bringing Kagome yet another gift. She really hadn't expected so much. "I got you this one," the little girl said proudly. Kagome opened the silver bag and peaked inside.

"It's lovely!" Kagome gushed, a little more than she actually felt but still honest. It was gorgeous. "I've never had a sterling silver anything, much less a hair set." One by one she pulled out the tray, the brush, the mirror, and the comb. Kagome wasn't even going to ask how much this set Sesshomaru back. Kagome was soon surrounded by piles of paper and tons of junk she never wanted. Although, Mrs. Tashio's gift was absolutely amazing. A pair of diamond earrings, silver strands looping around the five white diamonds in the center of each. They were so intricate, they must have been handmade. Kagome did her best to turn her mind away from how much this gift alone cost them. With all the money they were shelling out, they acted as if they'd gone to the nearest Wal-Mart to get them, not antique merchants or specialty jewelers. Kagome sighed and pulled her feet up under her. Well, if they didn't care then she wouldn't either.

The only one, other than Inuyasha of course, that she bought a present for was Rin. And that little girl just adored that porcelain doll. She immediately ran up to her room to get a hair brush to work on the small blonde curls. She named it Casandra, Cassy for short, of course. She was dressed in old-styled blue clothes, a button up coat and knickers with a black fur hat and golden trim like a small Russian girl from decades ago. Rin cooed to it, almost forgetting the rest of her gifts. She liked to run her fingers lightly over the smooth face and hands of the doll. Hakoda had to gently convince Rin that she should probably open the rest, then return to Cassy. She nodded, however reluctantly.

Kagome started getting drowsy towards the end. She folded her arms on top of the couch's and rested her head on top. Inuyasha sat at the other end, his feet crossed under him like he was sitting on the ground, absently-mindedly stroking the top of one of her socked feet in his lap.

"We really need to be getting back," Kagome murmured. "Souta's gonna wake us up early to open gifts. We oughta be there."

"Yeah, sure," he said between yawns.

"Maybe you should take a driver this time, dears," Mrs. Tashio said sweetly from over a dozing Rin. She fell asleep leaning into Sesshomaru, Cassy cradled in her arms.

"Yes, Mother," Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes, smiling to take the sting out of it. She threw a used bow, actually hitting his chest as he stretched.

"The least you could do for the person that brought you into this world is have a little respect," she said feigning haughty. Inuyasha casually saluted. "That's more like it," she laughed before heading upstairs with Hakoda, arm in arm. Sesshomaru scooped up Rin without waking her and headed after them.

"We _really _need to go now," she told him without moving.

"Yup," he agreed, "but I kinda like it here."

"Me, too," she said and rolled to her back to stretch her legs out and her arms over her head. She sighed long and low before swinging her legs over and off the couch. "Okay, up up."

"Yes ma'am," he said through a yawn. They met the driver outside, glad to collapse on the couch at her house. It didn't seem like very long though before Souta bounded down, excited an giddy, and overly chipper to be waking them from the dead.

Oxoxoxo

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Wake up sleepy heads! It's Christmas!"

"Remember that for my eulogy," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "I died on Christmas." She giggled and opened her eyes to look at her brother. He'd already ditched them to dig through the gifts under the tree.

"Awesome! The big one's for me!"

"Wait for Mom, Souta," Kagome reminded gently and yawned. "After we open presents, I'm going to bed."

"Poor little human Kagome. Sleepy?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Oh, shut up. You're tired too."

"True. So, what did you get me?"

"Souta, grab the one for Inuyasha that you got him, will you?" Souta complied and tossed it to Inuyasha.

"That's not what I asked."

"Oh, good morning. I thought I heard people up." Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps came down the stairs. "Yes, Souta, you can start opening now." He grinned from ear to ear before ripping the paper off one of the smaller packages.

"Yes! Mutant Wars III!" He'd asked for the game a month ago.

"So what did you get me?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Just open that one," she said and poked the one he was holding. He cast her a skeptical glance, but obeyed. Inside was a coupon for the local fast-food restaurant for 50 free ramens. Inuyasha then proceeded to anime feint. Kagome laughed and hugged his arm. "You should thank him, Inuyasha. He put a lot of thought into that." Inuyasha looked at her like 'do I have to?' "Inuyasha…" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey kid," Souta looked up and saw that Inuyasha had opened his present, "thanks." Souta absolutely beamed.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha." With that he dove back into his pile of presents. Mrs. Higurashi then tossed him her present, which turned out to be an okay red and black sweater. Gramps just handed him some seal on a key chain.

"Wards off cats," he explained. Kagome shoved her face in the couch pillow to stifle the laughs.

"Now I know where you get your sense of humor," Inuyasha grumped.

"If you give me mine, I'll give you yours," she bargained holding something behind her back. He smiled and handed her a small box from his back pocket. He forestalls opening his own to watch her reaction. She slit the paper and pulled the wrapping off to see a jewelry case. Inside was a silver chain with four blood-red garnets hanging from it in the shape of a paw. "Oh, Inuyasha! It's gorgeous!" She pounced on him and almost threw both of them off the couch.

"So you remember your trip to the wild side," he teased. She grinned and opened the clasp to put it on right away. "Let me." He looped it over her head and redid the clasp.

"Inuyasha, it is absolutely breath-taking!" she gushed.

"What is, Sis? Oh, way cool, Inuyasha!" Souta touched it gently before bounding back to his growing pile. Inuyasha picked up his box and shook it gently.

"Am I gonna like it?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes." She nodded affirmative and sat straighter and closer. "I garuntee it." He raised an eyebrow at her before pulling the paper back. Sitting on top of the box was a Christmas tree ornament, a little man dressed in red with silver hair and ears.

"Woah, where did you find this?" He held it with two fingers to inspect the thing. It was a perfect miniature likeness. "It's pretty cool."

"Open the box, Inuyasha."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He put the ornament on the coffee table for a moment. He pulled the lid to the box open and pulled out a small wad of greenery. Kagome plucked the mistletoe from his hand to hold it above them both.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha," she whispered leaning forward.

"You, too, Kagome," he whispered back just before they met.

OXOXOXO

Woo! Everybody clap. (let me know if you really did clap. That's kinda funny…) I think I can wrap this dang thing up pretty quickly now that I'm over that one dang snag.


End file.
